Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: 150 competitors from your favorite video games compete in an all-out battle royal gauntlet to see which character can not only be considered the greatest of all time, but can be granted any wish he/she desires. Who will definitely be the last one standing? Find out in the first-ever Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble! Co-written by me and The Amazing Ghost Musician. Chapter 14 is up.
1. Ch 1: Interviews and Pre-Show

**Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble**

**Rated T for Mild Language and Violence**

**Summary: 150 competitors from your favorite video games compete in an all-out battle royal gauntlet to see which character can not only be considered the greatest of all time, but can be granted any wish he desires. Who will definitely be the last one standing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with any video games or any of the characters from those video games. The various characters from every video game you see here are owned by Nintendo, Sony, Sega, Capcom, SNK, WB Games, Square Enix, Bandai Namco, Activision, Konami, Blizzard, Rockstar Games, Atlus, Rare, Microsoft, Ubisoft, Koei Tecmo, etc. Anyway, to make sure I'm not doing this alone though, The Amazing Ghost Musician will help me out with this story as well. So all thanks and the credit goes to him, everyone. Anyway, sit back with a nice six-pack full of Sprite with you, and enjoy this masterpiece we have created. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Interviews/Pre-Show**_

* * *

_**Scene 1:**_

Scorpion from the _Mortal Kombat_ series was inside a nearby locker room meditating, when his enemy/ally Sub-Zero approached him while he was putting his gloves right on.

"So, it looks like we're here." Sub-Zero replied, getting Scorpion's attention.

"And so it is." Scorpion said, standing up to his equal, "And we're pretty sure the rest of the 148 people we've never seen before will provide us with quite a challenge."

"And no matter who they are, regardless if it's a man or woman, we shall give them no mercy." Sub-Zero said as he clenched his fist.

Scorpion then nodded before saying, "On that we agree."

"Really? Don't make me laugh!"

That unidentified voice somehow got Sub-Zero and Scorpion's attention, forcing the two ninja warriors in blue and yellow to turn their heads to the one person that was standing to the left and dressed in a pink gi. To no surprise, the camera finally got a good look at the identifying figure, which turned out to be Dan Hibiki from the Street Fighter series. With a smirk, he approached both Scorpion and Sub-Zero without any warning.

"Look, I mean no offense, but I highly doubt that you two are gonna work together, let alone cooperate with each other." Dan smirked a little, "I mean, you two have to admit, there must still be bad blood between the both of you."

"What the heck do YOU know, Dan?" Sub-Zero said, clenching his fist once again but only threateningly to Dan, who replied with a big gulp.

"Look, don't beat me up, I know it just on the wiki!" Dan replied, forming a big nervous gulp on his throat, "And I totally understand the fact that your brother was the one who-"

"It was Quan Chi who murdered Scorpion's family, not my brother!" Sub-Zero replied before picking up Dan right by his karate gi, "Don't you even DARE give me any ideas."

"Right, I didn't know why I asked." Dan shook his head frighteningly, "Can you let me go now?"

Finally, just out of pity, Sub-Zero finally let Dan go, forcing the Saikyo Style leader to fall right down on his ass. He soon dusted himself off before Dan decided to speak again.

"Thanks," Dan nodded as he dusted himself off, "Besides, with the way you two fight, I'm afraid those fighting styles you fight in don't compare to what I have in store for the both of you."

"Then demonstrate for us." Scorpion replied, all before grabbing his chain spear and lighting it up with a little bit of his flames.

Knowing the fact that this scene frightened Dan even more, the Saikyo sensei gulped once more before saying, "Actually, I plan to demonstrate in that very ring, of course. But since you all want to know about this awesome, dangerous fighting style I've come up with myself, I guess I can show you a little sample of it anyway. It's a little fighting style I like to call, Saikyo Style! Here's how it works."

Just to show both Scorpion and Sub-Zero what he was made of, Dan decided to step aside and back away from the duo, obviously as a way to show them a sample of his style.

"First up, you gotta flex your arm like this!" Dan said as he did his signature arm flex, all before rolling around in a somersault, then arm flex, then somersault, arm flex, somersault, and then leaping right up in the air with another arm flex before concluding his little sequence with a little thumbs up. He then dusted right off before he said to both Scorpion and Sub-Zero, "There you go, I hope you enjoyed that little sample I had to give you two. So if you two are interested, how would both of you like to join my little Saikyo Style Academy. I would like to remind you that it's not for free and that you have to pay me cold-hard cash just for a pricey membership! So, who's in with me?"

Both Sub-Zero and Scorpion responded to Dan with nothing more than disinterested looks around their faces. So much so that Scorpion grabbed Dan right by the back of his hair and threw him out of the locker room so far that Dan immediately hit a table, breaking it in pieces!

"Owwwwww…" Dan moaned in pain.

With Dan out of it from that bump he took, Scorpion did himself a favor and left the locker room, only to look down at the humorous Saikyo sensei with such a vengeful tone.

"Let me hit you with a dose of reality," The ninja in yellow said very threateningly to Dan, "You and your style is nothing more than a joke. So you better be thankful you don't draw a number closer to mine, because otherwise…"

Just to prove Scorpion's power, he shot out his signature spear and hit a vending machine, destroying it in a ball of flames. Dan immediately saw this and looked very horrified by the thought Scorpion had given him.

"THAT will happen to you." Scorpion scowled, before letting go of Dan's karate gi once again and going back to his locker room, shutting the door right before him.

This finally forced Dan to recover all by himself while trying his best to endure the table bump he suffered.

"I guess that… was a bad idea..." Dan hissed in pain once more.

_**Scene 2:**_

Former Impact Wrestling backstage interviewer Jeremy Borash was shown standing outside of the locker room ready to do an interview right next to the Rumble Roses Tag Team Champions, Rodeo Drive, consisting of both Dixie Clemets and Aisha.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's Jeremy Borash here and standing with me right now are the current Rumble Roses Tag Team Champions, Rodeo Drive, who will be one of the teams that will be competing in this Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble here tonight," Jeremy said to the camera before focusing on Dixie, "Dixie, you and your partner Aisha definitely seem confident in this match. Will that kind of confidence comes into play here in this Royal Rumble?"

Dixie definitely nodded as he said to JB, "Jeremy, you know deep down that I live and breathe confidence every time I step into that ring, regardless if it's me alone or with my tag team partner. I'll tell you, we've definitely had different roads to the top when it came to both me and her. She's known for her music, her dancin' and I'm known for some southern ass-kickin'. And when we combine those two traits together, we make a pretty damn good combo, JB. And you want to see what we're made of, all ya gotta do is watch that Rumble match and you see why we are the Rumble Roses Tag Team Champions. Ain't that right, Aisha?"

Agreeing with what Dixie had said from her statement, Aisha turned right to Jeremy and replied, "I agree with you, Dixie. JB, you know how this Rumble is gonna be. Besides me and Dixie, there are 148 other guys and girls we don't even know who's gonna enter. But that doesn't matter, because whoever the hell stands in our way, regardless if it's from our league or another, we're going to throw 'em right over the top rope one by one until either one of us is standing in that ring. Mark our words, JB."

"I see," JB nodded before asking the two women, "But what if it comes down to either you or Dixie if you are gonna be the final two?"

Aisha soon thought about that possibility altogether before saying to JB, "Truth be told, I have given it thought, and I'm sure Dixie would know that too. It's no surprise that we've fought each other right in the past. After all, Dixie and I were rivals for a really long time until we put aside our differences to form our amazing tag team, and we are the two best fighters in Rumble Roses history."

Dixie glanced, "You've got that right, Aisha. So if we are the only two women in that ring, you better make sure to give me everything you got. Because we all know that only one of us won't just walk away with that million dollars, but only one of us will be the last woman standing. I hope you realize that, pardner."

"Fine by me… partner." Aisha said to Dixie, all before shaking each other's hands out of respect. Then Aisha pulls Dixie closer, as they come face-to-face. "But just so ya know Dixie, once it does come down to us, or if you stand in my way, I'm not going to hold anything back and I will keep beating you down till I'm the only one left standing."

"Same with me." Dixie nodded for the last time before the two left together.

_**Scene 3:**_

The camera was getting a good look at the show's backstage interviewer Renee Young, who was standing outside the locker room where one of the contestants resided.

"Hi everyone, it's Renee Young here and I'm standing right by the locker room where Dante from _Devil May Cry_ is inside there getting prepared for his participation in the Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble." Renee nodded to the camera, "And right now, I'm gonna see if I can get an interview from him."

She then turned to the locker room door itself, opening it right up for Renee to check in a peek.

"Hey Dante, are you-"

However, she was soon cut off once Renee saw what she was seeing in that darkened room. It forced her to shut the door right back and turned to the camera with a bit of shock in her face.

"Well, I guess um, Dante's kinda busy right at the moment," Renee gulped. "I think we'll just wait until he does his business and then we'll probably-"

She was then cut off again once Dante came out of the locker room in commando mode, wearing nothing but a blanket covering all around him.

The famous devil hunter gave a very scary glance to Renee before saying to her, "Hey Renee, you should at least do yourself a favor and knock first before you enter."

"Right, I didn't even know what I was thinking." Renee shook his head, "Anyway Dante, what can we expect from you from the Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble match itself?"

Dante soon let out a chuckle before saying to Renee, "Well Renee, I'm glad you asked that very simple question. I plan to-"

"Hey Dante, are you gonna come right back? I was having so much fun!" A woman said inside the darkened locker room.

"In a sec, babe. I got an interview to do!" Dante said to the mysterious woman itself.

Hearing the little conversation between the mysterious woman and Dante herself, Renee then said to the devil hunter, "Um, what's going on inside there."

Dante then sighed before replying, "Well, if you know what's really going on, I'll show you."

It wasn't long before Dante led Renee Young inside the locker room and turned on the light. The image Renee was seeing all around her was a big king-size bed with five women on that exact red velvet bed itself. However, Renee soon found out those five women were also female video game characters themselves, which involved Rinoa Heartilly from _Final Fantasy VIII_, Princess Rosalina from _Super Mario Galaxy_, Black Orchid from _Killer Instinct_, Dorothea Arnault from _Fire Emblem: Three Houses_ and Cassie Cage from _Mortal Kombat_.

Renee saw what was going on and looked very surprised to be exact, "Ohhhhh… so this is what you were doing."

"Yeah, and I'm taping it all!" Dante smirked as he pointed to a camera stand, which was standing next to the bed that the girls were laying in. "Since I got a good feeling of the number I drew, you want to join in with us? We're willing to have one more."

Renee then uttered out, "Uhhhhh, I'm gonna pass. I'm actually married."

"Your loss then." Dante shrugged before Renee ran out of the locker room, leaving the famous devil-hunter with the women himself. "All right, which one of you is the singer again?"

It didn't take too long before Dorothea raised her hand and winked, "Right here, Dante."

"Nice," Dante smirked before he dimmed the lights a little, "I'll see if I can make you sing fellatio at the end…"

_**Scene 4:**_

Jeremy Borash was now standing around the interview area where Crash Bandicoot was standing next to his girlfriend Pasadena O'Possum, sister Coco and friend & brother Crunch, who right now was bench pressing Coco a little bit.

"Ladies and gentlemen, with me right now is four of the contestants who will also be competing in this once-in-a-lifetime Rumble match, Crash Bandicoot." Jeremy replied, "And also standing with him is Pasadena O'Possum, Coco Bandicoot and Crunch Bandicoot, who we will also expect to see in the Royal Rumble match as well. Crash, you look pumped up for tonight. Why's that?"

Knowing that Crash couldn't speak at all, he had decided to reply to the backstage interviewer with a bit of sign language. Jeremy on the other hand couldn't understand very quickly what Crash was telling him with all the weird noises he was saying.

"Um Crash, I have no idea what you're saying." JB shook his head.

Pasadena then stepped in for a little bit and said, "Don't worry, I got this."

It didn't take too long for Pasadena to pull out a little microchip from her pocket and attached it to the back of Crash's neck, forcing him to finally speak to Jeremy Borash perfectly.

"Ah, thanks luv." Crash said to Pasadena in an Australian accent before he turned to JB and replied, "JB, I'm feeling so pumped up for tonight, mate. I'm so pumped up to the bone that I've been doing nothing but train in that private island of mine with my sis, my brother, and this favorite Southern lass of mine standing right by my side. I've been juggling a lot of empty Wumpa Juice bottles while standing on top of a large tall palm tree, I've also been chased around by scary-lookin' boulders blindfolded, I've even dived off my own hut and onto multiples of tables, chairs, barbed wire, thumbtacks and whatnot like that one guy I've seen on YouTube do. Yes, I know it hurt me, but it was to prove my toughness to everyone I'm gonna face in that ring. I'm gonna go through hell itself like I went through that big-headed drongo with the N on top of his forehead."

"That's definitely some fighting words right there, Crash." JB nodded to Crash before he took his focus to Pasadena, "Now to you, Pasadena. You've proven to be quite the queen in the racing circuit. Just how will you fare in that squared circle itself?"

Pasadena took in a smirk before saying, "Well, JB, if I've ever learned anything after watching some of the greatest legends in this sport like Dusty Rhodes, Bret Hart, Terry Funk, Kerry Von Erich, "Rowdy" Roddy Piper and even "Stone Cold" Steve Austin, it's to always hit hard, Borash. So asking your question, I'll do just fine as always. Because as far as I see it, I like to imagine the wrestling ring as a big race track, and there are a lot of racers gunning on my tail from both the front and behind. And just when they think they got me cornered, I find a way to leave them out in the dust by going fast and nothing but fast. So I don't care who steps up in front of me, Pasadena O'Possum is gonna do what she loves to do: Put the pedal to the metal and ride like the wind!"

Jeremy proceeded to interview Coco next, but Pasadena stepped in last second with a bottle of Wumpa Juice in hand, "By the way, ya want some?"

"Um, maybe later." Jeremy nodded before refocusing on Coco, "Now onto you, Coco. There are everybody around calling you to be the underdog of this entire Rumble match. Do you really think so yourself?"

"Well, they may think so at first, but once I show them what I got, I got a good feeling they're gonna have their minds changed once they hear that name Coco Bandicoot," Coco smirked to JB, "Just because I may be small with an iPhone in hand, I ain't the one you should NOT kick around. I won't be the one that's to be underestimated anytime soon, JB. And once I enter that Rumble match, you won't see me coming at all. Believe it, Borash!"

"We will definitely see indeed." Jeremy nodded before heading over to Crunch, who was bench pressing some weights just to kill time, "Now we got one of the big men of this group, quite notably, Crunch Bandicoot. Crunch, I can definitely see that you're very pumped just like Crash is."

Crunch then put the weights aside before saying to JB with such energy, "Oh, you know it, J-Biggs. I've been in the zone for quite some time now. I mean, have you seen me train for this thing? Trust me, the guys at the local gym I go to definitely didn't want none of the Crunch Time themselves. And I wouldn't blame them at all. I am jacked, pumped, thrilled and psyched up so much that I just wanna... I just wanna punch something."

And then, with the force of a megaton bomb, Crunch used his fist to punch a very big hole in the wall. It soon came down only to reveal Johnny Cage from Mortal Kombat taking a crap on a toilet while reading a girlie magazine that featured Lara Croft on the cover. Luckily, there was a censored bar all around him, making everyone unable to see him take that crap.

"Hey, a little privacy here!" Johnny Cage said, quickly covering himself out of embarrassment.

It didn't take too long for Crunch Bandicoot to turn to the camera with an embarrassed blush, saying with a big gulp forming around his throat, "Okay, I LITERALLY did not know that led to the bathroom."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Crunch." Jeremy nodded before leaving the locker room entirely.

_**Scene 5:**_

Kyo Kusanagi from _The King of Fighters _was inside his locker room putting on the rest of his signature gloves on, all before he was approached by a man with denim jeans, white tanktop, red vest, red Chuck Taylor shoes and signature red hat with _Fatal Fury_ written on the hat itself.

"So you ready?" The mysterious man said to Kyo.

Chuckling a little from that statement, Kyo soon stood up to the mysterious figure, which just happened to be fellow fighter from Fatal Fury and The King of Fighters, Terry Bogard.

"I'm as ready as you are." Kyo smirked to Terry in return, "In fact, I've never been more ready in my life now that we're gonna be in that ring with 148 other men and women."

"No doubt that I feel the same way too." Terry nodded, "Especially the year I've been having."

Kyo then chuckled as he said, "Now that you're pretty much in _Smash _and Mai's pretty much on_ Dead or Alive_. It probably won't be long before I cross over next."

"I would definitely love to see that happen." Said a mysterious voice off-screen.

Kyo and Terry immediately heard that voice through their ears so much that they turned to the left to see Ryu from _Street Fighter_ standing before the two men. But Ryu wouldn't be alone though as Ken Masters was standing right beside him as well, therefore bringing up a big two-on-two faceoff between Ryu, Ken, Terry and Kyo.

"Well, long time no see, Ryu." Kyo smirked a little at the karate master, "I guess we're all in this Rumble, it seems."

"Looks that way." Ryu nodded.

Ken then looked right over Ryu's shoulder and saw Terry before saying, "Hey Terry, how long was it since I've beaten ya?"

"It was around a month, but now that we're gonna be in the Rumble, I think it'll be a perfect way to repay that debt right back." Terry said to Ken while he readjusted his hat a bit.

"Oh, we'll see about that when we get to the ring." Ken nodded back to Terry.

"That we will, Ken." Ryu nodded to Ken before patting him on his shoulder.

Kyo then smirked once more before he drew flames from his hands and said to Ryu, "Trust us, so are we. And by the end of the night, one of us is gonna feel the burn."

The faceoff between the four men lasted for another several seconds before Dan Hibiki from Street Fighter stepped in the middle and started staring them down one at a time just for humorous effect. It didn't last long before both Ryu, Ken, Terry and Kyo began staring down at Dan, who started to wince a little around his knees.

"May we help you?" Kyo said to Dan.

"I... I just wanted to be part of the moment, that's all!" Dan whined a little.

"Man, get out of here! This ain't your time." Ken cried out to the Saikyo leader, forcing Dan to scurry out of here.

But before he left though, Dan went face-first into the camera and smirked loudly, "By the way, make sure the rest of you join my little Saikyo Style Dojo where it'll cost you a hefty 50-"

"GET OUT, DAN!" The four men shouted to Dan, who finally left the locker room altogether much to the relief of both Ryu, Ken, Kyo and Terry.

* * *

The crowd was busy filling up all around Qualcomm Stadium inside the great city of San Diego, California while the song "Kickstart My Heart" by Motley Crue started playing around in the background. And it was definitely starting to become a packed crowd in itself. As the fireworks and pyro went off all around the stage (which looked very similar to the WrestleMania X-Seven set) the camera soon got a look at the packed-up crowd before they got a good look at the ring setup, which involved blue and yellow ring ropes, blue ring apron, yellow steel steps and yellow turnpads. It was mostly San Diego Charger colors at best.

The camera managed to get a good shot at the crowd again before it shifted to the event's official commentary team Michael Cole, Jim Ross, Tazz and Jerry "The King" Lawler.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the very first ever Video Game All Star Royal Rumble. We're coming to you live directly from Qualcomm Stadium in sunny San Diego, California!" Michael Cole said to the camera, "Hello everyone, I am Michael Cole and sitting with me for tonight are my longtime partners Tazz, WWE Hall of Famer Jerry "The King" Lawler, and of course, we saved the best for last, other WWE Hall of Famer and one of the greatest commentators of all time "Good Ol' JR" Jim Ross."

"No doubt business is about to be picked up here tonight!" J.R. nodded to the camera as well, "And no doubt that the 150 competitors that will be competing in this once-in-a-lifetime Rumble will definitely mean business as well."

Tazz then nodded to JR, "Hell yeah, JR. Can you imagine the competitors that we're gonna see here? We've got Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Dante, Terry Bogard, Kyo Kusanagi, Mai Shiranui, Jin Kazama, Tina Armstrong, Ryu, Mario, Sonic The Hedgehog, Crash Bandicoot, we got the entire frickin' works, guys!"

"Got that right!" The King nodded over to Tazz, "But what makes this Rumble even better is that whoever wins this Rumble not also walks away with a million dollars, but by the wishes of our hosts here tonight, they're gonna grant the winner any wish they desire. No matter how big or small, how rich, how weird that wish may be. It's gonna be quite a rush!"

"I love it too, King." Michael Cole said to Jerry before he looked back to the camera with a smile, "But let's not wait any longer, King. Let's take a look at who our host is gonna be!"

The anticipation died down for a little bit before "Battle Cry" by Little V started to play out with a very big pop from the San Diego crowd. However, that pop would soon grow gigantically once they saw a man with dirty-blonde hair and tights that had an "Omega" logo right on the right kneepad. It definitely didn't take too long for the commentators to figure out who it was right away just by looking at him.

"Oh my goodness!" Michael Cole took in a big gasp.

"Business has picked up here in San Diego!" JR exclaimed, "Here comes one of AEW's finest!"

"And we got one of WWE's all-time greatest ring announcers as well!" The King, "Let's go down to the one and only, "The Fink" Howard Finkel!"

Once after the King was done talking, the camera got a good shot at WWE Hall-of-Famer "The Fink" Howard Finkel, who was standing in the middle of the ring with a microphone in hand. He soon got a good look at the host before he spoke on the microphone with such flair:

_"Ladies and gentlemen, here to host the first ever Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble, he is… Kenny… OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMEGAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Kenny Omega took his time going down the ramp though as he was busy feeding off the cheers and energy that the rest of the fans were giving him one-by-one.

"Fellas, is there anyone who knows a lot more video game knowledge like Kenny Omega right there?" Tazz asked his partners.

"Well, I do know that Xavier Woods counts." The King replied to the ECW great, "But I do definitely know that this night will definitely be Kenny Omega's night for sure!"

"It sure will be, King!" Cole commented. "If we all know anything about Kenny Omega from watching the Young Bucks YouTube show "Being The Elite", is that Kenny Omega is a master at video games and has been a gaming champion for a really long time."

"He sure has, Michael." JR nodded. "Let's head to the ring and hear what "The Cleaner" Kenny Omega has to say for tonight."

He soon got in the ring only to be greeted by yet another ovation from the entire San Diego crowd themselves, who was giving him the energy that Omega needed in order to give out a promo to the rest of his fans.

"What up, San Diego?" Kenny asked the entire San Diego faithful, who were cheering for him wildly, "I swear, you people are too much, but that's what I like about you all. After all, there can never be too much."

Kenny then was cut off respectively by a huge "Omega" chant, which was directed towards him as a sign of appreciation.

"Kenny definitely firing up this ecstatic crowd here tonight in Qualcomm Stadium." JR replied.

The ovation died off once more before Kenny spoke again, "Knowing that this is a night dedicated to the great heroes and villains in video game history, I think this job was perfect for the Best Bout Machine himself, wouldn't you think? I know so, because I got something else that can really make this night more memorable."

"What is he talking about?" The King said to Michael Cole.

"I don't know, but I think we're about to see, King!" Cole shrugged it off.

It didn't take too long for Kenny Omega to point to the stage right away, which was followed by the song "The Elite/Superkick Party" by Matthew Lee Massie playing right in the background to a standing ovation.

"Whoa, it looks like we got company, fellas!" Tazz pointed out to the stage.

"Company is right, Tazz." JR nodded, "And I think we all know what it is!"

The sound of the crowd grew even loud when both Cody Rhodes and The Young Bucks, Matt and Nick Jackson, made their way from the stage as they were greeted by 70,000+ residents of San Diego, even going so far as to chant "AEW" in return.

"Here they are, Cody Rhodes and the Young Bucks, better known to everyone in AEW as The Elite!" Michael Cole exclaimed.

"Wherever they go, they are sure to create a whole lot of buzz with them." The King added, "And the buzz inside Qualcomm Stadium is as real as it gets here!"

"I have no idea what to expect from The Elite themselves, but we might as well see what the hubbub is gonna be!" Tazz nodded with anticipation.

Both the Cody and the Young Bucks finally got inside the ring after the long walk down the aisle they took, finally taking in yet another loud ovation made by the fans themselves. It finally lasted a good few minutes before Cody politely took the microphone from The Fink's own hands and started speaking out to the rest of the San Diego faithful.

"Surprised to see us, everyone?" Cody said, smiling to the screaming crowd, "Well, what can we say, The Elite are full of surprises and our presence is definitely one of them tonight."

The Elite was treated to yet another loud ovation before Cody turned his attention right to Kenny Omega.

"And my dear friend, this once-in-a-lifetime event that you're hosting must be like the earliest Christmas present you've ever gotten." Cody said to the former IWGP Champion.

"And it should be," Kenny nodded, "I mean, how special wouldn't it be if I didn't invite my whole entire crew of friends with me on this occasion. A host like me just did, and now, this Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble is already living up to expectations. But Cody, how about we make something special just for the winner of this whole entire she-bang itself?"

A smirk appeared around Cody's face as he said, "Ah, do tell, Kenny. What exactly will the winner be getting?"

"I'm glad you asked, Cody." Kenny nodded once more before he said to the crowd, "Because whoever is the last man or woman standing in that match will not also win a million dollars for their prize money, but they will be granted any wish they desire. But yet, what if, and I mean it with a big WHAT IF… we actually know what wish they want? I'd tell all of you about that 'wish', but it would spoil the surprise."

Then the sound of boos was heard all around from that statement that Kenny had made, but only for The Cleaner himself to correct the statement right away.

"Oh, come on now, you all can wait." Kenny said, settling down the San Diego bunch, "I mean, you all waited for us to get on TV in October, and we all know how good that felt."

The crowd was instantly brought back to cheers right away once Kenny Omega said those exact words. Once that ovation died down again, Kenny continued to speak on the mic, "But what can I say, this is the Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble and I'm ready to get it started. So all I can say is-"

However, Kenny Omega would not get the chance to complete what he would say next when he was cut off by the sound of The Godfather theme song. The rest of the Elite all turned to the stage out of curiosity to see who was coming out of that curtain. Whoever was interrupting Kenny in the middle of his promo must've had the audacity to butt in on The Cleaner's promo like that.

"Whoa, what's going on?" J.R. raised his eyebrow.

"I have no idea, JR." The King shook his head.

Tazz shrugged before saying, "I don't know about you, but I don't like the looks of what's gonna come next."

Tazz was right on the dot. What came next was the appearance of a potoroo decked out in a formal watermelon-colored suit with slicked black hair and sporting a tommy gun that he shot through the air. Thankfully, it didn't have any real bullets inside there, although the bullets that Pinstripe was shooting were actually yellow BB pellets just to make things safe. It didn't take too long for the commentators to see who this guy was.

"Oh great, this guy?!" Michael Cole whined.

"Oh, he's more than just 'your guy', he's Pinstripe Potoroo from the _Crash Bandicoot_ series!" The King pointed out with a smile, "C'mon, you four, pay respects to the man with a sharp-dressed suit."

"Like I'd ever respect someone with a Nerf gun!" Tazz chuckled a bit, "This guy's nothing more than some wannabe gangster with a lousy Italian accent!"

"I don't want to even know why he's doing here in the Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble to be exact," J.R. shook his head, "He's not even competing in this Rumble as I speak."

"Well, I'm certain he's got a real reason why he's not, JR." King said to JR, "I can't wait to see what he's got to say."

Pinstripe managed to make it all the way to the ring, where he was instantly greeted by boos from left to right. The boos were literally at an MJF-level to be exact, although Pinstripe hardly even cared about what the fans thought of him. The music had finally died down, although the boos hardly ever stopped at all even when Pinstripe finally decided to get a microphone in order to speak. But before he could get the chance to speak of course, Kenny Omega decided to step in for the sake and relief of the fans watching.

"I know it ain't my business to intrude, but can I help you?" Kenny said to Pinstripe.

The potoroo then licked a bit of his finger and slicked his hair back a bit before saying to Kenny, "Oh, you can help me alright. I don't know what kind of man ya are, but what on earth gave ya the right to replace me in that Rumble match! I mean, don't ya know who I am, Omega? I'm the right-hand man for one of the biggest bad boys this earth has ever seen! I am the one who the big man in the sky chose to be a gift to the women. I am Pinstripe Potoroo, the baddest, toughest and roughest son of a bitch with a tommy gun you will ever see, Omega."

Kenny then scrolled his eyes up and down in curiosity before saying to Pinstripe, "So, you call yourself a right-hand man?"

"That's right!" Pinstripe nodded.

"Well, what exactly do you do with your left hand exactly?" Kenny smirked, "You pleasure yourself with that Nerf gun you got holding around you right now."

The crowd found themselves laughing from Kenny's dirty joke, including some of the commentators that were chuckling all over.

"Oh, I heard that!" JR nodded.

"C'mon, that ain't right!" The King whined a bit.

"We all know that's true about Pinstripe, King!" Tazz exclaimed

"We definitely do know a lot of who Pinstripe really is!" Cole nodded.

Irritated by the laughter the fans were giving him as a way to mock him, Pinstripe cut the laughter off and shouted to Kenny, "You think you're funny, huh? Well, let me tell ya something, Best Bore Machine, nobody found it funny when Le Champion, Chris Jericho, whipped ya sorry ass back at Double or Nothing. But I definitely found it very funny. Or how about that time PAC made you his bitch down at AEW All Out? Now that… that was amusing."

The fans did not take Pinstripe's comments to Kenny Omega lightly, forcing them to boo Pinstripe Potoroo very loudly, that's when he had a reply of his own.

"HEY, Y'ALL OF YOU!" Pinstripe shouted. "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Pinstripe attempting to silence them definitely came to no avail as the crowd's hatred for him intensified to the core.

"All of you San Diego Sleazebags don't have the right to intervene." Pinstripe snarled. "As far as I'm concerned, all of you brainless, tree hugging, mexican supporting, pot smoking, pony loving, hippies of this s***state known as California don't deserve my presence here. No wonder y'all whine about your idiot Chargers team not getting that Super Bowl trophy they deserve. That was before they left this crappy city!"

Once again, the boos were literally at a fever pitch. Pinstripe even attempted to plug his ears in the process, but still, the loud boos were more than enough to get him enraged right away. Kenny Omega, which right now was being quite tired of Pinstripe's appearance himself, decided to cut the tension right away as he stepped up closer to the potoroo's face.

"So, this is what it's all about?" Kenny replied to Pinstripe, "You just wanted to come in this ring, just so you can whine, bitch and cry about being replaced in the Rumble by someone else who deserves a chance more than you?"

"That's right!" Pinstripe nodded.

"Well, I'll tell you what, Pinhead." Kenny groaned with his eyes rolling in boredom, "Since it's useless to reason with someone who got his ass dumped by Tawna Bandicoot, I'm gonna give you a chance to get yourself back in the Rumble match. All you gotta do is win your match right here and right now. You win and you're back in. You lose, and well… you gotta split."

Pinstripe laughed about that situation, all before saying to Kenny close-up, "That's what I gotta do? Well, then. That's fine with me. What kind of opponent did you get for me? Marko Stunt, Orange Cassidy, heck, maybe that no-chinned chump James Ellsworth? What do you have?"

"You really want to know?" Kenny asked him.

"Of course!" Pinstripe nodded.

"Well, since you asked…" Kenny said, all before he pointed over Pinstripe's shoulder, "He's standing right there."

Pinstripe suddenly found himself turning around…

…

…

...only to get blasted with a big Buckshot Lariat, courtesy of one unexpected guest! And it wasn't just any unexpected guest, it was nothing more than "Hangman" Adam Page!

"Whoa, what the-?" The King gasped.

"It's Hangman Adam Page!" Tazz pointed out, "Where on earth did he come from?!"

"I have no idea!" Cole replied. "But it looks like the Elite are making a statement here tonight!"

"So it's Hangman Adam Page he's fighting?" The King asked the four men sitting beside him, "This doesn't sound fair!"

"It appears to be so, King!" JR answered.

The crowd went bat-shit crazy as they cheered for Hangman's unexpected attack towards Pinstripe, which Omega saw with a satisfied smile on this face. With Pinstripe out like a light, Kenny approached him and spoke down to the knocked-out potoroo's face.

"Oh, and I accidentally forgot to tell you, Pinhead: Your match isn't gonna be just against Hangman Adam Page." Kenny said before smirking again, "It's against all five of us. Referee, ring the bell!"

It wasn't long before the referee standing at ringside (which was AEW's first female referee Aubrey Edwards) rang the bell right away, forcing the match to start much to the delight of the crowd and much to the horror of The King combined.

"Oh, come on, Pinstripe didn't get a chance to prepare!" The King whined once more.

"Well whether you like it or not, King!" Cole replied. "Pinstripe Potoroo is taking on all of The Elite in a 5 on 1 handicap match."

"Oh yeah!" Tazz grinned. "Leave it to Kenny Omega to start off this show with a Bang of his own."

Pinstripe did manage to get himself up though, only for him to turn right around and eat a big double superkick thanks to the Young Bucks themselves!

"And the superkick party has started!" JR exclaimed.

"Trust me, that's a party Pinstripe doesn't want to be part of!" Tazz grinned once more.

"This is not right!" The King shook his head. "Kenny Omega can't just abuse his power like this."

"Well King to be fair, it's Pinstripe brought this on himself." Cole pointed out. "He was not scheduled to be here tonight, and yet he had to nerve to insult both Kenny Omega and the city of San Diego."

As Pinstripe tried to get up from that Superkick, the Bucks tagged in "Hangman" Adam Page as he got back into the ring and started to make a statement out of the faux gangster himself. He got Pinstripe up in an Alabama Slam position before Hangman fell down on his knees, sending Pinstripe's head down to the mat in a painful way!

"There it is, the Rite of Passage!" J.R. shouted out.

"I don't know how it could get any worse than this." The King said, fearing the worst for Pinstripe.

"You probably shouldn't ask!" Cole replied.

"This is awesome, fellas!" Tazz grinned yet again.

Pinstripe got himself up once more only to see Cody being tagged in this time. The gangster attempted to throw in a weak punch, only for Cody to wrap Pinstripe right around in a reverse DDT position. And then, he flipped his body around in a corkscrew position, sending Pinstripe's head down to the mat once more!

"And Cody gets him with the Cross Rhodes!" Cole shouted out as well.

"Just cover him already, he can't take much more of this!" The King said, begging at the Elite to spare Pinstripe the damage.

"I'm very certain they're gonna save the best for last, King!" Tazz nodded.

"And it'll be Kenny Omega that'll be doing the honors." JR stated.

After waiting with such anticipation, Cody finally tagged in Kenny as he was ready to go for the kill against Pinstripe, who was still getting himself up a bit weakly than ever. The potoroo made a big mistake of turning around, which was the perfect position for Kenny to scoop him up in a big Electric Chair position. Omega then grabbed Pinstripe right by his neck and flipped him right over, nailing a big One-Winged Angel in the process!

"There it is, the One-Winged Angel!" JR pointed out.

"This match is over for Pinstripe Potoroo if Kenny covers him up!" Tazz exclaimed.

"C'Mon Pinstripe, call time-out!" The King begged one last time.

"That's not how it works, King!" Cole replied.

But it was way too late for Pinstripe to do so. The impact of that One-Winged Angel was more than enough to leave the potoroo incapacitated. And it kept him down long enough for Kenny Omega to make the pinfall.

_**1… 2… 3!**_

With the successful pinfall made, the referee called the bell, indicating that the matchup was over and done with much to the delight of the screaming San Diego crowd themselves!

"And it is all over, ladies and gentleman!" JR exclaimed.

"Pinstripe didn't stand a chance!" Tazz shook his head, "This was a complete shut-out."

"This isn't right, guys!" The King whined for the umpteenth time.

"Tough break, King. Here goes the official word!" Cole said as he gestured over to the ring announcer, who right now was announcing the winners of this 5-on-1 squash match.

_"Here are your winners, Theeeeeeeeeee Eliiiiiiiiiiiite!"_

With that result in the record books, the five men who were standing tall in that ring all raised their hands for the fans, who gave them quite a big ovation for the victory that they earned.

"I'll tell ya, you talk about one hell of a pre-show! No doubt Kenny and the Elite definitely made their mark on this night!" Tazz pointed out.

"I got a good feeling we got many surprises in store just like this one!" Michael Cole exclaimed.

"We sure do have a lot in store for tonight's show!" JR replied.

"It sucks that Pinstripe Isn't gonna be a part of this. This is a travesty." Jerry Lawler whined once more.

"Sorry to hear it, King, but we got a whole lot of Rumble to cover." Michael chuckled a bit before he said to the camera, "Anyway, don't go away ladies and gentleman, because the Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble begins right after the break! We'll be right back!"

And the last image everyone saw before the show went to break was the image of The Elite standing all over a fallen Pinstripe Potoroo.

* * *

**Damn, what a way to kick off the Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble! Looks like Pinstripe Potoroo is definitely not gonna live that beatdown, I can tell you that!**

**Anyway, we're just getting started, because the Rumble match will be coming up next everyone! Like we said, we got 150 contestants ready to go with a big prize on the line. Just who will make it to the end? This will be an action-packed ride from start to finish, so be prepared!**

**And if you're seeing this PrincesGumballWatterson777, I haven't forgotten about your request. I promise, I PROMISE, to finally get it done. Don't worry about it. I always go back on my word, no matter what.**

**Anyway, enough about that, the Rumble starts next chapter, so make sure you read, review and leave a feedback about what you think about the promos and the pre-show itself. Until next time, this is both UltimateWarriorFan4Ever and The Amazing Ghost Musician signing off! Peace out, gangstas!**


	2. Ch 2: The Rumble Begins

**Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble**

**Rated T for Mild Language and Violence**

**Summary: 150 competitors from your favorite video games compete in an all-out battle royal gauntlet to see which character can not only be considered the greatest of all time, but can be granted any wish he desires. Who will definitely be the last one standing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with any video games or any of the characters from those video games. The various characters from every video game you see here are owned by Nintendo, Sony, Sega, Capcom, SNK, WB Games, Square Enix, Bandai Namco, Activision, Konami, Blizzard, Rockstar Games, Atlus, Rare, Microsoft, Ubisoft, Koei Tecmo, etc. Anyway, to make sure I'm not doing this alone though, The Amazing Ghost Musician will help me out with this story as well. So all thanks and the credit goes to him, everyone. Anyway, sit back with a nice six-pack full of Sprite with you, and enjoy this masterpiece we have created. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Rumble Begins**_

* * *

Once the show was back on break, the camera got a good look at the ring, which right now was seeing "The Fink" Howard Finkel enter through the center of the ring, ready to announce the beginning of the match.

"Ladies and gentleman, it is now time for the first-ever Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble!" The Fink exclaimed to a big pop from the crowd before it soon died off, "The rules are simple: Earlier, the first two contestants who has drawn numbers one and two will begin the event. And every minute thereafter, another superstar will enter by the number that they drew. This will continue until after all 150 competitors have entered the ring. In this Royal Rumble, it is every man and women for themselves. No friends, only foes. Elimination will occur at anytime, when a wrestler is thrown over the top rope and both feet must touch the floor. The last man or woman remaining in the Rumble after all 149 have been eliminated will be the winner of the Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble match and will be granted any wish that he or she desires. Before we begin this Rumble, allow me to welcome our very special guest to read this special Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble proclamation. He is considered to be a legend in the retro video game world when it comes to playing the shitty games that suck ass, please stand up and make some noise for the Angry Video Game Nerd!"

After the introduction was finished, the fans around San Diego, California all responded with a big ovation as The Angry Video Game Nerd entered the ring right away and flipped off the entire crowd, who were still busy cheering for the YouTube personality itself.

"Look at this capacity crowd all making noise for the Angry Video Game Nerd!" JR exclaimed.

"This guy knows how to put the crappy video games in their place," Cole replied, "You name it all whether it's _Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde_, _Superman 64_, _Plumbers Don't Wear Ties_, _Drake of the 99 Dragons_, _Hong Kong 97_, _E.T.: The Video Game_, the Nerd knows how to rip it all to shreds!"

"Oh, come on, do we really have to listen to him?" Jerry Lawler groaned, "I really want to get this Rumble started!"

"Well, it looks like you're gonna have to wait like everyone else, King! I can't wait to see what the Nerd's gonna say right now." Tazz said as he saw the Nerd grab the microphone from The Fink's hand.

The ovation soon died down before the Nerd began to make his Rumble speech:

_**Ah the Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble**_  
_**How glorious it may be to go all in**_  
_**I would be here in this awesome kickass wrestling ring**_  
_**Than to play a sh***y f**king game made by LJN**_

_**150 competitors from all gaming worlds  
Will either unite with other or fight against one  
Some of them will stand strong like Donkey Kong  
Or end up like Lester The Unlikely, that crappy piece of dung**_

_**Heck, I'm thankful that nerd isn't even in this Rumble  
So let's all breathe a sigh of relief  
That the good video game characters get invited  
And the sucky ones we can all f***ing leave**_

_**Who needs the crappy ones like Bubsy and Day Dreaming Davey  
They can all suck a gallon of horse s**t  
Real tough men like Solid Snake and Cloud are invited  
They're the ones who know how to take a f***ing hit**_

_**Everyone from Final Fantasy to Resident Evil are invited**_  
_**Heck even the ones from Super Mario are here too**_  
_**Don't leave out the Mortal Kombatants or the King of Fighters**_  
_**Because they're the definition of video game cool**_

_**All men and women are invited to this shindig  
With a million dollars and a wish as their goal  
Who is looking to Smash like Captain Falcon  
And who'll end up like a piece of f**king coal?**_

_**We will only find out with a bottle of Rolling Rock  
Now it's not the time to tumble  
Because I'm the Angry Video Game Nerd  
Now let's start this mother-f***ing Rumble!**_

Once his speech/poem was done, the Nerd was greeted with a big standing ovation from the entire crowd, who were smiling wide of the words that the Nerd said to them. The ovation soon got to the commentators as well, forcing Tazz, Cole and JR to applaud as well.

"Definitely one of the best reviewers YouTube has ever had." JR nodded.

"Yeah, that's good, now can we start the Rumble?" The King said to his team.

"Well, if you wait a minute, King, maybe The Fink will get to it." Tazz said to the King in return.

It didn't take too long for the Angry Video Game Nerd to hand The Fink his microphone back, which he thanked the YouTube legend for his speech.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Nerd." The Fink nodded before speaking into the mic, "And now ladies and gentleman, let us all find out who drew #1 for the Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble match!"

The anticipation died down a little bit for a good several seconds before an epic rock cover of the battle theme from Final Fantasy VII began to play out to a tremendous ovation from the capacity crowd, who were excited to see one of the Final Fantasy characters enter from number one.

"Oh, this just got very interesting!" Michael Cole exclaimed.

"This is the battle theme from Final Fantasy VII, of course." J.R. replied, "But who out of that series is gonna be number 1?"

"I think we're about to get our answer right now, JR!" Tazz nodded.

The first man that came through that curtain had spiky blonde hair, a big sword that was strapped around his shoulder and was dressed in some awesome navy purple garb with a metal shoulder pad around his right shoulder. It was no surprise who this appearance belonged to, and it was very well-indicated of the way The Fink introduced him.

_"Entering #1, from Final Fantasy VII, Cloud Strife!"_

**Entrant #1: Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII)**

"Cloud Strife, the protagonist and defiant hero from the highly-acclaimed _Final Fantasy VII_ has drawn number one here in this Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble here tonight." J.R. pointed out.

"I bet that's not a good number to start for him!" The King shook his head in an unsure way, "Because when someone has to draw a number like #1, they're gonna need a whole lot of endurance and stamina to last all the way!"

Tazz then saw a determined look over Cloud's face before he said to the King, "It looks like to me that Cloud's not even bothered of that fact, King. Because if we've saw what Cloud is like in the games, he knows that he can defy all odds even in unpredictable situations like the one he's gonna face right now."

"After all, King, like the words that WWE has to say: 'Anything can happen'!" Cole reminded The King first-handedly, "Anyway, who will Cloud start off with in this match?"

That question would soon be answered once Cloud had finally entered the ring. He ended up waiting for a good several seconds before the theme song to _Sonic X_ was playing all throughout the sound speakers, forcing the rest of the crowd to pop big when they saw a certain speedy blue hedgehog with red shoes appear through the curtain and celebrate his appearance along with the rest of the San Diego faithful.

"Hey, take a look at that!" The King pointed out to the second entrant.

"Now, this is one hell of a way to start the Rumble match!" Tazz smirked with anticipation, "I'm totally gluing to the edge of my seat here!"

"We are all, Tazz!" Cole nodded to Tazz before hearing The Fink introduce the second entrant to everyone.

"And now, the man who has drawn #2, he is the one and only... Sonic The Hedgehog!"

**Entrant #2: Sonic The Hedgehog**

Not even wasting any time to relish in his entrance, Sonic sped down the aisle lighting fast and immediately got right in the ring, where he and Cloud started hitting each other to the point where The Fink got out of the ring just in the nick of time and called for the bell, signaling the beginning of the match.

"Look at this! They've already began!" JR quickly pointed out.

"Yeah, that didn't take too long!" Tazz shook his head, "They're going right at it!"

"What can I say, they want to get straight to business!" The King exclaimed.

"And no doubt it's about to pick up here tonight." JR nodded.

The fist blows between both Cloud and Sonic connected back and forth before Cloud managed to trap Sonic right in the upper right corner of the ring, hitting the hedgehog with repeatable stomps to the ribs.

"Cloud is definitely getting the upper hand against Sonic here." Cole replied.

"Sonic definitely not getting it easy, I can tell." The King nodded.

After he was done roughing up Sonic though, Cloud managed to whip the hedgehog right to the other corner, only for Sonic to rebound by leaping up to the top rope and backflipping all over the ex-soldier. Cloud attempted to hit a clothesline, only for Sonic to duck down and leap towards the middle rope before bouncing back and hitting Cloud with a springboard clothesline!

"Whoa, what a pattern that was!" Tazz said, being impressed by both competitors.

"No doubt Sonic just turned the tables on Mr. Strife there." The King replied, agreeing with Tazz.

Sonic tried his best to pick up Cloud in order to get him to the ropes, but before he could even lift up Cloud's legs though, Cloud managed to bonk Sonic right in the back of his head with an elbow, forcing the hedgehog to let him go for the time being.

"Guess that didn't go well for Sonic." Tazz shook his head.

"No it didn't, Tazz." Michael Cole shook his head as well, "Cloud is still in the match."

As Sonic was trying to rub the back of his head just to soften up the pain, Cloud managed to turn things around by connecting with a big knee lift to the face right before he mounted the hedgehog with a series of punches.

"Now Sonic's the one in trouble this time!" JR exclaimed.

"It's about turning the tables, JR." The King said to the Oklahoman, "And it's no question that Cloud's got the big blue hedgehog's number as of now!"

Cloud did everything he could to get Sonic over the top rope, but the blue hedgehog had different plans of course as he started to hang onto the ropes as tight as he ever could. It didn't stop Cloud from trying to throw him over though as it started to become quite a tug-of-war situation.

"I think we may see an elimination occur!" Tazz frantically pointed out.

"Sonic may be looking to get eliminated fast!" The King exclaimed.

The struggle managed to last for a good twenty seconds though before Sonic managed to rake Cloud right in the eyes, letting the hedgehog go in order to get his vision back. Cloud wouldn't get the chance to as Sonic The Hedgehog came right behind him and surprised the spiky-haired swordwielder with a big Backstabber!

"What a big Backstabber by Sonic!" JR shouted out.

Tazz then shook his head before saying, "That'll definitely make Cloud stiff in the spine."

With the move being enough to incapacitate Cloud, Sonic managed to make things even between them as he picked up the soldier and attempted to get him over the top ropes and onto the floor. That didn't happen though as Cloud managed to lock his arms around the ropes, making it quite hard for the hedgehog to get Cloud over.

"Now Cloud's the one hanging on for dear life!" Cole exclaimed.

"Although it may not be for long though if Sonic gets his way!" The King shook his head.

Meanwhile, as Sonic was huffing and puffing in attempt to get Cloud out, the crowd wasted no time looking toward the stage to see the next character enter the match just by looking at the Rumble clock.

"While the action continues, we might as well find out who is number 3 in the Rumble!" Tazz said, pointing out to the curtain.

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #3: Arthur (Ghosts N' Goblins)**

As soon as that buzzer was blared out, the theme to the Super Nintendo game _Super Ghouls N' Ghosts_ began to play out to a well-received ovation as a short-statured man with a red beard and decked out in knight armor began to ran through the curtain and head down the long aisle in breakneck speed.

"Whoa, we got a midget, Cole!" Tazz chuckled as he pointed out to the third entrant.

"He's not a midget, Tazz." Cole said, fuming at the ECW Original, "He's actually Arthur from the _Ghosts N' Goblins_ series."

"No kidding?" Tazz raised his eyebrow.

"If you actually read his bio on the Marvel vs. Capcom wiki, Tazz, he's actually 26 years old." J.R. corrected Tazz right away.

"Okay, that can't be possible." Tazz shook his head.

While the rest of the commentators rolled their eyes around Tazz's sanity, Arthur got right inside the ring and leapt towards Sonic, forcing him to let go of Cloud right away. And that left Sonic to be stomped on by Arthur, transforming the hedgehog into a human foot mat.

"And Sonic getting the worse end of that armored boot!" The King exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure no one does if they were in Sonic's shoes." Cole replied.

Right after he was finished stomping Sonic to holy hell, Arthur picked the hedgehog right up and connected with a big vertical suplex for good measure.

"Big suplex right there by Arthur!" JR pointed out.

"Cloud could definitely thank his lucky stars that Arthur's taking control of Sonic for the time being!" Tazz exclaimed, "Not gonna lie, but I got a lot tense seeing Cloud coming this close to being eliminated!"

Despite nailing him with a vertical suplex, Arthur wasn't quite done with Sonic just yet. He pulled Sonic back up to his feet only to get him up into an Alabama Slam position, all before spinning around a good six times and slamming him right to the mat.

"There it is, the Alabama Slam!" The King cried out excitedly.

"I can't even tell if Sonic's either dazed or confused!" Tazz shrugged a little.

"It could probably be both, Tazz!" JR nodded.

With the momentum right by his side, Arthur attempted to get Sonic up right to his feet for another suplex, only for Cloud to come right back by connecting with a big enzugiri straight up to Arthur's entire head. It didn't take him down though considering that Arthur was wearing a metal helmet to protect his head, but it did take his metal lid down though, leaving Arthur a bit blinded because of the hit.

"And Cloud right out of nowhere!" Cole pointed out.

Tazz then pointed to the helmet that Arthur was wearing before saying, "But you see, he's got the helmet that's protecting him though!"

"You're right, Tazz!" JR nodded, agreeing with Tazz's statement, "But the kick was powerful enough to get Arthur blinded for the moment!"

"That helmet Arthur has on is gonna cost him in the long run." The King replied.

That attack blinded Arthur long enough for both Cloud and Sonic to double team him by kicking the knight right in the gut and lifting him up with a big double vertical suplex!

"Ooof! I think you may be right, King." Cole replied as well.

"Both Cloud and Sonic are giving it really hard to Arthur here!" Tazz pointed out.

Both the sword-wielder and hedgehog wasted no time with the short knight by getting Arthur over the top rope, only for Arthur to hang onto the ropes very tightly as he could in order to stay alive. It didn't stop either Cloud or Sonic from trying their darnedest to push Arthur off the apron.

"I think these two are looking to make Arthur's visit a short one, JR!" The King said to JR, while pointing to the elimination process that he was seeing.

JR then nodded to King, "From the looks on their faces, I may totally agree with you!"

Cloud and Sonic attempted to push him as hard as they could for a good twenty seconds until Arthur managed to fight back by slugging both the sword-wielder and hedgehog right in the face, blinding them for the moment.

"Arthur's safe for the moment." Cole replied.

Arthur wasn't quite done with them though as he knight went right up to the top rope in no time. The duo soon turned around and saw Arthur leap up in the air, nailing both Cloud and Sonic with a big cannonball senton for good measure!

"Two for the price of one, JR!" Tazz pointed out quickly.

"Arthur's the one now getting the advantage in this Rumble match!" JR exclaimed.

"I think he may not have it for long though, because I think our next entrant's coming up next!" The King said to JR as he pointed to the clock.

The rest of the crowd all stood up out of their seats and looked toward to the stage right away, where right now, the countdown clock was displaying itself on the titantron indicating that another entrant was about to make their way to the Rumble match right now.

_**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #4: Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter)**

After the buzzer sounded off, the fans all heard the song "Real Wild Child (Wild One)" by Iggy Pop blast itself on the soundspeaker while at the same time, a man with a brown-haired ponytail and dressed in a pink gi come out to a screaming ovation. That wasn't all though as the fourth entrant spent his time down the aisle passing a pile of white flyers to the entire crowd.

"And the crowd's on their feet, guys!" Tazz exclaimed.

"And no doubt, it's for this man entering at #4, Dan Hibiki from the _Street Fighter_ series!" JR exclaimed.

"I see why he's definitely a crowd favorite here tonight!" The King exclaimed, "I mean, can you take a look at his flyers he's handing out!"

"We do, Tazz. It's pretty much the reason why he's got himself in hot water back at the pre-show." Cole said to the King, referring to the pre-show incident that Dan had with both Scorpion and Sub-Zero.

It wasn't long until both Cloud, Sonic and Arthur immediately stopped what they were doing for a second and saw Dan enter inside the ring with a microphone in hand. He dusted it off right before he decided to speak to the crowd himself.

"What up, my peeps?" Dan shouted to the crowd, who cheered wildly for him before he said, "Yeah, I know you all love me too. That's why I'm throwing these flyers around, just so you can enroll in my Saikyo Style Dojo, everyone! Everyone from kids, adults, grandparents and pets can be admitted as long as you all pay a very hefty good fee of $50 smackeroos everybody! After all, my dojo doesn't come cheap, you know!"

"Oh, I know I wanna join!" The King said as he stood up out of his seat with $50 drawn from his wallet.

JR saw this right away and forced The King down on his seat, shaking his head, "Not right now, King. You got a Rumble to call with everyone else."

"Oh, come on, JR! It's a once-in-a-lifetime deal!" The King whined to JR.

After he was done speaking out to the crowd, Dan then turned to both Cloud, Sonic and Arthur with a smirk attached to his face.

"And what do you know, I see three volunteers that want to comply!" Dan pointed to the trio, "Well, today's your lucky day, you three! How would you feel like if you were training with the one and only King of Saikyo Style himself? Not also would you get to train and fight with yours truly, but the food is free, the music is free, the chips and salsa are free, but a membership is not. Like I said, all it takes is nothing more than $50 for a full free membership! So which one of you three wants to train with DAN THE MAN? YAHOO!"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Dan." Cole shook his head at Dan.

"C'mon, Cole, who can resist free chips and salsa?" Tazz said to Cole, "I mean, no one can resist that!"

It didn't take too long for the three to come up with an answer to Dan.

And it came in the form of a triple superkick straight to Dan's entire face!

"Well, there's their answer!" JR quickly pointed out.

"Oh, come on, that's not right!" The King whined in response to the trio's answer to Dan, "I mean, they're passing up the free chips!"

"I don't think they're very hungry for what Dan's giving!" Cole shook his head.

The triple team attack was more than enough to knock out Dan though, as both Cloud, Sonic and Arthur decided to capitalize on this moment. The swordmaster, hedgehog and knight wasted no time at all picking up Dan right back on his feet, all before throwing the King of Saikyo Style over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a very loud, yet very mixed response.

"Oh, no!" Tazz groaned a bit.

"Well, that's what Dan gets for running his mouth too much, Tazz!" JR said to the ECW original.

"And that of course, made him the first man eliminated for this match!" Cole nodded out.

**1st Eliminated: Dan Hibiki; Eliminated by Cloud Strife, Sonic The Hedgehog & Arthur; Duration: 0:30**

Dan immediately got right back up and left right away, but not before staring at the trio and shouted to the three of them, "Okay, be that way then. No free chips and salsa at all!"

"I don't think both Sonic, Cloud or Arthur care at all!" JR shook his head.

Due to the long walk that Dan had down the aisle, along with the speech that Dan made to the three men before his elimination took a whole lot of time, which was more than enough for the entire Rumble clock to pop up on the titantron, indicating another entrant's appearance from the count of 10.

"Anyway, while we see Dan depressed and out of here, we're gonna see who's number five in this match!" Cole said as he pointed at the curtain.

_**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #5: Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)**

Once the Rumble buzzer sounded off again, the crowd heard the _Kingdom Hearts_ theme song "Simple and Clean" by Hikaru Utada playing on the soundsystem all before they saw a teenager with blonde hair and drenched in a long black trenchcoat come out with twin keyblades in hand. The fifth entrant of course was given a big round of cheers from the fans, mostly from the _Kingdom Hearts_ fandom themselves. That kind of energy from the fans definitely gave him enough energy to take on the entire Rumble match himself.

"Looks like we got an interesting one, Cole!" Tazz said, pointing to the 5th entrant.

"And no doubt he plans to make an impact in this match, Tazz!" JR nodded.

"Coming in at #5 is Roxas from the _Kingdom Hearts_ series!" Cole exclaimed.

After that long run he did down the aisle, Roxas immediately got in the match and started going on a bit of a dropkicking spree, kicking Cloud, Sonic and Arthur one-by-one in the process.

"And look at this kid go!" The King exclaimed, "Not bad for a discount version of Cloud, huh?"

"Well, he may think so to you, King, but this kid here wants to prove that he's a league on his own!" JR exclaimed.

"Man King, you sure don't know much about Kingdom Hearts." Tazz commented.

The first target Roxas wanted to go after was Sonic, who was still reeling from the dropkick that he took.

The teenager got the hedgehog right back up, only for Sonic to counterwhip Roxas right to the upper right corner. Roxas thought one step further though as he leaped to the middle rope and bounced right back, nailing a big springboard tornado DDT right to Sonic with a big pop!

"Whoa, nice counter from Roxas!" Cole exclaimed.

"The kid's looking very fresh, Cole!" Tazz exclaimed as well, "No doubt Organization XIII is watching this with smiles on their faces!"

As Roxas was busy taking care of Sonic the hard way, Arthur was trying his best to lift Cloud Strife over the top rope, but he wasn't having any luck due to his metal lid coming down on his face. Apparently, the kick Cloud gave earlier must've knocked one of the bolts that was attached to the metal helmet Arthur was wearing.

"I have a feeling it was a bad idea for Arthur to wear that helmet in the first place!" The King gulped a little.

"I believe it's going to cost him the match." Cole replied to Jerry.

"Didn't I say the same thing not too long ago?" The King raised his eyebrow, "Cause I'm pretty sure I did."

"You're definitely right." Cole nodded once more.

The King was right indeed, as Arthur struggled to open his helmet in the process, This forced Cloud to grab him by the helmet and tossed him over the top rope and onto the floor, resulting in a very good pop for Cloud and the elimination he pulled.

"And there goes another one, guys!" Tazz pointed out again.

"Cloud Strife goes with another elimination!" JR exclaimed.

"I told you guys he wouldn't last long." The King grinned, "Who knows, maybe I'm psychic!"

"I highly doubt that, King…" Cole rolled his eyes in response to The King's statement.

_**2nd Elimination: Arthur; Eliminated by: Cloud Strife; Duration: 2:23**_

Once Arthur was taking his leave for the entire night, Roxas had tripped Sonic right by his legs before the youngster managed to wrap the blue hedgehog's legs and turned him over with a big Boston Crab, making Sonic scream in pain from his back and legs being wrenched by Roxas himself!

"He's got it locked in! Roxas got that Boston Crab locked in!" Tazz exclaimed.

"But even if he did, Tazz, the objective of this Rumble is to throw them over the top rope with both feet on the floor!" Cole reminded Tazz, "And eliminations via submission doesn't count."

"I got a feeling Roxas knows that, Cole." The King replied to Cole. "Maybe he's just trying to wear Sonic down."

"Still the objective is to get them over the top rope, King." JR explained.

Roxas continued to bring the pain to Sonic's back for a good several seconds before Cloud came running in and nailed him in the face with a shining wizard.

"Well, that hurt!" The King groaned in pain.

"I know, Cloud got Roxas good with that shining wizard!" JR nodded.

Roxas attempted to recover from that strike, yet it was to no avail once Cloud got the teen right back up to his feet and picked him up in an Oklahoma Slam position. He then attempted to get Roxas over the top rope, only for Roxas to latch onto the ropes with his hands, making it very hard for Cloud to throw him right over.

"Cloud's trying his best to get Roxas over!" Tazz quickly pointed out once more.

"That kid will not be denied, Tazz!" JR shook his head, "He's hanging on like a dadgum spider monkey!"

"Yeah, if he had Cloud's entire haircut." The King smirked in expense.

"It's nowhere near close to his haircut, King." Cole reminded the Memphis legend.

Cloud attempted to push Roxas over the rope, only for Sonic to get right back up and clip the sword-wielder right by the leg, forcing Cloud to let go of Roxas for the time being.

"And Sonic finally comes to the rescue!" JR shouted.

"That must've been suspenseful for Roxas to go through." Cole replied to JR.

With Cloud being down on his knee, both Sonic and Roxas nodded to each other, hinting at a possible two-man alliance.

They made that alliance happen once they got behind Cloud and lifted him up, all before Roxas and Sonic dropped Cloud hard to the mat with a big double back suplex!

"What a big double suplex right there!" JR shouted once again.

"It looks like Cloud's the one who's in trouble right now!" Tazz exclaimed, "I got a feeling the worst is gonna come hitting him like a brick!"

And it was about to indeed hit him like a brick.

Cloud found himself a bit incapacitated to move, which forced both Sonic and Roxas to head up to the top rope altogether, trying to attempt a big double team aerial maneuver.

"Uh-oh, I definitely don't like the looks of this!" The King shook his head out of fear.

"I think Cloud could say the same thing for you, King!" Cole nodded to the King, "Both Sonic and Roxas got Cloud trapped in the drop zone!"

Once Cloud found himself nowhere to move, both Sonic and Roxas dived off the top rope and crushed Cloud's entire body with a splash/leg drop combination. Sonic of course put Cloud down with a leg drop while Roxas got Cloud good with a full-on body splash at the same time.

"Oh, what a combo!" JR exclaimed.

"Definitely not the kind that comes with fries and a drink, JR." Tazz shook his head.

"Oh great, now I'm feeling hungry." The King replied, feeling his stomach rumble from Tazz's sentence.

"Well, you're gonna have to wait a little while longer, King!" Cole said to the King, "Because we're just about to check out the next entrant that's about to come our way!"

As both Sonic and Roxas continued to rough Cloud right up, the crowd looked toward the titantron and saw the Rumble clock light up to its next entrant of the Rumble match.

"All right, who's got number #6?" Tazz asked as the clock ticked down to 10.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Yeah, you're gonna have to wait Tazz, but right now, we're gonna check out some stats in this chapter. Let's see what we got!**_

_**Number of competitors who have been eliminated: **_2

_**Number of competitors still left in the ring: **_3

_**Number of competitors still left: **_145

_**Competitors that are eliminated: **_Dan Hibiki, Arthur

_**Competitors that are still in the ring: **_Cloud Strife, Sonic The Hedgehog, Roxas

_**Most Eliminations:**_ Cloud Strife (2 eliminations)

**Oh, this is definitely gonna get fun come next chapter. **

**Who will enter number six? **

**Will someone act like an ass just like Dan Hibiki did?**

**Why am I asking you these questions?**

**All you gotta do is read, review and leave some feedback until the next chapter comes along everyone! Until next time, peace out my gangstas!**


	3. Ch 3: Catfights Galore!

**Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble**

**Rated T for Mild Language and Violence**

**Summary: 150 competitors from your favorite video games compete in an all-out battle royal gauntlet to see which character can not only be considered the greatest of all time, but can be granted any wish he desires. Who will definitely be the last one standing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with any video games or any of the characters from those video games. The various characters from every video game you see here are owned by Nintendo, Sony, Sega, Capcom, SNK, WB Games, Square Enix, Bandai Namco, Activision, Konami, Blizzard, Rockstar Games, Atlus, Rare, Microsoft, Ubisoft, Koei Tecmo, etc. Anyway, to make sure I'm not doing this alone though, The Amazing Ghost Musician will help me out with this story as well. So all thanks and the credit goes to him, everyone. Anyway, sit back with a nice six-pack full of Sprite with you, and enjoy this masterpiece we have created. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Catfights Galore!**_

* * *

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #6: D-Va (Overwatch)**

Once the buzzer rang out once more, the crowd was treated to the tune of the _Overwatch_ theme as a beautiful long-haired woman with brown hair, magenta facepaint and decked out in a slick light blue jumpsuit came through the curtain, running down the aisle quickly to a big ovation from the San Diego crowd.

"Yes, we're finally getting some puppies in here!" Jerry Lawler smirked like a dirty boy.

"You never stop with the puppy jokes, do you King?" JR said rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Nope, I got a lot of them!" The King nodded.

"Well, with all King's perviness put aside, here comes D-Va from _Overwatch_ entering at number 6 in the Rumble!" Cole exclaimed.

She instantly got in the ring and went right to work right away, hitting both Cloud and Sonic with dual Ric Flair-like chops, just to stun them a little bit.

"Whoa, D-Va not even wasting any time here!" Tazz said a bit frantically.

"She's definitely looking to make a first impression in the Rumble match, Tazz." J,R. said to the ECW great.

After she caught Roxas with a chop, D-Va then whipped the youngster toward the lower right turnbuckle, only for Roxas to send D-Va running to the corner instead.

It would be all for naught for Roxas though as D-Va rebounded to the corner by flying back and nailing Roxas with a big springboard clothesline from the corner.

"Incredible move from D-Va there!" Cole pointed out.

"Moves like that is the reason why D-Va's one of the most popular characters from _Overwatch_!" Tazz explained to Cole.

"Well, of course, next to Mei, Widowmaker, Mercy, Ashe, Pharah and Tracer that is." The King said to Tazz, "I'm not lying, that game has the hottest women I've ever seen!"

D-Va wasn't exactly done with Roxas just yet as he soon picked him right up and moved Roxas to the top rope where he could get him up.

But instead of eliminating him though, D-Va held Roxas by the legs only to low-blow him right between the legs much to a big pop from the crowd.

"Ohhhh, man!" The King cringed a little.

"I think D-Va just borrowed that from Hardcore Holly's playbook!" Tazz pointed out once more.

"I don't know how that kid's manhood is still standing." Cole shook his head, "You can't imagine the pain he's in."

As D-Va was busy taking care of Roxas though, Cloud managed to catch Sonic in his grasp by lifting up the blue hedgehog in a big powerbomb position before he ran toward the turnbuckle and nailed a big Buckle Bomb in the process!

"Whoa, what strength!" J.R. exclaimed.

"I'll say, that was more painful then how Seth Rollins does it!" Tazz exclaimed, referring to Seth Rollins's buckle-bomb move.

Sonic tried to get up as fast as he could, but it was to no avail though as Cloud grabbed Sonic right by the arms and lifted him up on his knees, right before he nailed Sonic right in the face with a Kamigoye knee!

"My gawd!" J.R. shuddered a bit from that hit Cloud did.

"That was one hell of a Kamigoye Cloud did!" Tazz nodded, "I wonder what Kota Ibushi is thinking watching this?"

"I don't know if he's watching this Rumble, Tazz, but we definitely sure are!" Cole nodded to Tazz as well.

Meanwhile, as Cloud was busy dominating the hell out of Sonic, Roxas was once again being owned by D-Va, who attempted to finally get him over the top rope. But before she could attempt to knock him off the apron though, Roxas finally struck back by kicking D-Va square in the head.

"Oof!" JR cringed a little, "That felt a little stiff!"

"Yeah, knocked a little bit of her brain out of orbit!" The King nodded to JR.

D-Va attempted to shake a little bit of her senses back, but while she did do, Roxas struck back by re-entering the ring but catapulting off the lower rope and catching D-Va by surprise with a lethal Springboard Canadian Destroyer!

"WHOA!" Tazz gasped out of his seat.

"I definitely didn't see that coming!" Jerry shook his head in amazement.

"Neither did D-Va!" JR shook his head too, "I'm amazed that didn't break her neck!"

"At the most JR, she might've suffered a concession!" Cole explained.

With D-Va laying on the floor unconscious for now, Cloud attempted to get Sonic right back up only for the hedgehog to keep his knees and stomach on the mat, leaving Cloud unable to pick him up.

"Whoa, is Sonic knocked out or something?" Tazz said to Cole.

Cole then shrugged as he said, "I'm not sure, we kinda missed out on what Cloud did to Sonic."

Cloud then attempted to finally get him up on his feet, but Sonic managed to push the sword-wielder out of the way and surprise the spiky-haired soldier with an unexpecting hurricanrana!

"Oh, hello!" The King said, gasping out of his seat.

"Sonic just played possum all over Cloud from that move!" JR quickly pointed out.

As Cloud's entire head was dazed from that hurricanrana, the crowd immediately looked toward the stage and saw the Rumble clock count down to a count of 10, therefore indicating another entrant entering the Rumble match.

"We're far from finished here, ladies and gentleman," Cole said to the camera, "Let's find out who's already number seven in this match!"

_**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #7: Commander Shepard (Mass Effect)**

As the buzzer sounded off for perhaps the fifth time tonight, the song "5 Minutes Alone" by Pantera started to play across the soundsystem as a man with a near-shaven head and decked out in a huge metal black bodysuit entered through the curtain to yet another round of cheers from the entire crowd.

But that wasn't all though as he started carrying a big plastic shopping cart filled with two trash-cans filled with various weapons.

"Oh man, I wonder if my old buddy Joey Styles is out there watching this right now?" Tazz said to JR, "Because I think this Rumble just got extreme!"

"You can say that, Tazz!" JR replied. "I say that business has picked up."

"And it's in the form of our next entrant!" Cole explained. "Coming out next from the _Mass Effect_ series, it's Commander Shepard!"

He soon came to a stop at ringside before Commander Shepard picked up one of the trash cans out of the shopping cart and tossed it in the ring, landing on Roxas's entire head painfully.

"Oh my gawd!" JR shrieked a little.

"Yikes, that's gonna be a wakeup call!" The King chuckled.

"That might've knocked the wind out of Roxas!" Cole mentioned.

As Roxas was reeling from that painful impact, Commander Shepard took another trash-can from the shopping cart and threw it inside the ring where D-Va was laying on the mat. Luckily for her, she managed to move right out of the way before the weapon-filled trash can could ever land on her.

"Whoa, that was a close one!" Tazz shouted, taking in a big gasp of relief.

"That trash-can nearly crushed her to pieces!" JR nodded.

Before Commander Shepard could finally hit the ring though, he decided to take care of unfinished business when he searched around under the apron and pulled out what seemed to be a barbed-wire table, forcing the crowd to pop crazily seeing this image before them.

"Uh-oh, look what Shepard's got!" The King shuddered in horror.

"I can only hope nobody goes through that table!" Cole shook his head.

As Commander Shepard was busy making himself at home with the 'furniture' he was setting up, Cloud attempted to clothesline Sonic, only for the hedgehog to dropkick Cloud right in the back, forcing him to lay groggily on the second rope.

"Whoa, is Sonic thinking what he's thinking?" Tazz asked.

"Well, we are in San Diego, so you know what he's dialing!" Cole nodded to the ECW original.

Cloud was laid out groggily enough for Sonic The Hedgehog to run to the ropes and back again, hitting Cloud with a Tiger Feint Kick, otherwise known as a 619!

"There it is, the 619!" JR exclaimed; his voice nearly drowned out by the cheering crowd.

"That'll knock Cloud for a loop!" Tazz nodded.

And it definitely did knock him for a loop, making Cloud struggle to get up to his own two feet. Which was what Sonic exactly needed to set up something big right on the apron.

"Sonic's planning something big, guys!" The King pointed out quickly.

Cloud finally managed to get himself up only to see Sonic leap off the apron and onto the ropes, trying to catch the spiky-haired sword-wielder with a big aerial attack.

But using his quick reflexes though, Cloud managed to move right out of the way, forcing Sonic to crash into an on-coming chair which was thrown by Commander Shepard himself! That surprising scene forced Tazz and The King out of their seats in pure shock, and so did the fans themselves!

"Son of a-!" Tazz shrieked in horror.

"Oh my god!" The King shouted.

"His face just crash-landed onto that flying chair!" JR shrieked as well, "It may never be the same again!"

The punishment was just getting started for Sonic though as Commander Shepard then proceeded to place the chair right around Sonic's head, right before connecting with a big standing leg drop!

"Yikes, Sonic definitely not getting a break here!" Cole shook his head.

"If Sonic keeps suffering pain like this, he's gonna end up as a piece of roadkill on a plate!" The King replied with a gulp.

Commander Shepard proceeded to cause more pain to Sonic by attempting to get him right up, but once he did, he felt his back being caned hard thanks to Roxas, who managed to save the hedgehog for the time being.

However, the cane shot only enraged him though as he turned around to see Roxas clenching that cane hard with his hands.

"Roxas with the rescue!" Tazz pointed out quickly to the scene before them.

"I think it might be a grave mistake for the youngster!" JR exclaimed.

It was definitely indeed a grave mistake for Roxas as he went up to hit Shepard once again with the cane, only for the Commander to grab onto the weapon feeling very unaffected of that minor crave shot.

Shepard connected with a big gut kick before grabbing the back of Roxas's head and sent him flying over the top rope, only for the keyblade-wielder to hang right onto the apron.

"He's out-no wait!" Cole quickly corrected himself.

"He's hanging on for dear life!" Tazz exclaimed once more.

Shepard attempted to knock Roxas off the apron, only for the youngster to nail the commander right in the face.

That brought him enough time to recover, although it wouldn't be for long when D-Va surprised Roxas with a superkick that knocked him off the apron and onto the empty plastic shopping cart itself, surprising a lot of the fans and commentators themselves.

Tazz looked at that near-save close-up and said, "Whoa, look at that!"

"Roxas got superkicked right into the shopping cart!" Cole reacted in surprise.

"Strange enough, this kid's feet didn't touch the floor!" JR shook his head, "So, it looks like he's still in!"

"The problem is, how is he gonna get back in the ring in a position like that?" Cole asked in curiosity.

With Roxas still alive in the match and knocked out inside the shopping cart, the crowd all turned to the titantron once more to see the Rumble clock light up for the next entrant that was about to enter momentarily.

"Well, while we do ponder about that Cole, let's see who's the next entrant!" The King said, pointing to the stage.

_**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #8: Gabriel Logan (Syphon Filter)**

As the buzzer blared out once more, the _Syphon Filter_ theme song started playing throughout the stadium as a man dressed in a full dark-gray SWAT suit with dark boots came out running through the curtain to a very surprising ovation from the San Diego crowd.

"Oh, this is quite a surprise!" Tazz smirked with anticipation.

"A character we've haven't seen for quite a while here in the video game universe," Cole replied, "We've got Gabriel Logan from the _Syphon Filter_ series in this Rumble match!"

"I've seen many people compare him to Solid Snake gear-wise, but Gabriel Logan looking to prove the critics wrong here in this match!" JR exclaimed.

Gabriel then got right inside the ring and gave Shepard a big backhand right to the face, forcing the Commander to turn right around in impact. Gabriel managed to reach around and trap Shepard in a reverse wristlock before he turned the commander and nailed a big Rainmaker lariat in the process!

"Night night, Shepard!" The King smirked.

"It could very well be with a hit like that!" Cole nodded, agreeing with Jerry on that statement.

After he was done with Shepard though, Gabriel saw D-Va coming as she was about to attempt a superkick on him. The agent thought very quickly as he managed to catch her foot in time, preventing her from making that move.

He then spun her around and then caught her with a big spinebuster!

"A big spinebuster right there by Mr. Logan!" JR exclaimed once more.

"Definitely a bad place for D-Va to be!" nodded The King.

Gabriel got D-Va up on her feet once more to attempt a DDT, but Sonic The Hedgehog managed to get back into the match by decking the agent with a clothesline, sending him down alongside D-Va, who got her head planted to the mat all the way down.

"What a combo!" Tazz pointed out.

"I don't think that was Gabe and Sonic working together!" Cole replied.

"I definitely don't know who got the worst of that, Gabe or D-Va?" The King shrugged.

As Sonic continued to build back his momentum, Roxas decided to build some back himself as he saw Shepard at the lower left corner trying to recover from the Rainmaker lariat he suffered at the hands of Gabriel Logan.

Before he could try to get his hands on the Commander though, Roxas (after managing to get back in from the shopping cart he was in at ringside) decided to search into the garbage can and pull out a steel chair for a big pop from the fans.

"I think someone's about to taste cold hard steel, Cole!" Tazz pointed out yet again.

"You could be right, Tazz, unless Shepard gets out of the way first!" Cole nodded to Tazz.

With the chair in hand, Roxas came running into Shepard's direction and nailed a big Van Daminator, crushing the chair right into the commander's face with his feet!

"Oh man!" The King gasped.

"He got him right by the kisser, King!" JR nodded.

Roxas wasn't finished with Commander Shepard just yet.

With the commander knocked out of commission, Roxas capitalized on this position by going up the top rope with the chair in his hand. He then wrapped the chair around his stomach, forcing the crowd to come out of their seats in full suspense.

"Whoa, what on earth is that kid doing?!" Tazz shrieked a little bit.

"I think Roxas is about to pull off something death-defying!" Cole replied.

"I think he's writing his own death note here, Cole!" The King shivered out of fear.

Looking at Shepard roll around the mat motionlessly, Roxas set the chair to his stomach and took off with a big chair-wrapped moonsault. But Commander Shepard thought quick and moved out of the way, forcing Roxas to crashland to the mat painfully!

"My gawd!" JR hissed in agony.

"Guess I was right, JR!" The King nodded, "That was a big mistake!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if it led to his elimination!" Tazz shook his head in an unsure way.

Roxas found himself standing on his knees, obviously clutching onto his ribs in pain due to the landing he took with that chair.

This uncomfortable position that Roxas was in forced Cloud to come in running and deck the teenager in the back of the head with a single leg dropkick!

"Oh, what a shot!" Cole cringed loudly.

"That'll definitely ring bells in that kid's head!" Tazz exclaimed.

As Roxas was spending his time face-first on the mat, Sonic The Hedgehog continued his momentum by grabbing onto the arm of Gabriel Logan and flipping his body over into a bridge, trapping the agent with an impressive bridging fujiwara armbar. The hedgehog managed to extend Gabriel's arm sideways as a way to wrench his arm painfully, which he did to make Gabriel scream in pain.

"Sonic's definitely got a hold of Gabe for the moment!" JR replied.

"Even with this hold though, he definitely won't get him out of the match with a submission!" The King shook his head, knowing the fact that the opponent can only be eliminated via top rope.

While Sonic continued to lock in that armbar as tight as he could, the entire San Diego crowd looked over to the stage to the Rumble clock light up again, therefore bringing in another entrant to enter the matchup right away.

"Anyway, we're about bring in the ninth entrant of the match!" Tazz pointed out to the titantron.

_**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #9: Claire Redfield (Resident Evil)**

After the buzzer rang out all across the stadium, the fans were treated to the tune of "We Die Young" by Alice In Chains as a woman with a long reddish-brown ponytail dressed in a red jacket, skintight denim pants and brown boots came running through the curtain to a big round of cheers from the San Diego fans, who were thrilled to see one of Resident Evil's fan favorites compete in this matchup.

"All right, more puppies, Cole!" The King smirked in thrilling anticipation, "I swear, the Rumble doesn't get any better than this!"

"Indeed, now that Claire Redfield from the Resident Evil series is in this Rumble match drawing number nine!" Cole nodded.

"Claire as most people know is the sister to Chris Redfield, who will be in this Rumble match later on." JR reminded everyone watching at home.

Once Claire finally got inside the ring, she wasted no time grabbing a chair from the garbage can and proceeded to hit Cloud right in the ribs with the cold-hard steel. And then, she nailed Cloud yet again, but only this time, she hit him right in the back.

"Claire's gone nuts, guys!" The King pointed out right away.

Tazz chuckled a bit before saying, "I think she's channeling her inner Balls Mahoney right there!"

The next target she decided to go against was D-Va, who tried to surprise her with a clothesline only for Claire to duck right away. D-Va then turned right around only to see Claire smash the steel chair toward her head, knocking the cute brown-haired soldier in blue down to the mat!

"Oh, that didn't feel good for D-Va!" JR shook his head.

"Yeah, you talk about a 'head shot', JR. You just saw one right now!" The King nodded.

Claire's next target after D-Va was Sonic, who right now, was attempting to get Gabriel Logan over the top rope and onto the floor.

With the chair clutching all around in her hands, she walloped Sonic right in the back hard, forcing him to let go of the agent for the time-being.

"Ouch!" Cole said, shuddering a bit.

"That was definitely loud!" Tazz nodded.

Sonic found himself turning around and aching his back, just enough time for Claire to place the chair right beside her and nail a big DDT on the speedy blue hedgehog!

"DDT on the bah-gawd chair!" JR shrieked in response.

"I think Sonic may be due for some aspirin after this Rumble is over!" The King said to JR, who agreed with him.

Claire took her sweet time celebrating with the entire crowd, who were busy chanting 'Go Claire Go' as a way to pump Claire up tenfold. That kind of energy from the San Diego fans was just what Claire had needed to energize her right away.

The sister of Chris Redfield proceeded to turn around and hit someone with the chair, only for Roxas to come running in and nail another big Van Daminator to Claire's entire face!

"Oh, and another Van Daminator!" Tazz exclaimed, losing his mind from the sight he saw, "Claire didn't see that coming!"

"I'm pretty sure she didn't see Roxas coming either!" JR shook his head again.

The Van Daminator Claire suffered made her a bit loopy from the impact, now making Roxas capitalize on this occasion and momentum he now had.

Claire found herself recovering from the ropes, forcing Roxas to rush right to her and attempt a clothesline in order to get her over the top rope and onto the floor. Claire saw this right away and duck down, launching Roxas high over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him from this match entirely to a big round of cheers.

"And Roxas is outta here!" The King hollered out.

"Consider that the first elimination for one Mrs. Claire Redfield!" Cole said to the King.

The King then shook his head before replying, "Yeah, and this time, there's no shopping cart to save him!"

**3rd Elimination: Roxas; Eliminated by: Claire Redfield; Duration: 4:33**

After Roxas slowly checked himself out of ringside, Claire went back to recovering herself at the ropes, only for Commander Shepard to sneak right behind her and lift her up into an Electric Chair position. He managed to hold her up for at least a good five seconds before Shepard dropped her to the mat with a big One-Winged Angel!

"Shepard with a big One-Winged Angel!" JR replied.

"I guess you gotta give Roxas a hand for roughing up Claire like that!" Tazz said to JR.

"Yeah too bad it cost him the rumble, Tazz!" The King said.

Meanwhile, as Shepard was busy dominating all over Claire for the time-being, Cloud managed to get even against Sonic by kicking the hedgehog right into his gut and setting him up with a big powerbomb. But before he could hit that move though, he saw D-Va running up to Sonic with a big backstabber, which forced Cloud to powerbomb him anyway for a big double team maneuver!

"Ooooh, and I bet a move like that may cost Sonic the Rumble too!" Tazz pointed at the combo he saw not too long ago!

"Both Cloud and D-Va definitely stealing a move from SCU's playbook here tonight!" JR exclaimed.

That move was more than enough to get Sonic incapacitated, which forced both Cloud and D-Va to team up and get Sonic right over the top rope. Knowing the elimination process he was suddenly in, Sonic managed to hang onto the ropes very quickly, making it quite hard for both Cloud and D-Va to push him over.

"Sonic's in a heap of trouble here, Cole!" Tazz replied in a bit of panic.

"Cloud Strife and D-Va are looking to eliminate Sonic the Hedgehog from the rumble." Cole replied.

"He's hanging onto those ropes with everything he has, but will Sonic be able to save himself from elimination?" JR questioned.

Before Cloud and D-Va could eliminate Sonic from the rumble, Gabriel Logan came in and started taking aim at Cloud Strife, flooding him with blows right to the face which left D-Va to go it all alone with the hedgehog herself. But it didn't last long though as Sonic poked D-Va right in the eyes, blinding her for the time being.

"Oh, right in the eyes!" The King yelped.

"Wise move there by Sonic!" JR replied. "He probably saved himself from elimination."

D-Va managed to get her vision back from the eye poke, long enough for her to turn around and see Sonic leap off the ropes and hit her with a big springboard hurricanrana for good measure!

"Sonic going high-risk with that hurricanrana!" Cole pointed out hesitantly.

"No doubt he's definitely turning the tables here, Cole!" Tazz nodded.

"As long as Sonic can avoid the ropes, he'll be safe!" The King mentioned.

With the momentum being right on Sonic's side, the San Diego crowd instantly looked toward the stage in anticipation, seeing the Rumble clock light up to yet another entrant ready to enter the match.

"This Rumble is getting wild as it is," JR replied, "Just who will make it even wilder with the next entrant?"

_**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #10: Elena Fisher (Uncharted)**

After the buzzer was blared out for the 8th time so far, the crowd heard "Victory" from Diddy & Notorious B.I.G. being played out on the soundsystem while at the same time, a blonde-haired woman dressed in a magenta tank-top, dark denim jeans and brown shoes came out through the curtain to yet another round of cheers. However, she wasn't alone though as a man with white hair, moustache, a red hawaiian shirt, dark jeans, brown shoes and a cigar in his mouth started walking beside her with a big silver bucket in hand. It definitely didn't take too long to see who this man that was walking beside the tenth entrant was.

"You're right, JR. This Rumble is getting wild!" Tazz smirked widely in excitement.

"Yep, because Elena Fisher from the _Uncharted_ series is #10 in the Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble!" JR nodded.

"All right, we've got more puppies entering the rumble!" The King grinned.

"Well she might look like that in your eyes, King!" Cole replied. "But we all know how much of a tough cookie Elena Fisher is in the Uncharted games, so it's no surprise!"

"Speaking of surprises, Cole, we've got Victor Goddamn Sullivan with her as we speak!" Tazz said, pointing to Victor Sullivan as he was walking Elena down the aisle, "Looks like Elena's got her own version of Mickey Goldmill walking with her!"

"Got that right, Tazz!" Cole nodded once more.

Once they got to ringside, Victor looked at the ring searching for competitors for Elena to right while at the same time, Elena was busy putting on some fighting gloves, just to compete that fighter look.

"Okay, Elena, you see that right here?" Victor (or Sully) said to Elena as he pointed to Claire Redfield, "She's a threat you gotta take care of. I heard she was the one who took down that freak down at Raccoon City."

"Oh, she won't be a problem." Elena nodded to Sully as she put on her mouthpiece.

"I believe that Sully's giving Elena some advice on who to target as an elimination." Tazz grinned.

"I think you're right, Tazz!" Cole nodded. "Victor Sullivan is convincing Elena to go after Claire Redfield, who is another tough cookie in this rumble."

"Are we gonna see Elena and Claire get into a catfight?" The King smirked. "I would love to see that, especially since I don't see many catfights in WWE anymore."

Sully continued to pump Elena a bit more before finally getting into the ring, and to her luck, standing right before Claire Redfield, who was turning around to see Elena crack her knuckles and point right at her with a thumbs down.

"You're going down, Redfield!" Elena shouted to Claire.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for?" Claire shouted back to Elena, "Bring it, bitch!"

It didn't take too long for both Elena and Claire to come to blows right away, much to the raw excitement that the San Diego crowd was getting seeing this catfight go down inside the ring. However, Claire was getting the worst end of that catfight as Elena fired first, mounting Claire's entire pretty little face with punches all around.

"And it's on, guys!" Tazz excitingly shouted.

"I'm as excited as you are, Tazz!" The King nodded to the ECW original, "This crowd's going nuts!"

"It's a shame Joey Styles ain't here to see this! I know he loves a good catfight!" Tazz said, shaking his head.

Claire however began to turn things around as she began to roll Elena to the mat, trading some punches of her own. It wouldn't be long before the two women rolled each other under the ropes and onto the floor, continuing to punch and choke at each other.

"And they're taking it right on the outside!" JR pointed out.

"Take note that they only went under the ropes and not over, which means they're still in the match!" Cole exclaimed.

The King then chuckled to Cole as he said, "I'm obviously certain that both Claire and Elena don't care at the moment!"

The catfight ended up being more personal than that as Elena then grabbed Claire right by her reddish brown hair and sent her right over the announcer's table, nearly coming this close to knocking Cole and Tazz out of their seats.

"Oh my goodness!" JR gasped a little.

"Oh dear!" The King replied in panic, "You guys are alright?!"

Feeling a little shook up, Tazz turned to the King and nodded, "Yeah, I think so! This thing has just fallen out of hand!"

Elena then climbed up the commentary table and attempted to get a hold of Claire again, only for Chris's sister to pop back up and surprise Elena with stiff punches right to the forehead, now giving Claire the momentous advantage.

"Whoa, Claire's fighting back here!" Cole exclaimed.

"I swear if it gets any worse from here, we might have to call a riot squad to calm things down here!" The King exclaimed as well.

Meanwhile, as both Claire and Elena were continuing their catfight on the outside, Commander Shepard picked up Cloud Strife on his shoulders in a Fireman's carry position, all before he started to spin Cloud right around in an airplane spin. The fans all stood up right on their seat, busy counting the revolutions Shepard was doing all over Cloud. Right now, Shepard had spun Cloud all around for a good ten times.

"Whoa, somebody's going for a ride!" Tazz said, quickly pointing out at the spin.

"And not in a very good one either, Tazz!" Cole shook his head, "I can't imagine what Cloud's feeling from this!"

Right in the middle of the spin though, Shepard used Cloud's entire feet to knock Gabriel Logan out in the process, obviously using the sword-wielder as a battering ram.

"Oh, night night, Logan!" The King smirked.

Once after Gabriel was knocked out, Commander Shepard then proceeded to hit Cloud with an Attitude Adjustment, forcing Cloud to painfully land on top of Logan!

"There it is, Attitude Adjustment!" Cole cried out with a shout.

"I don't know who's hurting worse, Cole: Cloud or Gabriel himself?" Tazz shrugged.

As both Cloud and Gabriel began to clutch themselves in pain, the entire San Diego crowd all turned over to the titantron, where the Rumble clock lit up to indicate that the next entrant was about to enter the matchup right away.

"We're cooking up a storm here, guys. Let's see who's got the 11th spot of the Rumble!" The King said, pointing right to the curtain.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Oh man, things just got real in this chapter, I can definitely tell you that! Anyway, onto the stats for this chapter!**_

_**Number of competitors who have been eliminated: **_3

_**Number of competitors still left in the ring: **_7

_**Number of competitors still left: **_140

_**Competitors that are eliminated: **_Dan Hibiki, Arthur, Roxas

_**Competitors that are still in the ring: **_Cloud Strife, Sonic The Hedgehog, D-Va, Commander Shepard, Gabriel Logan, Claire Redfield and Elena Fisher

_**Most Eliminations:**_ Cloud Strife (2 eliminations)

**Oh, I'm definitely loving this so far. Which reminds us of these questions:**

**Will the catfight between Claire and Elena continue to blow up?**

**Is Commander Shepard going crazy with these airplane spins?**

**Why is Victor Sullivan here yet again and why do we care?**

**You know what to do guys. Read, review and leave feedback for us until the next chapter is posted everybody! Until that happens, OPA!**


	4. Ch 4: Hurkamania Runs Wild!

**Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble**

**Rated T for Mild Language and Violence**

**Summary: 150 competitors from your favorite video games compete in an all-out battle royal gauntlet to see which character can not only be considered the greatest of all time, but can be granted any wish he desires. Who will definitely be the last one standing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with any video games or any of the characters from those video games. The various characters from every video game you see here are owned by Nintendo, Sony, Sega, Capcom, SNK, WB Games, Square Enix, Bandai Namco, Activision, Konami, Blizzard, Rockstar Games, Atlus, Rare, Microsoft, Ubisoft, Koei Tecmo, etc. Anyway, to make sure I'm not doing this alone though, The Amazing Ghost Musician will help me out with this story as well. So all thanks and the credit goes to him, everyone. Anyway, sit back with a nice six-pack full of Sprite with you, and enjoy this masterpiece we have created. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Hurkamania Runs Wild!**_

* * *

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #11: Niko Bellic (Grand Theft Auto IV)**

As the buzzer sounded out very loudly around the stadium, the song "Rock You Like A Hurricane" by The Scorpions started to play out as a man dressed up in a yellow/white blazer covered in a brown leather jacket, blue jeans and dirty brown boots came out through the curtain and was greeted by a very slight mixed reaction from the crowd, which were quite split with 50% cheers and 50% boos.

"Well, this is gonna get dangerous, guys!" Tazz exclaimed.

"And no doubt he plans to be dangerous in this Rumble, Tazz. Niko Bellic from the _Grand Theft Auto_ series has drawn number eleven in the match!" Cole nodded.

"I kinda heard that the series has gotten a little dull nowadays." The King replied to Cole, "I don't know why, but I wanted to see more puppies."

Before Niko could even think of getting inside the ring though, he saw Victor Sullivan stepping in his way down ringside, forcing Niko to shove the old man aside.

"Well, that was friendly..." J.R. sarcastically rolled his eyes.

Being bothered by that little shove from Niko, Victor proceeded to pull Niko down off the apron and talk trash to him in the process.

"Hey, what's your problem, ya stupid commie?" Sully said, snapping at the foreigner, "Didn't anyone tell ya to say excuse me like a damn gentleman?"

"Don't you even push me, old man!" Niko pointed at the cigar-smoking individual.

"Oh, I'm not pushing you." Sully replied, all before he literally shoved Niko down to the ringside floor, "Now _THAT_ is pushing you!"

Being agitated at what Sully had did, Niko responded by decking Victor right in the face, knocking him down with a swift major blow!

"OH!" The King groaned.

"Now that was uncalled for!" J.R. exclaimed.

"C'mon, JR, you know Sully should've moved out of the way!" The King explained to JR, "If he did, then it wouldn't happen to him."

"Still, that's an old man he just assaulted!" Cole quickly pointed out.

Once Sully was spending his time counting stars on the floor, Niko finally managed to get right inside the ring and get a singapore cane from out of the trashcan, all before whacking Sonic The Hedgehog right upside his head.

"My goodness!" The King said, yelping at the loud sound from that impact.

"I know, I think I just heard it from the commentary table!" Tazz nodded.

Niko was far from done though.

He then used the cane to wrap Sonic right by the neck and attempted to choke him out, using his foot to bend around Sonic's back for extra leverage.

"Sonic in a whole heap of trouble here!" JR exclaimed in a state of panic.

"If Sonic doesn't do anything at this point, he's gonna end up getting skinned thanks to Niko!" The King gulped once more.

Luckily for Sonic though, Niko wasn't looking to choke him all the way out.

The Russian immigrant managed to get Sonic right by his feet, only to wrap the cane around his neck again and nail a White Russian Leg Sweep on the hedgehog!

"There it is, a big White Russian Leg Sweep!" Cole quickly pointed out.

Tazz then let out a smirk before saying, "No doubt the Sandman's definitely watching this!"

"Well then, I like to see ol' Sandy teach Niko a lesson on how to handle that cane!" The King smirked back to the ECW original.

Before Niko could do more damage to Sonic though, the crowd popped immediately when they say Victor Sullivan run right inside the ring and tackled over Niko Bellic, flooding him with mounting punches that were getting painful and painful with each single hit.

"Hey, look at this!" The King said, pointing at the run-in.

"I think Niko pushed Sully way too close to the edge, I guess!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Sully's not even an competitor here in the Rumble, but I hardly think he cares at this point!" JR shrugged as he continued to see Sully thrashing all over Niko.

The beatdown continued for a good several seconds before the referees started to get inside the ring and break off the fight between both Victor Sullivan and Niko Bellic, much to the disappointment of the fans who were busy saying "Let them fight" over and over again.

"Oh, and thank goodness the referees are stopping this!" Cole sighed in relief.

"Good, that Victor Sullivan is insane!" The King nodded in relief as well.

Meanwhile, as Niko Bellic was watching Victor be escorted out of the ring by the referees, Cloud Strife came running in and delivered a swift superkick to the back of Niko's head, stunning the foreigner long enough for Cloud to grab Niko right by his leather brown jacket and send him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to another big round of cheers!

"And Niko's already gone!" JR shouted.

"Cloud used that distraction Niko had to his advantage, JR!" Tazz exclaimed, "And consider that another elimination for Cloud!"

"It ain't fair! It's all because Victor Sullivan ran in and jumped on Niko!" The King whined in defeat.

"Tough break, King!" Cole exclaimed as well, "Niko brought it on himself for shoving Sully like that!"

**4th Eliminated: Niko Bellic; Eliminated by: Cloud Strife; Duration: 0:45**

While Niko soon got himself up from that shocking elimination, the referees continued to escort Victor out of ringside while at the same time, the countdown clock lit up at the titantron to reveal the next entrant that was about to enter the match.

"Anyway, all complaints aside King, we're gonna see who's got number 12!" JR said, pointing to the stage.

_**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #12: Ken Masters (Street Fighter)**

Once the buzzer began blaring out for the 10th time tonight, the fans all popped up to their feet when Ken's theme song from Street Fighter II began playing all around the stadium, which was soon followed by a blonde-haired man with a red karate gi running right through the curtain to feed off the energy coming from the screaming San Diego fans.

"Looks like we got a fan favorite coming!" The King said, quickly pointing to the 12th entrant.

"And it's in the form of Street Fighter's own at number 12, Ken Masters!" Cole exclaimed.

"We've seen how cocky he is in the games, but now we're gonna see if he can back up his words here tonight!" Tazz nodded to Cole.

As soon as Ken finally got inside the ring, he found himself standing toe-to-toe with Commander Shepard, who attempted to attack him right away.

Ken thought quick as he stunned Shepard with a right roundhouse kick, followed by a spin kick to the ribs and then concluded with a jumping left roundhouse kick, completing a big three-hit combo!

"Well, Ken's definitely not wasting any time!" JR shook his head.

"I think Shepard got taken down for a loop, JR!" The King exclaimed.

The next target that Ken decided to focus next was Gabriel Logan, who attempted to surprise him with a haymaker punch. Once again, Ken's reflexes were put to the test as the fighter dressed in all-red countered the punch with a big judo toss, followed by a big armbar that Ken had locked in. He then twisted that arm all around, forcing Gabriel to scream in excruciating pain.

"Ken is definitely cleaning house, guys!" Tazz quickly pointed out again.

"Ken's showing everybody in the rumble how much of a master street fighter he is," Cole explained.

As Ken continued to dominate all over the agent himself, the camera scrolled through the audience to see the catfight between Claire Redfield and Elena Fisher, which carried over to the crowd. Right now, Elena was dominating all over Claire, even going so far to whip her towards a plastic garbage tin.

"Wow, looks like no one's safe from these chicks!" The King smirked, enjoying this catfight to her heart's content.

"I'm pretty sure Claire ain't safe from Elena, though!" Tazz shook his head.

Elena wasn't finished with Claire though as she also grabbed the garbage tin that she whipped Claire into.

As the sister of Chris Redfield attempted to get her senses back, she looked up to see Elena slam the entire garbage tin all over her body, making her scream in pain.

"God almighty!" JR shrieked.

"We're seeing Elena at her most vicious here tonight!" Cole exclaimed.

Yet, despite all the pain she was inflicting on Claire, it still didn't satisfy Elena at all.

The camera-woman proceeded to grab Claire right by her auburn hair and pick her right up, only to drag her to a nearby table. However, Claire managed to find that second wind inside her and counterwhip Elena right toward a table, sending Mrs. Nathan Drake tumbling over the large wooden plank with metal legs.

"Hold up, guys! Claire's turnin' this around!" Tazz said, quickly pointing out to the scene he saw.

"I wonder how Leon and Nathan are gonna take it?" JR asked.

"Honestly, I really don't wanna know!" The King replied, "But all I know is that this is getting good!"

"I do hope the security around here is protecting the fans from the audience!" Cole nodded a bit unsurely.

While the catfight continued on the outside, the camera went toward ringside and got a good look at Cloud Strife, who had to roll himself under the ropes just to take in a bit of a breather. As soon as he was done taking that breather, he then searched under the apron, looking for a weapon to use in the ring.

"I wonder what Cloud may be searching under the ring?" Tazz said, raising his eyebrow.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it won't be any good for the competitors in that very ring!" King shook his head unsurely.

After several seconds of searching, Cloud's eyes managed to glance at the ladder he grabbed, forcing him to pull the 15-foot object out of the apron much to an excited San Diego crowd, who were more than excited to see the ladders being put into play.

"He's got the ladder out, Cole!" Tazz yelped in surprise.

"It's rare that you see a Rumble where ladders are definitely involved!" Cole replied, "And I can hardly imagine who's gonna get the worst end of that ladder!"

Before Cloud could even think of sliding the ladder right inside that ring though, D-Va came out running and performed a big sliding dropkick onto the ladder, knocking down both the ladder and Cloud altogether!

"Whoa, D-Va's sliding home!" The King chuckled in response.

"And no doubt that might've struck Cloud out!" J.R. nodded.

Meanwhile, as Cloud attempted to regain his senses from that unexpected hit, the crowd all looked towards the stage and saw the Rumble clock tick down on the titantron, revealing its next entrant to enter the Rumble match.

"We still have a long way to go here, everyone. Let's see who's lucky number 13?" Cole asked everyone.

_**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #13: Hurk Drubman (Far Cry)**

Once the buzzer sounded off right away, the crowd was treated to the tune of "Small Town" by John Mellencamp playing on the soundsystem as a man with brown hair, red tanktop, blue bandana, pants that had the entire american flag around it and brown boots came out through the curtain to a tremendous patriotic ovation from the entire San Diego crowd.

They even got the chance to even chant "USA" at him, especially when he carried the nation's flag with him in his own two hands.

"Looks like we got an all-american boy coming in!" Tazz pointed out.

"And no doubt it's in the form of Hurk Drubman from the _Far Cry_ series at number 13!" J.R. exclaimed.

The King then raised his eyebrow in confusion as he said to JR, "But I'm confused. Is this Hurk Sr. or Hurk Jr. that's competing?"

"Does it really matter, King?" Cole shrugged to the King.

As soon as he set his flag down on the flagpost sitting right at ringside, he proceeded to search under the apron for a weapon he wanted to use before entering the ring. While that was going on, Commander Shepard proceeded to go right after Hurk by grabbing him right by the shirt. When he did though, Hurk caught the Commander right out of nowhere and blasted him with a huge cold blast coming from a big fire extinguisher. That unexpected blast forced Shepard's vision to go blurry in response.

"Whoa, fire in the hole!" Tazz broke out in a big gasp.

"That definitely blew up in his face." The King chuckled a bit sarcastically.

Hurk then threw the fire extinguisher away and got inside the ring right away before surprising Commander Shepard with three hard blows to the face. He then whipped Shepard right to the ropes where he then decked the commander with a big boot, all before following up with a big leg drop!

"Whoa, what a combo there!" JR pointed out.

"Does that remind you all of everyone?" The King smirked a little to his broadcast partners.

Tazz then nodded a bit uncomfortably, "We all do, but uh... let's not really talk about you-know-who."

Hurk then got up, only to make the crowd pop huge when he tore his shirt off to reveal a yellow shirt that had the words "Hurkamania" written on it with red lettering. It was clear that the t-shirt he was wearing happened to be a parody of Hulk Hogan's "Hulkamania" t-shirt, which the crowd instantly loved.

"Look at this!" Cole exclaimed.

"I hate to say it, but it looks like Hurkamania's running wild!" The King smirked out of laughter.

As Hurk continued to pump up the crowd themselves, the catfight between both Claire Redfield and Elena Fisher was now carried over to the stands where the rest of the people were sitting at. Right now, Elena was now crawling away from Claire, who was now going right after her tail (even though she wasn't wearing one). Elena did managed to get right back up only for Claire to take a red solo cup full of Sprite and splash it on the camerawoman's face in retaliation!

"Oh, right in the face!" JR cringed a little.

"I'm thinking that quenched her thirst!" Tazz nodded.

The two then carried their catfight over to the entrance gate where Elena quickly shook off that soda hit and counter-whipped Claire right over the gate, flipping her over on her back.

"Whoa, she's over and out!" The King exclaimed.

"Elena managing to turn the tides over in this match!" JR exclaimed as well.

Elena wasn't done with Claire just yet, despite the fact that the zombie-killer was flipped right over the entrance gate. The blonde then proceeded to grab Claire right by her hair again, only to send Claire running toward the merchandise table!

"Well, there goes the merchandise table!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Guess you can say they're now half-off!" The King chuckled as if he made a bad joke, which he did.

"Looks like we just gave the King some of that Luan Loud syndrome." Cole rolled his eyes. **[1]**

Claire attempted to get right back up, only for Elena to grab one of the t-shirts that was on the merchandise table and wrapped it all around Claire's neck, choking the ever loving hell out of Chris Redfield's sister much to Elena's own enjoyment.

"Elena is definitely showing no mercy all over Mrs. Redfield here tonight!" JR replied.

"Where's security when you need them?" Cole replied as well, "I swear, this has blown up all around Qualcomm Stadium!"

Meanwhile, as Elena continued to choke the life out of Claire, the camera shifted over to the ring where Sonic The Hedgehog managed to catch Cloud Strife with a big spin kick to the ribs, all before the blue speedster ran to the ropes and nailed Cloud with a big curb stomp!

"Curb Stomp! Sonic nailed it!" Tazz quickly pointed out.

"He's definitely getting back in the middle of things here, Tazz!" Cole exclaimed, "And we're definitely on our way to see who's gonna be number 14 in this Rumble match!"

While Cloud was busy trying to get his senses back from the curb stomp he suffered, the crowd wasted no time turning their heads over to the stage to see the countdown clock tick down to the next entrant of the Rumble match.

_**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #14: Taki (Soul Calibur)**

As the buzzer began ringing out once more, the crowd was treated to the song "Turning Japanese" by The Vapors playing around the stadium as a beautiful Japanese woman with a darkish brown ponytail and dressed in a skintight tanktop/red bodysuit came out running very ninja-like through the curtain and to a big ovation from the entire crowd themselves, who were more than excited to see this familiar ninja-clad being in the Rumble.

"All right, we get more puppies!" The King said, smirking at the 14th entrant's cleavage, "This is already the best Rumble ever!"

"It could be if this contestant plays her cards right!" Cole nodded.

"Coming in at #14 is Taki from the _Soul Calibur_ series!" JR exclaimed, "And it looks like she's in no hurry!"

Taki soon rushed inside the ring and caught D-Va in a flurry of roundhouse kicks right to her ribs, forcing the soldier in bright blue to suddenly go down on her knees.

"Oh my goodness!" The King shrieked in amazement.

"D-Va's getting a total thrashing from those kicks!" Tazz yelped.

"They're so fast, I can't even hardly keep up!" JR shook his head in unbelievable fashion.

After she saw D-Va down on her knees, Taki then rushed right toward the ropes and back again, catching the cute soldier with a big Hurricanrana Spike DDT for good measure!

"Oh man!" Tazz cringed a little.

Cole shrugged a little before saying, "With speed like that, you gotta wonder why she's not being worn out yet!"

That Hurricanrana Spike DDT that D-Va suffered was more than enough for Taki to get D-Va right back up and throw her over the top rope, but only for D-Va to keep herself on the apron.

"D-Va is ouuu-no hold up!" JR said, quickly correcting himself.

"She's not done yet, JR!" Tazz replied. "D-Va is still hanging in there!"

"Yeah but will she be lucky enough to get back in the ring?" Cole explained.

Taki tried to make sure it didn't happen as she attempted to knock D-Va off the apron with a striking forearm, but only for D-Va to move out of the way and kick Taki right upside the head!

"Oh, what a stiff kick!" The King cringed as well.

D-Va attempted to get back in the ring, only to see Ken Masters coming after her. Using such quick reflexes, D-Va hopped off the apron and onto an oncoming barricade, placing her feet on the padding without having her feet touch the floor in pure amazement. This amazing near-save scene that the fans were seeing, left a good portion of the commentary team amazed at what D-Va did.

"LOOK AT THIS!" Tazz shrieked loudly.

"No way, you gotta be kidding me?!" Cole replied out of surprise.

"She just avoided elimination!" JR exclaimed, "I'm in surprise!"

"I can't believe this!" The King shrieked in disbelief. "D-Va's still the match!"

"Yeah, but the problem is, how is she gonna get back in?" Tazz asked the King.

"That is a very good question!" The King nodded.

D-Va soon found herself sitting on top of the barricade before she managed to stand carefully on top of it, trying to make sure she kept her balance around her feet perfect.

She took in a long deep breath right before D-Va made a big leap toward the steel steps, landing on them perfectly before she got herself back on the apron with another big pop!

"And she's back!" Tazz exclaimed, celebrating her near-save.

"D-Va just performed a bold and daring move that only such athletic wrestlers like John Morrison and Kofi Kingston can pull off." Cole explained.

"This is insane!" The King yelled in shock.

"My gawd, D-Va was close to being eliminated, but was able to pull that same move John Morrison did in the 2011 Royal Rumble." Jim Ross mentioned.

"I think I may have a favorite to win this match!" Tazz grinned.

But as soon as D-Va re-entered the ring, Gabriel Logan came running in and decked D-Va with a big leg drop bulldog, sending D-Va's face right into the mat!

"Oof!" The King exclaimed before saying to Tazz, "Well, your favorite may not last long with a move like that!"

"Gabriel catching D-Va by surprise with the Fameasser!" JR shouted out.

Meanwhile, as D-Va found herself dazed and confused from that Fameasser, the cameras catched a glimpse of both Claire Redfield and Elena Fisher returning back to the audience stands, walking all the way down with Claire wrapping the shirt around Elena's neck in the process.

"Looks like somebody's back!" Cole brought up.

"No kidding!" Tazz replied. "We've still got Claire and Elena catfighting in the crowd.

"Just remember guys, those two have not been eliminated!" JR mentioned. "You've gotta go over the top rope and both feet must touch the ground to be eliminated."

"That's right, JR" The King nodded. "Claire and Elena were never eliminated, they went under the ropes."

Claire managed to choke Elena all the way to the barricade, which the auburn-haired beauty managed to send the blonde over the barricade and onto ringside.

As soon as Elena got right back up, she turned around only for Claire to leap from the barricade and land on Elena with a big jumping senton!

"Whoa, Claire just came down on her like an A-bomb!" Tazz exclaimed in amazement.

"That'll leave Elena reeling!" The King nodded.

Knowing that she wasn't quite done with Elena just yet, Claire grabbed her right by the blonde hair and sent her right back into the ring, all before getting her back up to send her over the top rope.

But Elena managed to quickly hang onto the ropes, leaving Claire struggling to get her whole entire body over. Yet while that was still happening, Elena managed to wrap her arm around Claire's neck, leaving Claire's body dangling around the top rope which forced a double elimination process between the two brawling women.

"Hey look, Claire's about to go over!" Tazz quickly pointed out.

"No, I think Elena is!" The King also pointed out as well.

"Well, regardless, only one of them is going over!" JR replied.

However, D-Va had other ideas for the two girls once she restored her senses.

Deciding to act like a very sneaky ninja, D-Va approached both Claire and Elena and lifted their legs right up, which forced their bodies to tumble over the top rope and onto the top rope, eliminating both women to an ecstatic ovation from the San Diego crowd!

"I guess you can try both women!" Cole shouted out excitedly.

"Both Claire and Elena are gone!" JR exclaimed, "D-Va just went two for the price of one!"

"Damn it, it's not fair!" The King whined, wanting more of that catfight, "Why do my puppies have to go?!"

"Calm down, King. There's still more to go." JR replied, calming The King down for now.

**5th Eliminated: Claire Redfield; Eliminated by: D-Va; Duration: 5:46**

**6th Eliminated: Elena Fisher; Eliminated by: D-Va; Duration: 4:47**

As both women got back up to their feet, both Elena and Claire continued to fight it out on the outside while at the same time, the crowd also looked at the stage in anticipation, waiting as the countdown clock began ticking down on the titantron to its next Rumble entrant.

"Well, while both Elena and Claire are still thrashing the hell out of each other, we might as well see who number 15 in the Rumble now!" Tazz said, pointing to the stage.

_**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #15: Corvo Attano (Dishonored)**

With the buzzer sounding off for the 13th time tonight, the crowd popped big as a man with a Keanu Reeves-like haircut and dressed out in all dark with a dark black/gold trenchcoat covering him came out through the curtain with the song "Battery" by Metallica playing in the sound-system. As soon as he was finished polishing one of his blades, he threw it away and started running down the aisle full-speed.

"Whoa, I'm digging this dude's trenchcoat here, guys!" Tazz chuckled a bit.

"That of course, belongs to our next entrant from the _Dishonored_ series, Corvo Attano!" Cole exclaimed, introducing him to everyone watching.

"I've heard he's compared a little bit to Ezio Auditore from the _Assassin Creed_ series," The King clearly pointed out, "Can he prove that he's way more different than Ezio?"

"I think we're about to find out now!" JR nodded.

As he got right inside the ring, Corvo started cleaning house right away by laying out Commander Shepard with two hard clotheslines before decking him right in the face with a leaping calf kick!

"This guy's looking fired up!" Tazz exclaimed.

"I'll say, I think Shepard kinda caught himself off guard by him!" Cole nodded, agreeing with Tazz's statement.

Ken Masters attempted to catch Corvo by surprise by attempting a german suplex, but Corvo surprised everybody by landing right on his feet and running to the ropes, nailing Ken with a dropkick right to the back of the head!

"Well, nice try, Ken!" The King smirked in Ken's failure of the move himself.

"Corvo's definitely starting a frenzy here in San Diego!" JR nodded as well.

As Corvo began building up his momentum though, Sonic The Hedgehog had D-Va up on the top rope, looking to pull off a avalanche-like maneuver a la hurricanrana.

But as he did though, D-Va managed to catch Sonic by surprise by grabbing onto her legs and slamming him all the way down with a sitdown powerbomb!

"Oh, no frickin' way!" Tazz said, nearly falling out of his seat.

"How on earth was D-Va able to do that?!" The King reacted in shock.

JR then shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm not completely sure, King. But D-Va is definitely giving the guys a run for their money!"

Before D-Va started to pick Sonic right back up though, Hurk approached her and said, "Wait, leave him on the floor. I know just what to do!"

"I think Hurk wants a piece of Sonic too!" Cole exclaimed.

Once D-Va left Sonic on the mat alone, Hurk managed to head up to the top rope and lifted up his arms, Randy Savage-style, all before he launched himself off the top rope just to extend his elbow. However, being the blue speedster he really was though, Sonic moved out of the way forcing Hurk Drubman to crashland painfully onto the mat and scream in very intensive pain.

"AGGGGGH!" Hurk growled painfully, clutching his elbow tight. "Son of a f***ing bitch!"

"I can't believe it! Hurk missed!" The King quickly pointed out with a chuckle.

"That's what he gets for imitating Randy Savage!" Tazz nodded to the King, "Ohh yeah? More like 'Ohh no'!"

Meanwhile, as Hurk continued to feel the effects of that painful elbow drop botch, Gabriel Logan managed to get back in this match and trip Cloud Strife down on his back, all before he grabbed his legs and turned him over with an excruciating Boston Crab. Logan began squatting down over and over again, just to wrench both of Cloud's legs and back in order to make the submission move more painful for the ex-soldier.

"There we go, Logan with that Boston Crab locked in!" Cole shouted out.

"Indeed, because even if he can't seem to eliminate his opponent via submission, he can always wear him out to the point where it may be enough to throw him over!" Tazz exclaimed.

JR nodded to Tazz before saying, "That can definitely be the point there, Tazz!"

In the middle of the boston crab though, Taki then rushed in and wrapped her legs all around Cloud's arm before stretching the ex-soldier's neck back with an untrappable crossface, leaving Cloud unable to escape the double submission move he was suddenly caught in. The crowd all stood up on their feet and chanted "This is awesome" just for that one single double submission spot alone.

"And look, Taki's got the crossface locked in!" The King pointed out quickly.

"It'll probably be a miracle if he even survives this!" J.R. exclaimed.

Tazz shrugged very unsurely of JR's statement before saying, "With how long they got that hold locked on, I find it very unlikely for him!"

As both Gabriel and Taki had their submission moves still locked in, the crowd immediately looked over to the stage and saw the Rumble clock light out once more, indicating that they were about to see the 16th entrant make his way down the aisle.

"I hope someone who enters the Rumble next may help Cloud, but who knows?" Cole shrugged, "Here's our next entrant!"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Yeah, that's probably gonna have to wait, Cole. So anyway, it's stat time!**_

_**Number of competitors who have been eliminated: **_6

_**Number of competitors still left in the ring: **_9

_**Number of competitors still left: **_135

_**Competitors that are eliminated: **_Dan Hibiki, Arthur, Roxas, Niko Bellic, Claire Redfield and Elena Fisher

_**Competitors that are still in the ring: **_Cloud Strife, Sonic The Hedgehog, D-Va, Commander Shepard, Gabriel Logan, Ken Masters, Hurk Drubman, Taki and Corvo Attano

_**Most Eliminations:**_ Cloud Strife (3 eliminations)

**[1]** \- **For those who do know, Luan Loud is a character from the cartoon _The Loud House_, which I definitely adore to death.**

**Ok, now time for the burning questions:**

**Will we see more people clean house like they do whenever they enter the ring?**

**Is this kind of trend getting old when it comes to the Rumble fics I or The Amazing Ghost Musician has ever done himself?**

**Why do I love "Small Town" by John Mellencamp so much (yeah, I figured that theme would fit Hurk a lot)?**

**They will be answered in the next chapter my friends. Make sure you Rumble fans read, review and leave some feedback for us if you want until then. Anyway, peace out for now! FREE HAT!**


	5. Ch 5: Don't Get Mad, Get Psycho!

**Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble**

**Rated T for Mild Language and Violence**

**Summary: 150 competitors from your favorite video games compete in an all-out battle royal gauntlet to see which character can not only be considered the greatest of all time, but can be granted any wish he desires. Who will definitely be the last one standing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with any video games or any of the characters from those video games. The various characters from every video game you see here are owned by Nintendo, Sony, Sega, Capcom, SNK, WB Games, Square Enix, Bandai Namco, Activision, Konami, Blizzard, Rockstar Games, Atlus, Rare, Microsoft, Ubisoft, Koei Tecmo, etc. Anyway, to make sure I'm not doing this alone though, The Amazing Ghost Musician will help me out with this story as well. So all thanks and the credit goes to him, everyone. Anyway, sit back with a nice six-pack full of Sprite with you, and enjoy this masterpiece we have created. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Don't Get Mad, Get Psycho**_

* * *

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #16: Sir Dan Fortesque (MediEvil)**

Once the buzzer sounded off, a melodious middle age tune began to play out in the soundsystem as a human skeleton without a jaw and dressed in silver armor came out through the curtain and received quite a tremendous ovation from the entire San Diego crowd, who were busy chanting "Sir Dan" over and over again.

"Hey, there's someone we haven't seen in a while!" The King exclaimed.

"Straight off the heels of last year's remake on the PS4, here comes Sir Daniel Fortesque from the PlayStation classic, MediEvil!" Cole quickly pointed out.

Tazz suddenly managed to get a good look at Sir Dan's entire face and found himself creeped out at the sight of him, "What on earth happened to his jaw, guys? It looks like it's missing!"

"Well, if you would have paid more attention to the games, Tazz, you would have known that he lost his jaw and left eye that he had in the battle of Gallowmere!" JR said to the ECW original.

"Oh, so that's what happened." Tazz nodded.

As the commentators were left scratching their heads from Tazz's utter sanity, Sir Dan got right inside the ring and approached Ken Masters, who turned around to him only to stop and look at his face.

"Oh, come on, that's not fair!" Ken whined to Sir Dan, "You don't even have a jaw!"

All Sir Dan could do was reply with a shrug, which left Ken to shake his head and say, "But no matter, I'll knock your head clean off so hard, you'll-"

Ken could not finish that sentence however as Sir Dan kicked Ken right in the gut and grabbed the cocky karate master's neck, crashing him down with a big Stone Cold Stunner!

"There it is, the Stone Cold Stunner!" JR pointed out nicely.

"No doubt Stone Cold saw it and gave him a hell yeah!" Tazz smirked.

"I think Kevin Owens could say the same thing, Tazz!" Cole smirked as well.

After Sir Dan was busy talking trash right down to Ken (which wasn't saying much because he had no jaw and could only muffle), he felt D-Va grab onto him and shove Sir Dan right to the turnbuckle, hoping to attack him right at the corner.

She couldn't get the chance to as Sir Dan grabbed D-Va and sent her to the corner instead, proceeding to kick D-Va right in the ribs repeatedly, therefore stomping a mudhole onto her over and over again much to the delight of the crowd!

"I think Sir Dan's about to stomp that mudhole dry!" JR exclaimed.

"Poor D-Va," The King gulped in fear, "She's turning into a human doormat here! I'm hoping Sir Dan wiped his feet before this Rumble!"

While that was going on however, the camera shifted out of the ring and right into ringside to see a nurse come out to ringside with a tray of water that she was rolling in a cart. This scene definitely confused the heck out of the commentators, who wanted to see what the fuss was all about.

"Whoa, what on earth is going on here?" Cole asked himself.

"I think I might know what it is!" The King said, asking Cole firsthand.

"Well, what is it?" The Cole shrugged.

The King then cleared his throat and said, "Well, do you remember in every marathon race you see on TV, you see one of the runners stop and get themselves a cup of water before they continue running their race. Well, I figured that just in case that if the wrestlers are beat, they can roll under the ring and refresh themselves with a cup of fresh Alaskan spring water! That way, they won't be exhausted that easily."

"Well, I gotta say, that's a very interesting idea, King." JR nodded, being impressed by King's idea.

"What can I say, I'm charitable?" The King shrugged back.

Meanwhile, at another side of the ring, Cloud Strife was getting his hands full with Hurk Drubman, who was busy being placed upside down at the lower left turnbuckle in the form of a Tree of Woe. Before Hurk could realize what's going on, Cloud immediately used his boot to suffocate Hurk's entire mouth, possibly choking the air out of Hurk himself.

"There's a position Hurk doesn't wanna be in right now!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Well, it's too bad because Cloud's choking the life out of Hurk as we speak!" JR nodded to Tazz.

After only around ten full seconds of that foot choke, Cloud separated himself from Hurk for a while so that he could recover himself. It wouldn't be long though before Sonic The Hedgehog came rolling in with a spindash, knocking the hell out of Hurk!

"What a spindash!" The King exclaimed, "I think Hurk-a-Mania may be running mild at this point!"

"From the way I look at it, King, you could be right!" Cole said, nodding to The King from that statement.

As Hurk's mind began to get a little dazed and confused from the move he suffered, Taki was having trouble trying to hang on the ropes as hard as she could with both Commander Shepard and Gabriel Logan trying to push her over the top rope. Yet, her grip around the ropes managed to be strong as ever despite being caught in this elimination process.

"Well, I don't know who's more in trouble, Hurk or Taki?" Tazz said, quickly pointing to Taki.

"Right now it could be Taki if Shepard and Logan get their way with a big elimination!" JR exclaimed.

Unfortunately for the both of them, they only managed to get her over the top rope before Taki shut both men out with a forearm shot to Gabriel and a kick towards Shepard's head. This brought the ninja enough time to quickly head up the top rope and get them to turn right around to her.

"What on earth could Taki be thinking?" The King raised his eyebrow.

When they finally did turn around, Taki leaped up in the air, only for the two men to catch her midair therefore leaving the aerial attempt that Taki did fail on impact!

"Uh-oh!" Tazz yelped.

"It was a bad move for Taki to pull off a body press like that!" Cole pointed out quickly.

The two men were attempting to throw Taki over the top rope and onto the floor, but before they could though, they turned around to see D-Va leap off the apron ropes and dropkick Taki right in the back, forcing Taki's momentum to crash down on both men!

"D-Va right out of nowhere!" JR shouted out suspensefully.

"That definitely took them down!" Tazz nodded, "I mean, if Taki couldn't, well then, D-Va could!"

As both Commander Shepard and Gabriel Logan attempted to recover from that unexpected move, the entire crowd all looked over to the stage and saw the Rumble clock right up, indicating that another Rumble entrant was about to enter right now.

"I'm feeling excited, guys! Who's gonna be the next one to enter the Rumble match?" The King asked his broadcast partners as the clock ticked down.

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #17: Shana (The Legend of Dragoon)**

As the buzzer rang throughout Qualcomm Stadium, the crowd was treated to the tune "Holy Diver" by Dio playing as a medium-haired woman with brown hair and decked out in a white/blue dress with brown shoulder pads came through the curtain and was just like any other entrant before and after her, greeted with another big ovation from the entire crowd themselves.

"Wow, another big surprise! And more puppies!" The King said, shrilling himself with laughter.

"You can say that again, King!" JR replied. "We've got a very interesting entrant coming in the form of Shana from The Legend of Dragoon!"

"She's considered to be one of the underdogs alongside Coco Bandicoot, so we'll definitely see what Shana's capable of in this match!" Tazz nodded along.

Once Shana finally got in the ring, she was being approached by Hurk Drubman, who tried to catch her by surprise with a running clothesline. But Shana managed to roll herself down in a ball, forcing her to dodge the clothesline and connect with a big Pele kick straight to Hurk's head!

"Shana with a big Pele kick!" Cole pointed out.

"That'll knock him loose!" The King nodded, agreeing with Cole.

The impact of that hit managed to knock him pretty good as it left Hurk hanging over the ropes, which forced Shana to take the opportunity by pushing his leg up and sending him over the top rope. But much to his good/bad luck, he didn't go off the apron but instead, Hurk looked down to see he was standing next to a barbed-wire table that Commander Shepard put out at ringside.

"Whoa, he's safe!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Yeah, but he may not be for long!" The King said as he was pointing to the barbed-wire table, "Look what Hurk's standing near at!"

"Dear gawd, this is not gonna be good for Hurk at all!" JR shook his head.

Shana attempted to knock Hurk out, only for Hurk to catch Shana by surprise with a stiff forearm to the face.

He couldn't get the chance to celebrate at all once Corvo Attano came out swinging with a big superkick, knocking Hurk off the apron and crash landing onto the barbed wire table, forcing the announcers to shriek in pure horror!

"OH MY GOD!" Cole shouted in horror.

"HOLY SH-!" Tazz said in a loud gasp.

"GAWD ALMIGHTY!" JR gasped, "HURK MAY BE BROKEN IN HALF!"

"OH MY FREAKIN' GODDDDDDDDDDD!" The King yelled. "HURK IS DONE FOR, HE'S HISTORY!"

"You may be right, King! Hurkamania is dead, all thanks to Corvo!" Cole nodded.

**7th Eliminated: Hurk Drubman; Eliminated by: Corvo Attano; Duration: 4:18**

After the EMTs at ringside were busy trying to get Hurk off the barbed wire table he was put into, Sir Dan Fortesque was at the upper right turnbuckle trying to get Cloud with a top rope hurricanrana, only for Cloud to start hitting at Sir Dan's skeletal abdomen right away, leaving him unable to pull off the move.

"I think Sir Dan's making a mistake being in that position!" Tazz said, pointing to Sir Dan as he was still standing on the middle rope.

"I agree, because there's a good chance Sir Dan may be pushed over and out like that!" Cole nodded to Tazz.

Thankfully, there was no one approaching Sir Dan as of this moment, so he attempted to try the top-rope hurricanrana once more only for Cloud to prevent him once again with skeletal gut shots.

However, that only pissed Sir Dan off to the point where he finally shut Cloud up with a 10-punch salute straight to the ex-soldier's head!

"That's definitely one way for Cloud to keep still!" The King pointed out as well.

With Cloud dizzy as ever, Sir Dan Fortesque sent Cloud catapulting in the air with a top rope hurricanrana. But as soon as he came down though, Shana managed to run right in and catch Cloud mid-air with a big RKO out of nowhere! That one single spot managed to get a very gigantic pop from not just the crowd themselves, but the commentators as well!

"Wha- no way!" Tazz said, flipping himself out of his seat.

"Cloud may have just been decapitated by that move!" Cole shrieked.

"Sir Dan and Shana with a big Gin & Juice on Cloud Strife!" JR replied, referring to the move made famous by AEW tag team, Private Party.

"That might've known that one from the Private Party themselves!" Tazz smirked.

"You know, those guys kinda remind me of The New Day in a way." The King brought up.

"Huh, how so, King?" Cole said to the King.

"Well for one, both teams love to party and dance!" The King replied.

"That's true, King!" Tazz agreed.

"Expect that The New Day are 7 time WWE Tag Team Champions," JR mentioned, "While Private Party has yet to win the AEW Tag team Championships."

Meanwhile, as Cloud was still disoriented from that move he took, Sonic managed to grab the ladder that Cloud attempted to bring to the ring and carried it around his shoulders in a fireman's carry position. And then, he started to spin the ladder around in an airplane spin, using it as a weapon in itself.

"Check this out!" The King said, pointing to the airplane spin.

"Sonic is using the ladder as a human propeller just like Terry Funk!" Tazz exclaimed.

Both D-Va and Taki attempted to stop Sonic the best they could, but Sonic said otherwise as he spun the ladder toward their heads, knocking them out for the time being.

"Ouch!" JR cringed in pain, "That definitely cannot feel good!"

"I see some aspirin's in order for these two!" The King exclaimed as well.

Ken attempted to stop Sonic himself, only to see the hedgehog swing the ladder towards him. The cocky karate expert managed to duck down twice, therefore avoiding the airplane spin altogether.

"Wow, look at Ken avoiding danger like a boss!" Tazz smirked a little.

Once Ken got back up and pointed at his own brain like a thinking man to the entire crowd, he turned around only to see Sonic use the ladder rung and strike Ken right in the face, much to comedic relief.

"Well, he definitely didn't avoid that!" Cole negatively shook his head.

"That's what happens when you show off too much, Cole." The King replied, "And Ken paid for that big time!"

As Ken held his jaw around in excruciating pain, the entire crowd instantly got up right to their seats and stared over to the stage to check out the countdown clock, which lit right up to reveal its next Rumble entrant of the match!

"This is getting very rowdy, guys. And no doubt our next entrant may make it even more rowdier!" Tazz smirked once more in anticipation as the Rumble clock ticked down to a count of 10.

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #18: Christie Monteiro (Tekken)**

Once the buzzer rang out once more for everyone to hear, the song "Check The Rhime" by A Tribe Called Quest began to play around the stadium's soundsystem, which was followed by a woman with tanned skin, brown hair with a ponytail, gold top and silver pants coming out through the curtain with an another big ovation from the crowd.

"I think the Rumble's about to get a little touch of rhythm, guys!" The King smirked very flirtatiously.

"And this next entrant knows how to bring it, King!" Cole nodded, "Here comes Christie Monteiro from the Tekken series at number 18!"

"For those who don't know, Christie is skilled in the art of capoeira, which she'll use to her advantage here!" JR reminded everyone watching.

Christie finally got on the apron only to see Corvo Attano come right at her with another superkick of his. The student of Eddy Gordo managed to outsmart Corvo though as she lowered the ropes down, sending Corvo nut-first onto the ropes before stumbling back to the ring (thankfully, he didn't go over).

"Whoa!" Tazz shrieked.

"Christie nearly came that close to eating that superkick!" JR said, sighing in relief.

"Yeah, and all that got was Corvo's nuts wrecking on those ropes!" The King nodded.

Seeing the image of Corvo wincing in pain from that nut-shot, Christie managed to capitalize on this situation by grabbing onto the ropes and leap inside the ring, landing down on Corvo's entire face with a big slingshot leg drop!

"Christie dropping the leg all over Corvo!" JR pointed out.

"It's been only like 10 seconds and so far, she's doing quite well for herself!" Tazz nodded as well with a smirk around his face.

"Oh yeah, I'm picking Christie to win the rumble!" The King grinned.

"Then again, there are entire contestants that they have not entered yet, King!" JR reminded The King, "So you might wanna be careful who you pick!"

Christie wasn't quite finished with Corvo yet as she put him in the center of the ring before going right up the top rope, looking to pull off an insane aerial maneuver from the top.

"Christie's right up on the drop zone!" Tazz replied.

"That's a very dangerous position to be in this type of match!" Cole mentioned.

After a deep breath, Christie leaped off the top, looking to crash down on Corvo with a high-flying moonsault. But Corvo managed to move out of the way, only for Christie to land on her feet and perform another moonsault (a feigned moonsault), landing on Corvo picture perfectly!

"Wow, what an epic recovery!" The King said, impressed by that feign moonsault.

"That's the same kind of moonsault we've seen Andrade do to his opponents!" JR exclaimed.

"Christie's dominating this rumble!" Tazz smirked, "I think you might be right about her being a favorite to win, King."

"But then again, I have been thinking of others that'll enter the rumble!" The King smiled at Tazz.

"Let me guess, do they have 'puppies'?" J.R. asked The King.

The King then gasped to JR, "How did you know?"

"I'm psychic, King." JR sarcastically rolled his eyes.

"Well, JR's right, It's pretty obvious who you always pick!" Cole replied to the King. "You always go for the hot women!"

"What can I say, it's just who I am!" The King nodded with a shrug.

Christie was about to get up for a minute when all of a sudden, she saw Sir Dan Fortesque approach her from behind.

The student of Eddy Gordo managed to do a backwards somersault and placed her feet around Sir Dan's neck, which forced her to spin Christie all around.

"Whoa, look at Christie go, guys!" Tazz said, pointing out to the headscissor spin.

After only ten seconds of spinning though, Christie then managed to flip Sir Dan over on his back, nailing the tilt-o-whirl headscissors quite perfectly!

"Christie with the headscissors!" Cole exclaimed.

"What an incredible move!" The King smirked once more, "Who knew how well she could dance?"

"Well, capoeira adds a little bit of an dance element, so it's definitely no surprise!" JR nodded.

While Christie continued to build up momentum, Commander Shepard lifted up Gabriel Logan in a Samoan Drop position all before stumbling back and letting go of Gabe once he got the agent over the top rope. Thankfully, Gabe only managed to keep himself on the apron just for safe-keeping.

"Whoa, Gabe is going!" Tazz quickly pointed out.

"Nope, he's still alive!" The King shook his head, "He didn't go all the way down!"

Shepard soon turned around to see Gabriel was still on the apron. He attempted to strike the agent off the apron with a hard punch to the face, but Gabe managed to duck down and hit Shepard with a big shoulder block to the ribs. Gabe then had enough strength to lift Shepard up with a big back body drop through the middle rope, which sent Shepard over the top rope and onto the floor bringing out very big cheers from the audience!

"No way!" Cole exclaimed.

"I can't believe it, Cole! Commander Shepard's eliminated!" The King pointed out in a flash.

"Consider Shepard's night in the Rumble over!" JR nodded.

**8th Eliminated: Commander Shepard; Eliminated by: Gabriel Logan; Duration: 11:36**

Once Commander Shepard took his leave in the Rumble, Christie continued to go on a huge roll in the Rumble after catching Sonic The Hedgehog with a big body slam.

After she put the blue speedster down, Christie then went right up the top rope, but not without pulling out a stop sign from the garbage can first. This scene that the commentators were watching with their eyes made them tremble in fear.

"Oh my goodness, is Christie gonna do what I think she's gonna do?" Tazz said to his broadcast partners.

JR nodded and shook his head at the same time before saying, "Yeah, and it looks like nobody is gonna stop her!"

Not giving out second thoughts to her well-being, Christie placed the stop sign around her body and flipped herself over with a big moonsault, crashing both her body and sign down all over Sonic with another amazing pop!

"My gawd!" JR hissed painfully.

"Sonic definitely won't be going fast after that move!" The King shook his head very unsurely.

Cole then shrugged by saying, "But you have to wonder what kind of pain Christie suffered doing that move herself!"

As the camera got a good look at Christie clutching her ribs in a little bit of pain, the entire San Diego crowd all stood up out of their seats and looked toward the titantron, where the Rumble clock lit up to reveal it's next entrant of the Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble match.

"I think we're gonna look alive, guys. Here comes number 19 coming on its way!" Tazz said, pointing to the curtain.

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #19: Psymon Stark (SSX Tricky)**

Once the buzzer sounded off for a good 17th time, the crowd's ears were tuned to the song "Chemical Warfare" by Slayer playing on the soundspeakers as a man with big brown-haired cornrows, chain tattoos in his arms, white tanktop, blue jeans, brown boots and piercings around his face came out through that exact curtain to another big ovation from the entire San Diego faithful** (then again, everyone might as well become a fan favorite).**

However, he wasn't acting any normal though as he started running around in circles and screaming like a crazy person that escaped from a mental institution somewhere.

"Oh no, this guy?!" The King cried out in comedic agony.

"I'm afraid so, King!" Cole nodded, "Here comes Psymon Stark from the _SSX_ series at number 19!"

"I've heard some weird things about this man and the erratic behavior this guy emits every time he steps into the slope!" JR nodded as well, "No doubt he's gonna be like this once he steps inside that ring!"

Tazz then shook his head at Psymon before saying to JR, "Speaking of erratic, what the hell's up with that guy? He's just running all over the stage like he's frickin' mad!"

"Well, that's just the way he is, Tazz!" JR replied to Tazz.

Psymon ran a good portion of the stage for a good several seconds before he looked over to the edge to the stage and saw a stack of tables sitting in two.

Shaking his head like the headbanger he was, Psymon laughed maniacally as he started running at the end of the stage and dove off, crashlanding onto the tables much to the delight of the entire San Diego crowd and to much confusion of the commentators!

"Oh, dear gawd!" JR shrieked, "He's broken!"

"Did Psy… did Psymon just toss himself off the stage and into the tables?!" Cole shrieked as well, not knowing what to make about his randomous antics.

"Damn it, this psycho's not right!" The King shook his head, "And I thought Sid was the only psychotic one here!"

"You kiddin' me, King? This guy gives Sid and AJ Lee a run for their money!" Tazz said, replying with a shocking gulp.

He didn't go down for long though as Psymon no-sold the table bump and started running around the entire audience of fans, who were high-fiving him as he was running past them like a complete coke-addicted madman.

Psymon even stopped to see one of the spectators with a balding head and a Roman Reigns t-shirt holding a beer in hand. Without any problem, Psymon snatched the beer out of the guys hand and started pouring it down on his forehead before laughing very manically once more.

"Hey, what the- Psymon, that's not how you drink a beer!" Tazz groaned in regret.

"Okay, whose idea was it to put him in the Rumble match?" The King asked JR.

"Well, don't ask me, I'm not in charge of the Rumble!" JR shrugged to the King, "You can try asking Kenny Omega though!"

Psymon then threw the beer cup away and started running towards the barricade, therefore ramming into the entire thing and breaking it all in two!

"Okay, someone give this guy some help!" Cole shouted, asking for help.

"Where is the number of that mental asylum again?" Tazz asked his partners, "I think they must've forgotten their patient!"

"I don't even know where he came from, Tazz!" JR shrugged to the ECW legend.

As Psymon spent his good time on the outside hurting himself, both Ken Masters and Cloud Strife were at the lower left turnbuckle, trapping D-Va with some stinging Ric Flair-like chops. Each chop getting louder as time went on.

"Well, it looks like D-Va's caught between two guys and a hard place!" The King smirked very naughtily.

"Definitely not the double team D-Va was expecting!" Tazz shook his head with a smirk.

Before Cloud could even think about chopping her though, Ken stopped him for a minute before he gestured over to the ring announcer, asking him to come here.

"Oh, what's going on here?" Cole asked JR.

"It seems that Ken wants The Fink to come over here for some reason." JR said, guessing his heart out.

Ken then managed to snatch the microphone out of The Fink's head before sending the mic close to D-Va's entire chest.

Once Cloud saw that, he managed to chop the brunette so loudly that the sound of that chop was ringing around the crowd's and commentator's ears!

"HOLY CRAP!" Tazz chuckled very loudly.

"By gawd, I think that might have made my ears bled!" JR cringed a little.

"That's definitely gonna leave one hell of a birthmark, JR!" King chuckled again.

The impact of that move forced D-Va to clutch onto her chest in excruciating pain and forced herself right on her knees.

Seeing her in this position, both Ken and Cloud went to separate corners and stared down D-Va right in the middle of the ring, as if they were about to set up a double-team move.

"I don't know how it could get any worse for D-Va here." Cole shook his head.

"I think we're gonna see why, Cole!" Tazz said, quickly pointing out what was about to occur next in the ring.

As soon as D-Va looked up, both Ken and Cloud rushed toward her and connected her entire head with a superkick/knee strike combo. Ken caught D-Va good with a big knee strike to the back of her head while Cloud blasted her toward the face with a superkick!

"Oh, and they Meet In The Middle!" Cole shouted out, referring to the old double team finisher that was used by both Johnny Gargano and Tomasso Ciampa in DIY.

"That's gonna be one heck of a face-lift, Cole!" The King nodded.

"And maybe a headache while she's at it!" Tazz nodded to King in return.

With D-Va lying motionless around the mat, the crowd all stood up yet again and saw the Rumble clock light up once more on the titantron, therefore bringing in another entrant that was about to enter the matchup momentarily.

"I think we're gonna see the next entrant come up!" Cole exclaimed, "Hopefully, Psymon won't stand in his way!"

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #20: Vault Dweller (Fallout)**

Once that buzzer was heard around the stadium again, the crowd was treated to the sound of "California Love" from Tupac and Dr. Dre much to a big thrilling pop before a man dressed in a dirty blue-yellow jumpsuit with the number "13" on his back came out through the curtain to a tremendous pop as well.

"Well, this guy looks like he's ready to throw down." The King nodded.

"And no doubt Vault Dweller from the Fallout series feels that way King!" JR nodded as well, "He's the 20th entrant drawn for this Rumble match!"

Tazz then raised his eyebrow in confusion as he said, "Wait a minute, does this guy even have a name?"

"Um, I think he's just your usual vault dweller, Tazz." Cole said to the ECW original.

"So, should I call him V.D. then?" Tazz shrugged.

As the rest of the commentators tried not to lose their laughter from Tazz's clueless stupidity, Vault Dweller then got right inside the ring and started going to work right away by surprising Ken with two haymaker punches before dropping Ken with a hard vicious backhand!

"Whoa, Vault Dweller not wasting any time here!" JR shook his head.

"He definitely stiffed up Ken really good with that backhand," Tazz said, nodding with JR, "Hoping that didn't hurt him too bad."

With Ken possibly dazed out of his mind, Vault Dweller was then approached by Christie, who tried to surprise him with a flying dropkick. Using his smarts though, Vault Dweller sidestepped out of the way and blasted Christie with a gigantic discus clothesline!

"My gawd!" JR cringed uncomfortably.

"Looks like Christie isn't gonna be doing much dancing after that hit!" The King shook his head.

"I'm afraid you might be right, King." Michael Cole nodded, agreeing with the King.

Taki attempted to stop Vault Dweller herself with three fast kicks before attempting the fourth kick, which Vault Dweller caught with his hands at the nick of time, leaving the rest of the fans stunned.

"Uh-oh..." Tazz gulped.

"I think Taki's gonna regret doing that." The King replied.

And the King was right. With Taki only hopping around on only one foot, Vault Dweller pulled her close to him and slammed her down with a brutal spinebuster for good measure!

"Oh, and a big spinebuster!" Cole said, gasping a little.

"Can't believe this is a thousandth time we've saw someone clean house the first thing they enter the ring!" King smirked.

"I won't be surprised if this trend keeps going!" Tazz shook his head with a smirk of his own.

Meanwhile, as Vault Dweller was busy cleaning house, both Shana and Cloud Strife attempted to double team Corvo Attano by attempting to get him over with a big double suplex, only for Corvo to attach one of his legs to Cloud's making him unliftable for the two.

"Look at both Shana and Cloud attempting to get Corvo over!" Tazz pointed out.

"Yeah, it looks like Corvo's not gonna let it happen!" JR shook his head.

"He of course is still feeling the effects of that painful impact he suffered at the hands of Christie not too long ago." Cole replied.

Before the two could attempt to get Corvo up again though, Sonic The Hedgehog managed to step in and punch Corvo right in the ribs, which made it easier for both Cloud, Shana and Sonic to lift Corvo up in the sky and slam him down with a big triple-team suplex!

"I guess that helped!" The King chuckled.

"Sonic making things easier for both Cloud and Shana here." JR nodded.

As Sonic looked to help both Cloud and Shana altogether, he was then cut off by Psymon Stark who pulled the blue speedster out of the ring and whipped him right to a barricade, flipping him over much to the delight of his loyal fanbase.

"What the- Psymon Stark just whipped Sonic to the barricade!" Cole shrieked a little.

"This guy hasn't even entered the damn ring yet, and so far, he's already causing havoc!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Damn it, someone get some help for Sonic!" JR exclaimed as well before saying, "Better yet, somebody get that psycho some help."

Psymon wasn't quite done with Sonic so far as he was waiting for the blue hedgehog to get right back up to his feet. When he did though, Psymon started to sprint all throughout four corners at ringside before he ran right towards Sonic, crushing him with a big cannonball that sent both the psycho and the blue speedster crashing through the barricade in half!

"OH MY GAWD!" JR horrifyingly cried out, "HE KILLED HIM!"

"Psymon Stark just nearly turned Sonic into a plate of frickin' roadkill!" Tazz shrieked out of his seat.

"Hey, I know you have to eliminate your opponent over the top rope with both feet hitting the floor, but it looks like Psymon may have came close to eliminating Sonic from this whole Rumble entirely!" The King unsurely shook his head.

"I'm afraid you could be right, King!" Cole nodded, agreeing with the King's comment.

It didn't take too long for the EMT's to come down the aisle though and approach Sonic, who right now was in an excruciating world of hurt. Before they could even get to them though, Psymon no-sold the cannonball run right away by getting up to laugh manically at the medics, who backed away from the erratic tattooed madman just out of pure spite.

"Well, it looks like Psymon wants Sonic all to himself!" Tazz chuckled a little out of disturbance.

"I don't get this at all," JR shook his head before asking, "What on earth did Sonic ever do to Psymon at all?!"

"I don't know, JR, but it looks like Psymon's just being Psymon himself!" The King nodded to JR.

Psymon then grabbed Sonic right by his blue hair and sent him right back to the ring to do more damage to him.

But when he got on the apron though, Sir Dan Fortesque came out running and decked Psymon in the face with a big running superkick that sent Psymon off the apron and onto the floor. However, since Psymon legally never entered the ring in the first place, the elimination didn't count.

"Superkick by Sir Dan himself!" JR exclaimed.

"Well, if nothing else can stop Psymon from causing more damage, maybe Sir Dan might!" Cole nodded in unison.

"For now of course." Tazz nodded as well, agreeing with Cole.

JR then shook his head before saying, "Of course, that didn't count as an elimination since Psymon didn't enter the ring to begin with!"

As Psymon started to reel from the superkick he suffered, the crowd all stood up once again to look at the Rumble clock that lit up the titantron once more, waiting in anticipation as the next entrant of the match was about to make his way momentarily.

"This is feeling very tense, guys." The King replied to his commentators, "And so am I! Who's gonna come out next?"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Settle your crown, King. We'll get there when we can. But right now, it's stat time! Let's see what we got now!**_

_**Number of competitors who have been eliminated: **_8

_**Number of competitors still left in the ring: **_12

_**Number of competitors still left: **_130

_**Competitors that are eliminated: **_Dan Hibiki, Arthur, Roxas, Niko Bellic, Claire Redfield, Elena Fisher, Hurk Drubman and Commander Shepard

_**Competitors that are still in the ring: **_Cloud Strife, Sonic The Hedgehog, D-Va, Gabriel Logan, Ken Masters, Taki, Corvo Attano, Sir Dan Fortesque, Shana, Christie Monteiro, Psymon Stark and Vault Dweller

_**Most Eliminations:**_ Cloud Strife (3 eliminations)

**Ok, stats are over. Now for the burning questions people want to know:**

**Will Psymon continue to go psycho?**

**Will Psymon ever enter the ring?**

**Is Psymon such an awesome character to play in SSX Tricky?**

**Okay, that last part is actually pretty sure, but the questions shall be answered in the next chapter, everyone. Anyway, make sure you all read, review and leave feedback if you feel like until the next chapter is over and done with. Salutations!**

**P.S.: Oh, and truth be told, Private Party is more like the Street Profits because of the similar gimmick and style that both teams possess. No doubt those two teams will make great tag team champions in their respective leagues coming down the road.**


	6. Ch 6: Hoes Mad?

**Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble**

**Rated T for Mild Language and Violence**

**Summary: 150 competitors from your favorite video games compete in an all-out battle royal gauntlet to see which character can not only be considered the greatest of all time, but can be granted any wish he desires. Who will definitely be the last one standing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with any video games or any of the characters from those video games. The various characters from every video game you see here are owned by Nintendo, Sony, Sega, Capcom, SNK, WB Games, Square Enix, Bandai Namco, Activision, Konami, Blizzard, Rockstar Games, Atlus, Rare, Microsoft, Ubisoft, Koei Tecmo, etc. Anyway, to make sure I'm not doing this alone though since both The Amazing Ghost Musician and WOLFWATCHER12 will help me out with this story as well. So all thanks and the credit goes to him, everyone. Anyway, sit back with a nice six-pack full of Sprite with you, and enjoy this masterpiece we have created. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Hoes Mad?**_

* * *

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #21: Akira Yuki (Virtua Fighter/Dead or Alive)**

After the buzzer rang out all throughout the stadium, the tune "Kung-Fu Fighting" by Carl Douglas began to play out as a man with spiky-black hair, white headband, and dark blue karate gi began making his way through the curtain to another big round of cheers from the entire crowd.

"Looks like we got ourselves another challenger, guys!" Tazz pointed out.

"Coming out at #21 is a fan favorite out of SEGA's _Virtua Fighter_ series, Akira Yuki!" JR exclaimed.

"Although as of lately, he's crossed over into the _Dead or Alive_ series!" Cole replied.

Once he got right inside the ring, he saw Shana approach him trying to pull off a surprise punch out of nowhere, but Akira caught it just in time and flipped her over on her back. With his hands still attached to Shana's arm, he connected with a big headstand before crashing her knees toward her arm.

"And Akira goes to work around her arm." JR pointed out as well.

"Yep, Shana instantly fell into that quickly." Tazz nodded.

Akira soon got up only for D-Va to gang right up on him, trying to slow Akira down with stiff punches toward the side of his head. So far, it was quite working to her advantage.

"Take a look at this!" The King quickly pointed out.

"I'm not sure if that's really a smart tactic, but it's definitely the only tactic she has in mind!" Cole shrugged unsurely.

Once she got Akira down on his knee, D-Va rushed right to the ropes and back again attempting a big Shining Wizard. But Akira's reflexes were put to good use by ducking down, forcing D-Va to miss the move entirely.

"Welp, nobody home!" Tazz shook his head.

Akira then got up right away and rushed toward the ropes himself, therefore catching D-Va off guard with a running swinging neckbreaker, knocking the blue/pink clad soldier down to the mat.

"Akira got her grounded with that running neckbreaker!" JR pointed out as well.

"I'm guessing that sneak attack didn't work wonders for her!" King replied.

Right as D-Va was attempting to recover from that neckbreaker, Sir Dan was busy searching one of the weapon-filled garbage cans, hoping to find a weapon to use in this Rumble.

It didn't take too long for Sir Dan to pull out what turned out to be a plastic lightsaber, forcing the crowd to break out in a big "Star Wars" chant in response.

"Is that a toy lightsaber he just brought out?" Tazz asked with a bit of a chuckle.

"Believe it or not, Tazz, it is!" JR nodded, "After all, we've seen in the game how well Sir Dan is experienced with swords!"

"Yeah, but what does Sir Dan think he's got in store with that toy lightsaber?" The King replied, "Is gonna try to bonk someone on the head with that multiple times till they go down?"

"Not that I know of, King, but we'll see!" Cole shrugged unsurely.

Sir Dan immediately saw Gabriel Logan approach him right away, which forced the skeleton warrior to swing the toy lightsaber towards the agent, who immediately grabbed it right at the nick of time.

"I guess you were proven wrong, King!" JR replied to Jerry Lawler.

"Guess Gabe Logan called my bluff then!" The King shrugged.

Gabriel tried his best to hit at the jawless warrior with his two best haymakers, only for Sir Dan to back himself up with each blow that Gabriel missed at.

He attempted to hit him for the third time, but Ken Masters suddenly came out of nowhere and decked Gabriel with a big bicycle kick to his face!

"Whoa, what a big kick by Ken!" Tazz replied with a big gasp.

"I can tell someone's about to get an icepack!" The King chuckled, referring to the bicycle kick that Gabriel took.

As soon as Ken got right back up though, he failed to react as Sir Dan came out swinging his toy lightsaber and wrecked Ken right in the junk, leaving a good portion of the fans and commentators to cringe very sickly at this scene!

"My gawd!" JR hissed.

"I'm surprised that didn't slice him in half like the real one!" Tazz shook his head.

Cole then nodded in unison before saying to Tazz, "Ken should be lucky that lightsaber was just a plastic toy itself!"

Sir Dan managed to slowly slide the toy lightsaber out of Ken's junk, forcing Ken to go down right on his knees and endure the pain that was surged right between his legs. However, this wasn't quite over for Ken though as Sir Dan used the front of the toy to lift Ken's chin right up.

"I don't think Sir Dan's done with Ken yet!" JR said, shaking his head.

"No kidding," The King shook his head back, "I think he's about to give Ken his last rites!"

Before he could even think of hitting Ken with the toy lightsaber, Psymon came from behind and hit Sir Dan in the back before he wrapped the toy lightsaber around the jawless skeleton's neck with a big White Russian Leg Sweep!

"I think you were wrong again, King!" Cole exclaimed.

"Dang it, why can't I ever be right for once?!" The King groaned to himself.

As Sir Dan was left to lie motionless in pain, the crowd all turned over to the titantron once more, where the Rumble clock was being lit up again to see which competitor would enter as the 22nd entrant.

"It's not wise to worry, King, as we're gonna see the man to come into that Royal Rumble match!" J.R. exclaimed.

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #22: Byleth Eisner (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)**

As the buzzer sounded off very loudly across the stadium, the entire San Diego crowd heard the tune "That's The Way I Wanna Rock 'N' Roll by AC/DC play in the soundsystem as a man with slick shaggy blue hair and dressed in black-clad armor with a black cape came through the curtain to a bunch of thousand fangirls screaming and fawning over him. He wasn't alone though as this next entrant came out with a sign that he was carrying that read out "Hoes Mad", much to small comedic effect.

"Oh, we got a good one coming, guys!" Tazz smirked in anticipation.

"And no doubt that Byleth Eisner** (the male version) **from _Fire Emblem: Three Houses_ is feeling the same way at #22!" Cole nodded, agreeing with Tazz.

"Of course, by the time you're watching this, he was just announced as the 5th competitor for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate!" JR reminded everyone watching, "And whether you like him or not, he's proven to be quite the leader in any battlefield he steps into!"

"He sure is a fan favorite with the ladies, JR!" The King replied, "I think it must be the hair."

"Well it's one of the reasons why he's a ladies man!" JR nodded.

After he threw the sign away, Byleth immediately entered the ring and found himself being ganged up on by Taki, who started surprising him with repeatable kicks to the gut in breakneck speed.

"I don't think Taki's gonna be bought in by his charms!" Tazz quickly pointed out.

"You got that right," Cole nodded before saying, "Look at Taki with those fierce kicks!"

The kicks of course only made Byleth unaffected as ever, forcing Byleth to punch right back at Taki with a three-hit haymaker combo before shutting the crimson-clad ninja with a spinning discus punch for good measure.

"Well, that didn't help her much!" The King shook his head.

"He was definitely caught off guard by Taki on that one!" JR nodded.

Vault Dweller tried his best to surprise Byleth with a big German suplex, only for Byleth to use his body to roll Vault Dweller over to the side and knock Vault Dweller out with yet another spinning discus punch!

"Better luck next time, Vault Dweller!" Tazz shook his head as well.

"Byleth outsmarted Vault Dweller with that maneuver!" JR exclaimed, "No doubt that'll leave Vault Dweller mad for sure."

"He's going to be feeling that in the morning!" The King commented.

Byleth continued to build up momentum for a good several seconds before Christie forced it to come to a stop, surprising Byleth with a leaping dropkick right out of nowhere, therefore knocking him a bit loose.

"Yeah, and so is Byleth!" Tazz nodded.

"No doubt Christie left one hell of a shiner around Byleth's face!" JR nodded as well.

After shutting him up with another dropkick, Byleth found himself dragging to the lower right turnbuckle in order to recover from that unexpected move.

However, he wouldn't get the chance to as Christie started running after him, blasting him right in the face with a big running hesitation dropkick!

"Oh, right in the face again!" Cole gasped.

"Christie is definitely giving Byleth a run for his money here tonight!" JR nodded once more.

Meanwhile, as Christie was busy going to work all over a damaged Byleth, Psymon Stark was taking care of business with Shana, who got her feet grabbed by him as she tripped on her back. Psymon then turned her right over and locked in an excruciating Billy Goat's Curse (which was a reverse boston crab that was made famous by Colt Cabana), therefore wrenching Shana's back very painfully from that painful submission hold!

"Oh, this ain't gonna be good for Shana!" Tazz shook his head, "Look at that Billy Goat's Curse Psymon locked in!"

"Even so, Psymon still has to throw her over the top rope!" Cole nodded to Tazz, "Like we reminded the contestants over and over again, elimination via submission doesn't count!"

"Yeah, that only worked in Lucha Underground, but not here in the Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble!" The King shook his head while setting his foot down.

As he still kept that submission hold locked in, Psymon looked over his shoulder to see that he was close to the lower left turnbuckle. That prompted the tattooed psycho to come up with a crazy idea.

So he managed to grab Shana right by the hands and lift her up, forcing Psymon to drag her to the turnpads and swing her back and forth, sending her head right toward the turnpad over and over again while still having that Billy Goat's Curse locked in.

"I don't know how worse it's gonna get for Shana!" Tazz gulped, fearing for her safety.

"Well, you're seeing it right now, Tazz!" Cole replied, "I'm not sure what's hurting her worse: Her head or her back?"

"Right now, it's both!" The King nodded out.

Psymon kept doing this for a good 10 seconds before he finally set Shana down, only for Cloud Strife to run right from behind and deck Psymon right in the back of his head with a running superkick!

"Oh, right in the back of the head!" J.R. cringed uncomfortably.

"I probably wished he would have saved her faster though," Tazz said, referring to Shana, "She's gotta be suffering a headache about now!"

As both Shana and Psymon held their heads respectively in pain, the crowd once again turned over to the titantron to see the countdown clock light up to it's next entrant of the match.

"I'm feeling stoked, guys! Who's gonna be number 23?" The King asked his friends as the time ticked down.

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #23: Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank)**

Once that buzzer sounded out for the 21st time tonight, the tune of "We're An American Band" by Grand Funk Railroad began to play out as a shirtless Lombax with huge brown gloves and teal denim pants came out running through the curtain and was instantly greeted by the entire San Diego faithful, who were screaming their heart out for this combative critter. He wasn't alone though as his green-eyed robot buddy, Clank, started running alongside him and pumped up this entire crowd in order to give this 23rd entrant the energy he needed.

"Okay, did someone leave their pet at home?" Tazz raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, laugh all you wish, Tazz. Because once Ratchet from the Ratchet & Clank series gets in that ring, he's gonna be all business!" Cole said to the ECW original.

The King then let out a chuckle before saying, "What's he gonna do? Sic his robot on him?"

"Oh, you never get tired of those jokes, huh?" JR rolled his eyes to King in unamused fashion.

After giving out a high-five of luck from his best friend Clank, Ratchet immediately got on the apron and leaped off the ropes, catching Corvo Attano by surprise with a springboard hurricanrana!

"Hurricanrana by Ratchet!" Cole exclaimed.

"For a critter, he can definitely fly!" The King nodded, despite the joke he had about him earlier.

Ratchet, of course, was just getting started however. He then approached Ken Masters with the usual "Bring It On" hand gesture, forcing the karate-clad Ken to strike with a clothesline. However, Ratchet managed to see it coming and duck down with a somersault, all before somersaulting backwards and latch his feet right around Ken's neck, therefore flipping him over on his back!

"What an impressive headscissors!" JR quickly pointed out.

"He's been in the ring for perhaps ten seconds and so far, he's proving me wrong!" Tazz exclaimed, "I hope he's been fixed before the event though."

"He isn't a dog, Tazz." Cole shook his head.

Tazz then turned to Cole and chuckled, "JBL told me he was."

"JBL doesn't know squat, Tazz!" JR groaned.

Right as Ratchet was busy building up the momentum he was getting, Colt felt something bothering him right through his headset, forcing him to turn to the camera in a very urgent matter.

"Ladies and gentleman, we seem to be getting some kind of commotion headed from the locker room." Cole said, holding his earpiece altogether.

"Can we please get some cameras over there?" asked JR.

It didn't take too long for the cameras to switch right over inside the locker room, where they managed to get a glance at both Claire Redfield and Elena Fisher, who were still fighting and tugging each other's hair in a tug-of-war fashion!

"Ohhhh yes! More catfighting!" The King squealed happily.

"It looks like Claire Redfield and Elena Fisher are now taking their catfight over at the showers!" Tazz exclaimed, "It brings out the new meaning of the words 'Girls gone wild'!"

"We may need some help breaking up these two women here!" JR pointed out.

It took them only ten seconds of tug-of-war action before Claire managed to get the upper hand and throw Elena to one of the wooden shelf-like lockers, knocking her out for the time being!

"Oh, right to the lockers!" Cole cringed heavily.

"No doubt she hit hard, Cole!" Tazz nodded.

Claire was far from done with Elena though as the zombie-hunter grabbed a hot towel from the shelf. As Elena started to get up right on her knees though, Claire managed to come up behind her and wrap the towel around Elena's neck, strangling her very tight from the pressure of the towel. It began to get worse for the blonde though as Clair managed to spin the towel all around the neck, making it very tight and for Elena to break free.

"And look at Claire go!" The King exclaimed.

"That towel is not giving Elena any mercy to breathe at all!" JR gasped in horror. "I swear, Claire Redfield is vicious!"

After only 15 seconds of that intense chokehold, the rest of the backstage crew all came in and attempted to latch Claire off of Elena, who right now was turning into a very deep dark shade of blue. Once she saw Elena's arms finally go limp on her, Claire managed to let go of Elena, forcing the adventures camerawoman to fall on the carpet floor with a big thud. Claire attempted to do more damage to her, but the rest of the backstage personnel all forced Claire to back off for now.

"Thank frickin' goodness they got Claire off of her!" Tazz sighed in relief.

"Elena may be unconscious as we speak!" Cole replied.

"That's right, hold me back!" Claire said to the backstage crew before shouting over to an unconscious Elena, "You got what you deserve, bitch."

After the raucous had finally ended though, Claire finally left the locker room while at the same time, the camera had shifted back to the ring where Psymon Stark had Sonic The Hedgehog up on his shoulders in a Fireman's Carry position. He then spun the blue speedster around and slammed him down with a big F5!

"There it is, F5!" JR shouted out.

"That'll definitely stop him in his tracks!" The King smirked.

As Sonic was left to lick his wounds from the F5 he suffered, the entire crowd once again looked over to the titantron to see the Rumble clock light up to its next entrant of the match.

"This is getting very tense, guys." Tazz said, feeling goosebumps around his skin, "Who's gonna be our next entrant?"

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #24: Ryo Sakazaki (Art of Fighting/King of Fighters)**

Once the buzzer began blaring out loudly across the stadium, the crowd all popped in exciting anticipation as a blonde-haired man dressed in an orange karate gi began running through the curtain and down the aisle much to the tune of "Slam" by Onyx.

"Well well well, we got another challenger in our hands!" The King smirked once more.

"And it's in the form of our next entrant, Ryo Sakazaki from both _Art of Fighting_ and _The King of Fighters_!" Cole exclaimed.

"This man has traveled all around the world spreading the knowledge of Kyokugen Karate all around, and no doubt, we're gonna see his Kyokugen skills right now in this Rumble!" JR pointed out.

After he got inside the ring, Ryo managed to catch a punch from Akira and flipped him over with a big judo toss, all before shutting Akira up with a knockout punch straight to the face.

"Whoa, good night, sweet prince!" The King chuckled out, referring to the counter Ryo made.

"Ryo already going to work here!" Cole pointed out.

Christie Monteiro tried to surprise Ryo with one of her signature Capoeira flips, but the king of Kyokugen style managed to side-step out of the way and connect Christie with a big Codebreaker!

"And Ryo with a big Codebreaker!" JR hollered.

"A move like that can be definitely jaw-dropping!" Tazz said in a literal sense, "No doubt that move definitely made Christie's jaw crumble!"

Meanwhile, as Ryo was busy building up momentum like every other competitor was doing the first thing they enter, Sir Dan Fortesque managed to connect a big body slam to Taki before he started to go up the top rope, Rob Van Dam-style, in attempt to pull off a big aerial maneuver.

"I think Sir Dan may have Taki's number there, Cole!" The King quickly pointed out in a flash.

Cole then shook his head as he said to King, "He has to be careful though, King. Because someone can knock him off that top rope!"

"Let's hope that Sir Dan can be careful here!" JR exclaimed.

Before Sir Dan could do something high-risk to Taki though, Byleth started running toward Sir Dan and hit a big helluva kick all over his skeletal face, forcing Sir Dan to tumble all the way down to the floor in a huge elimination!

"And Dan's going, going, gone!" Tazz smirked out.

"I'm guessing he should have saw that coming!" The King exclaimed.

"Well, he didn't, and now Sir Dan has been eliminated!" J.R. exclaimed once more.

**9th Eliminated: Sir Dan Fortesque; Eliminated by: Byleth Eisner; Duration: 8:26**

Sir Dan found himself distraught from his sudden elimination so much that he ended up taking one of the chairs down at the timekeeper's table and threw it right in the ring in response.

"Well, someone's got a case of the sour grapes!" Tazz chuckled a bit.

But that wasn't all though.

What followed next was another chair being thrown into the ring. Followed by another. And another. And then another. And then, in a sudden case of deja vu though, the entire San Diego crowd sitting at ringside found themselves throwing their respective chair right at the ring, making it rain chairs all over the competitors that were ducking for cover. Just to add to the effect though, all 70,000 fans sitting all around chanted "ECW" over and over again, marking out for this incredible moment.

"Uh-oh, look out!" The King said, gulping for the worst.

"It's raining chairs, guys!" Tazz said as he ducked behind the commentary table, "I hoping all of you brought an umbrella!"

"I could say the same about you, Tazz!" Cole nodded to the ECW original.

"This Rumble has gone dadgum crazy!" JR shouted out, nearly getting drowned by the repeatable 'ECW' chants.

The entire chair-throwing lasted a good 20 seconds before it finally died down, therefore leaving the ring being nothing more than a chair-filled mess. Competitors such as Ryo Sakazaki, Cloud Strife, Vault Dweller, Psymon Stark, Shana and Byleth Eisner all managed to get out of the ring through the ropes while Sonic The Hedgehog, D-Va, Akira Yuki, Ratchet, Ken Masters, Gabriel Logan and Corvo Attano were all considered unlucky as a chair was thrown toward them, leaving them buried under the steel rubble.

"Yikes, this looks like a frickin' mess." Tazz replied.

"And hard to believe a skeleton with no jaw caused it all." The King rolled his eyes, "Maybe he should go back to whichever crypt he came from."

"I'll be sure to tell Sir Dan just that, King." J.R. nodded with a smirk on his face.

Once those 20 seconds had finally passed though, the rest of the competitors who didn't get hit with an oncoming chair all managed to get back inside the ring and attempted to drag the unconscious bodies out of the steel chair rubble themselves. But as that was going on, the entire Rumble clock appeared once more on the titantron, forcing the San Diego crowd to look toward the stage again and see the 25th entrant make his/her way down the aisle.

"So while they try to clean up all the chairs in that ring, let's see entrant number 25 make their way down the ring!" Cole exclaimed as he looked at the curtain.

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #25: Hope Estheim (Final Fantasy XIII)**

After that buzzer sounded off once more, the crowd all cheered to their seats as a teenager with shaggy white hair came out dressed in a black shirt with a buttoned up orange shirt covered all around it, olive green jeans and olive green Chuck Taylors made his way through the curtain while "Fat Lip" by Sum 41 started to play out very loudly around the soundsystem.

"Oh, looks like we got an interesting one here, guys!" Tazz said, quickly pointing out to the entrant.

"And without a doubt, it's none other than Hope Estheim from the 13th installment of the fame Final Fantasy series!" J.R. exclaimed.

Cole let out a nod before smirking, "And with Cloud Strife in the ring, you can best be sure that the Final Fantasy folk will have the upper advantage!"

Once Hope finally got inside the ring, he looked all around on who to attack first. But once he saw Gabriel Logan get right up on his own feet, Hope knew he wanted to target right off to bat.

So without any warning at all, Hope connected with a big superkick toward the agent's face, forcing Gabriel Logan to go over the top rope and onto the floor, resulting in a shocking elimination that brought the fans to their feet!

"Whoa, no way!" Tazz shrieked out of surprise.

"Oh, yes way, Tazz!" Cole nodded to Tazz, "Hope just scored a big elimination there!"

"I gotta say, I'm in shock here!" The King nodded with a bit of a smirk on his face, "Never expected Gabe here to be out just like that!"

**10th Eliminated: Gabriel Logan; Eliminated by: Hope Estheim; Duration: 17:09**

Once Gabe had left ringside, Hope continued to search around for his next target until he was suddenly caught out of nowhere by D-Va, who nailed Hope with a big jumping neckbreaker.

"Well, that definitely didn't last." Tazz shook his head.

"No it did not." Cole shook his head as well before saying, "D-Va definitely put a stop to Hope very fast!"

As Hope attempted to recover from the move that he suffered from the hands of D-Va, Shana was attempting to build back momentum herself by trapping Christie Monteiro in a tree of woe right at the lower left turnbuckle. She then stomped on Christie's face non-stop as a way to rough her up a bit.

"I definitely don't like Christie's chances right here!" The King gulped, fearing the worst for Christie herself.

"Definitely not in the position that she's in, of course!" JR shook his head.

Once Christie was unconscious, Shana took another chance to strike as she then headed up the top rope, looking to hit the capoeira beauty with a big double stomp while Christie was still trapped in the tree-of-woe.

With a deep breath, Shana leaped off the top rope, only for Christie to bend her body back which made Shana miss her right by a hair.

"Nobody home, there!" Tazz shook his head.

Christie managed to lean back up just to catch her breath. But as she did though, Ratchet managed to sneak from behind and catch Christie out of nowhere with a tree-of-woe backstabber!

"Oh, but Ratchet definitely was!" JR nodded.

"That's definitely not gonna give Christie a break!" The King shook his head.

Meanwhile, as Christie was still reeling from that aching backstabber, both Ryo Sakazaki and Cloud Strife were busy going to town all over Vault Dweller with back-to-back chops all over his chest.

"Vault Dweller definitely in a world of hurt here!" Cole gulped in a very uneasy way.

"And Ryo and Cloud are making sure he gets trapped in that world, Cole!" Tazz nodded, agreeing with Cole.

However, instead of eliminating Vault Dweller from this matchup though, both Ryo and Cloud grabbed the soldier by his legs and slammed his face right through the mat with an inverted Alabama Slam!

"Ohhhh, faceplant!" The King cringed heavily.

"That dude may be in need of lip collagen surgery after that!" Tazz nodded once more.

At another side of the ring, both Corvo Attano and Byleth Eisner were doing a little double teaming of their own as the two caught Akira with a huge double shot to the ribs.

And then, the two men shut Akira down with a big spin-kick/leg sweep combo aka Total Elimination!

"Big double team maneuver right there!" Cole shouted out.

"In ECW, that's called a Total Elimination!" Tazz smirked to Cole, referencing the double team finisher made famous by The Eliminators.

"Well, that was impressive in my opinion!" said JR. "What a move by Corvo and Byleth!"

After the two men got right back up, both Corvo and Byleth gave each other a high-five, which hinted at a possible two-man alliance between the two men themselves. However it all ended suddenly once Byleth caught Corvo by surprise with a big full nelson facebuster!

"Oh, that backstabber!" The King snarled a bit, referring to Byleth.

"Well, what can we tell you, King? It's every man, woman and being for himself!" J.R. shrugged at The King in response.

"J.R.'s definitely right!" Tazz exclaimed.

As Corvo held onto his face in excruciating pain, the entire crowd yet again turned their heads over to the stage where the next entrant was about to come on out at the count of 10.

"We're coming alive, guys!" The King said to his partners, "Who's gonna be number 26?"

**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***

**Entrant #26: Strider Hiryu**

The song entitled "Raid" began playing and out came a massive puff of smoke that appeared right through the curtain. And after that came a man dressed in a blue ninja outfit with the sleeves ripped off and a red mask over his mouth while he also had spiky brown hair, this was Strider Hiryu, a ninja from another time. The crowd was going wild to the point that they chanted "Strider" over and over again, just to pump him up.

"OH MY GOD! Is it…...Can it really be?" asked JR.

"Tell me it's a dream….Can that really be who I think it is?" Tazz added.

"It's for real! STRIDER HIRYU IS IN THE ARENA!" Cole said in excitement. "Whoa, he is always so surprising when he makes an entrance!"

"On that, we can all agree." said The King.

Strider stood on the stage for a good several seconds before he sprinted down to the ring, and as he reached it, he attempted a few moves in the air, making the fans excited to see him do so. He then jumped up and landed with both his feet on the top turnbuckle with his arms folded up, this shocked Sonic, Akira, Psymon, Shana, Ken and everyone else in the ring.

"What the hell is he doing here?" asked Ken, wanting to know.

"I do not know." replied Akira.

Strider jumped off the top turnbuckle and delivered a dropkick to Psymon, knocking him to the mat. He then grabbed him and suplexed him next. Sonic then raced up to Strider and tried to trip him up, but he jumped above Sonic's legs.

"What a dropkick by the Strider!" said The King.

"Agreed King!" said Cole, agreeing with him.

"Sonic tried to trip him up, but he dodged that." JR added, seeing what was going on. "Now it seems as though Akira and Ken are refocusing on Shana."

The camera then moved to another side of the ring, where both Akira and Ken were surrounding Shana one at a time. Yet, despite this 2-on-1 situation, Shana managed to come out swinging by catching both karate masters with roundhouse kicks of her own, doing her best to slow both Akira and Ken down.

"Check this out!" The King pointed out.

"Shana proving that she can attempt to overcome the odds, no matter what stands in her way!" JR exclaimed.

Shana wasn't quite done with Ken just yet though.

She then wrapped Ken's arm around with a big arm wrench, before pressing her foot around Ken's face and crushed it back with a nice Eat Defeat!

"Oh, and Ken Eats Defeat on that one!" Tazz pointed out, "All that's missing is a bag of fries and a shake to go at it!"

Right after Shana got up on her feet and pumped up the audience, she failed to turn around as Psymon Stark came running in and grabbed her from behind, sending Shana over the top rope and onto the floor in breakneck speed, eliminating her to a bit of a mixed reaction!

"Wait, what?!" The King shrieked.

"Oh, that can't be good!" Cole shook his head, "Shana's gone!"

"Damn it!" Tazz groaned, "She was a good one too!"

"Well, we're gonna have to live with it, Tazz." JR nodded unfortunately.

**11th Elimination; Shana; Eliminated by: Psymon Stark; Duration: 9:29**

After Shana got right back up from that elimination, Psymon still had some unfinished business.

And it wouldn't be long before Psymon started running to the ropes and back again, shocking every fan and commentator watching as he leaped over the ropes and crashed down on Shana on the floor, literally eliminating himself in the process!

"What the-?!" Tazz shrieked at a loss for words.

"Did… DID PSYMON JUST ELIMINATE HIMSELF!?" The King screamed.

"What the hell was that psycho thinking doing that?" JR shrugged, "He just cost himself the match!"

"I don't know what Omega even saw in this guy!" Cole shrugged as well, not even knowing what to make of this.

**12th Elimination: Psymon Stark; Eliminated by: Himself; Duration: 7:36**

"This could not bode well for him." stated Tazz.

"I think it already did, Tazz." Cole said, shaking his head to Tazz.

Psymon immediately got himself up and started to laugh maniacally like a madman all before heading up the ramp and spinning around the stage. And yet the commentators still didn't know what to make of his erratic behavior.

While Psymon finally took his leave though, D-Va finally started to get back in the match as she trapped Ryo Sakazaki in the upper left corner, giving him repeatable roundhouse kicks to the ribcage over and over again, possibly as an attempt to slow the Kyokugen master.

"D-Va's getting back in the middle of things here!" JR exclaimed.

"Each kick getting more painful by the second!" The King nodded, agreeing with JR.

Once Ryo was done being roughed up though, D-Va decided to ran back to the corner and run back again, catching Ryo by surprise with a running turnbuckle dropkick to the face!

"And D-Va with that running dropkick!" JR exclaimed once again.

"I don't think she's finished yet!" Tazz said, shaking his head.

Tazz was definitely right. D-Va was far from finished with what she was doing.

She then found herself running back to the corner and back again, hitting Ryo with yet another running dropkick!

"Oh, and she got him with another one!" The King exclaimed, "How is this girl getting good after all this time."

D-Va had been looking to go with yet another running turnbuckle dropkick for good measure, but as soon as she went back to the corner and took off running again, he was suddenly cut off by Vault Dweller who blasted her out of nowhere with a big football tackle!

"Oh my god!" Tazz chuckled.

"Oh my god is right, Tazz! D-Va just got flattened by that Vault Dweller!" Cole nodded.

"Somebody better call Mercy because D-Va might need to have some right about now!" The King chuckled as well, forcing Tazz to laugh a bit too.

As D-Va was spent rolling around the ring in total pain, the San Diego crowd stood up to their seats and turned to the stage yet again, seeing the countdown clock light up for the next entrant that was about to enter the Rumble momentarily.

"This Rumble is going along very nicely, but just who will be the next entrant to enter?" JR asked to himself.

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #27: Jak (Jak & Daxter)**

_**GUNTER GLIEBEN GLAUCHEN GLOBEN**_

_**"Alright… I GOT SOMETHIN' TA SAY!"**_

The song "Rock Of Ages" by Def Leppard began playing loudly and out came a guy with blonde hair that had green highlights in it and pointy ears dressed in a blue tunic, white pants, kneepads and brown boots that looked like sandals and he also had a beard that matched his hair. He wasn't alone though as his best critter friend, Daxter, was also with him but he was hanging onto his shoulder.

"Oh, this just got a whole lot more interesting, guys!" Tazz chuckled, "Look who's coming down!"

"No doubt Jak from _Jak & Daxter_ is here to get things going here in the Rumble!" JR nodded.

"I may have a good feeling who Jak may be going after!" Cole nodded as well, knowing which target Jak was gonna go after inside that ring.

Once Jak got inside that ring, he was now standing toe-to-toe with the one person Jak would expect to be there in the Rumble: Ratchet.

The thousand fans inside San Diego all stood up right to their feet in anticipation of this showdown, even going so far to do dueling chants between both Ratchet and Jak. Heck, even both Clank and Daxter, who were both standing in ringside, could hardly attempt to keep themselves together watching this legendary showdown go down here tonight.

"I'm on my feet, Cole!" Tazz said, letting out a determined smirk.

"The rest of us are, Tazz!" Cole exclaimed, "Who on earth is gonna throw the first punch here?"

"I can't watch…. maybe just a little!" The King cried out.

After only a good 15 seconds of them facing off and adjusting their gear, the two characters immediately ran up to each other and started hitting away at each other, much to the delight of their screaming fans who were cheering for the two combined.

"And there they go!" JR hollered out in excitement.

"This is what the Rumble is all about!" The King exclaimed, "All about scores settling once and for all."

"And no doubt Ratchet and Jax have the biggest of them all!" Tazz nodded in unison.

So far, the repeatable headshots between both Ratchet and Jax were going so fast and furious that the rest of the fans lost count on how many haymakers they threw at one another.

It was back and forth like this before Ratchet managed to turn things around by trapping Jax into the lower right corner and stomping a mudhole right across his ribcage.

That of course wouldn't last long though as Jak grabbed Ratchet by his ears and turned him around, responding with a big open slap to the entire chest region!

"So much for cleaning house, I guess!" The King chuckled.

"What a big open-handed slap by Jak!" JR exclaimed, "I wonder if Ratchet's getting heartburn?"

"If so, then he might have to get some Pepto!" The King nodded once more.

As Jak and Ratchet continued their little showdown against one another though, Hope Estheim managed to trip Byleth right by his feet before he took one of his legs and wrapped it around his, trapping the blue-haired professor in a Figure 4 Leglock. The pain that Byleth received from the hold was quite excruciating to endure, as it made him struggle desperately to get to a rope somewhere.

"He's got the Figure 4 locked in, guys!" Tazz quickly pointed out, "That can't be good for Byleth!"

"No, I don't think so." said the King.

"Even though this can't eliminate him via submission, I can admit that it's a wise move to soften them up!" JR nodded out.

Hope kept on locking in that good submission hold for ten straight seconds before Byleth finally got a break in the form of Sonic The Hedgehog, who nailed a big top rope elbow drop around Hope's chest.

"Sonic to the rescue!" Tazz pointed out again (what is this, a pointing contest).

"Well, if ANYONE had to save Byleth, no doubt it was definitely the blue speedster himself!" JR nodded, agreeing with Tazz.

Meanwhile, as Byleth was holding his leg in pain, a double team maneuver was now occurring in the ring as Ryo Sakazaki managed to trip Christie right on her back before grabbing her right by the legs. He then used her as a catapult to send Christie flying, only for her face to crash into the hard knee of one Strider Hiryu!

"Oh, that had to hurt!" Cole shivered in pain.

The two men weren't quite done with her just yet.

Once Christie was laid flat on her back on Ryo's knees, Strider Hiryu came up on top and launched himself right in the air, crashing on top of the capoeira beauty with an elbow drop of his own!

"Target sighted, JR!" Tazz smirked graciously.

"And target he got!" JR nodded.

"Christie's not looking very good, guys." The King gulped in fear for Christie's safety. "I wonder what hurt, that knee to the face or the elbow drop she took by Strider?"

"I'm pretty sure it's both, King!" Cole said, nodding to Jerry Lawler.

As Christie attempted to recover from that dangerous maneuver, the entire crowd all stood up again and looked toward the stage, waiting in anticipation of the next entrant that was about to come out of that curtain soon enough.

"I can't wait to see what number #28 is gonna be!" Tazz replied, "This is gonna be ecstatic!"

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #28: Issac Clarke (Dead Space)**

The sound of terror began filling up the arena as the lights went out and fireworks went off all around the stadium. And then, the fires began burning as a man dressed up in golden space armor with a helmet came out to the tune of "Black Sabbath" by Black Sabbath, much to the delight of the fans that were sitting at ringside.

"Looks like we're getting more of the big guns, fellas!" The King chuckled.

"And this one we're seeing coming out is Issac Clarke from the Dead Space series!" Cole exclaimed.

"I kinda heard that game is like Resident Evil mixed with a little bit of Alien." Tazz said to his partners.

JR nodded to Tazz before saying, "Only this time, Issac doesn't have to worry about the dangerous monsters he meets in outer space!"

Once Issac got inside the ring though, Taki wasted no time by kicking him right through the ribs and head combined as a way to slow him down instantly.

"Whoa, Taki's going to work!" Tazz pointed out quickly.

"Not sure if that's really a good idea, Tazz." Cole shook his head in an unsure way.

And it definitely wasn't a good idea for Taki at all. That unexpected run-in that Taki caused got Issac pissed off to the point where he literally pushed Taki off of him and sent her right to the ropes. When she came back though, Issac sent her launching right to the air and catched the ninja just in time for a big pop-up powerbomb!

"And Taki does SPLAT!" The King chuckled out.

"Yeah, and not in a very good way!" JR shook his head, not agreeing with the King.

Ratchet tried to surprise him with a big sleeper hold from behind, but even he knew it was a bad idea to do so.

Issac managed to flip Ratchet right on his ass, right before he ran right to the ropes and back again nailing Ratchet with a stinging Penalty Kick to the spine!

"Whoa, that was a hard one!" Tazz smirked a little.

"He nearly kicked his spine right over to the second row!" The King smirked as well.

Meanwhile, as Issac was continuing his momentum in the match, both Akira and Ken were busy roughing up Ryo right on the ropes with repeatable elbow shots. It looked more like a 10-elbow salute though as the two respective karate masters were both taking their turns hitting away at the Kyokugen master.

"Ryo in a heap of trouble here, it seems." Cole replied.

"I'll say, Cole. Akira and Ken seem to have the upper advantage!" The King nodded.

Right after they were done roughing Ryo up, the two attempted to get Ryo over the top rope just by lifting up his legs.

But Ryo wouldn't have any of it though as he managed to hit away at both Akira and Ken, blinding them for the moment. And then, just to demonstrate his incredible strength, Ryo grabbed both Akira and Ken right by their legs and lifted them over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating both men to a big ovation!

"No way!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Ryo getting two for the price of one!" JR exclaimed as well.

"You can consider both Akira and Ken's run in the Rumbles completely over!" The King nodded.

**13th Elimination: Akira Yuki; Eliminated by: Ryo Sakazaki; Duration: 7:33**

**14th Elimination: Ken Masters; Eliminated by: Ryo Sakazaki; Duration: 16:35**

As both Akira and Ken immediately left ringside, Ryo suddenly found himself blindsided by Cloud Strife, who managed to stuff a trashcan inside Ryo therefore leaving him blind for the moment.

"Guess there's not gonna be any celebrating from Ryo!" Tazz shook his head.

"Cloud got him trapped inside that trash can!" Cole quickly pointed out.

It was about to be worse for Ryo though as Cloud immediately grabbed a baseball bat that was lying close to his feet.

He picked it right up while he saw a garbage can-covered Ryo standing in the middle of the ring. Doing his best Barry Bonds impression, Cloud swung the bat and smashed Ryo right through the steel all before connecting with a big bat shot right to the nuts for painful measure!

"My gawd!" J.R. cringed heavily in pain.

"No kidding, he's definitely gonna swell up in the morning, JR!" The King chuckled a bit.

While Ryo tried so hard to recover from those two painful bat shots himself, the San Diego faithful quickly looked at the stage and saw the countdown clock light up yet again to bring out another entrant that was about to come through the curtain next.

"It looks like we're gonna get another entrant here in the Rumble!" Cole pointed out, "Who will be number 29?"

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #29: Nina Williams (Tekken)**

The lights began to dim out a little bit, but a spotlight was shining over the entranceway with the song "Break" by Three Days Grace began to play epically loud. The light showed a tall, blonde haired woman dressed in a black leather outfit that showed her ample cleavage. Her hair was in a ponytail and she took off her jacket to show she had a purple costume underneath it.

"Oh, mama! Things are getting' hotter' here!" said Tazz.

"Nina Williams! Nina's here!" said Cole, feeling astounded by her arrival. It was indeed Nina Williams, the assassin from Tekken. Sonic got a good look at her and felt a little lovestruck by her.

Ken had a squint of determination in his eyes when he saw her, right as JR explained, "She tried to assassinate Jin Kazama before during the King Of The Iron Fist Tournament. But then they started working together to face off against this demon named Azazel."

"Wow, how did you even know?" The King turned to JR.

JR then turned to the King and said, "Read it on the wiki, of course."

Once she finally got in the ring though, Sonic decided to use his cool speedster charms by slicking back his blue hair and approach her like the Mobius playboy he wanted to become.

She smirked out to Nina in sly way and said, "Hey babe, nice to see you here. So, what do you say you and I-"

He would never get the chance to finish that statement as Nina swung his foot and kicked Sonic right between the legs, low-blowing him painfully much to the agony of the fans and commentators watching.

"Oh, man!" Cole hissed with a bit of a shriek.

"I guess Ryo's ain't the only one who's gonna swell up!" The King shook his head.

Tazz gulped before saying with a shiver, "Yeah, I'm definitely afraid of her now!"

"Nina's not here to win hearts," The King shook his head before saying, "She's here to break bodies!"

After pushing Sonic out of the way, Nina was approached by the only person who she never wanted to see worse than her sister: Christie.

The two women didn't even have the chance to face off though as both Nina and Christie started throwing furious punches at each other, forcing a big catfight to occur much to the delight of the entire crowd inside Qualcomm Stadium.

"All hell's breaking loose, Cole!" The King shouted.

"These people came here to see a fight, and Nina and Christie are gonna bring it to them!" JR nodded.

"I bet it'll be better than the one Ratchet and Jak had!" Tazz nodded as well.

The competitive blows between them was so furious that one of the punches Christie landed forced Nina under the ropes and onto the floor. However, since Nina didn't necessarily go over the top rope, she wasn't eliminated. Christie didn't exactly care at the moment as she wanted to do more damage to the blonde assassin. As Nina soon got back up, Christie started to run to the ropes and run back again, getting Nina through the ropes and onto the floor much to a big pop!

The King suddenly yelled out, "Whoa, Christie's gone insane!"

"Take note that Christie only went through the ropes and not over the top rope, meaning that she's not eliminated!" JR shook his head.

"Yeah, but I don't really think Christie and Nina care at this point!" Tazz shook his head as well as Christie instantly got right back up and grabbed Nina right by her blonde hair.

She didn't have a hold around her though as Nina raked Christie right in the eyes, and then sent the capoeira beauty straight into the steel steps in response!

"Now Nina's turning things around!" The King quickly pointed out.

"No doubt we're seeing her mean streak here!" J.R. nodded, "And Christie's getting the worst end of it!"

One rush right through the steel steps didn't satisfy Nina though as he then grabbed Christie right by the hair and violently threw her over the barricade.

"She got the worst of that too!" Tazz nodded.

The King then suggested to his broadcast partners, "I think we may need the security sooner rather than later to contain these two women!"

The camera had to cut away from the ring for a while, just so they could remain focus on the brawl happening outside between Christie Monteiro and Nina Williams, who right now was hopping through the barricade just to get another piece of Christie herself. Before she could however, Christie managed to get a drink (Mountain Dew) out of a fan's hand and splashed Nina Williams right in the face.

"Well, that might have helped!" The King smirked very juicily.

"Christie just blasted her with that drink!" JR suspensefully replied.

The drink shot managed to blind Nina really good though as she struggled to get her vision back.

It was the perfect situation for Christie to capitalize though as she ran up to her and nailed her good with a rear superkick right to the back of the head, knocking her out although not completely as she landed quite softly on the concrete.

"Oh, what a shot!" Tazz yelped a bit.

Not even finished with Nina yet, Christie then approached her but not before snatching another drink from another fan's hand. Only this time it was an A&W root beer she had in hand. Nina tried to defend herself, only to no avail as Christie poured the cup-full of root beer around Nina's body as an insult of injury.

"And she got her again!" The King smirked even more, "I'll tell ya, Christie must love her drinks!"

"I'm pretty sure Nina doesn't though!" J.R. shook his head in response to The King's statement.

Meanwhile, as the catfight between Nina and Christie continued to a full fever pitch, a lot of the San Diego faithful attending stood up and faced the stage to see the Rumble clock light up once again on the titantron (I know, writing this part is starting to get tired), patiently awaiting the next entrant of the match with such anticipation.

"As much as I'm enjoying this awesome catfight, guys. I gotta check out to see who's got numero 30 right now!" Tazz pointed to the curtain.

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant: #30: Guybrush Threepwood (Escape From Monkey Island)**

Once that buzzer sounded off all throughout the stadium, the song "Jungle Love" by The Steve Miller Band began to play all around the soundsystem as a blonde-haired man dressed in a collared white shirt, dark brown jeans, brown shoes and a long blue trenchcoat came out to a very good reaction from the crowd, who were excited to see this entrant before them make a big appearance.

"I think we're gonna see someone walk the plank here!" The King said to Cole.

Cole nodded before replying with, "And no doubt that Guybrush Threepwood from Escape From Monkey Island may be the one to do it here in this Rumble match!"

"I don't know about you, but I can guarantee you that he won't make it under a minute." Tazz smirked to Cole.

"I guess I can take you on that bet!" Cole chuckled back to the ECW legend.

After Guybrush managed to get inside the ring, the first person he foolishly decided to fight against was Byleth Eisner, who was trying to lift up Strider Hiryu with a big brainbuster. He managed to blindside the blue-haired professor nicely by tackling him and flooding fist shots right across Byleth's head, getting on the early advantage.

"And look at him clean house right away!" JR exclaimed.

"Well, I'll be surprised!" Tazz let out a chuckle, "He's actually eating my words here!"

He managed to gang up on Byleth for a good eight seconds before Guybrush saw the professor drag himself back up from the ropes.

Swinging his arm around like a windmill, Guybrush ran up to him and attempted a clothesline, only for Byleth to lower the ropes down and send Guybrush over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a mixed reaction even though it was mostly laughs instead of boos.

"Ah, I was right, Cole!" Tazz smirked out.

"I guess you were, Tazz!" Cole said, nodding to Tazz, "Guybrush in over and out!"

"That's what he gets for monkeying around!" J.R. nodded as well.

**15th Elimination: Guybrush Threepwood; Eliminated by: Byleth Eisner; Duration: 0:15**

As Guybrush left ringside with an embarrassed blush on his face (knowing how bad he shockingly did in the match), the entire camera was shifted back to the brawl between both Nina Williams and Christie Monteiro, who was yet again thrown over the barricade.

"There goes Christie again!" The King pointed out.

"Looks like she's not getting a break at all!" JR shook his head.

Cole shook his head as well, gulping out of fear, "I don't know about you, but I think we may need to move out of the way!"

The fight had indeed carried over to the commentary table at the ringside area, where Nina grabbed Christie yet again and threw her right over the commentary table, nearly coming this close to knock out Michael Cole in the process.

"Holy geez-!" Tazz cringed.

"This is madness we're seeing, ladies and gentleman!" J.R. cried out to the fans.

"And that's the way both Christie and Nina want it!" The King smirked, enjoying this catfight with interest.

It was gonna take things to a brand new level though as Nina decided to take apart the entire commentary table one at a time, therefore leaving both Michael and J.R. gulping for Christie's entire safety.

"Nina Williams is taking this too far!" Cole shrieked.

"Where on earth is the security at?!" J.R, said, shouting for help, "Damn it, she's out of control!"

"Nina's not even caring one bit at all!" Tazz shook his head with a smirk, "She may be looking to take out Christie regardless if they're not even eliminated yet!"

The impact that Christie took got her very disoriented, which looked to be perfect for Nina to capitalize on her yet again.

Nina then proceeded to stand on the table and yank Christie's entire hair, forcing her to stand on the table with her. It was for a while until Nina got Christie in a piledriver position, forcing out the fans to pop out of their seat in suspense of what would come next.

"No, no, please don't!" JR shouted at Nina.

"Damn it, Nina's gonna break Christie's neck if she does this!" Cole violently shrieked in fear.

Before she could hit the move however, Christie managed to wiggle back and forth and sent her feet back down. And then all of a sudden, Christie used every ounce of her strength to lift Nina up in a big back body drop, which sent Nina crashing all the way down through the commentary table, breaking it in pieces. However, the hard impact and momentum Nina took from the table forced Christie to go down too while at the same time, the front of Christie's head was smacked headfirst onto the other commentary table out of bad luck!

JR suddenly saw this and screamed out, "Oh my dear gawd!"

"Both Christie and Nina destroyed our table, JR!" Tazz said to the Oklahoman.

"Don't you think I know that already, Tazz?!" JR screamed back to Tazz, "Damn it, this is too much!"

"You gotta wonder who got it worse? Nina or Christie?" The King shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine, King!" Cole nodded to the King.

The entire brawl that both Nina and Christie had against one another took up a lot of time from the Rumble match, which was more than enough for the rest of the crowd to stand up on their seats and looked towards the stage in anticipation of the next entrant that was about to enter the match via the Rumble clock.

"Hopelessly, someone will clean up this mess sooner rather than later." Tazz replied before raising his eyebrow, "Anyway, who will be our next entrant?"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Yikes, it was hell doing this chapter, let me tell you. But at least me, The Amazing Ghost Musician and WOLFWATCHER12 finally got it done, so we're not complaining. We do it just to please all of you fans. Anyway, now that we're done explaining, it's finally stat time! Let's see what we got.**_

_**Number of competitors who have been eliminated: **_15

_**Number of competitors still left in the ring: **_15

_**Number of competitors still left: **_120

_**Competitors that are eliminated: **_Dan Hibiki, Arthur, Roxas, Niko Bellic, Claire Redfield, Elena Fisher, Hurk Drubman, Commander Shepard, Sir Dan Fortesque, Gabriel Logan, Shana, Psymon Stark, Akira Yuki, Ken Masters and Guybrush Threepwood

_**Competitors that are still in the ring: **_Cloud Strife, Sonic The Hedgehog, D-Va, Taki, Corvo Attano, Christie Monteiro, Vault Dweller, Byleth Eisner, Ratchet, Ryo Sakazaki, Hope Estheim, Strider Hiryu, Jak, Issac Clarke and Nina Williams

_**Most Eliminations:**_ Cloud Strife (3 eliminations)

**All right, that's enough of that. Now the burning questions?**

**Will Nina and Christie continue to do more damage?**

**Will we see more brutal catfights like the one we just saw against Nina and Christie?**

**Will Byleth continue to make his haters mad (I know he will cause I like him. The male version doesn't get much love, I swear)?**

**The questions will be answered in the next chapter, so do yourself a favor and read, review, leave some feedback when you can. Until next time, be safe, stay cool, and one more thing: F**K THE CORONAVIRUS!**


	7. Ch 7: It's Showtime!

**Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble**

**Rated T for Mild Language and Violence**

**Summary: 150 competitors from your favorite video games compete in an all-out battle royal gauntlet to see which character can not only be considered the greatest of all time, but can be granted any wish he desires. Who will definitely be the last one standing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with any video games or any of the characters from those video games. The various characters from every video game you see here are owned by Nintendo, Sony, Sega, Capcom, SNK, WB Games, Square Enix, Bandai Namco, Activision, Konami, Blizzard, Rockstar Games, Atlus, Rare, Microsoft, Ubisoft, Koei Tecmo, etc. Anyway, to make sure I'm not doing this alone though since both The Amazing Ghost Musician and WOLFWATCHER12 will help me out with this story as well. So all thanks and the credit goes to him, everyone. Anyway, sit back with a nice six-pack full of Sprite with you, and enjoy this masterpiece we have created. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: It's Showtime!**_

* * *

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #31: Joker (Persona 5)**

Once the buzzer sounded off, the fans were treated to the tune of Shinsuke Nakamura's original theme song from NJPW playing in the background as a black-haired man dressed in a all black tuxedo, red gloves and an opera mask around his face came out to a tremendous ovation from his loyal fangirls, who were busy chanting his name nonstop around Qualcomm Stadium.

"I got a feeling this guy ain't gonna be joking around!" The King shook his head.

"No, he won't, King! Here comes a fan favorite from the Persona series, Joker, coming in at 31!" J.R. pointed out quickly.

"I'll admit, I haven't played much of the Persona series to begin with and all," Tazz replied before saying, "But I do know for the fact that this youngster is definitely a threat to begin with!"

As he finally got in the ring, D-Va tried to surprise Joker with a superkick, only for the mask-wearing youngster to catch her foot right at the nick of time.

"Oh, he caught it, Cole!" The King exclaimed.

"What on earth is Joker gonna do?" JR shrugged.

With a smirk wrapped around his face, Joker pulled D-Va close to him and grabbed her leg tightly before surprising the brunette with a surprising kiss around the lips, nearly surprising the crowd watching in the audience.

"Whoa!" Tazz said with a surprised gasp.

"Well, that's… interesting!" Cole blushed.

"Joker's laying one on her!" The King chuckled, enjoying the scene he was watching right now, "Damn it, why can't that be me?!"

"It's because you're sitting with us, King." JR said to the King.

It only lasted a good eight seconds before Joker broke off that kiss, leaving D-Va confused on what just happened to her.

Joker used her hesitation to good use as he surprised D-Va with a superkick of his own!

"So much for that moment!" Cole exclaimed.

"You know how much she likes to be swept off her feet!" The King smirked to Cole.

"Definitely not in the way D-Va thought of!" shook J.R.'s head.

Joker was just getting started though as he looked around for more people to fight. Luckily for him, his eyes managed to get a glimpse of Vault Dweller, who recently body-slammed Sonic The Hedgehog to the mat.

The mask-clad teenager snuck up right behind him and hopped on his shoulders, flipping Vault Dweller over with a reverse hurricanrana! But much to Joker's shock though, Vault Dweller got up right away therefore no-selling the move by surprise.

"WHAT?!" The King said with a shriek.

"How did he recover like that?!" Tazz asked his partners.

Before they could explain though, Vault Dweller decided to respond to Joker with a couple of double middle-fingers, forcing the teen to attempt a clothesline. But Vault Dweller decided to turn things around by grabbing Joker in a reverse DDT position before lifting him up and slamming him down with a big lifting reverse DDT!

"And Vault Dweller with one hell of a statement!" J.R. exclaimed.

"That Poison-Rana didn't help Joker much!" The King shook his head, "What's up with Vault Dweller, did he eat some drugs before this?!"

"I highly doubt it, King." Cole rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Cloud Strife was busy getting Hope Estheim with a back suplex. But instead of slamming him though, Cloud did the unthinkable by crocheting Hope right around the ropes, leaving Hope's face in nothing more than excruciating pain and tears!

"Oh no!" The King chuckled in feigned agony.

"I think someone got a little drama to the groin there!" Tazz chuckled as well.

"You're telling me, Tazz." J.R. nodded before replying, "I don't think Hope is ever gonna have kids after that impact!"

The worst was already beginning for Hope though as Cloud proceeded to grab the ropes and flop them up and down, forcing Hope to take a painful ride with his sack being swollen up and red on impact.

"This is not good for Hope!" Cole shook his head.

"What's not good? The position he's in or that ride he's taking?!" Tazz said to Cole.

Cole then nodded in response, "Both, so far!"

"I'd hate to be Hope right now!" The King commented.

Cloud finally managed to let him down by flinging Hope right back to the ring, therefore seeing the blonde clinch himself right between the legs while struggling to stand.

When he finally did stand however, he turned around and saw Ratchet come running in with a big Trouble In Paradise kick!

"There it is, Trouble In Paradise!" JR shouted out.

"Ratchet coming in hot like a bullet!" Tazz exclaimed, "No doubt he got Hope pretty good!"

As Hope attempted to get himself back into the match though, the San Diego crowd looked towards the entrance way yet again and saw the countdown clock light up on the titantron, leading another entrant to enter through that curtain.

"Anyway, we're gonna see what number 32 will have to offer here in this match!" The King said, pointing to the curtain.

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

After that buzzer was sounding off all across the stadium, the fans and the rest of the competitors all felt the lights go all dim around them before they all saw a glowing orange light pop up at an opening on the stage. The commentators of course, were all confused seeing this all of a sudden.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Tazz asked Michael Cole.

"I have no idea what on earth's going on, Tazz!" Cole shrugged.

"Me neither, guys!" The King exclaimed.

But then all of a sudden, "Seek & Destroy" by Metallica began to play to a very big pop while at the same time, a woman dressed all around in orange/gold armor with a red helmet covering her entire face with a green visor began to rise from under the stage all around a whole gallon of smoke. The fans recognized that 32nd entrant right away as...

**Entrant #32: Samus Aran (Metroid)**

"Oh, now that's a way to make an entrance!" Tazz shouted excitingly.

"That kind of entrance, of course, can only belong to our next entrant from the Metroid series, Samus Aran!" JR exclaimed.

The King let out a disappointed groan by saying, "Oh, that's not fair, how come she's not in her zero suit?"

"I guess she's decided to change it up a little, King!" JR said to the King.

However, King's disappointment soon faded away as Samus quickly disassembled her armor one-by-one, exposing her more famous Zero Suit, much to the delight of both King and the male fans all sitting at ringside.

"Yes, now THAT'S what I came to see!" King quickly pointed out.

"You can best be sure the crowd's loving it!" Tazz exclaimed, "Heck, I do too!"

"Guess I was proven wrong, then…" JR muttered to himself.

Samus then bolted down through the aisle and got right inside the ring right away, kicking Ryo right in the ribs repeatedly around three times before sending Ryo down to the mat with a hard standing axe kick!

"Look at Samus go!" The King smirked.

"Ryo definitely got the bad end of those kicks!" JR replied.

Byleth Eisner tried to catch her by surprise by attempting to lock in a Cobra Clutch from behind, but that would be to no avail though as Samus managed to roll him off of her. He then got right back to his feet and turned around, only to get blasted with a big discus elbow from Samus!

"OH! Night night, Byleth!" Tazz chuckled in unison.

"It just may be that way thanks to that hard shot!" Cole pointed out the attack.

Samus was busy building up some momentum by her side when all of a sudden, Taki came running right in and blasted the bounty hunter with a big running Bicycle Pump Kick!

"I think someone's gonna need a blanket and pillow herself!" The King exclaimed.

"Taki blasted Samus really good with that hit!" JR exclaimed as well.

The jumpsuit-clad ninja wasn't quite done with Samus just yet as she then got the blonde bounty hunter up on her feet. However, it was to drive Samus's head right through the mat with a reverse STO!

"Oh, faceplant!" Tazz replied.

"Samus is in deep trouble for sure!" Cole nodded out.

With Samus incapacitated from that move, Taki decided to go for the kill by throwing Samus over the top rope, but only for the blonde bounty hunter in blue to keep herself on the apron for safe-keeping. Taki turned around and saw Samus standing still on the apron, forcing the ninja to attack her right away. But Samus put her smarts to good use by striking Taki in the ribs with her shoulders, before flipping herself back in the ring and right over Taki in a big somersault. When Taki turned around once more, she saw Samus run right at her with a big clothesline, sending Taki over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to a big gigantic pop from the San Diego crowd!

"And Taki is over and out!" JR shouted.

"Samus just shut Taki down like that!" Tazz shouted as well.

"And that brings Samus her first elimination of the night!" Cole exclaimed.

**16th Elimination: Taki; Eliminated by: Samus Aran; Duration: 18:35**

After Taki took her leave from ringside though, Issac Clarke had his hands full with Vault Dweller as he planted the mysterious soldier with a big powerbomb!

"Clarke with a powerbomb!" The King exclaimed as well.

Tazz then stopped him for a minute before pointing out, "Hold up, I don't think Clarke is finished with him yet!"

It was definitely clear that Clarke was in fact, not finished with Vault Dweller one bit.

He then lifted the Vault Dweller up with another powerbomb before transitioning into a big airplane spin that lasted around a good ten seconds. After that, Clarke immediately shut Vault Dweller down with a samoan drop!

"Clarke dropped him hard!" Tazz replied.

"Vault Dweller is definitely taking a whole lot of pain in this match!" Cole replied as well, "You have to wonder how much pain these contestants are in!"

"I definitely wouldn't want to be them, Cole." The King shook his head.

As Vault Dweller was struggling to get back up to his feet from the samoan drop he suffered, the crowd instantly got back up to their feet and looked over to the stage to see the Rumble clock light right back up on the titantron, obviously waiting on the next entrant to enter the match.

"It won't be long before we finally see who gets drawn number 33, guys!" Tazz shouted in anticipation.

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #33: Delsin Rowe (Infamous)**

Once that buzzer stopped sounding off, the fans were all treated to the tune of "Hey Bro", which was instantly recognized as the theme song to NXT superstar Matt Riddle. At the same tine though, a man decked out in a black hoodie that was covered with a denim vest, dark denim pants, black and white sneakers and signature red cap came out with a big enjoyable pop from the crowd. This guy took his sweet time coming down the aisle though as he used this time to feed off the energy from the fans with his hands in his pockets.

"I think this Rumble just got infamous, guys!" The King exclaimed.

"Speaking of infamous though, here comes Delsin Rowe from the Infamous series at number 33!" JR pointed out.

"Looks like he ain't in no hurry either." Tazz replied, "Look at chill he is with his hands in his pockets."

While Delsin took his time walking down, the action continued in the ring as Nina Williams finally managed to get her hands on Christie Monteiro once again, this time by picking Christie right up in a fireman's carry position all before slamming the capoeira beauty down to the mat in a big powerslam!

"Well, that's a long way down!" The King smirked out.

"Nina putting Christie down with a Big Bang Catastrophe, a la Keith Lee!" Cole shouted in suspense.

Nina took the time to talk trash to Christie yet again before being cut off by the sight of Delsin Rowe, who got in the ring still looking chill and laid-back while approaching Nina at the same time. She looked at him with quite the "WTF" expression right on her face just to add a bit of comedic effect.

"I think Nina doesn't know what to think of him!" JR shook his head.

"I bet she's looking to toss him out of this match." Tazz said, taking a guess on how this situation will end.

After only five seconds of that faceoff though, Delsin decided to channel his inner Orange Cassidy by giving Nina a weak left kick to the leg, a weak right kick to the leg, another weak kick to the leg and another right kick to the leg, much to the delight of the fans watching at ringside. Those kicks didn't effect Nina though as she still stood very appalled at her lazy kicks.

"I don't get it," The King shrugged, "Is that really hitting her?"

"I have no clue, King!" JR shrugged back.

The weak kicks she took immediately made Nina angry to the point to where she swung her foot between Delsin's legs. But before it could actually hit though, Delsin took his reflexes to good use and catched her foot in time, therefore not connecting the attack.

"Oh, he saw it coming, Cole!" Tazz quickly pointed out.

Cole shook his head as he then said, "And safe it say, it didn't work for Nina here!"

Nina began hopping around for a good several seconds before Delsin pushed her right into Christie Monteiro, who connected the assassin with a big superkick right to the face.

"Night night, Nina!" The King smirked.

"Christie did just that to her right away!" J.R. nodded to the King.

Christie wasn't quite done with Nina just yet though, as she delivered the blonde yet another superkick.

The impact was so strong that it sent Nina tumbling towards Corvo Attano's way. Corvo managed to react quickly and duck down, lifting up Nina with a back body drop over the ropes and onto the floor, eliminating her to a roaring applause from the San Diego crowd!

"Nina's gone! Nina's eliminated!" Cole shouted loudly into the mic.

"My goodness, that's gotta be big!" The King chuckled in amazement.

Tazz chuckled as well saying with relief, "Yeah, Nina definitely isn't gonna like being thrown out early!"

"She's definitely gonna have to live with it, Tazz!" JR nodded, "She's done for the night!"

**17th Elimination: Nina Williams; Eliminated by: Christie Monteiro & Corvo Attano; Duration: 4:37**

Nina immediately got back up on her feet and looked up to the two people that had eliminated her from the match: Christie and Corvo.

The look of shock that was on her face soon turned to anger as she attempted to get back in the ring, only to be held apart by the referees that were successfully holding her back.

"She's frickin' livid here!" Tazz replied.

"Can you blame Nina though?" The King asked the ECW great, "Christie just blindsided her with that superkick!"

Not having to be held back by the referees anymore, Nina got right off the apron and sucker punched one of the refs before attempting to get back into the ring for a second time. Once again, she was stopped by even more referees, who were now latching onto her literally.

"C'mon, there was no need for that!" J.R. whined, referring to the hit Nina made to the referee.

"This chick will not take no for an answer, King!" Tazz shook his head.

"She definitely won't, Tazz." Cole shook his head as well before looking over to the curtain, "But while our men try to pull her away, we're gonna see another entrant come by now!"

As the entire camera crew were focusing on Nina and the rest of the officials, the crowd instantly looked over to the stage to see the Rumble clock tick down to the 34th entrant of the Rumble match.

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

When the buzzer sounded out for perhaps the 32nd time of the night, the lights had started to dim out for a little while only for the lights to shine all across a stage while the song "Whatta Man" by Salt-N-Pepa started playing in the soundspeakers. Just to complete the entrance look, it was soon followed by a red carpet rolling from the stage and all the way down the aisle.

"Huh, wonder what this must be?" J.R. raised his eyebrow.

"No clue, but I'm guessing whoever's entering next must enter in style." Tazz guessed out.

Someone was indeed entering in style.

And that 'someone' came through the curtain wearing black/blue tights with white boots, a white belt that had the name "CAGE" labeled in perfect gold plating, a chest tattoo that said "Johnny", and signature sunglasses that completed his look with slicked brown hair. His entire legion of followers all cheered with gusto, breaking out a "Cage" chant repeatedly as he strutted down that red carpet aisle. Of course, it was no surprise who this entrant was, who went by the name of...

**Entrant #34: Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat)**

"Oh my goodness!" The King shouted excitingly.

"You may be right, King! Johnny Cage from the Mortal Kombat series is here!" Cole nodded.

"Is there anything this guy can do?" Tazz shrugged, "I mean he's a money-making movie star, martial artist, wedded to one of the best video game chicks of the Mortal Kombat franchise..."

J.R. shrugged as well before replying, "Well, if Cage can play his cards right, he could become the first-ever winner of the Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble."

However, as he kept on strutting down the aisle, Johnny Cage managed to pull out a microphone out of his belt and started to speak to his fans of his.

"What up, Green Bay?" Johnny shouted to his fans, "You all ready to get Cage'd?"

The fans all cheered at this question right away as a way to say "Yes."

"Well, I'm pretty sure the rest of the competitors inside the ring are gonna feel the boom too, so whoever's in that ring, you better watch out because all of you are gonna get a complete Caging courtesy of the hottest, sexiest man who ages better than fine Wisconsin wine." Cage smirked out before continuing his promo even longer, "Because as far as I see it, we got a blonde spiky-haired emo, a furry blue rat with red shoes, a bubblegum-blowing soldier, a bootleg version of Ezio Auditore dressed in black, a J-Lo cosplayer, Vault Dweller, a Zane Truesdale lookalike, a rejected version of Crash Bandicoot with pants, Ryo Ryo Ryo Your Boat, Raiden and Roxas's love child, ninja boy, spiky-haired Link, the metallic glow-worm, Tuxedo Mask's brother, a bounty hunter and a moody hipster. I think this Rumble is gonna be a piece of cake."

However, Cage managed to stop at ringside and got a look at Nina Williams, who right now was finally being pulled away by the referees. He then smirked back and took a shot at her just for fun.

"And as you see here, what we got here is a discount version of my ex-wife." Johnny smirked over to Nina, who seethed in anger at him, "Look, honey, I'd date you, but you're the silent and deadly type. By that, I mean I don't date girls who put out like very gassy farts on the first date."

Nina attempted to go after Cage from that insult he made, only to be pulled apart by the referees once again who were trying to contain her. The scene definitely delighted the fans even more, cheering non-stop for their favorite action hero in glasses.

"Nina's not gonna like that!" Cole shook his head.

"I'm not sure if the others in the ring liked that as well!" The King shook his head as well, "This guy's being a one-man burn unit."

After the ovation for him finally died down, Cage began to smirk with a big smile, "Now that we've finally seen the last of that broad, who wants to hear me pull off a rap for all of you?"

As the crowd all cheered in response though, they died down once more as Sonic The Hedgehog came running in through the ropes and catch Cage by surprise in a big suicide dive. That move of course, was broken out in a quite a mixed response from the fans, mostly boos because some of those boos were coming from Johnny Cage's loyal fans.

"Oh, Sonic right out of nowhere!" Tazz shouted out of his seat.

"Where on earth did he come from?" The King said, trying to keep his crown together, "Did he get thrown over or something?"

"Apparently, he only went through the ropes, not over, King." JR replied to The King, "So apparently, Sonic is still in the match?"

"I wouldn't say the same for Cage though. He got taken out!" Tazz chuckled.

Cage's entire speech took a full good minute in the match though as that it was enough for the crowd to stand all throughout their feet and look toward the stage, obviously awaiting the next entrant coming in the match as that Rumble clock ticked down on the titantron.

"I don't know how long that speech took, but I think it's more than enough to bring out our next entrant of the match!" The King pointed to the curtain.

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #35: Pac-Man**

As the buzzer sounded once more, the crowd were treated to the tune of "Pac-Man Fever" by Buckner & Garcia playing throughout the stadium as a familiar yellow ball with eyes, mouth, arms and legs started running through the curtain and became treated to a big ovation from the crowd.

However, as he was running, the 35th entrant's feet accidentally slipped on the red carpet, forcing him to roll all the way down the aisle painfully much to the delight and laughter of the fans. Heck, even Tazz and Jerry Lawler themselves were losing it seeing this accidental faux pas occur beneath their very eyes!

"And he-what the?!" Tazz gulped in shock.

"HAHAHA! He fell!" The King laughed nonchalantly.

"He crashed and burned just before Pac-Man could even enter the ring!" Cole replied, "Why was Cage thinking of putting a red carpet there?"

"Maybe we forgot to roll it back up, Cole." Tazz said to Cole.

Pac-Man's painful roll down the aisle finally began to come to a stop when he rolled through the ring, therefore hiding there for no one to see.

"Hey, look at that, he's using the same thing I'm doing!" The King pointed out, referring to the under-the-ring tactic he used in Royal Rumble 1996.

"I'm not sure if Pac-Man was thinking of hiding under the ring, King!" Cole shrugged his shoulders, "I think he was looking for something to break his roll down the aisle!"

"I think Cole's right about that, King!" JR exclaimed.

As Pac-Man struggled to get back on track though, the camera quickly shifted over to both Jak and Ratchet, who were trying to push one another over the ropes but only for both heroes to latch onto the ropes in full control.

"Hold up, we got an elimination process going on here!" Tazz said, pointing to both Ratchet and Jak.

"Both Ratchet and Jak are going at it, Tazz!" Cole exclaimed, "Only one of them is gonna be kept safe!"

The two continued to pull one another down as hard as they could until Johnny Cage finally gathered himself together and got right in the ring, grabbing both Ratchet and Jak right by their legs and flipping them all over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating both of them to a huge standing ovation from the San Diego crowd.

"Cage with two eliminations!" JR shouted.

"No kidding, Cage just pulled out a double decker!" The King shouted as well.

"Both Ratchet and Jak just got Cage'd here tonight!" Tazz nodded.

**18th Elimination: Ratchet; Eliminated by: Johnny Cage; Duration: 12:22**

**19th Elimination; Jak; Eliminated by: Johnny Cage; Duration: 8:23**

While both Ratchet and Jak took their leave at ringside altogether, Delsin Rowe managed to keep his momentum going by putting down Hope Estheim with a big powerbomb.

"Oh, Delsin with that powerbomb." JR replied.

However, Delsin wasn't quite done with him yet as he brought Hope right up to his knees and blasted him right in the face with a Final Flash knee strike!

"Oh, KNOCKOUT!" Tazz shouted.

"Hope's gonna need some novocaine for that hit!" The King quickly pointed out.

Meanwhile, the camera then shifted over to the ringside, where they got a good look at Pac-Man, who right now was starting to get his senses back after that stumble not too long ago.

"Well, someone's finally gotten up." JR replied.

"Someone should tell that yellow dot to go home, because he's obviously drunk!" The King smirked from the joke he made.

"He tripped and slipped on a red carpet, King." Cole corrected the Memphis legend, "We all saw it happen a moment ago."

"You don't know that," The King shrugged to Cole, "Maybe he drank too much before he bolted out of that curtain."

"He did not!" JR groaned in response.

As the rest of the commentators were putting up with The King's joke, Pac-Man managed to get himself on that apron and get inside that ring, much to his belief.

But it would only be a good five seconds until Strider Hiryu came running in full speed, clotheslining Pac-Man over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him instantly from the match.

"What, already?!" The King shrieked.

"Pac-Man didn't even get a chance to do his thing!" JR exclaimed.

"Man, that sucks for him!" Tazz replied, "Guess we can blame Johnny Cage's red carpet for that!"

**20th Elimination: Pac-Man; Eliminated by: Strider Hiryu; Duration: 0:05**

As soon as Pac-Man got back up to his feet and left looking very defeated, he left ringside while inside the ring Joker and Hope Estheim were taking shots at one another in the form of chops straight to the chest.

Each one getting very painful from the next, with the latest chop stinging Joker right by his chest.

"OUCH!" Cole hissed.

"That one oughtta make his ears bleed, Cole!" Tazz quickly pointed out.

Joker didn't take the chop to the chest too well.

So much so that Joker stomped on Hope's foot before grabbing one of his fingers and snapping it sideways, making Hope wince in excruciating pain!

"My gawd!" J.R. cringed in horror.

"Was 'The Villain' Marty Scurll watching?" The King simply asked J.R.

J.R. then nodded before replying, "I definitely hope he was, because Joker may have borrowed a thing or two from him from the Villain's playbook!"

Meanwhile, as Hope continued to feel the pain from the fingers, the Rumble clock had lit up the titantron once again which forced the fans to turn their eyes to the curtain to see which entrant would come out next.

"We're gonna see another entrant coming through that curtain, guys. I'm feeling excited about this!" Tazz smirked with gusto.

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

Right as the buzzer was sounding off once again, the fans all got a good look at three fighter jets flying all through the sky with red, white and blue smoke falling all across the stadium. Thankfully, the rest of the fans all managed to hold their breaths in without having to cough.

"Whoa, where on earth did all that smoke come from?" Tazz coughed a bit.

"I wouldn't even know, Tazz." Cole shrugged, "But it looks a little patriotic here."

After they were flown away, Guile's theme from Street Fighter II started to play out to a strengthening reaction from the crowd as a man with wide eraser hair, green tanktop, camo pants, brown boots and the American flag tattooed on his left arm. No doubt, that kind of appearance and wardrobe only belonged to one man:

**Entrant #36: Guile (Street Fighter)**

"Here comes a little Americana comin' our way, folks!" The King quickly pointed out.

"And no doubt our 36th entrant breathes a whole lot of it, King!" Cole nodded to the King, "Without a doubt, here come a huge fan favorite from the Street Fighter series, Guile!"

J.R. then added out sternly, "With his military background, Guile is poised to be a serious threat!"

No doubt Guile was about to prove just that.

Once he got right inside the ring, he went right to work by hitting away at Vault Dweller with three hard fight haymakers right before dropping him to the mat with a big roaring discus punch!

"Down goes the Vault Dweller!" Tazz exclaimed.

Sonic The Hedgehog tried to surprise him with a hurricanrana, but much to the blue speedster's dismay however, Guile used his strength to good use by holding Sonic upside down in the process.

"I think Sonic may be looking to go down too!" The King said, gulping in fear of Sonic's safety.

Sonic attempted to break free, but it was too late. Guile immediately muscled him right up and slammed Sonic all the way down with a crushing sitdown powerbomb!

"Well, I guess you were right, King!" J.R. nodded.

"Now he's flattened like roadkill." The King smirked, making a joke yet again.

Meanwhile, as Sonic was reeling from the effects of that powerbomb, Christie Monteiro was at the lower right turnbuckle attempting to pull off a superplex on Samus Aran. Thankfully for the bounty hunter in blue, she managed to hang on, forcing Christie to fail on her first attempt.

That still didn't stop her from trying again though as she tried for another attempt.

"Christie's got Samus right in the danger zone!" Tazz exclaimed yet again.

"But she's hanging in there, Tazz." Cole informed Tazz, "Samus is making sure Christie's not getting the chance!"

And she wouldn't get that chance at all.

Before she could finally lift her up, Johnny Cage came walking out of nowhere and grabbed Christie right by the legs in an Electric Chair position, leaving Samus to recover long enough to regain her senses. When she did, she noticed Cage had Christie up on a Doomsday Device position, which gave Samus quite an idea.

"Wait a minute, is Samus thinking what she's thinking?" The King said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's definitely what's on her mind!" Tazz nodded to the King.

Once she took a deep breath though, Samus leaped off the top rope and blasted Christie right in the face with a big diving clothesline, flipping the capoeira beauty over to the mat!

"There it is, Doomsday Device!" JR exclaimed.

"No doubt that was a rush!" The King nodded, agreeing with JR.

Samus soon got right back up to her feet and attempted to hit Johnny Cage, only for the actor to stop the bounty hunter with his own two hands and backed away before speaking out to her in an attempt to reconsider.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute, don't strike the face!" Johnny said to Samus, literally begging for his face not to get punched, "Look, before you try to strike me, why don't we make a deal?"

Samus then raised his eyebrow and asked Cage questionably, "What kind of deal. You know it's every man and woman for themselves!"

"I know, I know!" Cage nodded before saying, "But let's make an alliance between you and me, and together, we can take out everybody else who's in our way and eliminate all of them until it comes down to the two of us. What do you say?"

Just to complete his statement, Johnny Cage raised his hand out to her as a way to give her a handshake. Samus looked around the audience as a way to search for an answer herself. Surprisingly there were a whole lot of fans who were persuading her to take the offer while a small tiny part of the audience shook their heads as way that Cage couldn't be trusted.

"I think Cage is making an offer Samus can't refuse!" Tazz smirked.

"He might be lookin' to form an alliance with Samus to team up until it comes down to the two of them!" Cole explained.

"That's a smart strategy in my opinion!" The King exclaimed, "I mean, who can resist that million-dollar charm of his?"

J.R. then stepped right in and killed King's buzz, "Or it could be a mistake in Samus's part!"

After only a good ten seconds of thinking it over, Samus immediately made the right decision and shook Johnny Cage's hand to the enormous cheers from the San Diego crowd.

"I think we got our answer!" Tazz shouted out.

"It looks like Samus just took Johnny Cage's offer to team up." Cole replied.

"Haha, I told you nobody can resist an offer from Johnny Cage, JR!" The King smirked.

JR rolled his eyes, "Yeah King, we'll see how long it'll last."

Cloud Strife tried his best to put a stop to their alliance with a clothesline, only for both Cage and Samus to duck down and blast the ex-soldier in the face with a double superkick!

"Oh, superkick party, baby!" Tazz smirked.

But after they were done with that double superkick though, the two turned around to see Ryo Sakazaki leap off the top rope and dive on top of the two with a flying body press!

"Well, that party came to a stop!" J.R. cringed a bit.

"So much for a party pooper." The King groaned in disgust.

While both Cage and Samus were reeling from that big diving body press, the fans all yet again looked over to the stage and saw the Rumble clock light up the titantron itself, making way for it's next entrant.

"I think we're about to be greeted by another entrant, guys!" The King pointed to the curtain, "Can't wait to see who it is!"

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #37: Tomba**

Then, just as the buzzer sounded out, the song "Real Wild Child" by Iggy Pop began to blare out around Qualcomm Stadium as a short pink-haired man dressed in a green leafy belt began to bolt out of the curtain full-speed to a big surprise-entrant-like ovation from the crowd! The King immediately got freaked out by his appearance right away and shrieked.

"WHAT?! Not this guy!" The King groaned.

"Oh, yes, it's definitely this guy, King!" J.R. nodded, "Here to compete in this Rumble is a real wild child of the PlayStation era, Tomba!"

"Real wild child is right!" The King nodded in sanity, "I bet he makes Marc Mero look like a goofball!"

After that Olympic-like sprint he took down that aisle, Tomba immediately got in the ring and surprised Byleth with three gut shots before giving the blue-haired professor a big headbutt for good measure!

"And he's gone wild!" Tazz shouted.

"I'll say!" The King nodded before stating, "He just gave Byleth one wild headache!"

D-Va tried to sneak attack Tomba with a big haymaker, but the pink-haired wildman managed to catch her fist in time and sent her down on all fours right before sitting right on her spine. He then started to make the fans laugh by slapping the back of D-Va's head repeatedly like a drum and even mess around with her hair.

"Oh no, not her hair!" The King whined.

"Too bad, King. He went for it!" JR shook his head, "It's just a part of Tomba having some fun here!"

"Not as fun for D-Va though!" Tazz shook his head as well.

As the camera got a good shot of Tomba shaking his butt towards D-Va's face, it soon turned quickly to the sight of Hope Estheim, who got launched right in the air and got slammed down with a pop-up powerbomb courtesy of Issac Clarke!

"What a big pop-up powerbomb!" shouted Michael Cole.

"We might have to get a spatula for him," The King suggested to Cole, "Because truth be told, they'll have to scrape him off that mat."

There was no need for a spatula though as Issac soon grabbed Hope right by the legs and used him as a catapult to launch him to the lower left turnbuckle, hitting his face on the turnpad.

"Oh, X marks the spot!" Tazz exclaimed.

Issac wasn't done with Hope yet again as he then lifted the youngster with a big flapjack, right at the same time Delsin Rowe came out running and catched Hope by the neck, therefore landing a Dudley Death Drop!

"3D! The Dudley Death Drop!" Cole shouted out loudly!

"Uh-oh, you think they're gonna bring out the tables?" The King asked Tazz.

The ECW original shrugged out before replying, "Not that I know of, but we'll see!"

Once both Issac and Delsin got right back up on their feet, the space soldier immediately pushed Delsin as a way to get him pumped. The 24-year old hipster then looked around to the crowd as they chanted "We Want Tables" at the two men who did the 3D on Hope.

Delsin looked back to Issac, who had a grin through his helmet as he shouted to a big pop from the crowd, "GET THE TABLES!"

"Well, it looks like we ARE gonna get tables!" Tazz smirked joyously.

"If I was Hope right now, I'd get some life insurance at this minute!" The King said, fearing for Hope's safety right now.

Right now, the camera had remained focused on Delsin as he pulled out a big wooden table for him to set up.

He knew in his mind however that something was missing out on all of this. So he looked around the apron again, only to bring out a string of barbed wire much to the horror of the commentators sitting at ringside.

"Oh no, I don't like the looks of this." J.R. shivered grimly.

"Whatever Delsin's got planned with that barbed wire of his, it ain't gonna be any good for Hope at all!" Cole shook his head, shivering as well.

He definitely knew what to do about that barbed wire. So Delsin decided to wrap the barbed wire around the table like a burrito, now turning the table into a barbed-wire covered table, bringing in an even wild pop from the San Diego crowd.

"I only hope no one goes through that table." Cole said, shaking his head in fear.

Tazz smirked once more before saying to Cole, "Oh trust me, that's bound to happen!"

Right as he finally finished setting up the table, the crowd all looked to the stage once more, watching the entire Rumble clock light up to reveal the next entrant of the match.

"I'm psyched to see which entrant is gonna come up next, guys!" The King rubbed his hands in anticipation.

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #38: Chell (Portal)**

Once that buzzer rang out again, the fans all cheered and popped as usual when they saw a brunette-haired woman come through the curtain wearing a tight white tanktop, orange jeans and white boots to the tune of "Rock You Like A Hurricane" by The Scorpions.

The King saw her right away and grinned, "All right, more puppies! This is looking like the best Rumble ever!"

"And no doubt our next entrant plans to make it all the way, King!" J.R. exclaimed, "Here comes Chell from the _Portal_ series at #38!"

After taking that run down the aisle, she got on top of the apron and waited for Cloud to turn right around to face her. When he did, he saw Chell somersault through the ring and pop back up with a big jumping DDT out of nowhere!

"Whoa!" Tazz said, gasping in amazement.

"Chell with a big statement on Cloud!" Cole replied.

Tazz then chuckled out before saying to Cole, "Trust me, that was more than a statement!"

Chell managed to keep her momentum going by going after Corvo Attano next with a big left kick. Then it was followed by a big right kick, followed by another left kick and made things interesting by stomping on one of his feet. Before Corvo could hold his foot in pain though, Chell surprised him with a big standing bicycle knee strike to the face, knocking Corvo down to the mat!

"Big combo capitalized by Chell right there!" J.R. shouted.

"Looks like something I'd see from Buddy Murphy!" The King smirked to J.R.

Chell wasn't quite done with Corvo just yet as she then rushed right to the ropes and back again, surprising Corvo with a vicious Hurricanrana Spike DDT!

"Oh, and she spikes him!" Cole exclaimed.

"Chell's making a huge killing here, Cole!" Tazz exclaimed as well.

Meanwhile, as Chell continued to go on a huge roll, the camera shifted right over to D-Va, who right now was dangling on the lower ropes thanks to Cloud Strife himself. The ex-soldier was attempting to push her off the apron while D-Va managed to hold on to dear life by placing her hands on the ringside floor.

"Uh-oh, D-Va's in the point of no return!" The King shivered in fear, "Cloud's got her by the feet!"

"This position's kinda familiar here..." J.R. muttered a bit.

After only several seconds of struggling though, Cloud finally let D-Va's feet go only for the brunette soldier to perform a headstand at ringside, therefore preventing her feet from hitting the floor much to the commentators amazement!

"Whoa, look at that!" Tazz shouted out.

"D-Va's channeling her inner Kofi Kingston!" Cole also shouted out as well, "Looks like she won't be easy to get rid of!"

"The only question is, how is she gonna get back into the ring?" The King asked his partners.

Luckily for D-Va, she was about to give The King her answer.

So she decided to handstand all the way to the steel steps, placing her feet there to avoid elimination!

"And she's safe!" JR sighed in relief.

"That was one hell of a lucky break she had!" Tazz nodded.

Cloud was found befallen from D-Va near-save elimination for a good second right before he was caught from behind by Strider Hiryu, who laid Cloud out with a big snap dragon suplex!

"Strider from behind!" JR shouted.

"That probably would have been enough to give Cloud whiplash!" Tazz nodded once more.

Strider wasn't done with Cloud though as he then hopped on Cloud's knee and locked in a big Shining Triangle choke in order to choke the life out of Cloud!

"Brilliant move by Strider!" Cole exclaimed.

"I'll admit that Shining Triangle he just locked in will definitely put Cloud to sleep!" The King nodded as well, "May be even enough to throw him right over the rope!"

Cloud tried his best to wiggle out in order to break free, but Strider had that hold kept in tight as he could, leaving Cloud's entire face to break out in a deep shade of dark blue. Heck, he tried to hit away at the ninja, but that only made Strider clench that hold even more harder.

Thankfully for Cloud, he finally got a break from the submission hold as Joker came running in and landed a big leg drop towards Strider's face, therefore finally breaking the hold!

"Just in the nick of time!" JR shouted.

The King then raised his eyebrow before saying to JR, "Yeah, although I wonder if Cloud may need a respirator after this is over?"

As Cloud attempted to get back the oxygen he lost from that Shining Triangle, the crowd inside Qualcomm Stadium all looked toward the titantron to see the Rumble clock light up to its next entrant eager to get in the match.

"We got #39 coming right up to bat, guys!" Tazz exclaimed, "The suspense is killing me!"

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #39: Zero (Mega Man X)**

With the buzzer continuing to sound out all across the stadium, the song "She Watch Channel Zero" by Public Enemy started to blare out in full-blast as a man decked out in red/white body armor with a long blonde ponytail came out through the curtain in full-speed, much to a tremendous ovation from the crowd themselves.

"Well, it looks like someone's hour is about to be up in the Rumble now!" The King smirked out.

"Especially now that Zero from the _Mega Man X_ series is now in the Rumble match!" Cole nodded, "The Mega Man X games of course is considered to be the darkest in all of the Mega Man games!"

Before he could get in the ring however, he stopped at ringside and felt his helmet vibrate around the ears. It was there that Zero turned his headset on to be greeted with a female voice speaking to him through that same headset he had on.

_"Can you hear me, Zero?"_ The voice said, identifying the figure speaking to him as his navigator, Alia.

Zero nodded before saying to Alia, "Yeah, I can hear you very well, Alia. I'm scouting all around the ring to see which one is the most dangerous threat to take out."

_"Every single one of them are a threat, Zero."_ Alia spoke out to him, _"Although by experience, I think Samus is the most suitable choice in that ring."_

"Good, then that's the one I'm going after." Zero nodded, all before turning his headset off.

When he finally got in that ring however, he and Samus started hitting each other right away, trading stiff forehead shots to each other to see which one would stagger off their feet in the process.

"Looks like that didn't take long!" The King shook his head.

"No, it sure didn't, King!" Cole shook his head too, "Zero's ready for a war, and he's bringing that war to Samus right now!"

The forearm exchange occurred for a good ten seconds before Zero got the upper hand by surprising Samus with a left forearm smash, which soon followed into a roaring forearm right to the face!

"A big wakeup call right to Samus's face!" JR shouted out again.

"We're definitely seeing Zero at his hardest here tonight!" The King nodded.

Samus tried her best to keep her balance intact, but Zero made sure it didn't happen once he got her up with a big shin breaker.

And then, it would be followed next by transitioning into a big back suplex!

"Zero with quite a two-hit combo!" Cole exclaimed.

"Definitely caught Samus off guard in the process!" Tazz exclaimed as well.

Samus of course wasn't the one who needed help, though.

Right now, Johnny Cage was in a world of hurt himself as Guile started to pick him up in a fireman's carry position, all before spinning around in the ring with an airplane spin! The crowd all joined in the fun, counting down every single rotation Guile did to Cage, which was around fifteen times enough for Cage's stomach to get queasy.

"Guile taking Cage for a major ride there!" JR pointed out.

"Oh, this can't be good at all, JR!" The King winced in fear, "Imagine the fear of Johnny Cage losing his lunch all over the ring!"

After Guile finished spinning Cage around for the 16th time though, he came to a stop only to see Christie Monteiro come running in and boot Johnny right in the face with a big rocket kick, knocking the movie star off of Guile's shoulders and down to the mat!

"Christie coming in with that Boot of Doom!" shouted Tazz.

"I think it's more like a Foot of Doom, Tazz!" The King smirked to Tazz, "Because you see, Christie actually has bare feet instead of boots."

Tazz nodded back to the King as he replied, "Ah, I get ya."

As Johnny found himself reeling from that vicious Boot of Doom, Sonic The Hedgehog also decided to put a hurting on Johnny as well, but not before going to the top rope of course. He then looked right down at a fallen Johnny Cage, who right now was remaining motionless on the mat with no escape whatsoever.

"He's definitely got Johnny Cage on the drop zone!" Cole shouted while pointing to Sonic.

The King then shouted as well, "Move out of the way, Johnny!"

Unfortunately, it was way too late for the actor himself.

With a deep breath, Sonic flew off the top rope and bent his body over, hitting a big Shooting Star Press on Johnny Cage to a big gorgeous pop!

"Sonic flies high with a Shooting Star Press!" J.R. bellowed out.

"If this gets any worse for Johnny Cage, he may end up being a box-office bomb!" The King said, gulping nervously.

Meanwhile, as Johnny was left counting stars from that impact, the crowd all turned their heads to the titantrons once again (not lying, their necks and heads have to be hurting doing that constantly) and saw the countdown clock appear on the titantron to reveal the next entrant of the Rumble match.

"All right, #40 is coming right up!" Tazz exclaimed, "I can't wait for this!"

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #40: Billy Lee (Double Dragon)**

Once that buzzer began ringing out for the 38th time tonight, the fans all popped out in a frenzy once they heard the Double Dragon theme song play out around Qualcomm Stadium. They popped out even more when a brown-haired man dressed up in a white tanktop, denim vest, denim jeans, and brown boots made his way through the curtain, building up the support he was receiving from his loyal fans.

"All right, Bimmy's here, JR!" The King smirked to JR.

JR then groaned at that sentence, leading him to saw, "Jerry, it's Billy Lee from Double Dragon, not Bimmy!"

"But in the _Double Dragon III_ game, his name usually says Bimmy." Tazz said, correcting JR himself.

"Tazz, that was an accidental mis-spell someone made." Cole said as he told Tazz the real truth, "In fact, those who made the Double Dragon games in the past will have you know it's Billy."

As the bickering between the commentators continued, Billy came inside the ring, only to come at a bad time when he saw Hope Estheim, Vault Dweller, Byleth Eisner, Tomba and Ryo Sakazaki circle him all around like the wagons in a circle.

"Uh-oh, I think he came at a bad time!" The King said, responding with a big gulp.

"No kidding," Cole shook his head, "This won't be good for Billy Lee."

Or was it?

As the five competitors began to approach him altogether in a group, Billy decided to jump high and spin all around, knocking all five men with a jumping spinning roundhouse kick!

"Oh my!" J.R. said, nearly losing his voice out of captivation.

"Bimmy- um, I mean, Billy, just wasted all five with one single kick!" Tazz shouted.

The man who got the worst of that jumping roundhouse kick was Ryo Sakazaki, who right now was stumbling all around a good portion of the ropes.

It proved to be a perfect opportunity for both Guile and Joker to run right at him, attacking Ryo with a double clothesline that sent the Kyokugen master over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him from the matchup completely!

"And Ryo's outta here!" Cole exclaimed.

"That kick definitely took a lot out of him, Cole." Tazz pointed out, "And it cost him right in the end!"

**21st Elimination: Ryo Sakazaki; Eliminated by: Guile and Joker; Duration: 16:18**

Meanwhile, as Ryo took his leave at ringside, Zero was continuing his momentum after putting down Delsin Rowe with a big bodyslam. And then, he proceeded to go on the top rope in attempt to pull off an high-risk aerial maneuver.

"Whoa, Delsin's on the drop zone!" The King quickly pointed out.

JR then pointed out to Zero as well, "And no doubt Zero's going for the kill!"

Before he could launch himself off the top rope, Chell managed to captivate everyone inside Qualcomm Stadium by leaping up the top rope and punching Zero in order to set him down. She then managed to wrap his arm around her neck and tried to attempt a superplex.

"And Chell right up to the top!" Cole shouted loudly.

"How on earth did she leap so high?" Tazz asked Cole.

The King then stepped right in and replied to Tazz, "Maybe she's got some sort of spring shoes that we don't know about!"

However, before she could even try to lift him up for a superplex though, Delsin came right back up on his feet and grabbed Chell right by her legs, slamming her down with a big powerbomb while Zero kept himself on the top rope much to the fans's relief!

"What a big powerbomb!" JR replied.

Delsin took his sweet time looking down at Chell with a big smirk left on his face.

It proved to be a mistake though as Zero came back up on the top rope and dove off, hitting a top rope bulldog from behind on Delsin!

"Good night, sweet prince!" The King said, smirking at Delsin.

"That story didn't end so good for Delsin!" Tazz shook his head.

While Delsin found his own face buried into the mat, Billy Lee continued his momentum in the match by delivering a big vertical suplex on Issac Clarke. However, that was far from over in Billy's case though.

"He nailed that suplex." Tazz pointed out.

Cole then shook his head by saying, "I don't think he wants to stop, Tazz."

Billy picked him up on his feet once again and lifted Issac up, slamming him down with yet another vertical suplex. And yet, that still was not enough for Billy to be satisfied. So he picked him up once more and lifted her up, only this time, Billy slammed Issac face-down into the mat with a big front-face suplex.

"Billy Lee is putting on a clinic, JR!" The King smirked, obviously being impressed by the fighter dressed in denim blue.

"If he keeps this up, I think I may have to change my favorite!" Tazz smirked as well.

After the camera got a good look at Issac Clarke withering in pain for a good second, they switched back over to the fans who were right now getting out of their seats and looking over to the stage, where the Rumble clock lit up once again for the next entrant to enter the Rumble match next.

"This is off the charts, guys!" The King said, smiling in excitement, "I can't wait to see what our next entrant is gonna be!"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Yeah, that's gonna have to wait a while, King. But right now, it's stat time! Let's see what we got now.**_

_**Number of competitors who have been eliminated: **_21

_**Number of competitors still left in the ring: **_19

_**Number of competitors still left: **_110

_**Competitors that are eliminated: **_Dan Hibiki, Arthur, Roxas, Niko Bellic, Claire Redfield, Elena Fisher, Hurk Drubman, Commander Shepard, Sir Dan Fortesque, Gabriel Logan, Shana, Psymon Stark, Akira Yuki, Ken Masters, Guybrush Threepwood, Taki, Nina Williams, Ratchet, Jak, Pac-Man and Ryo Sakazaki.

_**Competitors that are still in the ring: **_Cloud Strife, Sonic The Hedgehog, D-Va, Corvo Attano, Christie Monteiro, Vault Dweller, Byleth Eisner, Hope Estheim, Strider Hiryu, Issac Clarke, Joker, Samus Aran, Delsin Rowe, Johnny Cage, Guile, Tomba, Chell, Zero and Billy Lee

_**Most Eliminations:**_ Cloud Strife (3 eliminations)

**Now that we took care of the stats, let us ask these burning questions?**

**Will Cage and Samus's alliance last?**

**Is Bimmy actually Billy's real first name?**

**Am I getting hungry for lunch while I'm writing this?**

**Yes, the last one's actually right, but the rest of those questions will be answered come next chapter. Make sure you read, review and leave plenty of feedback if you so desire to see what and who comes out next. Until next time, Hoes Mad?**


	8. Ch 8: Eat The Rich

**Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble**

**Rated T for Mild Language and Violence**

**Summary: 150 competitors from your favorite video games compete in an all-out battle royal gauntlet to see which character can not only be considered the greatest of all time, but can be granted any wish he desires. Who will definitely be the last one standing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with any video games or any of the characters from those video games. The various characters from every video game you see here are owned by Nintendo, Sony, Sega, Capcom, SNK, WB Games, Square Enix, Bandai Namco, Activision, Konami, Blizzard, Rockstar Games, Atlus, Rare, Microsoft, Ubisoft, Koei Tecmo, etc. Anyway, to make sure I'm not doing this alone though since both The Amazing Ghost Musician and WOLFWATCHER12 will help me out with this story as well. So all thanks and the credit goes to him, everyone. Anyway, sit back with a nice six-pack full of Sprite with you, and enjoy this masterpiece we have created. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Eat The Rich**_

* * *

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #41: Handsome Jack (Borderlands)**

As the buzzer sounded out through Qualcomm Stadium, the fans all broke out in a mixed reaction as a man came out dressed in a collared-up brown shirt, black jeans, brown shoes and dark grey trenchcoat, set to the tune of Rod Stewart's "Do Ya Think I'm Sexy".

"Well, this is definitely not gonna look good now!" Tazz shook his head.

"Definitely not for the competitors in that ring!" Cole shook his head as well, "Because here comes one of the villains from the Borderlands series, Handsome Jack!"

The King took charm to this man and smirked, "No doubt he looks handsome alright. That can explain the legions of fans he has despite being a villain!"

However, before he could hit the ring though, Handsome Jack decided to look under the ring for a weapon he could use in this match.

After seconds of searching around, Jack managed to pull out a steel chair for good use.

"I guess he's looking to add some hardware, guys." Tazz replied.

"That's definitely gonna add trouble to this match!" JR nodded.

Much to everyone's surprise, Handsome Jack wasn't entering the ring to attack anyone with the chair.

So instead, he opened up the chair and placed it on the ringside, all before sitting on it and relaxing like a laid-back visitor ever should. This little act didn't sit very well with some of the fans, although there were 50% of them who all popped for this situation.

"Wait a minute, is he just sitting there?" Cole raised his eyebrow.

"He's not even entering the ring!" J.R. groaned, "What a bum this guy must be!"

"Oh, come on, JR. I think what he's doing is smart!" The King smirked to JR before saying, "I mean, he must've been tired running down that aisle."

Handsome Jack's little act wasn't sitting very well with the referees either as one of them (obviously Earl Hebner) approached Jack with a stern feeling in his voice, "Hey, you know the rules, you have to get in the ring right away!"

"C'mon, I was tired having to run down the aisle!" Jack said to Earl, "I gotta have a break, you know!"

"Yeah, you tell 'em, Jack!" The King replied, cheering for him.

"Well, sooner or later, King, he's gonna have to step into that ring!" JR replied to The King.

The King rolled his eyes before smirking, "He can take the time all he wants. After all, this is a long Rumble."

While Handsome Jack was busy relaxing at ringside, Johnny Cage still wasn't getting a break at the ropes as Byleth Eisner lifted his legs right up the mat. However, he wasn't looking to eliminate him over the top rope and onto the floor.

So instead, Byleth swung his foot and kicked Cage right between the legs, forcing the commentators to shriek and shudder!

"Oh no!" The King whined, "Not the jewels!"

"I'm afraid so, King!" Cole nodded to The King, "Byleth just went downstairs all over Cage!"

"I'll say, he ain't gonna be mating for a while!" Tazz shook his head while chuckling.

The pain shot through the actor's sack so bad, he found himself whining in pain as he spoke to the camera, "Someone get my stunt double! I need a timeout!"

"What in the hell is Johnny Cage thinking?" JR raised his eyebrow.

"An ice pack if that's the case!" The King nodded while being concerned for Cage, "I mean, he needs it for a timeout!"

"King, you know there are no timeouts in the Royal Rumble match!" Cole replied.

The King then turned to Cole and shouted, "Well, there should be for someone like Cage!"

Meanwhile, as Cage continued writhing in pain from that painful nut shot, Hope Estheim was also at the ropes, struggling as hard as he could to eliminate Corvo Attano from the matchup. Corvo was smarter than that however as he hung on tightly to his ropes using both his legs and arms combined like a spider monkey.

"Corvo attempts to hang on as long as he can!" JR pointed out.

"Hang in there, Corvo!" Tazz replied, "I've got some of my money on you, buddy."

However, things totally got different when Handsome Jack stood out of his chair for some reasons unknown. But it soon got intentional right away when Handsome Jack rushed right up the apron and grabbed Hope right by the hair, therefore flipping him over the top rope and onto the floor in a very controversial elimination! This brought a whole round of distaste from the fans, who were booing Handsome Jack to pure death (although he did get a few cheers from his followers).

"Hey, what the-?" Cole gasped in surprise.

"C'mon, that ain't right!" JR groaned out of pure disgust.

"Nooooooo, Not Hope!" Tazz groaned in disappointment. "Please tell me that didn't just happen!"

"Oh, that happened alright!" The King nodded to Tazz, "What a smart move by Jack!"

"Damnit, why did it have to be Hope?" Tazz shook his head. "I had my money on him too!"

"Well you better find another pick, Tazz!" Cole replied, "Because this rumble is far from over."

"Yeah too bad for you, since Jack is smart as he is handsome!" The King grinned.

JR then rolled his eyes before saying, "Yeah right, King! That guy is nothing more than a snake in the grass!"

"So what, JR?" The King replied. "I'd say that in Royal Rumble matches like this, you've gotta be sneaky and play dirty to survive."

**22nd Elimination: Hope Estheim; Eliminated by: Handsome Jack; Duration: 16:40**

As Handsome Jack continued to feed on the hate given to them by the fans, the camera managed to get a quick glance at Guile, who had Tomba right on his shoulders as he was attempting to pull off an F-5.

"I think Guile's about to take Tomba for a ride!" Tazz quickly pointed out.

But as Guile launched him in the air, Tomba quickly managed to counter it with a huge hurricanrana that sent Guile flying through the ropes and onto the floor. However, since he only went through the ropes and not over, it didn't count as an elimination!

"Whoa, what a counter!" The King said in amazement.

"It sure did, although it didn't quite eliminate him!" Tazz shook his head.

"It's gotta be over the top rope with both feet on the floor!" J.R. replied, bringing that fact out.

While Guile was laying around ringside floor a little dazed, the crowd wasted no time looking toward the stage, seeing the Rumble clock light up again to reveal the next entrant that was about to enter the matchup right now.

"We've got another entrant about to enter the matchup right now!" The King exclaimed, "Who will it be?"

**_10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!*_**

**Entrant #42: Trish (Devil May Cry)**

After the buzzer sounded off yet again, the fans's ears were treated to the tune of "Rock Rock Til You Drop" by Def Leppard playing on the soundsystem as a beautiful blonde-haired woman dressed in a tight black corset, tight black jeans and black leather boots came through the curtain to a very big standing ovation. But however, she wasn't just coming out through the curtain, she was riding through the curtain thanks to her trusty motorcycle for good measure.

"Whoa, look out the ride on her!" Tazz chuckled, "Talk about an entrance."

"And no doubt those belong to the next entrant in our Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble, Trish from the Devil May Cry series!" J.R. pointed out.

"Trust me when I'd say this: She can ride me anytime." The King smirked.

Trish managed to stop her motorcycle right at ringside before hopping right off and entering inside the ring. And like every contestant that entered this ring, she began to clean house as always once she surprised D-Va with a big calf kick, followed by a running standing shooting star press!

"Trish with that brilliant sequence!" JR exclaimed.

"I'm surprised that the calf kick stunned D-Va very well!" Tazz chuckled a bit in surprise.

Trish wasn't done with D-Va just yet though as she then whipped the colorful soldier right to the ropes. However, D-Va managed to counter the whip by sending Trish running to the ropes instead. She ducked down hoping to make Trish fly with a back body drop, but Trish managed to somersault all over D-Va and quickly grab the brunette, driving D-Va to the mat with a quick german suplex!

"Once again, Trish is getting the better out of D-Va!" Cole replied.

"Where on earth is she getting this incredible offense from, guys?" The King smirked in amazement.

"Don't have any clue, King." JR shrugged, "But whatever it is, it's definitely working here in this Rumble!"

Meanwhile, as Trish was busy manhandling the hell out of D-Va, the camera shifted over to the lower right turnbuckle as Billy Lee brought out a bag and somehow slugged Joker right in the ribcage, forcing him to sit down right on his ass.

"Well, that must be one powerful bag." Tazz nodded before asking Cole, "What's really inside there, by the way?"

"Why should I know, Tazz? I'm just calling the action as it is." Cole shrugged in response.

However, Tazz was about to get his answer right away once Billy Lee finally managed to dig inside that bag.

What he dug out of that bag was a clear ten-pound bowling ball with a rose stuffed inside it, bringing out a big roaring pop from the San Diego crowd.

"Oh no!" The King shrieked in comedic horror.

"I think Billy Lee's channeling his inner Big Ern McCracken tonight!" JR exclaimed, referring to the character from the 1996 movie, Kingpin.

"I got a feeling he's gonna go for that 7-10 split!" Tazz replied.

He glanced over to Joker, who was still sitting down at the corner looking very woozy.

It was perfect enough for Billy Lee to take that bowling ball and sent it rolling through Joker's entire legs, making him cringe heavily in pain! Heck, that scene also made the fans and commentators cringe as well.

"Dear gawd!" J.R. hissed.

"Trust me, he's gonna need one after what just happened to him!" The King shuddered a bit.

"I wonder what Joey Styles has to think watching this from home?" Tazz asked his partners.

"I'm thinking he should be thankful he ain't here!" J.R. nodded in safety.

As Joker was struggling to get up from that nasty nut shot, Delsin Rowe was struggling himself as Tomba took a dinosaur bone he dug out of the trash can and hit him right in the ribs!

"Tomba's got a bone in play!" Tazz quickly pointed out.

"I don't even want to know what he's gonna do with that!" The King shook his head, obviously fearing the worst to happen.

Once he got Delsin right by his knees, Tomba decided to make a statement right out of him as he wrapped his bone around Delsin's neck and pulled him back, choking the life right out of the mysterious hipster. And to make matters worse for Delsin, Tomba used his foot to push his back forward, choking out Delsin as twice as hard!

"Tomba's choking the hell out of him!" The King shrieked.

"No doubt we're seeing the very savage side of him!" J.R. nodded to the King.

"Yeah, and Delsin's getting a taste of it now!" Tazz nodded as well.

"If Tomba goes with this any longer, Delsin might be going out sooner than we think." Cole explained.

But before Tomba could choke Delsin out of commission, Trish came from behind and smacked Tomba in the back with a steel chair, therefore finally letting Delsin go from that bone choke. The pink-haired wildman soon turned around, only to be hit right in the head with a chair again!

"Oh, that might have cracked his skull!" Tazz yelped.

But much to everyone's surprise, Tomba wasn't even going down. No, the pig-hunting savage was still on his feet, asking Trish to feed her more chair shots right to the head as a sign of resiliency. The crowd was on their feet from this scene, popping hard as Trish went for another chair shot only for Tomba to remain on his feet once more.

"Good lord, what a chair shot to the head!" JR gulped in horror.

"I don't believe this, how in the heck is he still standing?" The King replied.

Tazz then guessed out in comparison, "I think he must've gotten lessons from Mick Foley!"

"I guarantee he has, Tazz! Otherwise he must have a very thick skull to take this kind of abuse!" Cole nodded in agreement.

Knowing how much these chair shots were failing to take down Tomba, Trish had another backup plan on her sleeve.

That was before she decided to superkick him right in the face, knocking Tomba right down to the mat!

"I guess that worked!" Tazz exclaimed.

"If all else fails, go for the next best thing you can do!" The King smirked out.

While Tomba found his jaw rattling from the superkick he took, the rest of the San Diego crowd took their focus right to the stage, where they saw the countdown clock light up once again, possibly bringing out the next entrant of the matchup.

"Anyway, we're gonna bring out the 43rd entrant of our match. Who will it be?" Cole asked as he looked at the curtain.

**_10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!*_**

**Entrant #43: Setsuka (Soul Calibur)**

Once the buzzer sounded out again, the fans all got a good look at the rose petals that were shooting out of the stage, followed by the appearance of a woman who came out dressed in a purple bustier, a long red japanese skirt, dark brown flip-flops and decked out long beautiful blonde hair for everyone to see. And also with her was her signature Umbrella Sword, which she clutched tightly in honor as she ran down the aisle.

"Oh yes, more puppies!" The King said, looking at her cleavage, "I know who my new favorite is now!"

"You just say that because you want all the hot women to win." JR said to the King.

"Hey, how can I resist, JR?" The King shrugged to JR.

"Well, either way, we'll see how Setsuka from the Soul Calibur series will fare in this match!" Cole exclaimed.

After she got right in the ring, Chell attempted a clothesline in hopes that would slow her down, but Setsuka ducked down only to hit Chell right in the ribs with her umbrella. And then just for comedic effect, Setsuka went right behind Chell and used her umbrella to low-blow her right between the legs, all before she opened up her umbrella and spun the entire lid all around.

"Oh, that's gotta be humiliating for Chell!" The King groaned.

"I'm pretty sure there'll be more to come for her!" Tazz nodded.

In the middle of that humilating moment however, Samus came running out of nowhere and superkicked Chell right in the face, which forced Setsuka to latch onto Chell and drop her with a big dragon suplex for good measure!

"I think it got worse for Chell right there!" J.R. quickly pointed out, referring to the combo that Chell had suffered.

Meanwhile, as Chell was still feeling the effects of that painful beatdown, Cloud Strife was rolling right inside the ring to search for a weapon under the apron that he was gonna use on one of his opponents.

He managed to search all around until his hands landed on something a bit furry.

"What the hell am I even touching?" Cloud asked to himself before grabbing the furry object and pulled it out.

However, it wasn't just any furry object he was pulling out under the apron, he was pulling out Hunter the Cheetah from _Spyro The Dragon_, who blasted Cloud Strife right in the face with a cold blast coming from his fire extinguisher!

"Whoa, what the-?" Tazz yelped.

"Hey, that's the Hunter the Cheetah!" The King pointed out, "What the heck is he doing here?"

"Don't know, but I think Cloud may have made a big mistake pulling out the wrong weapon!" JR shrugged.

"Yeah, especially when it's a cheetah holding a fire extinguisher!" Cole nodded in unison.

The cold blast managed to blind Cloud really good as he spent his good time swinging at the air from outside. It didn't take too long for the referees to take action though as they were trying very hard to calm Cloud Strife down, while at the same time Hunter immediately snuck right back to the barricade and back to his seat at ringside **(just want to let you know that Hunter's not a Rumble contestant, but just a cameo)**.

Yet, it all came to shit when Cloud accidentally decked one of the referees in the face, mostly Marty Elias as he was sent to the ground.

"Oh no!" The King gulped nervously.

"Well, he's definitely gonna pay a huge fine for that!" Tazz nodded.

"Can you blame him? It was all that cheetah's fault!" The King exclaimed. 'I mean, why was he hiding under the ring in the first place?"

"Why on earth should I know, King?" Cole said, raising his eyebrow to the King, "I'm not the one who's in charge of the Rumble!"

JR then shrugged his shoulders before saying, "Well, regardless, you can always expect the unexpected in the Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble!"

As Cloud attempted to get his eyesight back though, Strider Hiryu had Johnny Cage wrapped around his finger when he hopped on the actor's shoulders, all before Strider decided to bent his body forward over the top rope and grab Johnny right by his feet, trapping Johnny Cage in a Tarantula! Cage screamed heavily as his back was being bent like an accordion, thanks to those strong ring ropes.

"Strider with the Tarantula!" JR incoherently shouted, "He's got that Tarantula locked in!"

"Definitely brings back a lot of the Tajiri flashbacks!" Tazz nodded to JR.

"Although I think that could be a big mistake on Strider's part!" The King nodded out.

And it was about to be a big mistake for Strider indeed.

Samus saw the submission move go down, forcing her to rush toward Strider and surprise him with a running dropkick straight to the face.

Knowing the move only stunned him a little bit, both Samus and Johnny agreed to work together again as they pushed both of Strider's legs off the ropes, forcing the ninja to fall down onto the floor, eliminating him for a good pop from the San Diego crowd!

"See, I told you it was a big mistake!" The King said, quickly pointing out the elimination.

"Indeed it was for Strider, and now he's been eliminated from the Rumble match!" Cole exclaimed, "Definitely poor judgement from Mr. Hiryu there."

"That's what happens when you don't think with your brains that much!" Tazz shook his head.

**23rd Elimination: Strider Hiryu; Eliminated by: Johnny Cage and Samus Aran; Duration: 17:47**

As Strider Hiryu instantly took his leave from ringside, the crowd all stood up once more to take a look at the Rumble clock that was lit up on the titantron, obviously waiting the 44th entrant of the match.

"We've got number 34 coming our way, gentleman!" The King exclaimed, "I can't wait for this one!"

**_10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!*_**

**Entrant #44: Luigi (Super Mario Bros.)**

Once that buzzer went off, a trap remix of the Luigi's Mansion played around the stadium to a bunch of screaming fans, who were excited once they saw a familiar green-hatted plumber with blue overalls, green sweatshirt, brown shoes and signature green hat with the "L" labeled on it dash through the curtain. Not also that, but the 44th entrant started to run funny in the process, spinning his entire arms like mini-windmills just to make The King gulp a bit nervously.

"Oh boy, I got a good feeling this won't last long!" Jerry Lawler chuckled.

"Laugh as you wish, King, but this entrant is gonna be serious once he enters that ring!" JR replied to the King.

"And no doubt this entrant is none other than Mario's brother, Luigi!" Cole exclaimed, "Let's see what he can pull off here in this match!"

But once he entered the ring through the ropes, his entire body accidentally slid itself all throughout the ring in one straight line, forcing him to slide out of the ring and hit his poor face on contact!

The King instantly caught this and laughed, "Oh no!"

"Luigi ran too fast and faceplanted on the floor!" J.R. exclaimed.

"I think he slid a little too close to home, JR!" Tazz replied as he too tried to hold in his laughter.

While Luigi tried his best to recover on the floor, the action continued inside the ring as Byleth Eisner managed to trip Zero right on his feet before spreading the Maverick Hunter's legs side-to-side, signaling a huge wishbone he was starting to attempt.

"Hey check this out," The King quickly pointed, "Byleth's about to make a wish!"

"Yeah, and Zero's not gonna like it!" Cole shook his head.

As he looked around the crowd that was telling him to do the unthinkable, Byleth nodded back to them as he split Zero's legs painfully in a huge wishbone!

"I guess you were right about that one, Cole!" Tazz nodded to Cole for a bit.

"Zero may never be the same again!" J.R. replied as he shook his head.

Zero attempted to get himself up only for the Maverick Hunter's sack to surge in pain, leaving him unable to get up on his own two feet.

But before he could though, Handsome Jack came in from behind and picked Zero right up by his head, therefore driving the maverick hunter's head down the mat with a headlock driver!

"All right, what a smart move!" The King said, being impressed by Handsome Jack's maneuver.

"No doubt Handsome Jack is picking the bones!" J.R. exclaimed.

The King then turned himself over to JR and smirked, "More like he's capitalizing on the opportunity, JR!"

Handsome Jack then managed to piss off the fans even more by sliding under the ring and taking a victory lap all across ringside, even going so far to flip off every single fan who booed him right in return. The King enjoyed every part of his cockiness while the rest of the commentators all groaned in disgust.

"Look at that, guys! Handsome Jack may have already won this!" The King smirked.

"Won this, my ass!" JR said as he rolled his eyes, "That greedy sonuvabitch still has a long way to go!"

Before Handsome Jack could finally get his hands on Luigi, Corvo Attano decided to surprise Jack out of nowhere by hitting him with a sliding dropkick that sent Handsome Jack crashing into the barricade!

"Aw, come on!" The King whined again.

"I think Handsome Jack just got denied right there!" JR pointed out.

"Luigi should consider himself lucky he didn't have to face Jack's wrath!" Tazz shook his head out of relief.

Meanwhile, as Jack was still reeling from the effects of that unforeseen dropkick, the crowd all stood up once again and looked towards the stage once again, seeing the Rumble clock light up for the next entrant that was about to enter the match.

"Anyway, we're gonna see who's entering at number 45 right about now!" Cole replied while pointing to the curtain.

**_10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!*_**

**Entrant #45: Lone Wanderer (Fallout)**

Once the buzzer sounded off yet again, the song "Fortunate Son" by Creedence Clearwater Revival began to play around Qualcomm Stadium as a brown-haired man dressed up in a blue-yellow jumpsuit with a left shoulder pad attached to his left shoulder began running through the curtain and was treated by an instant round of cheers in the process.

"Oh, I can tell there's gonna be some more fallout here!" Tazz nodded.

"And speaking of _Fallout_, Tazz, here's the Lone Wanderer coming out at #45 right now!" Cole quickly pointed to the entrant.

"You can definitely tell who he'll be siding with!" JR exclaimed.

No doubt that when he finally got inside the ring, the first image Lone Wanderer saw in his mind was Issac Clarke attempting to push Vault Dweller over the top rope. He wouldn't have it as Lone Wanderer rushed over to Issac and slugged him right in the face repeatedly just to finally let him go.

"Whoa, look at him go!" The King exclaimed.

"It's no surprise we were gonna see Lone Wanderer and Vault Dweller team up one way or another!" J.R. exclaimed as well.

It wouldn't be long before both Vault Dweller and Lone Wanderer would start to hit away at Issac, trying to rough him up with big fist shots right to the back of the head.

But Issac wouldn't have none of it though as he quickly recovered and grabbed both soldiers right by their necks.

The King suddenly found himself shaking his head as he said, "I don't think that's gonna last long, JR!"

"Think again, King!" J.R. pointed to the ring.

He of course would be referring to the scene where both Vault Dweller and Lone Wanderer kicked Issac right by the ribs and decked him good with a double clothesline, which sent him right over the ropes and onto the floor, eliminating him from the matchup right away!

"And Issac is outta there!" Cole shouted.

"No doubt he got burnt on re-entry!" The King said, shaking his head completely.

"Consider it a big elimination for the two men completely!" JR nodded.

**24th Elimination: Isaac Clarke; Eliminated by: Vault Dweller and Lone Wanderer; Duration: 17:15**

Once Issac took his leave from ringside, Christie Monteiro was starting to get back into the match, bringing D-Va down to her knees with stiff Daniel Bryan-like kicks to her chest. The people immediately chanted "Yes" with each kick that was given out, which Christie used to surge some energy right to her leg.

"Christie showing no mercy over to D-Va!" Tazz pointed out.

"Look at her trying to absorb this kind of pain!" JR exclaimed.

Christie tried to go for the last kick, only for D-Va to duck down in time and rolled Christie up for a school boy. However, she wasn't going for a pin. Once Christie got on her knees, D-Va spun around and surprised Christie with an unseen Listo Kick!

"What a hard kick that was!" Cole shouted.

"That'll knock plenty of brain cells for sure!" Tazz nodded furiously.

Christie wasn't the only contestant in trouble though, as Sonic The Hedgehog was having a tough time getting back in the match once Tomba surprised him with a double underhook lock.

But it soon transitioned into a double arm DDT once Tomba drove the blue speedster's head down into the mat!

"Double Arm DDT!" J.R. shouted out of his seat.

"I don't know how much pain he's taking so far, JR." The King said as he shook his head, "I mean, he and Cloud have lasted a bit while in the match!"

"That kind of endurance will do that to you, King." Cole said to the King.

With Sonic out for the time being, this led Tomba to capitalize on this situation by grabbing a trash can and climbing up the top rope, getting ready to attempt a high-risk aerial attack from the turnbuckle.

"Whoa, what on earth is Tomba doing?" Tazz said, asking JR out of curiosity.

J.R. shook his head in an unsure way, replying to Tazz, "I don't really want to know, Tazz, but I do know that Tomba's risking everything he has here!"

Before he could even go with a moonsault with the trash can, Corvo Attano ended up leaping to the middle rope and grabbed Tomba right by the ribs, flipping him in the air with a top-rope German Suplex! The impact was quite painful for the pink-haired wildman as his body crashlanded onto the trash can, flattening it like a pancake. This entire scene made the entire crowd pop very loudly while some of the commentators at ringside all shriek in awe.

"Oh my gawd!" JR cringed heavily.

"What a hard impact!" Cole shouted.

"I don't know who's suffering right now, that flat trash bin or Tomba himself?" Tazz said, shrugging his shoulders.

The King soon looked over to Tazz and shrugged, "Probably both if that's the case!"

As Tomba found himself groaning in pain, the San Diego faithful inside Qualcomm Stadium all stood up out of their seats and looked over to the stage for the umpteenth time, seeing the countdown clock tick down to the next entrant of the Rumble match.

"Anyway, we're gonna check out who's number 46 in the match!" Cole exclaimed as he looked over to the curtain.

**_10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!*_**

**Entrant #46: Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat)**

As the buzzer began blaring out for the 44th time so far, the crowd all cheered to their feet as they saw a muscular blonde-haired woman with a blue hat, blue jacket, blue military pants and combat boots come out through the curtain set to the tune of "War" by Edwin Starr. She then took a very fast dash right down the aisle, but not without adjusting her hat and gloves first of course.

"Oh, we got the real damn deal coming down, Cole!" Tazz said, smirking with anticipation.

"And with a military background to boot, Tazz, Sonya Blade from Mortal Kombat is bound to be all business!" Cole pointed out.

"Sonya Blade of course, entering #44 into the Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble match!" J.R. exclaimed.

After she finally got in the ring though, Sonya looked to the lower left turnbuckle to see her husband Johnny Cage, being choked half to death thanks to the hard end of Trish's boot. She approached the demon hunter and turned her right around, surprising Trish with a hard vicious slap to the face!

"YIKES!" Tazz shrieked in surprise.

"Talk about a wakeup call right there!" JR pointed out very closely.

"What a slap there by Sonya!" The King replied.

As Trish began to feel the stinging effects of that slap, he looked up to Sonya, who decided to talk some trash to the devil hunter herself.

"You get the hell off my ex-husband, you lameass bitch!" Growled the blonde-haired Special Forces general.

Trish didn't take that comment lightly, "What are you going to do about it, ya flatass Skank?"

Knowing those words clearly offended her, Sonya replied with another hard slap, resulting in Trish to fight back with a big haymaker right in the face.

"Whoa, what a response!" Cole yelped a bit.

The response from Trish forced both Sonya and her to result in a big harsh fistfight that got the entire crowd up on their feet. They went fast and furious so hard that it became impossible for the commentators to take count of how many fist shots were thrown from both women.

"The crowd's out of their seats for this one!" Tazz pointed out ecstatically.

"Are we going to see another catfight, JR?" The King grinned.

"Well, they are fighting, King!" JR nodded, "So, you're obviously right!"

The fistfight between both Trish and Sonya Blade lasted for a good ten seconds before Handsome Jack decided to make a bold mistake by stepping in their fight and playing peacemaker.

"Hey hey hey, girls. There's no reason to fight." Jack said to the two women with a dirty smirk, "I mean, if you two are gonna fight over me, there oughta be clothes stripping off your bodies. What do you say? You all in?"

Both Sonya and Trish glanced at each other for a few milliseconds before the two women hit Handsome Jack in the face with a big double superkick!

"Well, there's his answer!" Tazz chuckled in laughter.

"I'm guessing they're taking that as an automatic NO!" Cole replied.

"Aw come on ladies!" The King cried out, "How can you resist a stud like Handsome Jack?"

"Maybe because they know he's a sneaky bastard!" JR nodded to the King.

The double-team maneuver was more than enough to stun Handsome Jack, which led both Trish and Sonya Blade to grab him by the back of his hair and send him flying over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him much to the delight and relief of the entire San Diego crowd!

"Well, nice knowing you, Jack!" Tazz said, waving goodbye to the Borderlands villain.

"Goodbye Handsome Jack, and good riddance!" Cole added in.

"No no no, this ain't right!" The King groaned in agony.

"It sure as hell is, King!" JR replied, "And it's justice right there!"

**25th Elimination: Handsome Jack; Eliminated by: Trish & Sonya Blade; Duration: 5:29**

Meanwhile, as Handsome Jack was busy pitching a fit outside the ring, the action intensified as Guile used his own arms to trap Joker right in an untrappable headlock. Joker attempted to hit away at Guile, but the military man with the stretchy blonde hair only locked in the headlock even harder, forcing Joker right down on the mat.

"Excellent technical display displayed by Guile there!" Cole pointed out.

"He's gonna give that kid one major headache." Tazz replied, "Hope he's got some benadryl for something."

However, while Guile still had Joker trapped in that headlock, Luigi suddenly came out of nowhere and locked in his own headlock around Guile's neck, now bringing in sort of a double headlock in between!

But just to add insult to injury though, Luigi used one of his hands to rub all around Guile's hair, messing it up right in the process with an old-fashioned noogie.

"Uh-oh, he went for the hair!" JR shook his head out of sanity.

"Oh man, Luigi could be asking for a beating of a lifetime." The King shrieked.

JR then nodded to The King, "He probably might now that he did that!"

Luigi had the last laugh for a bit before Setsuka took advantage of that double headlock by wrapping her legs all around Luigi's scrawny little neck with a tight headscissors. This of course, now resulted in a double headlock/headscissors combo which left the entire crowd stand up to their feet in a big gigantic pop!

"Look at that, JR!" The King smirked in delight.

"Setsuka getting the better of three men all to herself!" Tazz exclaimed, "You've ever seen anything like that, Cole?"

"Until now, Tazz!" Cole nodded to the ECW legend.

Setsuka wouldn't have those headscissors for any long though as Samus Aran soon cut that insane triple submission hold off by decking Setsuka in the face with a sliding dropkick!

"Well, so much for that!" Tazz exclaimed.

"That literally took up a good 30 seconds as well!" J.R. nodded to Tazz.

As Guile, Joker and Luigi all struggled to recover from that triple submission lock, the crowd kept themselves on their feet and looked over to the stage to see the Rumble clock light up on the titantron, bringing out yet another entrant to enter the entire match next.

"I think we got the next entrant coming out!" The King shouted with anticipation, "Who will it be?"

**_10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!*_**

**Entrant #47: Iori Yagami (The King of Fighters)**

When the buzzer sounded out, a red-haired man dressed in a long sleeved black blazer, red pants, white belt, and black shoes came through the curtain set to the tune of "Tired of Being Alive" by Danzig, all to a mixed audience from the crowd (which wasn't surprising since he does have his legion of fans despite being an antagonist).

"Uh-oh, I can tell this man's not in a very good mood!" Tazz shook his head.

"Not at all, Tazz." JR shook his head before replying, "Because you can guarantee this next entrant will unleash his rage on the entire Rumble itself!"

"Coming in at #47 is Iori Yagami from _The King of Fighters_ series! Let's see what he's capable of!" Cole exclaimed.

After he got inside the ring, Iori immediately started a round of carnage inside the ring by grabbing Cloud right by the back of his hair and slamming his head right on the mat before Cloud got up to get hit with a big boot by the savage Iori!

"And Iori's on the warpath!" JR shouted.

"Cloud definitely got a taste of it for sure!" The King nodded.

Sonic The Hedgehog tried to catch Iori my surprise by attempting to lock in a sleeperhold from behind, only for Iori to flip the blue speedster over on his back. Before Sonic could even get up on his feet though, Iori grabbed onto him and flipped him over yet again, this time for a German suplex!

"Whoa, that was one nasty German!" Tazz chuckled in amazement.

"No doubt we are seeing Iori at his nastiest tonight!" Cole nodded as well.

But he was about to be real nasty once he got a good look at Sonya Blade, who was busy tying up against the Lone Wanderer.

He used his hands to viciously yank Sonya right by her ponytail and sent her face down on the mat, all before using his foot to stomp Sonya's head repeatedly out of pure rage.

"Okay, now this is way outta line here!" JR groaned in disgust.

"This isn't right!" Tazz shook his head, "Not right at all!"

What he did to Sonya might have been a mistake for Iori though as Johnny Cage turned around to see what was going on between a rage-filled Iori and a helpless Sonya.

The scene made Cage seethe in anger as he went right to Iori and turned him around, grabbing the vicious individual by the collar.

"You leave my ex-wife alone..." Cage muttered to Iori.

Iori however, growled in anger as he muttered to Cage, "Like hell I will, you pathetic ant!"

And it was there that Iori used his vicious hands to claw at the actor's face with ease, blinding Cage non-stop!

"No, not the face!" The King yelped in pure horror.

"Iori has dadgummed lost his mind!" JR shrieked.

Cage attempted his best to swing at Iori, but the vicious red-haired thug moved to the side with each attempt. Not also that, but Cage's eye-vision kept getting in the way, making him unable to hit at the red-haired man himself.

But Iori didn't fail at all as he knocked Cage out with another big boot. Only this time, the impact was so strong that it literally sent Cage through the ropes and onto the floor.

"Johnny Cage just got planted with that boot!" Tazz pointed out.

"I can't even bear to watch his face being wrecked by that monster!" The King shuddered in fear, "Someone at least try to stop him!"

Iori's brand of terror was only getting worse for Johnny Cage to endure. The crimson-haired individual rolled through the ropes and went after Cage, who tried to get to the barricade in order to recover.

He couldn't get to however as Iori managed to pick him right up and set him up for a back suplex. But instead of slamming him right to the floor however, he kept the actor up for some reason.

"What on earth is that psycho planning?" JR said, raising his eyebrow.

The King shook his head before replying, "Whatever it is, it definitely cannot be good."

And it was not gonna be good for what would happen next.

What happened next was Iori throwing Johnny Cage groin-first into the turnpost, leaving out a very cringing reaction from both the commentators and fans themselves!

"DEAR GAWD!" JR said, shrieking loudly from his headset.

"Cage is definitely NOT gonna be reproducing after this!" Tazz shook his head.

The King shook his head as well before muttering with anger, "This Iori has gone way too far!"

The actor tried his best to stand up the best way he could. However, the pain between his legs was way too intense for him that he couldn't even recover at the moment. It also gave Iori more time to talk more trash into the fallen actor as he placed his foot across the actors head and scowled close up to him.

"You feel that, you pathetic scum? You're nothing more than a washed-up loser who deserves to see his wedded ex-bitch suffer!" Iori said to Cage, much to the people's distaste, "And then, if I ever see your precious daughter out on the street, I'll make her suffer too just like what I'm gonna do to Kyo if HE shows up! You just watch me!"

As Iori continued to put down Cage verbally, the crowd all ignored what was going on at ringside and looked toward the stage to see the Rumble clock light up to the next entrant's appearance in the match.

"While we try our best to get that taste of bile from our mouths, we might as well see who our next entrant is right now!" Tazz said as he pointed to the curtain.

**_10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!*_**

**Entrant #48: Dorothea Arnault (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)**

Once the buzzer sounded off yet again for a stunning 46th time tonight, the crowd all took a breathless gander as a beautiful brunette with long hair and decked out in a black police hat, black jacket-dress and long black high-heel boots made her way through the curtain set to the tune of "Eat The Rich" by Aerosmith. The pop she got was insane, leading out to big "Dorothea" chants inside Qualcomm Stadium.

"Wow, talk about puppies, hips, and legs, Cole!" The King smiled in a frenzy, "I swear, this woman's got it all!"

"This next entrant may be looking to prove everyone that she's more than a pretty face, King!" JR exclaimed.

"Coming up next at #48 is another big fan favorite from _Fire Emblem: Three Houses_, Dorothea Arnault!" Cole exclaimed as well.

Tazz chuckled before replying, "Looks like she's getting quite the reception here, Cole!"

"Well, she is considered to be one of the most popular characters in the franchise's latest installment!" Cole nodded to Tazz.

After she got right in the ring though, Dorothea looked towards her right shoulder to see Byleth getting trapped in a full nelson submission by Guile.

She wasted no time coming to her professor's help as Dorothea delivered a superkick right to the back of Guile's head right at the same time Byleth delivered a big Stone Cold Stunner to the stretchy-haired colonel.

"Well, I know who's back she's got in this Rumble!" The King exclaimed.

"It's no surprise that both Dorothea and Byleth are in the same league, King!" JR replied face-first to the King.

They weren't quite done with Guile yet though as Dorothea raced up to her professor by putting one of her feet into Byleth's hands.

But it was to flip her over with a moonsault, which she landed picture perfectly on Guile!

"Excellent teamwork by Bylethea!" Tazz exclaimed.

Cole then raised his eyebrow at Tazz saying, "Wait a minute, Bylethea?"

"That's the pairing name for Byleth and Dorothea, Cole." Tazz winked to Cole, "I bet you didn't know I'm shipping it already."

"Well, that's sure to catch on." JR said, nodding at Tazz for that wise comment.

Meanwhile, as both Byleth and Dorothea were searching for their next contestant to bash on, Delsin Rowe was having a tough time himself as he was getting roughed up by Billy Lee, who put him right down with a big Tiger Driver!

"Impressive tiger driver right there!" Tazz pointed out.

However, Billy was far from over with Delsin.

He then proceeded to muscle him up once more and slammed him down with a powerbomb!

"Now he got him down with a powerbomb!" JR shouted.

The King soon pointed out and said, "Not so fast, I don't think he's done yet, JR!"

Despite having to put Delsin down with both a tiger driver and powerbomb, Billy wasn't satisfied with the damage he dealt to him. He wanted to pull the trigger on Delsin's entire run.

So once he muscled him up for a powerbomb, Delsin immediately managed to grab the ropes and use his entire legs to get Billy over the rope and onto the floor with a big hurricanrana, eliminating Billy to a big thrilling pop from the crowd!

"Well, there goes Bimmy!" Tazz exclaimed.

"That's Billy, not Bimmy, Tazz!" Cole replied as he was correcting Tazz.

"The Angry Video Game Nerd told me it was Bimmy." Tazz said to Cole.

"Oh, dear lord..." J.R. muttered in annoyance.

**26th Elimination: Billy Lee; Eliminated by: Delsin Rowe; Duration: 8:32**

Meanwhile, as Billy Lee was leaving ringside, Corvo Attano was whipping Luigi right to the ropes, only for the italian plumber in green to counter whip Corvo in return. Corvo attempted to successfully handstand in Tajiri-like fashion, but once he leapt back on his feet though, Luigi surprised Corvo out of nowhere with a dropkick to the back of the head!

"Well, that's one hell of a concussion!" The King chuckled a bit.

"That could definitely be a possibility, King!" J.R. nodded to the King, obviously agreeing with that possibility.

Once he saw Corvo get right back up on his knees, Luigi decided to go for the kill right away by dashing the ropes and back again, nailing Corvo with a very big Fameasser!

"Luigi finally getting back in the middle of things!" Cole pointed out very clearly.

J.R. then nodded out, "He was definitely lucky to get some offense in!"

Luigi felt so pumped by the move that he did, that he decided to celebrate and entertain with the fans by doing the worm. The crowd immediately popped as they saw Luigi wiggle his entire body around the mat for his pure pleasure.

"Oh, yeah. Break it down, plumber-man!" Tazz smirked at Luigi.

"He's definitely giving this crowd a show!" JR nodded.

Unfortunately for Luigi, his dance came to a stop at the expense of Cloud Strife, who came in and dropped Luigi with a big leg drop.

"Looks like the show's over for Luigi!" The King shook his head with a smirk.

Tazz then replied with a nod, "He definitely got served."

As Luigi hung onto the back of his neck in complete pain, the crowd all looked to the stage once more and saw the Rumble clock pop up on the titantron, indicating that another entrant was about to enter the matchup momentarily.

"I think we're about to be treated to the next entrant, ladies and gentleman." JR replied as he looked at the curtain.

**_10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!*_**

**Entrant #49: T.J. Combo (Killer Instinct)**

Once the Rumble horn sounded out yet again, the song "You Can't See What I Can See" by Heavy D and The Boyz was playing out around the soundsystem as a muscular black man with a flat top and dressed in a "Combo Gym" tanktop, denim shorts with a American flag stripe running down the side, red boxing gloves, and dark blue boots came out through the curtain and was greeted by his fans, who were busy chanting "Combo" as a way to pump up the next entrant.

"Oh, boy. Now we got some real business going on!" Tazz smirked out.

"And this next entrant is about to bring the business, Tazz!" Cole nodded, "Coming up next is T.J. Combo from Killer Instinct!"

"With him in the contest, no doubt we're gonna see a lot of combo breakers!" JR nodded as well.

The first target T.J. Combo went after once he entered the ring was Tomba, who tried to gang up on him with fist shots right to the forehead.

The blows didn't affect T.J. though as he swung a big haymaker towards Tomba's face, knocking the wildman out!

"KNOCKOUT!" Tazz shouted out.

"No doubt Combo did just that!" Cole nodded to Tazz.

Vault Dweller attempted to get his hands on Combo himself, but didn't lay one finger on the boxer himself as Combo connected with two fist shots to the kidneys before dropping Vault Dweller to the mat with a huge uppercut!

"Nice try, Vault Dweller!" The King smirked.

JR then shook his head out of regret, "That didn't go well for him!"

And neither was Combo's next target.

Zero tried to catch Combo right by surprise with a running dropkick, only for the boxer to side step him right away.

The maverick hunter managed to get up right by his two feet, only for TJ Combo to spin himself right around and deck Zero in the face with a big Discus Punch!

"Good night, Zero!" Cole stated loudly.

"Looks like he can join Tomba and Vault Dweller in bedtime!" Tazz smirked.

Meanwhile, as Combo began to build up momentum for himself, Trish was having a tough time trying to get D-Va up for a piledriver, only for D-Va to stick her knees down to the mat.

"Well, it looks like Trish is trying to borrow something from your playbook, King!" Cole said, pointing to the failed piledriver attempt.

The King scoffed out before smirking, "Even if they were, I do a way better piledriver!"

Trish tried to lift her up once again, but D-Va ended up using her strength to flip Trish way up in the air with a back body drop. However, as she was falling down though, Christie Monteiro rushed right in time and caught Trish's legs, slamming her down with a sit-down powerbomb!

"Wow, what an amazing move!" JR exclaimed.

"Yeah, even if D-Va didn't even know she had help!" The King nodded, agreeing with JR.

Christie attempted to do more damage to Trish, only for D-Va to immediately blindside Christie with a superkick that forced Christie to tumble right through the ropes and onto the floor. However, like everyone knew from watching the Rumbles, it didn't count as an elimination since she didn't go over the top rope.

"What a shot!" Tazz yelped.

"No doubt Christie didn't see that coming!" Cole replied, shaking his head to Tazz.

D-Va took the time to pump up the crowd, getting the energy she needed in order to pull off what she was gonna do next.

So she ran to the ropes and back again to attempt a big suicide dive to the ropes. But when she went through however, Christie managed to retaliate by decking D-Va right in the face with a bicycle knee strike! This move from her forced both the fans and commentators to freak out in pure amazement.

"Oh my gawd!" JR yelped in horror.

"My goodness, how does D-Va not have a concussion at this point?" Tazz asked his partners.

"That I don't know of, Tazz." Cole shrugged his shoulders, "All I know was that it was a brutal hit!"

The hit was definitely more than enough to get D-Va unconscious, which strangely made it harder for Christie Monteiro to get her up on her feet and send D-Va's body back into the ring. At this point, D-Va only got her upper body on the apron, and all Christie had to do was drag up D-Va's lower body up the apron as well if it weren't for D-Va's entire legs.

"Ugggh... yikes, what in the hell is this girl even eating?!" Christie strugglingly said to herself.

"Maybe D-Va's been eating a lot of twinkies before this event." Tazz smirked out.

"No he hasn't, Tazz!" JR said, groaning at his broadcast partner.

While Christie finally managed to get D-Va's entire body right back inside the ring, the crowd all turned up on their seats and looked towards the stage to see the Rumble clock light up once again, therefore bringing out yet another entrant to enter the Rumble match.

"Anyway, we're about to cross over to the 50th entrant of the Rumble match," Cole said, informing everyone. "Who will it be?"

**_10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!*_**

**Entrant #50: Doomguy (DOOM)**

After the buzzer sounded off throughout the stadium, the song "Wake Up Dead" by Megadeth began to play in full blast while a man dressed in green battle armor and a protective green helmet began to run past the curtain and down the aisle full-speed to a screaming audience, who were more than excited to see this soldier compete in the Rumble.

"Oh, we got a groundbreaker coming up!" Tazz said, quickly pointing out the next entrant.

"Representing the ground-breaking first person shooter series DOOM at number 50, Doomguy!" JR replied.

"Not to mention the fact that he's also referred to as the 'Doom Slayer' as well." Cole replied as well.

Doomguy immediately got the ring, and just like every other contestant who entered the ring right away, started to clean house by decking two big clotheslines to Setsuka before dropping the umbrella warrior with a big discus clothesline!

"And Setsuka's in a world of pain!" JR exclaimed.

"I think Doomguy may be getting just started, JR!" Tazz said to the Oklahoman.

And Tazz was right. Doomguy was indeed getting started himself.

He proved just that by catching Joker in mid-air as the youngster tried to surprise the demon-slaying soldier with a flying body press from the top rope (to more failure).

"Well, that's not gonna go well for him!" The King shook his head with a big gulp.

After holding Joker right around his shoulders for a good five seconds, Doomguy swung him around and nailed Joker with a big sit-down facebuster!

"Down goes Joker!" Cole gasped in awe.

"Guessing Doomguy ain't here to play around!" Tazz said as he also shook his head, "He's here just like everyone else: To win!"

Meanwhile, as Doomguy was still cleaning house, Chell finally managed to take control of Iori Yagami's entire attitude by having him grounded at the lower right turnbuckle, hitting him out with a full ten-punch salute.

"Look at Chell firing away at Iori!" Cole exclaimed.

"Well, if you can't get a soldier or an actor to stop him, why not Chell herself?" The King said to his partners.

J.R. nodded at this thought and said, "I hate to admit it, but you may be right!"

Once after Iori was finally roughed up, Chell got her feet on the top rope and tried to attempt a top rope hurricanrana.

But like the red-haired snake he was, Iori managed to slip under Chell entirely and pushed her down, forcing her to split herself right between the legs much to the cringe of the entire San Diego faithful watching from their seats!

"Oh no!" Tazz said, yelping out of his seat.

"How desperate was Iori to escape that?!" Cole asked with a raised eyebrow.

The King shook his head before saying to Cole, "I'll say WAY too desperate."

Iori took his time to process himself before he turned around to Chell and pushed her off the ropes and onto the floor, eliminating her to a round of boos in spite of an angry San Diego audience (although there were some of his fans who actually enjoyed what he did).

"And Chell is already out!" JR groaned.

"It's been three minutes, and so far, Iori's making one of hell an impact!" Tazz replied, mostly because he was being impressed by Iori.

**27th Elimination: Chell; Eliminated by: Iori Yagami; Duration: 12:32**

Iori immediately looked at a fallen Chell from the ring with such a seething smile on his face when all of a sudden, he felt himself being stomped repeatedly out of nowhere. He turned his head around to see Samus Aran, Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage stomping the holy hell out of him without no mercy at all. The fans immediately saw this and cheered their butt off for this little three-on-one beatdown, although some of Iori's fans were booing this out of pure protest.

"Yeah, that's right, stomp on him!" The King said, cheering this beatdown on.

"I see you're not much of a Iori fan, I see." JR said to the King.

The King suddenly looked to JR and nodded, "He deserves it after destroying Johnny Cage's entire moneymaker!"

Iori got roughed up long enough for Samus Aran to whip him right to the turnbuckle before the bounty hunter ran toward the vicious red-haired malcontent and decked him hard with a vicious Helluva Kick!

"There it is, a big Helluva Kick!" Cole shouted.

"I think that hit planted him pretty good!" Tazz nodded out.

The punishment wasn't quite done just yet for Iori.

No, it was getting started as Sonya Blade took her turn to strike Iori next. And she did it with a big way, striking down Iori with a big gigantic Stinger Splash!

"Sonya with the big Stinger Splash!" JR excitingly shouted.

"This is getting good, JR!" The King smirked widely around his lips, obviously enjoying the further beating that both Sonya and Samus were giving to Iori.

But now, it was Johnny Cage's turn to get his shot against the man who trashed his face and beat down his own ex-wife. The energy he got from his legions of fans was insane and exciting, just enough to get him pumped.

"I think it may be Cage's turn right there!" Tazz exclaimed.

"All right, go get 'em, Cage!" The King said, cheering Cage on.

After he was finished pumping up the crowd that was cheering for him, Johnny Cage rushed right up to Iori and looked to strike him clean and hard. But once he got there though, Iori shook himself off and rushed right at Cage, blasting the actor hard with a big spear!

"Oh, geez-!" J.R. gasped out of his seat.

The King immediately scrunched his eyes in shame and muttered, "What the hell were you thinking, Cage?!"

"Johnny Cage wasted too long posing for his fans that it gave Iori enough time to strike with that Spear!" Tazz told the truth to the King first-hand.

Once both Samus and Sonya saw Johnny Cage lying right on the mat, the two women tried to stop Iori themselves by running after them only for Iori to silence both of them with a hard double clothesline!

"And down goes Samus and Sonya!" JR shouted.

With the rage burning up right inside Iori, he took some time to shout to the cameraman that was facing him.

"You see that, you stupid son of a bitch?" The red-haired grunt said to the camera, obviously referring to Kyo Kusanagi while he also pointed to Johnny Cage, "This is gonna be you until you show up!"

"What on earth is that dude's problem?" Tazz asked.

"Iori needs to get himself under control, that's what!" The King groaned out of disgust.

"You're telling me, King." JR nodded to the King before saying, "I wish someone would shoot that damn mouth off of his!"

Meanwhile, as Iori was finished talking smack to the camera, the San Diego crowd all stood up out of their seats yet again and looked over to the stage to see the countdown clock appear on the titantron once more, obviously awaiting the next entrant with such anticipation.

"Hopefully someone who'll enter the Rumble match next will take care of that!" The King said as he eyes focused towards the curtain, "Oh man, I can't wait!"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**My goodness, this was hard as hell to finish, but despite that, me and my friend finally got it done and over with. And now, here's the stats!**_

_**Number of competitors who have been eliminated: **_27

_**Number of competitors still left in the ring: **_23

_**Number of competitors still left: **_100

_**Competitors that are eliminated: **_Dan Hibiki, Arthur, Roxas, Niko Bellic, Claire Redfield, Elena Fisher, Hurk Drubman, Commander Shepard, Sir Dan Fortesque, Gabriel Logan, Shana, Psymon Stark, Akira Yuki, Ken Masters, Guybrush Threepwood, Taki, Nina Williams, Ratchet, Jak, Pac-Man, Ryo Sakazaki, Hope Estheim, Strider Hiryu, Issac Clarke, Handsome Jack, Billy Lee and Chell

_**Competitors that are still in the ring: **_Cloud Strife, Sonic The Hedgehog, D-Va, Corvo Attano, Christie Monteiro, Vault Dweller, Byleth Eisner, Joker, Samus Aran, Delsin Rowe, Johnny Cage, Guile, Tomba, Zero, Trish, Setsuka, Luigi, Lone Wanderer, Sonya Blade, Iori Yagami, Dorothea Arnault, T.J. Combo and Doomguy

_**Most Eliminations:**_ Cloud Strife (3 eliminations)

**Okay, now that the whole chapter's done, it's time for these burning questions?**

**Will Byleth and Dorothea's alliance last? (Yes, I ship them like crazy.)**

**Is Johnny Cage's perfect moneymaker gonna keep getting wrecked?**

**Is Iori one sick son of a bitch?**

**We all know the answer to the last question is totally right, but we'll have the rest of the answers come next chapter, so be prepared for that one, folks. So don't forget to read, review and leave some feedback if you wish. Until that happens, OPA!**


	9. Ch 9: Gotta Catch Em All (Or Not)

**Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble**

**Rated T for Mild Language and Violence**

**Summary: 150 competitors from your favorite video games compete in an all-out battle royal gauntlet to see which character can not only be considered the greatest of all time, but can be granted any wish he desires. Who will definitely be the last one standing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with any video games or any of the characters from those video games. The various characters from every video game you see here are owned by Nintendo, Sony, Sega, Capcom, SNK, WB Games, Square Enix, Bandai Namco, Activision, Konami, Blizzard, Rockstar Games, Atlus, Rare, Microsoft, Ubisoft, Koei Tecmo, etc. Anyway, to make sure I'm not doing this alone though since both The Amazing Ghost Musician and WOLFWATCHER12 will help me out with this story as well. So all thanks and the credit goes to him, everyone. Anyway, sit back with a nice six-pack full of Sprite with you, and enjoy this masterpiece we have created. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Gotta Catch Em All... Or Not**_

* * *

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #51: Soma Cruz (CastleVania)**

Once the buzzer sounded out yet again, the crowd all gazed in pure excitement as a handsome silver-haired man with a skin-tight black shirt, blue jeans, white boots and furry white trenchcoat made his way through the curtain set to the tune of "Twist of Cain" by Danzig. Out of the ovation he was getting, most of it were coming from all of the female demographic, who were going batshit crazy and fangirlish all over this handsome vampire-slayer.

"Oh, the surprises just keep coming, don't it, Cole?" Tazz said to Cole with anticipation.

"No doubt we got one in the form of CastleVania's underrated fan favorites, Soma Cruz!" Cole nodded.

"Definitely one of those characters that doesn't get much love in the series," JR nodded as well, "But he's here to make his name known!"

After he got right in the ring, he noticed Joker going after him with a big haymaker. But he used his smarts to dodge the punch with a haymaker of his own. And then, he followed it with yet another haymaker before dropping Joker out with a big running neckbreaker!

"Soma getting the best of Joker right here!" Tazz exclaimed.

"What kind of name is Soma?" The King said, raising his eyebrow, "I swear, it sounds like the name of an energy drink!"

JR raised his eyebrow himself as he said, "Yikes, now that you do mention it, it really does, King!"

Soma wasn't quite done with Joker just yet as he took his time to slowly get up on his feet.

When he did though, Soma came rushing in and nailed Joker to the mat with a vicious RKO!

"What an RKO!" Cole shouted incoherently.

"Joker hasn't been playing his cards right ever since he entered the ring!" Tazz shook his head.

"Except for that big kiss he laid on D-Va not too long ago!" The King said, remembering that moment, "I wonder if her lips got a little thick from that?"

As Soma continued his momentum in the match, there was a big five-man fist-fight breaking out in the ring between Corvo Attano, Vault Dweller, Lone Wanderer, T.J. Combo and Zero while at the same time, Cloud was looking at this scene face-first, which gave him an idea up his sleeve just by setting up the ladder.

He then started to climb up rung after rung, which caught the attention of both fans and the commentators alike in jaw-dropping fashion.

"Oh my goodness, what is Cloud doing?" JR said with a big gulp on his throat.

"I don't know, but I sure as hell don't like the looks of this!" The King shook his head.

"Cloud's not even caring if the worst happens to him!" Tazz shook his head as well, "If Cloud wants to risk his body, then risk it he will!"

The fistfight lasted for a good ten seconds before the five men all looked up to see Cloud Strife standing on a ladder.

Cloud took in a deep breath before he turned right around and leapt off the ladder, nailing the five men with an insane moonsault! That big stunt brought out a very gigantic pop from the entire San Diego crowd, who broke out in a big "Holy Shit" chant in return.

"OH MY GAWD!" J.R. shrieked with terror.

"Cloud Strife with a moonsault off the ladder!" Cole yelped out of his seat, "What height!"

"This Cloud just ain't right, guys!" The King shook his head, obviously in the most insane way possible.

Meanwhile, as the crowd were picking up a lot of steam from Cloud's ladder moment, Setsuka was trying her best to lift up Byleth with a big powerbomb (much to her mistake) when all of a sudden, she looked up and saw Dorothea leap off the top rope and nail the umbrella-wielding samurai with a top-rope clothesline!

"Oh, bad place, wrong time, Setsuka!" Tazz chuckled.

"I don't know what the hell she was thinking trying to get Byleth off his feet!" JR said, shrugging his shoulders.

The hit knocked Setsuka long enough for Dorothea to gesture over to Byleth, signaling for a table to use. The blue-haired professor agreed right away as he went right through the ropes and searched under the apron, pulling out a wooden table much to the delight of the San Diego crowd themselves.

"Well, Setsuka isn't gonna like what's coming to her!" Cole replied, shaking his head non-stop.

"What can I say, Cole? You gotta give the fans what they want!" The King said to Cole.

"That's exactly right, King!" Cole replied, "Because remember, the fans are the reasons why all of this is even possible."

"Indeed!" JR nodded.

Once Byleth brought the table inside the ring, he began to set it up while Dorothea made sure Setsuka didn't escape. After it was set up, Dorothea managed to place Setsuka right on the table but not before slugging her in the face with a haymaker, just to make sure she didn't move one bit.

With Setsuka in perfect position, both Byleth and Dorothea went to their separate corners and started to climb up simultaneously, forcing the crowd to stand up toward their seats in pure suspense once more!

"Oh no, this is gonna be pure trouble for Setsuka!" Cole cringed.

"I think this is giving me Heatwave '98 flashbacks, Cole!" Tazz said to Cole, obviously referring to one of ECW's PPV's.

"This is definitely not gonna be good!" J.R. shook his head.

As Setsuka found herself no place to move, both Byleth and Dorothea leapt up off the top rope with a big leg drop/splash combo, crash landing onto Setsuka and the table altogether! Byleth got her with the splash while Dorothea delivered a big leg drop in the process.

"GOOD GAWD!" J.R. screamed, "SHE'S BROKEN IN HALF!"

"More like they broke her to pieces, JR!" The King shrieked out of fear.

"You could be damn right about that, King!" JR nodded back to the King.

The crowd erupted in a big roar, breaking out yet another "Holy Shit" chant that nearly shook the entire stadium in two.

However, that soon died out once the entire crowd all looked over to the stage and saw the Rumble clock light up once more, this time to bring out the next entrant that was about to enter the match next.

"This is going insane, guys!" Tazz shouted to his broadcast partners, "I wonder who's gonna crank the insanity next?"

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #52: Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot)**

As the buzzer began to blare out all across the stadium, the song "Runaway" by Bon Jovi began to play full-blast as a short anthropomorphic bandicoot with a blonde ponytail dressed in a white shirt, blue overalls, pink sneakers came out through the curtain, running down the aisle in full-speed while being greeted by a big ovation from this entire San Diego crowd that was very excited to see her compete.

"Whoa, look at that little squirt go!" The King said, pointing to the next entrant.

"That little squirt of course King can be referring to is Coco Bandicoot from the _Crash Bandicoot_ series, and she's the 52nd entrant entering this Rumble match!" JR exclaimed, doing the introduction himself.

"And not to mention she's also Crash's sister!" Cole exclaimed as well, "So we'll see how well she'll do here in this Rumble!"

Once she took in a last-second selfie thanks to her personal phone at ringside, Coco put her phone away in her overalls pocket and entered the ring, where she just saw Luigi punch right away at Soma Cruz in the ropes.

As Luigi winded up his arm for a very big windup punch, Coco decided to surprise Luigi by dropkicking the plumber right in the back of his head, forcing him to stumble near the vampire-slayer. Soma responded by ducking down and launching Luigi up in the air with a back body drop, only for Luigi to hang onto the ropes in time and settle on the apron much to his safety.

"My goodness, that was close!" The King yelped in relief.

"Luigi's safe for the moment!" JR exclaimed.

However, it would not be for long.

Several seconds after Luigi felt safe on the apron, Soma and Coco immediately shut the green plumber with a double dropkick that knocked Luigi off the apron and onto the floor, eliminating him right away from the Rumble match completely.

"Yeah, it looks like Luigi ain't so safe anymore, JR!" Tazz said, shaking his head to the Oklahoman.

"No he's not, Tazz. He's done for the night!" JR shook his head back.

"No kidding, he didn't do that much." The King replied, "All he did was faceplant himself."

**28th Elimination: Luigi; Eliminated by: Coco Bandicoot and Soma Cruz; Duration: 8:10**

Meanwhile, as Luigi exited out of ringside feeling a little disappointed and sad, Delsin Rowe was finally getting the better out of Iori Yagami as he kicked the red-haired psycho in the gut with a low superkick, all before heading up the middle rope trying to set up something big.

"Whoa, what does Delsin have up in his sleeve?" Cole asked.

With a deep breath, Delsin leaped off the middle rope and attempted a Panama Sunrise, only for Iori to stand still and catch Delsin in the air before dropping the mysterious hipster with a big Alabama Slam!

"Uh-oh!" Tazz yelped.

"That was a painful mistake for Delsin!" JR shook his head in regret.

"How on earth did Iori manage to counter that Panama Sunrise?" The King curiously asked.

Cole then responded with a shrug, "Don't know, but whatever Iori is, he sure ain't human!"

Tazz nodded in agreement, "I think you may be right, Cole!"

The Alabama Slam that Delsin suffered was more than enough to incapacitate him, which left Iori to capitalize on this condition by clotheslining Delsin over the top rope and onto the outside floor, eliminating him from the Rumble. The fans, safe to say it, didn't like that elimination one bit as they focused their hatred all across Iori right now.

"And Delsin has been eliminated!" Cole exclaimed.

"Damn, that's another one gone off the list!" Tazz groaned in response.

"And safe to say, this crowd's not liking every single second of it!" JR shook his head.

**29th Elimination: Delsin Rowe; Eliminated by: Iori Yagami; Duration: 19:28**

After Delsin took his exit thereafter, Sonic The Hedgehog was finally getting the upperhand in the match by picking Johnny Cage up on the lower right turnbuckle, looking to do a big move off the top rope.

"Whoa, Sonic and Cage looking to go higher ground there." The King replied.

"Definitely not a good place for either of them, truth be told!" JR said, shaking his head.

Sonic managed to attempt a top rope hurricanrana when all of a sudden, Cage hung on and leaned back forcing the blue speedster to hang upside down. But to make matters worse for Sonic though, Samus came running in and delivered a high-level superkick to the hedgehog while he was still upside down in the process.

"Good night!" Tazz shouted.

"Samus with that big superkick right to Sonic!" JR exclaimed.

That superkick knocked Sonic out pretty good as it left Cage to muscle him up into a middle rope powerbomb position. With Sonic on his shoulders, the actor leapt off the middle rope and sent the furry blue hero from Mobius all the way down!

"Oh my god!" Cole said, gasping in awe.

"I agree Cole, he's not gonna be running much after that fall!" Tazz shook his head to Cole.

"Heck, I think he may never run at all." The King chuckled, "Sonic's so flat, you can fit him right into a sandwich!"

As Sonic was left to lick his wounds from that painful powerbomb, Sonya was getting herself on a roll by whipping Joker right to the upper left turnbuckle before decking the mysterious teenager with a running Shining Wizard.

"Sonya with the Shining Wizard!" Cole shouted.

Tazz then shook his head yet again before pointing out, "I don't think she's done yet, Cole!"

Sonya was just getting herself started with Joker. She then hung onto his head and proceeded to drill his head with a running bulldog, but not without clotheslining Christie Monteiro in the process too!

"Whoa, two for the price of one!" J.R. replied.

"I'm guessing that was a bad mistake for Christie to step in Sonya's way!" The King replied as well.

Meanwhile, as both Joker and Christie were reeling from that move, the crowd all stood up once again and took their focus from the ring to the stage, where the Rumble clock lit up for the next entrant to appear.

"Anyway, we're gonna see who number 53 is in this Rumble match." Tazz said, looking to the curtain yet again.

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #53: Tails (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

As the buzzer rang out for another umpteenth time, the song "Believe In Myself" from _Sonic Adventure_ began to play out around Qualcomm Stadium as an orange fox with two tails and red shoes began to fly through the curtain, obviously using his two tails as helicopter-like propellers to fly down the aisle much to big cheers from the San Diego crowd.

"No way, look at that little guy fly!" The King smirked.

"That little guy you're referring to is Sonic The Hedgehog's trusty partner, Miles Prower, better known to everyone as Tails!" Cole said to the King, "And this just came in, it seems that Tails is actually the replacement for Pinstripe Potoroo!"

The King then shrieked out in shock, "What?! You mean to tell me Pinstripe got replaced with this squirt?!"

"Don't take it up with me, King." Cole shook his head defensively, "I mean, it was all Kenny Omega's idea!"

Tails managed to land safely inside the ring before he looked all around to find where his partner was. He then looked to the left to see Sonic being lifted upside down, looking to get piledrived by Corvo Attano.

The two-tailed fox wouldn't have any of it though as he came running towards Corvo, knocking him out with a running enzugiri much to the delight of this capacity crowd.

"And Tails comes to the rescue!" JR exclaimed.

"You had to expect that was the first thing he'd do once he entered!" Tazz nodded to JR.

Tails used this time to wake Sonic right up, which he did as he managed to pick the hedgehog right up on his own two feet and dust him right off.

"Hey, you all right, Sonic?" Tails said to his furry blue friend.

"A little hurt, but I'm okay." Sonic nodded to Tails before he pointed right at Corvo, "Look out!"

The two immediately looked at Corvo, who rushed right at them with a double clothesline.

But both Sonic and Tails put their smarts to good use by ducking down and hitting Corco with a double superkick right to the ribs. The hit brought him down to his knees, which left the door wide open for both Sonic and Tails to run in and deliver a double running enzugiri to Corvo, knocking him the hell out!

"Double enzugiri, Cole!" Tazz quickly pointed out.

"Sonic and Tails with a nice double-team maneuver!" JR exclaimed.

"Definitely showing a lot of good teamwork here!" Cole exclaimed as well.

The King rolled his eyes before replying, "I bet it won't even last long between them. After all, it's every man, woman and creature for themselves."

"That may be King, but Sonic and Tails happen to be longtime friends and teammates." JR replied, "So don't always assume every partner and friend will turn on each other."

As both Tails and Sonic looked around for more people to fight, Tomba was doing his best trying to catch Guile off guard by surprising Guile with a running body press. But the momentum soon turned around in Guile's favor as the colonel latched onto the wildman and turned his body around, which left Tomba to be carried around in Guile's shoulders as the family man got right back up on his feet.

"Uh-oh, Guile got the best of him!" The King replied.

"Look at the incredible strength from Guile himself!" JR nodded with amazement.

With Tomba being carried onto his shoulders in a backbreaker formation, Guile then used his strength to lift Tomba with a military press position, therefore dazzling the crowd on their feet.

"Tomba's in a heap of trouble!" Tazz gulped nervously.

"He's got him like King Kong's got a woman in his hand!" The King smirked.

Guile proceeded to launch him over the top ropes and onto the floor, but he had another idea up his sleeve.

He then used Tomba to bench press him up and down like he was lifting a weight above his shoulders, Ultimate Warrior-style! This brought the rest of the fans on their feet, counting down every rep Guile was doing to Tomba with each single lift.

"Look at him go, guys!" Tazz pointed out again.

"Guile's looking to do his own public exercise here in this match!" JR replied while nodding.

"I'm confused, guys. How many times is he lifting him up?" The King said, asking his broadcast partners.

Cole then replied with a shrug, "I guess he's probably gonna go to 15!"

After he bench pressed Tomba around fifteen times, he decided to end the pig-hunter's run right away as Guile chuckled Tomba over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him with a big applause!

"So long, Tomba!" Tazz said, waving goodbye.

"And Guile made sure he sent him packing!" JR nodded once again.

**30th Elimination: Tomba; Eliminated by: Guile; Duration: 16:31**

While Tomba was making his way out of ringside painfully, Doomguy took control of this contest, hitting Zero with a gut kick before attempting to nail a vertical suplex. But as soon as he lifted him up however, Zero managed to counter by flipping over him and latching him from behind, trying to attempt a German Suplex to no avail.

"Well, that definitely won't do him good!" The King said, shaking his head altogether.

"Doomguy has too much heart to be lifted like that." JR shook his head as well.

Zero attempted to lift him up again, but all the maverick hunter got was a big elbow right to the face. The attack blinded Zero for a good while before he turned around to his face driven right to the mat, thanks to a leaping reverse STO from Doomguy.

"Good night, Zero!" Tazz exclaimed.

"I think Doomguy did just that, Tazz!" Cole replied to Tazz.

Doomguy definitely took the time he had to talk trash right down to Zero, which proved to be a mistake since it accidentally let his guard down.

He knew it was a mistake once he turned around to eat a top rope double dropkick by both Sonic and Tails!

"Double dropkick off the top!" JR shouted.

"I must admit, Sonic and Tails are giving everyone a _run_ for their money, JR!" The King chuckled to JR, "Get it, because Sonic's a blue hedgehog that runs fast?"

"Ah, I hear you loud and clear, King." JR nodded out of pure unamusement.

Meanwhile, as Doomguy was busy trying to shake the nerves out of that attack he suffered, the crowd all looked to the stage yet again and saw the countdown clock light up once more, which brought out the next entrant to enter the Royal Rumble match.

"As much as I love to roll my eyes from King's jokes, we got another entrant coming in!" Cole said as he pointed to the curtain.

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #54: Cammy White (Street Fighter)**

After the buzzer sounded off in unison, the crowd was enchanted by the Blue Monday remix of the song "Can't Get You Outta My Head" by Kylie Minogue playing on the soundsystem as a muscular blonde haired babe with long twin ponytails, red beret, green one piece (skintight), brown boots and long tattooed legs came out through the curtain, hearing the tremendous pop that was given to her by the ecstatic fans here in San Diego.

"Yes, more puppies!" The King squealed happily, "I don't know how the Rumble can get any better than this!"

"It definitely did now that Cammy White from the _Street Fighter_ series is in the match!" Cole exclaimed, nodding alongside J.R.

"I wonder what kind of crazy stuff she'll get into?" asked Tazz.

After taking off that red cape that was covering all around her, Cammy made a mad dash down the aisle and got in the ring right away, surprising Trish with two huge roundkicks!

"Look at her go!" The King said very excitingly.

She wasn't quite done yet though as Cammy then spun around and took Trish down with a big Sling Blade, all before rolling back up and hitting the leggy demon hunter with a low dropkick straight to the head.

"Cammy unleashing some big offense here in this match!" JR shouted.

Tazz then replied with a shrug, "I don't know anyone else that can stop her!"

D-Va tried her best to stop her with a dropkick, but Cammy managed to side-step at the last second, forcing the colorful soldier to miss. The brunette soon got up only for Cammy to catch her with a quick leg sweep before drilling her with a big standing moonsault!

"Once again, Cammy is on fire!" The King exclaimed.

"She's definitely heating up this Rumble, King!" Cole nodded to the King.

As Cammy kept her furious hot streak going on though, the camera shifted right over to Dorothea, who had TJ Combo trapped with a huge foot choke at the upper right corner.

"Dorothea definitely putting those legs of hers to good use." Tazz pointed out.

The King then asked his partners, "I've always wondered if she's giving Stacy Keibler a run for her money?"

"Legs-wise, King, I think she already is!" JR nodded, answering King's question right away.

However, this caught the interest of Johnny Cage, who wolf-whistled right at her after he saw that the foot choke she was giving Combo exposed a little bit of her thong without Dorothea knowing. But she definitely heard him right away once Dorothea finally let go of Combo and look at Johnny Cage with a raised eyebrow and "WTF" expression on her face.

"Um, may I help you?" Dorothea asked Cage, who chuckled his good ol' naughty heart off.

The actor pulled off his charm right away by saying to her, "Did anyone ever tell you that you got the finest softest legs I've ever laid my eyes on? Now, don't say that because we all know you definitely do."

"Well, Cage ain't lying!" The King smirked, winking at his broadcast partners.

With another smirk laying around his lips though, Cage said to Dorothea with a sly grin, "But let's cut right to the chase. Have you ever wanted to kiss a man who's brought home consecutive movie awards for the Best Kiss category? C'mon, you know you want to."

Dorothea suddenly gave it such thought and smirked back, "Oh, you wanna kiss from me, don't you? Well then, close your eyes."

"Oooooh, you want to surprise me? Well, alright then..." Cage smirked again before he closed his eyes and puckered his lips, "Pucker up, legs."

Much to Cage's surprise, Dorothea didn't plant a kiss on Cage's lips.

Instead, what was planted on Cage's lips was Byleth's boot, knocking out the actor with a Discus Big Boot much to the laughter of everyone watching at ringside!

"Well, there's his kiss!" Tazz chuckled.

"Oh come on, that wasn't right!" The King groaned, "That's his kisser he just knocked out!"

"I'm not lying, but he definitely got what came to him!" Cole replied to The King.

The brutal hit Cage took forced the actor to drag himself to the lower right corner where he struggled to recover. It proved to be a bad idea for Cage anyway once he saw Byleth go down on all fours.

For some reason why he did, Cage began to realize why Byleth was in this position in the first place. It was until he looked up and saw Dorothea hop on Byleth's spine and launch towards him, hitting a perfect Poetry In Motion leg lariat!

"Oh, there it is, Poetry In Motion!" JR exclaimed a bit excitingly.

The impact of that Poetry In Motion made Cage stumble all around, literally bumping into his ex-wife Sonya Blade from behind. The Special Forces general yelped a little bit in surprise before she shoved Cage off of her and decided to snap at him.

"Argh, what the hell are you doing, Cage?" Sonya said to Cage out of irritation.

The actor backed away from Sonya a bit before explaining to himself, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to fall so I needed something to break my fall! You understand, don't you?"

Sonya then grabbed his ex-husband by the collar and whispered to him directly, "I do understand. I understand that if you even of stepping in my way again, I'll bomb your ass out of this Rumble faster than your shitty movies do!"

Cage nodded in unison before saying, "Right, got it, I won't step in your business once again, I pro-"

However, he couldn't finish that sentence though as Coco Bandicoot came out flying out of nowhere and dropkicked Cage right in the back, which forced him to fall on top of Sonya, bringing out quite an uncompromised position between the two to a couple of laughs from the crowd.

"Oh no!" The King yelped in fear.

"Sonya's definitely not gonna like this!" JR shook his head, fearing the worst for Cage's well-being.

Tazz somehow let out a chuckle as he said, "Is this how they made Cassie Cage?"

"I literally don't know how to respond to that one, Tazz." Cole shook his head, regretting Tazz's statement.

After he shook himself off, Cage suddenly looked down to Sonya, who was right now seething in anger of what Cage had done despite the fact it was an accident.

The actor tried his best to apologize, but it was too late. The response Johnny got from Sonya was a kick right between the legs, forcing Cage off of his ex-wife in total pain!

"Oh my gawd!" JR yelped.

"Damn it, not little Cage too!" The King yelped in fear as well.

"I'm afraid it's he who got nut-busted this time, King!" Tazz chuckled once more.

As Cage was struggling hard to breathe from that low-blow though, the entire crowd inside Qualcomm Stadium all stood up out of their seats once again and looked toward the stage, which right now had lit the Rumble clock right back up to it's next entrant.

"We are moments away from seeing who's number 55 in this match!" JR exclaimed before saying, "Who will it be?"

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

Once the buzzer blared out for another umpteenth time, the lights around the stadium dimmed bright orange as a line of fire began to light up the stage followed to the tune of Avenged Sevenfold's "Hail To The King". The crowd felt themselves pop up out of their seats in anticipation of who this next entrant could already be.

"Whoa, who on earth could be coming out?" The King asked himself.

"No clue, but I bet it seems like a very serious threat." JR shrugged.

After the hook of that song picked up, a man dressed in white/black jeans (with fire patterns emblazoned), red shoes and big red gloves emerged from both the curtain and flames came out to a stellar ovation from the entire crowd, who were busy chanting the next entrant's name. Of course, it was clear from his Tekken 5 appearance that everyone knew who this next man was…

**Entrant #55: Jin Kazama (Tekken)**

"Ladies and gentleman, business is about to pick up!" JR shouted incoherently.

"Awwww yeah, JR!" Tazz grinned, "We're getting to the good stuff!"

"And no doubt it's in the form of Jin Kazama from the Tekken series coming in at #55!" Cole nodded.

"For those who may be familiar with the franchise, Jin is the son of both Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama." JR explained to everyone watching at home, "And you can best be sure that he'll be unstoppable once he hits the ring!"

As he was walking down the aisle with patience, Jin looked up to see the one man who was staring him down with venom and hate flowing through his veins: Iori Yagami. The rest of the fans and commentators watching this showdown all felt the tension flow through them between the two men. They were quite anticipating a big brutal showdown between the two.

"Check this out, Cole!" Tazz pointed out very quickly.

"We have a standoff going on here!" Cole pointed out as well.

"I may need somewhere to take cover, because this roof is about to blow!" The King said before chuckling, "Oh who am I kidding, we don't have a roof to begin with!"

It took around a full 10 seconds before Jin finally rushed down the aisle and got inside the ring, forcing out a round of fist shots between Jin and Iori, much to the ecstatic delight of the San Diego crowd. It was so loud that the entire stadium rumbled in response to the battle between Jin and Iori, who continued to stiff each other's faces with their fists.

"This has gone wild, guys!" Tazz shouted loudly through his headset.

"It's two men with different types of blood, the demon blood and Orochi blood!" Cole nodded, "And by the end of the day, one of them will draw first blood!"

"Well, knowing the history between Iori and blood itself, I only hope that doesn't happen!" JR shook his head, obviously referring to Iori's Orochi form.

The fistfight went on for a good eight seconds before Jin dominated the fight, grounding Iori right by the ropes. However, instead of eliminating him though, Jin ended up whipping Iori to the other side of the ropes only for Iori to counterwhip Jin, sending him running instead. Iori attempted to knock Jin out with a clothesline, but the son of Kazuya Mishima managed to duck down in response. The red-haired maniac tried to attempt a big bicycle kick, but alas, Jin managed to duck down as well. As Iori turned right around though, Jin blasted Iori with a running wheel kick that sent Iori tumbling through the ropes and onto the floor, due to the impact he took!

"Wow, what a shot!" The King said, nearly falling out of his seat.

"That hit just threw him out of the frickin' ring!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Yes it did, but it was only through the ropes and not over!" JR exclaimed as well, "Which means Iori was not eliminated from the match!"

Jin, of course, was not done with Iori just yet.

That was when he slid himself through the ropes and got on the apron, waiting for Iori to get back up. When he did, Jin dashed towards the apron and leapt off, blasting Iori in the face with a leaping forearm!

"Forearm from the apron!" Cole shouted.

"That was pretty frickin' smart for Jin to do that!" Tazz nodded to Cole, "He knows his instincts very well!"

As both Jin and Iori continued their fistfight at ringside, D-Va was busy taking care of Christie with a big kick right to the ribs, all before she got her set up into a powerbomb position.

"Whoa, is a powerbomb on her mind?" asked The King.

D-Va then lifted Christie right up, but instead of looking for a usual powerbomb through, she was looking for Seth Rollins-like buckle bomb in the corner.

Christie had other plans for D-Va though as he used her legs to flip D-Va toward the turnpad, knocking her out with a hurricanrana!

"Oh, that just took her out for a doozy!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Excellent counter for Miss Monteiro!" JR nodded in return.

However, Christie was far from done with her.

Soon as she saw D-Va get right back up on her feet, Christie ran through the ropes and back again, nailing D-Va with a big Axe Kick!

"Oh my!" Cole gulped in amazement.

"Christie just dropped a huge axe on her!" Tazz smirked.

JR then nodded as he said, "And no doubt that cut her down to size!"

D-Va wasn't the only contestant that was in trouble so far.

Setsuka was having trouble of her own as she was getting bodyslammed by Cloud Strife on the mat. He then decided to do some top-rope damage as Cloud managed to climb up the turnbuckle, looking to hit Setsuka with a moonsault of his own.

"Cloud's got her right by the drop zone!" Cole quickly pointed out.

"I definitely don't see this getting good for Setsuka at all!" The King said, shaking his head all over.

Before Cloud could hit the moonsault though, Joker had decided to intervene at the last second, hitting Cloud right in the back and setting him down at the corner. That wasn't it though as Joker began to climb up to the top rope with Cloud still grounded on the top.

"Whoa, what on earth is Joker doing?" Tazz replied, gasping a little.

"No clue, Tazz!" Cole shrugged, "But it's definitely gonna be a long way down."

After taking one deep breath, Joker hopped on Cloud's shoulders, flipping him over with a reverse hurricanrana that sent Cloud all the way down and crashing down on Setsuka with a moonsault. The crowd immediately saw this happen right between their very eyes and popped huge for that incredible spot, resulting in another "Holy Shit" chant.

"MY GAWD!" JR said, shrieking in pure horror.

"I've never seen anything like that!" Tazz exclaimed, obviously amazed by what Joker had done.

"Joker just gave Cloud a Poison-Rana, and then somehow flipped him over all the way down for Cloud to hit a moonsault!" The King smirked in amazement, "This Rumble is seriously out of control!"

"I think it's looking to become just that, King!" Cole nodded, agreeing with King on that statement.

It didn't take too long for the crowd's ovation to die down though as they soon got back up out of their chair and looked toward the titantron, where the Rumble clock lit right back up to reveal its next entrant.

"It looks like we're gonna be treated to our next entrant!" JR exclaimed as he looked towards the curtain.

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #56: Link (The Legend of Zelda)**

Once the buzzer was finished blaring out, the fans were all treated to a familiar tune that was identified as the theme song to the hit classic, The Legend of Zelda. That was soon followed by a man dressed in a green-clad dress shirt, white leggings, brown boots and green cap coming out through the curtain riding on a trusty steed. The pop he was got was amazing at best, followed by chants of "Link" all around a gigantic proportion of Qualcomm Stadium.

"Looks like someone's itchin' for a fight, Cole!" Tazz smirked wide away.

"And no doubt this next contestant's got himself prepared!" Cole nodded, "Here comes Link from the popular _Legend of Zelda_ franchise at #56!"

"I don't think Link's coming alone though," The King shook his head before pointing to the horse Link was riding on, "Look at the horse he's riding in on!"

"What can I say, these characters know how to make an entrance!" JR shrugged in response.

Link immediately rode he and his horse way down the aisle, even going so far to do a victory lap around the whole four corners of the ring before he stopped at ringside just to get right off to a stop.

"Ok, I'm hoping that horse of his doesn't take a dump next to us." Tazz gulped.

After he parked his horse at ringside, Link finally hit the ring and started picking up steam right away by catching Corvo Attano with a big four-hit haymaker combo before decking him down to the floor with a big discus clothesline!

"Whoa, that flipped him over!" JR gasped out of his seat.

"Just like a pancake, JR!" The King nodded with a smirk.

Link wasn't over with Corvo just yet though, as he saw the mysterious hooded individual down on his knees. This was a perfect opportunity for Link to grab Corvo right by the neck and sent his head driven down with a Miz-like DDT!

"And Link drops him with a big DDT!" Cole exclaimed.

"That'll definitely keep him occupied for the time being!" Tazz nodded in response.

Meanwhile, at another part of the ring, the camera got a good shot at Guile as he was stiffing up Vault Dweller with hard chops to the chest. He then proceeded to whip Vault Dweller to the corner before the soldier managed to counterwhip in return, sending Guile running to the opposite corner instead. Guile managed to rebound nicely as he leapt to the middle rope and flew back in the air, only for Lone Wanderer to catch him by surprise with a mid-air spear. The San Diego crowd all watched this in awe and popped big for the spot itself, leaving the commentators more stunned again.

"Oh, gosh!" JR yelped a little.

"Guile may be torn in frickin' half!" Tazz exclaimed.

The impact Guile took from that hit was big enough for him to become incapacitated.

That opened the door wide for both Lone Wanderer and Vault Dweller to grab him right by his green tanktop and throw him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a bit of a mixed reaction from the crowd.

"And the family man is gone!" Cole shouted out.

"Damn, and I'd thought he'd go all the way!" Tazz groaned.

The King nodded before saying, "Yeah, and he was quite the favorite too!"

**31st Elimination: Guile; Eliminated by: Vault Dweller and Lone Wanderer; Duration: 20:28**

After Guile left ringside to a standing ovation for his efforts, Samus was having trouble getting momentum back in the match as she found herself getting set up at the lower left turnbuckle, thanks to both Sonic and Tails.

"Uh-oh, what do they have planned?" The King asked JR.

"Don't know, King, but I know it's not gonna look good for Samus!" JR said, shaking his head at the King.

The hedgehog and two-tailed fox all managed to put her arms over their necks and lift her up for a double top rope back suplex, only for Samus to hook her legs around the turnpost, making them unable to lift her right up.

"She's hanging on nicely, guys." Tazz replied.

"I don't blame Samus at the slightest," The King shook his head, "She definitely wasn't gonna take the long way down!"

And Samus made sure she didn't have to.

The two creatures attempted to lift her up again, only for the blonde-haired bounty hunter in blue to hit both of them with her elbow, knocking Sonic and Tails all the way down in the process.

"The attempt fails!" JR exclaimed.

Tazz then pointed out, "Yeah, and Samus is still attached to the top!"

It definitely wasn't for long though as Samus managed to get herself comfortable while waiting for both Sonic and Tails get back up their feet.

When they did however, Samus decided to make the crowd pop up to their feet by nailing both the blue speedster and two-tailed fox with a double top rope moonsault getting two-for-one in the process!

"No way!" shrieked The King.

"Samus takes down both Sonic and Tails with a single moonsault!" Cole shouted in a pure frenzy.

Tazz then shook his head and smirked, "She's definitely not playing for keeps!"

She couldn't get a chance to celebrate her counter though as Link came right out of nowhere and caught Samus with a jumping neckbreaker from behind, dropping her right into the mat!

"Link's getting the last laugh out of that situation!" JR exclaimed.

"No doubt he dropped her good, JR!" The King nodded, agreeing with JR for the minute.

As Samus found herself clutching onto her neck in pain, the crowd instantly got up to their feet once more and looked towards the Rumble clock, which lit up the titantron yet again to reveal the next entrant that was about to enter that curtain.

"Only ten seconds until the 57th entrant comes out and enters this Royal Rumble match!" Cole said, reminding us yet again.

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #57: Alyx Vance (Half-Life)**

Right as the buzzer sounded all throughout Qualcomm Stadium, the song "Ready Or Not" by The Fugees began to play out in full-blast as a tan-skinned woman with attractive short hair, gray shirt, brown jacket, leather gloves, denim jeans, black shoes and bland brown headband came through the curtain and ran down the aisle to another tremendous ovation from the fans.

"We got another good set of puppies coming down there, Cole!" The King said very excitingly, grinning like the dirty old man he was.

"Settle yourself down, King." Cole chuckled a bit, "We got Alyx Vance from the _Half-Life_ series coming in at #57!"

"Let's see what she's learned from Gordon Freeman himself!" Tazz said in anticipation.

Once she entered the ring though, she looked up to see Dorothea attempt to give her a big boot. It was no problem for Alyx though as she managed to grab it in time, forcing Dorothea to bounce around with her leg.

"Whoa, she almost got planted there!" The King gulped.

"Alyx saw it coming the second that boot came close to her face!" JR pointed out.

Alyx made Dorothea jump for another few seconds before blasting her right in the face with a big lariat!

"Oh my!" Cole yelped.

"She definitely ate that lariat for breakfast!" The King chuckled.

She wasn't done with her yet as Dorothea recovered very quickly, only to be given another clothesline by Alyx before she got taken down with a big running forward neckbreaker!

"And Dorothea goes down again!" JR exclaimed.

"Alyx no doubt has her number here in this Rumble match!" Tazz said, nodding his head off.

That clothesline was more than enough to incapacitate Dorothea, who Alyx got her up right on her feet and thrown over the top rope. Thankfully, Dorothea managed to keep her feet off the floor though as she kept herself on the apron.

"Well, that was close!" The King sighed in relief.

"Dorothea managed to save herself for the time being!" Cole replied in relief.

Alyx soon turned around and saw Dorothea still on the apron, which forced the resistance fighter to charge right after the mage of the Black Eagles. It was a mistake though as Dorothea managed to side-step and surprise Alyx with a stiff kick to the head.

"What a hard kick right to the cabeza!" Tazz said, smirking his ass off.

The kick managed to knock Alyx off for a big doozy, which gave Dorothea more time to recover at the ropes.

Of course it wouldn't be for long before Dorothea leapt off the apron ropes and attempted a big springboard clothesline, only for Alyx to move right out of the way forcing Dorothea to hit Zero instead!

"That definitely backfired!" The King exclaimed.

"Yep, Zero got blasted instead!" JR exclaimed as well.

Cole then shook his head before saying, "He hasn't been getting a break at all."

As Zero struggled to get his senses back, Vault Dweller did his best to give Byleth a powerslam in order to get the blue-haired professor over the top rope and onto the floor, only for Byleth to wiggle free and turn Vault Dweller around for a big Codebreaker. But it wasn't any ordinary Codebreaker though, since this move made Vault Dweller stumble over the ropes, yet managed to hang on to avoid elimination.

"What a Codebreaker!" Tazz shouted excitingly.

"Yeah, but it didn't eliminate him unfortunately." Cole shook his head, "He's still in the matchup!"

However, it turned out to be different though for Vault Dweller as he rested onto the apron with his back turned suddenly.

That position he was in forced Cammy White to sneak up from behind and do a handstand, just so she could wrap her strong legs all around Vault Dweller's neck, choking the life out of him while he struggled to fight back!

"No way," JR said in pure awe, "How on earth is she doing that?"

"Pure flexibility, JR!" Tazz said to the Hall-of-Famer, "That's what Cammy's got in her arsenal."

Cammy managed to lock in that unexpecting head-scissors for a good 15 seconds before she felt Vault Dweller's entire body limp, forcing her to let go of that hold and drop Vault Dweller to the floor, resulting in a big elimination!

"Vault Dweller is outta here!" Cole shouted.

"Heck, you can say he's _fallen out_ of the Rumble!" The King smirked, making another Luan Loud-styled joke, "Get it?"

"Yeah, crystal clear, King." JR said as he rolled his eyes.

**32nd Elimination: Vault Dweller; Eliminated by: Cammy White; Duration: 37:35**

Meanwhile as Vault Dweller slowly made his way out of ringside though, the fight between Iori Yagami and Jin Kazama kept on reaching a fever pitch as Jin managed to catch Iori with a big fisherman's suplex!

"Jin with a stellar Fisherman Suplex!" Tazz exclaimed.

Cole then pointed out, "I think he's just getting started, Tazz!"

Jin was right. One fisherman's suplex was just the beginning.

The son of Kazuya Mishima managed to roll Iori back up again and nail yet another fisherman's suplex, bringing the total to two.

"And another one!" JR shouted.

"Jin's in a complete roll so far!" The King replied, feeling very excited to see Iori get punished in the match.

Jin tried to attempt a third Fisherman's Suplex, but Iori thought one step head by punching Jin in the ribs and then followed it up by raking his eyes, blinding Jin for the moment.

"Oh, rake across the face!" Tazz gulped.

Jin only managed to get some of his vision back before looking at Iori with much anger and rage built inside him.

So much so as he charged at Iori with a clothesline, only for the red-haired maniac to move out of the way and forcing Jin to deck Lone Wanderer instead, which sent the jumpsuited soldier over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him from the contest.

"Whoop, there he went!" JR exclaimed.

"Damn it, now Lone Wanderer's gone!" The King groaned a little, "All because that madman blinded Jin in the process!"

"Regardless, King, count it as an elimination for Jin!" Cole said to the King.

**33rd Elimination: Lone Wanderer; Eliminated by: Jin Kazama; Duration: 12:50**

While the Lone Wanderer attempted to leave ringside all by himself though, the crowd immediately took their focus out of the ring and onto the stage, as they saw the Rumble clock light up on the titantron once again to another new entrant ready to enter the match.

"As much as I love to complain with the King himself, we got another man coming down that aisle!" Tazz replied, "Who's it gonna be?"

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #58: Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden/Dead or Alive)**

As the buzzer blared out all across the stadium, the Ninja Gaiden theme song began to play while at the same time, the camera looked up on top of Qualcomm Stadium to see a mysterious ninja in grayish black standing on the edge of the stadium itself, captivating the rest of the fans and commentators in awe.

"What the-? Look at that!" The King pointed out with a shriek.

"He's standing up on the dadgum stadium!" JR shrieked out as well.

"And the "He" we're talking about at #58 is Ryu Hayabusa from both _Ninja Gaiden_ and _Dead or Alive_!" Cole exclaimed.

Tazz then raised his eyebrow and asked, "How on earth is he gonna get down here? He's gotta be way up!"

"I oughta know Tazz since he's actually a ninja!" JR said to Tazz.

After he was done crossing his arms like the intimidating ninja he was, Hayabusa decided to leap off the stadium and land safely on the stage, all before running down in full breakneck speed.

He then got right inside the ring and began to throw out dropkicks to both Doomguy and Sonya Blade before catching D-Va with a fast hip toss, followed by a cartwheel and a low dropkick to the face.

"My goodness, he's going fast!" The King chuckled in amazement.

"He's definitely looking fresh as he is, King!" Cole nodded.

Soma Cruz tried his best to slow down Hayabusa's momentum with a quick full nelson from behind, but it would soon become useless though as only around 6 seconds of that submission hold, Hayabusa slipped through Soma's grasp and gave him a victory roll. But instead of pinning him though, the ninja surprised the vampire hunter with a standing double stomp to the chest!

"What an impressive counter by Hayabusa!" JR said, nodding as well.

"I think Soma may have regretted sneaking from behind." Tazz replied.

Meanwhile, as Hayabusa was still tearing up ass inside the ring, the camera cut to Johnny Cage, who was trying his best to dig inside the weapon-filled trash can in order to find a weapon.

He searched around for a good several seconds before he pulled out something round and small. It turned out the object he dug out of the trash can was a Pokeball.

"Wha… is that a PokeBall?!" The King snickered in laughter.

"What on earth is that gonna do?" Cole asked with a raised eyebrow, "He's not gonna catch anyone using that!"

"Hey, we've seen weirder stuff before, so anything can happen!" JR shrugged.

Much to Cage's fortunate luck though, the actor noticed someone tossing him Ash Ketchum's hat, which he grabbed and put on right away to resemble a PokeMon trainer.

After that was done, he looked to his right to see Cloud Strife attempting to give T.J. Combo a german suplex (he was failing at it of course since Combo was grabbing the ropes for leverage). He whistled over to Cloud, who turned around to see Cage smirking in a sly way.

"Hey, spiky-hair, I choose you!" Cage said as he threw the PokeBall at the ex-soldier.

But to Cage's unfortunate luck though, Cloud managed to side-step out of the way, forcing the PokeBall to bonk Combo right in the back of his head!

"Oh no!" The King chuckled a bit out of pure fear.

"That's not gonna be good!" Cole shook his head.

Tazz shook his head as well before chuckling, "Cage done did it now, guys!"

"I'll say, that didn't catch him at all!" J.R. replied.

That horrible botch Cage caused Combo to turn around and look at the actor with seething anger flowing through his face. Cage found himself gulping through his throat in fear as he saw the pissed-off boxer approach him with force. Cage tried his best to calm him down right away, despite the fact he had a good feeling what was coming next to him.

"Hey hey hey, I didn't mean to hit you there…" shuddered Cage, "I really meant to catch Cloud, I didn't mean to-"

Cage wouldn't finish that sentence though as Combo blasted the actor in the face so hard that it literally knocked the glasses off the face!

"K.O.!" Tazz shouted victoriously.

"Poor Cage!" The King whined, "He should've never done that!"

"It seems that Johnny Cage isn't as smart as you thought, King." JR replied.

Thankfully, Cage did manage to recover very quickly, although it wasn't saying much since he was dragging himself by his knees.

He looked around for something to latch onto and get himself back up on his feet, only to grab into something that felt very firm and felt very denim.

"Ugh, what the hell am I grabbing?!" Johnny said as he looked up.

He ended up sinking so low once his eyes began to look up at what he grabbed on, which just happened to be Coco Bandicoot's tush. She turned around and gasped in pure horror of what Cage was accidentally doing to her, which led her to become very pissed off at the actor herself.

Cage immediately let go of her and began to defend himself by saying, "I'm sorry, I literally did not mean to do that!"

"YOU CREEP!" Coco shouted in response, all before blasting Cage upside the head with a Buzzsaw Kick!

"Oh my gawd!" JR disgustingly groaned.

"Tell me Cage did not just do that!" Cole shivered in unison.

The King then nodded to Michael Cole and said, "Oh, yes he did, Cole! Did anyone tell Cage that he was feeling up a minor?!"

"We're totally gonna get fined for this…" Tazz said, facepalming himself.

As the camera continued to get a good shot at a knocked-out Cage for comedic effect, it soon shifted over to the part where Setsuka managed to dodge a punch from Link and trap his arm altogether, taking him down in order to lock in a big arm-trapped crossface! The longer Setsuka held in that locker, the more painful Link's entire arm was getting this close to dislocating on him!

"Setsuka with a nice counter right there!" JR pointed out.

"She definitely borrowed that from Johnny Gargano's playbook!" Tazz nodded.

"He originally calls that the Gargano Escape, but Setsuka is definitely excelling it here tonight!" Cole nodded as well.

"Even if it doesn't eliminate him that way, I don't think Setsuka is gonna care at all!" Tazz shook his head, "She wants to survive regardless!"

While Setsuka was still locking in that hold, the crowd all looked to the stage once more and saw the Rumble clock light up for the 57th time tonight, obviously indicating that another entrant was about to enter the match.

"I hope Link gets some help or some kind, because #59 may be of good use!" Cole exclaimed as he looked toward the curtain.

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #59: Marth (Fire Emblem)**

As the buzzer sounded off yet again, the Fire Emblem theme began to play out with a full regal blast as a blue-haired man dressed in bluish armor, a blue cape, dark blue gauntlet gloves, black jeans and leather boots came out with his signature sword in hand, raising it high for the screaming San Diego crowd to a bunch of raucous cheers.

"Oh man, looks like the Fire Emblem bunch are gonna reign supreme here tonight!" Tazz smirked with anticipation.

"We saw Byleth, then we saw Dorothea and now we introduce ourselves to the entrant that started it all for the Fire Emblem franchise, Marth!" Cole exclaimed

"How many of these characters are we gonna see here?" The King raised his eyebrow, "There could be too many of them to start an alliance."

"You might be right about that, King!" JR nodded, "After all, this is the rumble that Kenny Omega himself thought of, so you'll never know who he'll invite to this event!

"If there's more Fire Emblem characters entering the rumble, I could totally see all them teaming up and possibly winning it all!" The King said, chucking very half-heartedly at that thought.

After showing off his awesome sword techniques for the fans to enjoy, Marth threw the sword away and ran down the aisle full-speed, finally getting in the ring only to evade an RKO at the last quick second by Corvo. He managed to push Corvo from behind, forcing Corvo to eat a superkick thanks to Byleth!

"Superkick city!" Tazz smirked out.

"I legit lost count on how many superkicks we've seen here tonight!" The King smirked as well.

It didn't take too long for both Marth and Byleth to engage in a very tense faceoff. This caught a whole lot of interest in the fans that were watching though as they stood up out of their seats to see what would happen between them. We're they gonna see a fight from the both of these two captains? Or were they looking to form an alliance?

The answer was clear right away once they saw Sonic and Tails try to surprise them with double superkicks. Both Byleth and Marth caught their foots in time, making Sonic and Tails hop for their life.

"I think Marth and Byleth made have stopped the number from growing!" JR exclaimed.

"Yeah, they definitely dodged a bullet right there!" Tazz nodded.

Once they began looking at one another with a single nod, both Byleth and Marth scooped up Sonic and Tails and flipped them over with twin double T-bone suplexs!

"That's gotta be one major T-bone, Cole!" King said as he was smirking to Cole.

"You're definitely right about that!" Cole nodded.

It was clear where their intentions now stood thanks to that scene.

And they showed it to everyone as both Byleth and Marth shook both their hands as a sign that an alliance was now formed in the Rumble. These fans all went wild as they did, being thrilled to see what the two men could do as a unit.

"Hey, I knew it!" The King exclaimed.

"I think you may be right, King!" JR nodded, "I got a good feeling they may be unstoppable!"

Iori Yagami tried his best to cut the alliance short by attempting to surprise both Byleth and Marth with a double lariat. But knowing the respectable captains they were though, Byleth and Marth managed to duck down before Byleth went down on all fours for some reason. Iori turned around to see why, only to look up to see Dorothea hop on Byleth's back and launch right at him, knocking Iori out with a big step-up Superman punch!

"What a knockout!" Tazz proudly smirked.

"Which one you talking about, that hit Dorothea just made to Iori or just Dorothea?" Cole smirked back.

Tazz then replied with a shrug, "Probably both at this point!"

Meanwhile, as the possible alliance between Marth, Byleth and Dorothea began to build up steam, Christie Monteiro found herself performing a handstand in front of Trish, who managed to grab Christie right by the legs only to get kicked in the head thanks to one of Christie's own right leg.

"What an interesting kick right there!" JR pointed out right away.

Trish attempted to charge after her, but only for Christie to surprise her right away with a hurricanrana, forcing the devil hunter to get clotheslined by the middle rope and held there. It was the same position that Rey Mysterio used on his opponents just to set up the 619, which Christie was looking forward to do right now with the crowd's approval.

"Whoa, I think Christie's looking to dial it up, guys!" Tazz replied to his partners.

"It may start to look like it, Tazz!" Cole nodded.

With Trish still grounded on the ropes, Christie managed to run over to the ropes and back again as she attempted to hit a 619 on her opponent. But Trish's instincts proved worthy as she managed to catch the capoeira beauty's feet at the last second.

"Guess you were wrong, Tazz!" JR replied, shaking his head to the ECW original.

"Well, called my bluff." Tazz blushed embarrassingly.

She didn't grab onto her feet for much longer though as Trish soon put away Christie Monteiro with a big Alley-Oop bomb!

"And Trish with a big counter!" Cole replied.

"Guess Christie regretted doing that." The King gulped.

As Christie continued to lay motionless around the mat, the crowd all gathered around to stand up and look towards the stage once again, looking up to the titantron where the Rumble clock started to tick down to the next entrant.

"I think we have another man waiting in the wings!" Tazz exclaimed, "Can't wait to see what the next entrant brings to the table!"

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

Right as the buzzer sounded, the lights had dimmed once again only for a big blue light to shine all across the stage, followed by some snow falling right in the background. This scene ended up confusing The King so much that he needed to know what was going on.

"Um, is it snowing outside?" The King raised his eyebrow.

"That's strange, I didn't hear the weather talking about some sort of Winter Weather Advisory this morning." JR shook his head to the King.

Tazz then shrugged before saying to JR, "What can I say? Weather patterns change."

However, there was a big door opening around the floor to the stage, which was soon followed by cold air shooting across the stage itself. In the middle of things though, the crowd popped gigantically hard as a familiar ninja with a blue vest, a blue sash, familiar blue facemask and cold ice embers from his hands began to rise up from the floor to the tune of "Cold Metal" by Iggy Pop playing in the sound system. No doubt the entrant the ecstatic fans were seeing in their eyes right now proved to be...

**Entrant #60: Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat)**

"Oh my!" Cole excitingly gasped.

"Things are about to take a cold turn here, ladies and gentleman!" Tazz said, warning everyone watching at home.

"And this man just brought down the entire temperature!" JR nodded.

"That man, no doubt, is Sub-Zero from the _Mortal Kombat_ series at #60!" Cole exclaimed, "Definitely another big favorite to watch out for!"

Sub-Zero let out a cold deep breath before he jogged down the aisle, taking in a bit of his sweet time to make it the ring. When he did make it inside though, he looked up to see T.J. Combo attempted a hard left punch.

It didn't take too long for Sub-Zero to shield himself using his arms though before the Lin Kuei Grandmaster replied with a gut punch, stiff forearm and backhand in that order, stunning Combo a bit out of surprise.

"Sub-Zero got him very good!" Tazz shouted.

"I think Combo was quite surprised by that!" The King nodded.

Combo wasn't pleased with how Sub-Zero outsmarted him, so he attempted to go after him again.

But when he did though, Sub-Zero put his cryomance powers to good use by freezing the boxer's entire shoes, making him unable to move at all much to the delight of fans.

"Whoa, hold up, is that part of the rules?" The King asked his broadcast partners.

"Sub-Zero ain't killing anyone, is he?" JR shrugged to the King. "I think he knows better than that!"

"When does it say in the rules that you can freeze someone by their feet?" The King asked yet again.

"Why are you asking us?" Tazz shrugged to the King as well.

Combo attempted to move yet again but couldn't due to how hard the ice was getting to his boots.

That of course, led Sub-Zero to take advantage of this opportunity and rushed toward Combo, hitting the boxer with a big Claymore Kick!

"And Sub-Zero strikes with a big Claymore!" Cole shouted.

"You talk about a technical knockout, Cole, I think Combo should be used to that!" Tazz smirked to Cole.

The hit was more than enough to knock Combo out entirely, which Sub-Zero used to his advantage again by picking the boxer up on his feet and throwing him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him from the matchup entirely!

"Now he's totally knocked out of the Rumble!" The King smirked once more.

"And that marks the first elimination for Sub-Zero in this match!" JR exclaimed.

**34th Elimination: T.J. Combo; Eliminated by: Sub-Zero; Duration: 11:22**

As Combo limped out of ringside, Jin tried his best to slow down Sub-Zero with a big roundhouse kick, only for Sub-Zero to grab his leg just in time. Jin attempted to hit an enzugiri just to surprise Sub-Zero, but the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei ducked down in time, forcing Jin's face to hit the poor unlucky mat.

"Welp, nobody home!" Tazz shook his head.

Jin ended up getting back up from that mistake he made, only for Sub-Zero to come up from behind and hit a big Zig Zag neckbreaker, bringing him down again!

"There it is, Zig Zag!" Cole quickly pointed out.

"Definitely better than Dolph Ziggler's version, I'll tell you that, Cole!" Tazz nodded to Cole right away.

Meanwhile, as Sub-Zero started building up momentum on his side, Cloud managed to outsmart D-Va by tripping her by her legs and planting his foot right around her ribs. But yet, that wasn't over though as Cloud managed to grab onto her legs, planning something big for her.

"Whoa, what is Cloud looking to do?" The King raised his eyebrow.

"I think D-Va's looking to get a ride out of the Rumble!" JR exclaimed.

Using D-Va as a big catapult, Cloud leaned back down the mat and sent D-Va flying over the top ropes, only for the colorful jumpsuited soldier to hang onto the ropes for dear life.

"Uh-oh, D-Va's hanging on!" Cole exclaimed.

Tazz suddenly panicked before saying, "C'mon, stay alive, D-Va! Be like the Bee Gees and stay alive!"

"You definitely must have a weird taste in music, Tazz." The King said to the former ECW champ.

Thankfully for D-Va, she managed to skin the cat by flipping her body back to the ring, but all of a sudden, she felt Alyx Vance clutch onto her legs.

But Alyx wasn't looking to eliminate her just yet though. She then grabbed onto D-Va and muscled her up into an Electric Chair position, leaving the fans to stand up in awe.

"That's a way to bring her back in the ring!" Cole nodded.

"Yeah, but she's not gonna like the fall Alyx is gonna give her!" The King shook his head with a chuckle.

Alyx had other plans though as she then switched D-Va over from an Electric Chair position to a powerbomb position.

It would then prove to be a mistake as D-Va immediately wiggled free and flipped herself over, taking Alyx Vance to the mat with a vicious Sunset Flip Powerbomb counter!

"Whoa!" Tazz yelped out of his seat.

"Unbelievable counter by D-Va!" Cole exclaimed.

"She just escaped herself from harm's wrath for now!" The King nodded in pure relief.

It wasn't quite over for Alyx though as Zero also wanted to do damage himself to the resistance fighter.

And he did just that by going up the top rope, looking to hit a big top-rope maneuver onto a fallen Alyx.

"Zero's got Alyx right by the drop zone!" Tazz pointed out once more.

"Let's hope no one comes over and knocks Zero off those ropes!" JR said, fearing the worst for Zero.

But Zero had no problem at all as he leapt off the top rope and flipped his body over, nailing Alyx with a vicious Shooting Star Press!

"Shooting Star off the top!" Cole shouted.

"That'll make someone like Billy Kidman proud!" Tazz smirked with satisfaction.

As Alyx laid herself motionless in a painful fashion, the San Diego crowd all stood out of their seats once more and looked over to the stage, where the countdown appeared on the titantron and ticked down to the 61st entrant of the night.

"This is getting wild as it goes on, ladies and gentleman!" JR informed everyone again, "Who's looking to be our next entrant of this Rumble?"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**I never thought we'd finish this, but we definitely did. So yep, we definitely notched another chapter here today. But before we can celebrate of the fact we posted a new chapter right now, let's see the facts!**_

_**Number of competitors who have been eliminated: **_34

_**Number of competitors still left in the ring: **_26

_**Number of competitors still left: **_90

_**Competitors that are eliminated: **_Dan Hibiki, Arthur, Roxas, Niko Bellic, Claire Redfield, Elena Fisher, Hurk Drubman, Commander Shepard, Sir Dan Fortesque, Gabriel Logan, Shana, Psymon Stark, Akira Yuki, Ken Masters, Guybrush Threepwood, Taki, Nina Williams, Ratchet, Jak, Pac-Man, Ryo Sakazaki, Hope Estheim, Strider Hiryu, Issac Clarke, Handsome Jack, Billy Lee, Chell, Luigi, Delsin Rowe, Tomba, Guile, Vault Dweller, Lone Wanderer and T.J. Combo

_**Competitors that are still in the ring: **_Cloud Strife, Sonic The Hedgehog, D-Va, Corvo Attano, Christie Monteiro, Byleth Eisner, Joker, Samus Aran, Johnny Cage, Zero, Trish, Setsuka, Sonya Blade, Iori Yagami, Dorothea Arnault, Doomguy, Soma Cruz, Coco Bandicoot, Tails, Cammy White, Jin Kazama, Link, Alyx Vance, Ryu Hayabusa, Marth and Sub-Zero

_**Most Eliminations:**_ Cloud Strife (3 eliminations)

**Ok, it's burning question time!**

**Will the trio of Marth, Byleth and Dorothea reign supreme?**

**Is Sub-Zero gonna freeze the hell out of this competition?**

**Is Johnny Cage a sick pervert?**

**Let's not lie, the last one is totally correct (you could tell because he was grasping onto Coco), but the questions will be answered in the next chapter, so make sure you read, review and leave feedback if you desire. Oh, and don't forget to practice social distancing and stay home, broheims! **


	10. Ch 10: The Duke's In Town

**Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble**

**Rated T for Mild Language and Violence**

**Summary: 150 competitors from your favorite video games compete in an all-out battle royal gauntlet to see which character can not only be considered the greatest of all time, but can be granted any wish he desires. Who will definitely be the last one standing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with any video games or any of the characters from those video games. The various characters from every video game you see here are owned by Nintendo, Sony, Sega, Capcom, SNK, WB Games, Square Enix, Bandai Namco, Activision, Konami, Blizzard, Rockstar Games, Atlus, Rare, Microsoft, Ubisoft, Koei Tecmo, etc. Anyway, to make sure I'm not doing this alone though since both The Amazing Ghost Musician and WOLFWATCHER12 will help me out with this story as well. So all thanks and the credit goes to him, everyone. Anyway, sit back with a nice six-pack full of Sprite with you, and enjoy this masterpiece we have created. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: The Duke's In Town**_

* * *

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #61: Candy Cane (Rumble Roses)**

As the buzzer sounded off around the stadium, the crowd all rose up to their feet in quite a mixed reaction as her entrance theme from Rumble Roses, "Have Some Fun" by Killer Barbies, started playing as a female red-headed teenager with twin ponytails, a small, tied-up white t-shirt, plaid skirt and white high-heel boots came out with her signature guitar in hand. She began to rock out with the guitar herself, much to the delight of those who were big fans of her, and disdain of those who despised her henceforth why she got that mixed reaction.

"Well, it looks like school's out for this chick!" Tazz smirked, "And wouldn't you know it, King? She may be your type!"

"Yeah right, Tazz!" The King rolled his eyes.

"Even so, guys, we're gonna be treated to our next entrant from Rumble Roses, the troublemaker known simply as Candy Cane!" Cole exclaimed.

J.R. then blushed before clearing his throat out and saying, "That's, um… quite an outfit for a young lady to wear."

"What can I say, JR? All schoolgirls wear stuff like that." Tazz smirked once more.

After she was done rocking out with her guitar though, Candy Cane started running down the aisle, only to catch a glimpse of Joker, who suddenly had his back turned to her without even knowing.

With a dirty smirk attached across her hips, Candy Cane used all of her strength to strike Joker right in the back with the electric guitar, forcing the mysterious stranger to stumble onto a double dropkick by both Sonic and Tails!

"Oh, what a shot!" Cole shivered in impact.

"Which one are you talking about, Cole?" Tazz shrugged, "The one caused by Candy Cane or that double dropkick by Sonic and Tails?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say both right now!" Cole nodded.

The double impact that Joker took was simply too much for him to overcome as both Sonic and Tails managed to get him up by his feet, only to be thrown over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his Rumble run permanently.

"Looks like Joker's not running wild anymore!" The King shook his head.

"He certainly is not, King!" JR shook his head as well, "And that puts an end to Joker's chances at winning this Rumble entirely!"

**35th Elimination: Joker; Eliminated by: Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails; Duration: 30:15**

Meanwhile, as Joker began taking his leave from ringside, Cammy tried her best to stop Candy Cane's momentum from growing.

It was to no avail though as Candy struck the Delta Red leader in the ribs with the end of her guitar, followed by taking that same guitar to slam all across her back.

"Oh, that didn't feel too good!" The King groaned in pain.

"I guess you can say she's rocking the competition, King!" Tazz smirked, bringing in a couple of chuckles from JR and Cole, much to The King's own confusion.

"Wait a minute, you're all laughing at that?" The King asked both Cole and JR, "How come you never laugh at my jokes?"

"I guess it's a force of habit, King." JR nodded to The King.

At another part of the ring (mostly the lower left turnbuckle), the camera got a good look at Zero, who was climbing up to the second rope with Ryu Hayabusa feeling very groggy at this point. Zero used this to his advantage and started hitting away to the ninja's forehead, stiffing him up with repeatable punch shots around nine times!

"Zero's firing away, folks!" Tazz pointed out very quickly.

Cole then got a good look at Zero's feet around the middle rope and said, "I think it could be a mistake, Tazz, because look at the position Zero got himself in by doing that!"

"Well, then, that kid should be getting down right now!" Tazz exclaimed, changing his reaction.

Unfortunately, it was too late for Zero to heed that call as Hayabusa grabbed the maverick hunter right by his feet and flipped Zero over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him out of this Rumble match right away!

"You see right there, guys?" Tazz pointed out again, "That's what happens when you don't use his brain!"

"Indeed, Tazz!" Cole nodded, "And that cost Zero big time!"

**36th Elimination: Zero; Eliminated by: Ryu Hayabusa; Duration: 22:30**

After Zero had left ringside entirely, Doomguy ended up flipping Trish over the top rope with a big back body drop, only for the devil-hunter to cling herself to the ropes, keeping her safe on the apron for the time-being.

"Whoa, someone put on the brakes!" The King sighed in relief.

"We almost saw Trish going out of there!" Tazz exclaimed.

Doomguy attempted to knock Trish over, only for the blonde-haired renegade to blast him upside the head with a haymaker. And then, she decided to re-enter the ring in style by drilling him to the mat with a slingshot tornado DDT!

"What an impressive move by Trish!" J.R. replied.

"That'll knock a couple of brain cells off that stem of his!" The King nodded.

Trish wasn't completely done with Doomguy though as he attempted to grab him right by the right leg. However, it wasn't long before Marth decided to grab Doomguy right by the left leg, forcing both Trish and Marth to stare at one another and look at the crowd, who were screaming on their feet to give Doomguy a wish.

"Oh man, are they about to make a wish again?" Tazz asked his partners.

"I hope so, because these competitors are giving out wishes more than John Cena ever does!" The King chuckled half-heartedly.

After only seconds of waiting, both Trish and Marth separated Doomguy's legs altogether, making out a painful wishbone to the demon-slaying soldier. That wasn't all though as the two proceeded to shut Doomguy up with a brutal double Buzzsaw Kick!

"Night night, Doomguy!" Tazz said, smirking to Doomguy.

"I think he's going that just now, Tazz!" Cole nodded, "Doomguy may be out of it for the time being!"

With Doomguy incapacitated 100% on the mat, the entire crowd all stood up out of their seats once more and looked to the stage to see the Rumble clock tick all the way down to its next Rumble entrant.

"We got number 62 about to make his way down the ring now," JR replied, "Let us see who it is!"

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #62: Hong YunSeong (Soul Calibur)**

Once the buzzer was finished blaring out, the "Call of the Ancients" theme from SoulCalibur III began to play all around Qualcomm Stadium as a crimson-haired teenager dressed in a white/orange chest plate, white pants and black shoes began making his way through the curtain and down the aisle, while being greeted by a slight, yet loud ovation from the entire San Diego crowd.

"Well, here's a kid I haven't seen in a while!" Tazz smirked a bit in surprise.

"And this kid Tazz is referring to is Hong YunSeong from the SoulCalibur series coming in at #62!" Cole exclaimed, "YunSeong of course is the student to his hero in his native Korea, Hwang!"

"And throughout the years, he's actually coming into his own." J.R. nodded, "So we'll see if that experience pays off here tonight!"

So far, it began to pay off well for him once he entered that ring.

The first person YunSeong encountered was Soma Cruz, who was attempting to get in a first strike. YunSeong decided to counter right away by striking the vampire hunter with a left kick, a right kick, another right kick before knocking Soma out with a spinning enzugiri!

"Look at this kid already!" Tazz replied, obviously impressed by YunSeong's kicks.

"He's definitely fast for a teenager, I'll tell you that, Tazz!" The King nodded.

Christie Monteiro attempted to put an end to YunSeong's momentum by putting him to sleep with a superkick, but YunSeong had other ideas in mind though as he caught Christie right by the foot, which came this dangerously close to touching his face.

"And we're seeing why he's fast!" JR nodded as well, referring to YunSeong's quick reflexes.

"Definitely caught Christie at a good time there." Cole replied.

YunSeong immediately managed to spin Christie around, only for the capoeira beauty to surprise him once again with a Dragon Whip wheel kick. Yet YunSeong's reflexes were put into play again as he ducked down, forcing Christie to miss. With her back suddenly turned, YunSeong dropkicked Christie right in the back, which sent her clotheslined into the ropes and hung herself groggily!

"Oh, that's gotta be very brutal!" Tazz cringed a little.

"Definitely didn't turn out good for Christie either!" JR said, shaking his head.

With Christie down right on her knees and acting very groggily around the middle ropes, this forced YunSeong to pump up the entire crowd in anticipation of something big that he was about to do next to Christie, obviously a 619. The San Diego faithful definitely wanted to see another one happen, and YunSeong was willing to reply with the fans.

"Oh, please don't tell me YunSeong's gonna dial it up too!" The King groaned with laughter.

"Hey, this is San Diego, King." Tazz shrugged, "And we all know who San Diego is the home of!"

"And no doubt he's watching this as we speak!" JR nodded as he saw YunSeong run right to the ropes.

But he wouldn't get the chance though as he turned around and stopped to see Johnny Cage shield himself with what seemed to be a big boombox. The actor wasn't looking to attack him though as he flinched a little at the same time YunSeong turned around to face him.

"Whoa, he stopped on the brakes!" Tazz pointed out.

JR on the other hand, raised his eyebrow and said, "Wonder why Cage cut him off like that?"

Cage then lowered the boombox and attempted to reason the hot-headed sword-wielder out, "Whoa whoa whoa, easy… calm down. I'm not here to strike you. In fact, I have a proposition for you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" YunSeong said to the actor.

"Now, no offense, you are a tremendous fighter and you're willing to do anything to protect your country, but what if I told you I could help you out?" Cage said to the youngster, which of course caught his interest, "Now I got a bounty hunter and my wife helping me out here, and truth be told, I was looking for someone who's fit with weaponry and all."

YunSeong raised an eyebrow from all of this by groaning, "What's in it for me?"

"Well, how about you, me, and the blonde-haired bounty hunter split the money in four if one of us wins?" Cage asked him sincerely. "Heck, I might throw in this nice boombox for you for free. And check it out, it plays this for those who's haircut is looking very punk rock-ish."

Just to give the teenager a sample though, Cage turned on the 80's inspired boombox, only to start playing out the song "Fat Lip" by Sum 41 which the actor started to dance to. He started to channel his inner Brock Lesnar by raising the boombox up to his shoulder and tap his feet in a groovy, funky way much to the laughter of this San Diego crowd. The commentators however, didn't even know what to make of this.

"Uhhhhh… what is Cage doing?" Tazz said, scratching his head.

"I don't have a damn clue, Tazz." JR shook his head embarrassingly, "But I think Cage is digging his hole very deep trying to persuade this kid!"

The King seemed to have fun seeing Cage dance to an early 2000s punk rock song so much so that he started to bop to the beat, "I like it! Cage has pretty good taste in music! YunSeong definitely couldn't resist!"

"I think this Rumble's turned into Cage's personal dance off!" Cole smirked out.

Cage continued to keep on dancing his heart out in front of YunSeong, who found himself facepalming out of pure annoyance on behalf of Cage's fun-loving stupidity. But he was a bit intrigued by what Cage said though as a possible four-member alliance would give him that far. So despite all of that, he decided to answer the best way he knew how to Cage…

…

…

…

…

...by roundhouse kicking the actor clear in the face, knocking his glasses right off!

"Well, there's his answer!" Cole smirked once more.

The King groaned in comedic effect as he whined, "Damn it, that's not right! Talk about a poor sport who doesn't have good taste in music!"

"This is the Royal Rumble Match King, not a dance floor!" JR replied, "Cage had to be an idiot to do something like."

"Yeah, and now Cage has a fat lip!" Tazz chuckled out in laughter, "Get it, because he was dancing to Sum 41?"

"Yeah, we get it now, Tazz." Cole chuckled in response.

As Cage struggled to get back into the matchup, his wife Sonya was out dealing with Jin Kazama herself as she whipped Kazuya's son right to the turnbuckles. She attempted to run towards him for a corner clothesline, but only to get shut down with a clothesline of Jin's that nearly decapitated her head off.

"Oh my gawd!" J.R. yelped.

"That looked horrendous!" Tazz replied out of fear.

"No kidding," The King nodded, "Sonya's definitely gonna be looking for a dentist after all of this is over!"

While Sonya was laid out unconsciously on the mat, the crowd wasted no time getting out of their seats again and looked right over to the stage, seeing the Rumble clock light up the titantron once more to the Rumble's next entrant of the match.

"Yeah, that might have to wait, King, because we're about to see number 63 make his way in the match!" Cole said as he pointed to the curtain.

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #63: Xion (Kingdom Hearts)**

All of a sudden, the song "Paint It Black" by the Rolling Stones began to play full-blast after the buzzer as a black-haired girl dressed in a full black trenchcoat with a keyblade in her hands began to run through the curtain and down the aisle set to thousands of cheers from the entire audience themselves.

"Looks like one of Undertaker's druids ran away." The King smirked with pleasure.

"She may look like one to you, King, but that's Xion from the Kingdom Hearts series entering at #63 in this matchup!" Cole exclaimed.

"No wonder that black trenchcoat she has on reminded me of them." The King smirked again.

JR then stepped in and said to the King, "She's actually one of the members from Organization XIII, the same group that Roxas was in."

Xion thought of entering the ring for a minute, only for her to think of another way.

That was until she decided to enter the ring by the top rope, looking to catch an unsuspecting Ryu Hayabusa from behind, who right now leveled Corvo Attano with a vicious Yakuza Kick.

"What is Xion thinking here?" JR asked himself.

Once Hayabusa finally turned around, Xion launched herself off the top rope in attempt to hit a big flying body press on Hayabusa. It all backfired though as Hayabusa used his strength to catch Xion by his arms, leaving both the fans and commentators stunned as ever.

"Well, that didn't go well!" Tazz said, shaking his head repeatedly.

"No it did not, Tazz!" Cole shook his head too, "Xion made a big mistake here."

Or did she?

Hayabusa attempted to transition the backbreaker hold he had on Xion into a powerbomb lift, only for Xion to turn things in her favor by countering it with a big hurricanrana, sending the ninja straight to the turnbuckle.

"I guess she ate your words, Cole!" The King smirked once more.

"No doubt she definitely did." Tazz nodded.

Cole then blushed at himself embarrassingly by saying, "Okay, I guess I was wrong then."

That wasn't quite it for Xion though as the energy and momentum she got from her entrance got her pumped up. It got her pumped up so much that she rushed right over to Hayabusa and hit the mysterious ninja with a big running Stinger Splash!

"Stinger Splash at the corner!" JR shouted.

"Xion's on fire, JR!" Tazz shouted as well.

Xion still felt pumped up though to do another Stinger Splash, and so she did as she got herself back up and ran to the opposite corner.

With adrenaline rushing through her veins, Xion ran right over to Hayabusa and nailed yet another Stinger Splash for good measure!

"And another one!" The King exclaimed.

Tazz shook his head before saying, "I don't know who on earth can stop her!"

With two Stinger Splashes under her belt, Xion was looking to go for a third one.

So once she got to the opposite corner, Xion instantly took off only for Iori Yagami to rush right in and blast her with a big football tackle.

"You were saying, Tazz?" Cole asked Tazz with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, so much for a buzzkill!" Tazz groaned, "Way to go for Iori to ruin the mood!"

Meanwhile, as Iori was busy feeding off the hate of this San Diego crowd again, Link managed to get Setsuka up on his shoulders, looking to powerslam her right over the top rope and onto the floor.

"I think Link's gonna send Setsuka out of the Rumble!" The King pointed out.

As he got close to the ropes though, YunSeong managed to creep up behind Link and put Setsuka's feet back down into the mat, forcing Link to turn right around. When he did however, both YunSeong and Setsuka rushed right over to Link, nailing the hero of Hyrule with a double clothesline that sent Link right over the rope and onto the floor, eliminating him much to the shock and awe of the fans and commentators themselves!

"Wha- no way!" Tazz said, gasping in surprise.

"Yes way, Tazz! Link is out of here!" JR nodded to Tazz.

"Damn, and I thought he'd live longer!" Tazz exclaimed.

Cole then shook his head as he said to Tazz, "Apparently, that wasn't the case!"

**37th Elimination: Link; Eliminated by: Hong Yun-Seong and Setsuka; Duration: 7:31**

While Link painfully left ringside all by himself, the camera shifted over to see Cloud Strife and Sub-Zero strike at each other with hard rough chops to the chest, engaging in a blow-to-blow showdown to see which of their chops stung harder. The faceoff was definitely reminiscent of New Japan Pro Wrestling matches in which the two wrestlers would prove their hit power by striking each other with the same striking move. It was definitely happening here in this match, with Sub-Zero dominating those chops.

"Look at Cloud and Sub-Zero take it hard to one another!" JR pointed out.

"They're seeing who's the hardest-hitting striker here!" Tazz exclaimed, "I'll say, my money's on Sub-Zero!"

"Just exactly how many guys did you bet on in this match, Tazz?" Cole asked Tazz.

The ECW original scoffed as he smirked, "Like I'd actually tell you, Cole!"

The chop-to-chop lasted around a good 12 seconds with Sub-Zero continuing to dominate Cloud with chops, especially the last chop that Cloud took around his chest, which made it look like he was having heartburn.

"My goodness!" Cole shivered.

"I can't imagine how red his chest is getting right now!" JR shook his head.

"I guess Cloud should be lucky he's wearing that purple tank-top around his chest." Tazz replied, "Because I'm certain if he didn't, that would be a nasty sight!"

"You're telling me, Tazz!" The King said, "One chop from Sub-Zero could definitely make you blister like ice!"

Despite the pain Cloud found himself in, he attempted to strike Sub-Zero with a chop of his own. Unfortunately, he couldn't get the chance to as Marth stepped in and grabbed both Sub-Zero and Cloud's heads, connecting with a double noggin knocker!

"Double noggin knocker!" JR shouted.

That double noggin knocker wasn't enough to take them down though.

But with Byleth hitting Cloud with a running knee and Dorothea hitting Sub-Zero with a spear was way more than enough to get them down.

"Whoa, talk about double the pain!" Tazz pointed out.

"And no doubt that was double the pleasure for both Byleth and Dorothea!" Cole said, nodding to Tazz.

As both Sub-Zero and Cloud were reeling from that painful moment, the crowd managed to stand up once again and look over to the stage, where the countdown clock began to tick down to the next entrant of the matchup.

"I got a good feeling who our next entrant's gonna be, guys!" The King rubbed his hands in anticipation, "I bet it'll be a good one!"

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #64: Rouge The Bat (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

With the buzzer sounding off around the entire stadium, the crowd were entranced to the tune of "Need You Tonight" by INXS playing on the soundsystem as an attractive anthropomorphic bat dressed in a very revealing skin tight sleeveless pink-black jumpsuit/bustier (that showed her cleavage) with white high-heeled boots began to strut through the curtain to a thousand cat-calls from the male audience sitting at ringside. The King suddenly found his entire jaw dropping from her entire appearance, which he didn't know what to make.

"Well, I guess we didn't expect someone like her to enter this match!" JR shook his head.

"I don't get it, is… is that some sort of white bat with puppies?" The King raised his eyebrow, not even knowing if he was weirded out or turned on.

"I believe it is, King!" Cole exclaimed, "And no doubt those belong to our next entrant from the Sonic franchise, Rouge The Bat!"

"I guarantee there are a lot of furry lovers enjoying this right now!" Tazz chuckled out, "Heck, The King's still not sure what to make of this!"

The King remained speechless as ever, especially when Rouge turned right around and flexed her arms around, all before bending over and caressing her legs right up to her thighs, showing off her curvaceous figure for all the crowd to enjoy (mostly the males though).

"Oh man, she's making my heart go, guys!" Tazz smirked to his partners.

"Wait a minute, don't tell me you're a furry lover too!" The King said to Tazz.

"Hey, I can't help myself, King!" Tazz shrugged to the King, "I mean, she's got one hell of a bangin' body!"

Once after she was done slaying men's hearts at ringside, Rouge used her wings to fly over to the ring and get inside, only to see Alyx Vance attempt to come at her with a running lariat. Rouge smirked as she managed to duck down the hit and run right to the ropes, leaping back and hitting Alyx with a big springboard stunner for good measure!

"Wow, what an amazing move by Rouge!" Cole pointed out.

"Rouge is already cleaning house in this match!" JR replied.

With the move being more than enough to incapacitate Alyx, Rouge decided to do more damage to her by running to the ropes and leaping back again, nailing the resistance soldier with a big Lionsault off the middle rope!

"She's going all out flying, guys!" Tazz smirked.

"That definitely seems that way, Tazz!" Cole nodded in unison.

Rouge took her sweet time to process herself before Coco Bandicoot started to lunge right at him, grounding Rouge really good with hard punch shots straight to the forehead.

"I guess that'll put a stop to her momentum!" JR exclaimed.

"I agree with that, JR." The King nodded, "Coco's doing everything she can to stop her!"

Coco had roughed Rouge long enough for the bat to become groggy right at the ropes.

That was the perfect time for Coco to channel her inner Jon Moxley by running right to the ropes, but as soon as she ran right back though, Rouge recovered fast enough to run right at her and drill Coco right to the floor with a running flatliner!

"So much for trying to stop Rouge!" Tazz replied.

"Yeah, it looks like Coco got stopped instead!" JR nodded with a chuckle.

Meanwhile at another side of the ring, Cammy proceeded to lift up Setsuka for a Samoan Drop before realizing how close was she to the ropes. An idea suddenly went in her head as she dropped Setsuka over the ropes, but Setsuka managed to hang on tightly, keeping her safe for the moment.

"She's still in!" Cole exclaimed.

"Cammy thinks she eliminated her, but didn't!" Tazz shook his head.

Cammy immediately turned around and proceeded to knock Setsuka off the apron, only for Setsuka to grab onto Cammy's head and sent her neck driven right to the ropes.

"Oh, that's a hotshot." The King replied.

"Cammy's gonna have a tough time breathing for sure." JR nodded.

Setsuka attempted to recover for a bit until Candy Cane came running out of nowhere and nailed Setsuka right in the face with a big boot, knocking the umbrella warrior off the apron and onto the floor, eliminating her to a bit of a mixed reaction.

"Whoa, where did she come from?!" Tazz said, gasping out of his seat.

"Don't know, but Setsuka's out either way!" JR shook his head.

"Can't believe I have to say goodbye to those puppies," The King sadly groaned, "This isn't right."

**38th Elimination: Setsuka; Eliminated by: Candy Cane; Duration: 21:31**

As Setsuka proceeded to leave ringside, the camera scrolled back over to the ring to see both Sonic and Tails attempt a big double team suplex on Doomguy, only to fail in the process after knowing that Doomguy's knees failed to get lifted off the mat.

"Sonic and Tails trying to get Doomguy over." Cole replied.

"Yeah, good luck to that, they're never gonna get him over like that!" Tazz replied as well.

However, the double team attempt soon turned out to be a triple team attempt as both Sonic and Tails looked over to see Rouge The Bat grab Doomguy right by the lower legs. The three nodded over to each other and attempted to get Doomguy over, slamming with an incredible triple team suplex!

"Oh, they got him!" JR exclaimed.

"Hard to believe it took only help from Rouge to get it done!" The King nodded out.

The worst wasn't over for Doomguy just yet.

Once he got up right on his feet, he saw as the trio of Sonic, Tails and Rouge deck him right in the face with a big triple superkick!

"Triple superkick!" Cole shouted loudly.

"And here I thought that triple suplex was horrible for him!" Tazz replied.

With Doomguy dazed for the moment, the crowd all stood up right on their feet and looked over to the stage to see the Rumble clock light up the titantron to the next entrant of this match.

"We got another entrant coming up here in this unique Rumble match!" JR exclaimed as he looked over to the curtain.

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #65: Agent 47 (Hitman)**

Once after the buzzer sounded off, the song "Bad Company" by Five Finger Death Punch began playing around Qualcomm Stadium as a bald-headed man dressed in a black tuxedo with a red tie, and familiar barcode around the back of his head made his way through the curtain to a stellar ovation from the crowd, who were going crazy for this sharp-dressed hitman all over.

"Oh man, I think there's about to be a hit, Cole!" Tazz gulped a little in fear.

"I think you may be right, Tazz!" Michael Cole nodded, "Coming in at 65 is a serious threat in the form of Agent 47 from Hitman!"

"This guy's definitely not to be messed with, and we're about to see why!" The King nodded as well.

Agent 47 finally entered the ring just in time to catch Christie off with a left punch, a right punch and another left punch before he managed to lay her out with a big discus clothesline.

"I guess Christie learned that the hard way!" Tazz said with a chuckle.

"She sure did!" JR nodded to Tazz, "I think that might have rang her brain!"

Samus Aran made an attempt to surprise Agent 47 with a hurricanrana, only for Agent 47 to catch her and hold her upside down much to the awe of the commentators that were watching.

"Uh-oh, bad timing!" Cole gasped loudly.

Still managing to hold her upside down, Agent 47 proceeded to wrap his legs around Samus's arms and dropped down to the mat, slamming her with an epic Styles Clash!

"Agent 47 with the Styles Clash!" Tazz yelled excitingly.

"It was no doubt a brilliant counter for the hitman himself!" JR nodded.

But that wasn't all for Agent 47 though as he then muscled Samus up only to hold her upside down again. He then used his legs to wrap around Samus's arms, hitting yet another Styles Clash!

"Oh, and another one!" Tazz exclaimed in pure amazement.

"I've never seen anyone do a Styles Clash twice, let alone in one single sitting!" shook Cole's head.

J.R. then nodded over to Cole and said, "Well, no doubt you just saw it now!"

Agent 47 was about to get himself up though when all of a sudden, D-Va came out running and blasted the hitman right in the face with a running dropkick, sending him down momentarily!

"Oh, HELLO!" The King heavily yelped.

"Talk about a hell of a drive-by!" Tazz nodded while smirking.

D-Va then proceeded to get Agent 47 right back up on his feet and sent him right to the ropes, only for Agent 47 to counterwhip D-Va over the top rope, yet D-Va managed to hang onto the ropes. But not for long though as Agent 47 kicked D-Va right in the face, knocking her off the apron only for her legs to get wrapped around the middle and lower rope, leaving only her arms to hit across the floor much to the shock and surprise by the fans and commentators themselves!

"And she's gone-wait a minute!" Cole quickly corrected himself.

The King then pointed out quickly, "What the... her feet didn't touch!"

"No kidding, King, her feet got wrapped on the ropes!" JR replied.

The colorful soldier tried her best to wiggle right back up to the apron's ropes, but couldn't due to her being upside down in this near-save elimination position.

However, that all changed for D-Va when both Mei and Widowmaker from _Overwatch_ appeared from under the ring and lifted D-Va's upper body up, rolling her entire body back to the ring to keep her safe from elimination!

"Wait a minute, can they do that?" The King said, pointing out to the two women who helped push D-Va back to the ring.

"I don't really know, King!" Cole shrugged to The King, "I don't think there's anything in the rules that say you can have help from others who aren't in the match!"

"Huh, makes sense." The King nodded.

Meanwhile, as D-Va continued to recover herself around the ropes, Sub-Zero had Xion right from behind as she laid her out with a big German suplex!

"What a big German!" Tazz exclaimed.

Sub-Zero wasn't done yet with Xion though as he then got her in a Full Nelson position, all before flipping her over in a harsh Dragon suplex.

"Now he got her with a big Dragon Suplex!" Cole exclaimed.

"I think Sub-Zero's looking to give her a big trifecta!" JR exclaimed as well.

With Xion dazed from all of the suplexes she took, the Lin Kuei Grandmaster got her right back up on her feet and hooked Xion's arms altogether, flipping her over for a big Tiger suplex!

"And now, a Tiger suplex!" Cole replied.

The King smirked a little under his lips by saying, "I wouldn't be surprised if he goes for a fourth one."

Sub-Zero made sure he was gonna eat the King's words.

And he did just that by picking up Xion right up on her feet and hooking her leg altogether, before flipping her over with a Teardrop suplex.

"No way!" The King gasped in amazement.

"I guess he knew your brain, King!" JR nodded to the King.

"I hate to say it, but I think you're right!" The King nodded back.

As Xion was laid unconscious around the mat, the crowd wasted no time standing up to their feet yet again and looking over to the stage, where the countdown clock appeared on the titantron as it ticked down to it's next entrant.

"This is starting to get fierce, ladies and gents." Tazz replied with calm anticipation, "Let's see who number 66 is gonna be!"

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #66: Rock Howard (Garou: Mark of the Wolves)**

Once the sound of the buzzer rang out, the crowd all popped up to their feet as the song "Bark At The Moon" by Ozzy Osbourne started to play out at the same time a blonde-haired teenager decked out in a velvet red jacket, black tanktop, black jeans and black boots came out through the curtain to a very big pop from the entire crowd!

"Well, this youngster's definitely gonna be in the fighting mood." JR nodded.

"And without a doubt, this youngster entering at #66 is Rock Howard from the Fatal Fury spinoff, _Garou: Mark of the Wolves_!" Cole exclaimed.

"He's also the son of former Southtown crime lord, Geese Howard and student to his mentor, Terry Bogard, which we'll be seeing later on in this match!" The King exclaimed as well.

After he got right inside the ring, he immediately took off his jacket and threw it right around Corvo Attano's face. The jacket blinded the mysterious hooded hero really good as it led to Rock blinding him with repeatable fist shots straight to the face.

"Whoa, what an interesting tactic by Rock!" Tazz replied.

"I think that definitely helped him!" The King nodded.

The shots occurred for another several seconds before Corvo managed to push Rock away and getting the jacket off of him.

But when he did though, he looked up to see Rock blasting him in the face with a running rocket kick!

"Rock with that incredible Rocket Kick!" Tazz shouted.

"I think he made Corvo eat a lot more than his words!" JR chuckled a bit.

The kick managed to make Corvo stunned a bit, especially when he got right back up.

And he got back up to see both Jin Kazama and Soma Cruz rush right at him, decking him with a double clothesline that sent him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a bunch of cheers right away!

"There goes Corvo Attano!" Cole exclaimed.

"I think the dishonored just got discharged out of this Rumble, Cole!" The King pointed out.

**39th Elimination: Corvo Attano; Eliminated by: Jin Kazama and Soma Cruz; Duration: 1:01:21**

Meanwhile, as Rock Howard was busy building up momentum in the Rumble match, the camera scrolled around to see Johnny Cage search inside one of the weapon-filled garbage cans. He managed to search all around until his hand suddenly latched into something very glass-like. It wasn't until he dug that object out of the bin and brought out what seemed to be an Assist Trophy from the Super Smash Bros. series!

"Hang up, Johnny Cage's got an assist trophy!" Tazz said with a big gulp on his throat.

The King then nodded in relief, "He's definitely gonna need something to help him out, that's for sure!"

"Hmmmmm, what on earth am I supposed to do with this?" Cage asked himself, holding the object out of confusion.

But then, the assist trophy opened right up around Cage's eyes, revealing it to be a baby blue-colored turtle with a familiar red shell known exactly as Squirtle from the _PokeMon_ series. The crowd immediately broke out in a big round of cheers, chanting out "Squirtle" repeatedly in the process!

"Look at that, guys!" Tazz pointed out quickly, "I think Cage has got his own personal helper!"

"And in the form of Squirtle no less!" Cole nodded.

Without wasting any time at all, Squirtle went right to work on the competition by blasting a big torrential wave of water, knocking out Candy Cane, Trish and Christie Monteiro in the process!

"Squirtle's going on full-blast!" The King smirked.

"And those girls just got a full taste of it!" JR nodded as well.

The next target Squirtle approached next was Sub Zero, who immediately hit Rouge The Bat with a wicked Yakuza Kick.

He suddenly turned around to see Squirtle shaking his tail in an intimidating way, which didn't please Sub-Zero at all.

"Um, I wouldn't do that if I were you, Squirtle!" Tazz shook his head.

With his knuckles cracking loud as ever, Sub-Zero attempted to charge right at him, only for Squirtle to slide under Sub Zero and shot a big blast of water right through his mouth, which managed to freeze Sub-Zero right by his feet leaving him unable to move!

"What an unexpected move from Squirtle!" JR exclaimed.

"Cage definitely got himself good help, and look how it's going well for him!" Tazz exclaimed as well.

Sub-Zero attempted to escape by trying to break out of the ice just by using his feet, but once he did though, Johnny Cage came out running and delivered a big running superkick to knock the Lin Kuei grandmaster right down the mat!

"Excellent shot from Mr. Cage!" Cole smirked out.

"Who knew that little guy packed a lot of punch?" The King smirked as well, "And here I thought turtles were only good for go-karts!"

Johnny Cage found himself being impressed by the water-possessed Squirtle so much that he squatted down to the PokeMon himself and smirked out with his sudden Hollywood charm.

"You totally rocked it, water dude." He replied with a wink, "How about a high-five for your new favorite buddy?"

"Squirtle! Squirtle!" Squirtle nodded in response. ("Of course! You got me out of the case!")

And then, just to seal the deal, the two found themselves high-fiving once another much to another big pop from the San Diego crowd!

"Now that's quite a combo!" The King smirked with anticipation.

"Cage has definitely got himself an ace in the hole!" JR nodded.

However, the pop soon died down once Rock Howard came from behind and used the back of the jacket to blindfold Johnny Cage, which forced him to swing right at the air nonsensically much to the laughter of everyone watching at ringside.

"Oh come on, that ain't fair!" The King groaned, not liking this scene at all.

"What can I say, King? Anything can happen in this Royal Rumble!" Cole shrugged to The King.

Cage, still blindfolded as ever, strugglingly replied, "Hey, someone get this the hell off of me! I can't even see shit!"

As Johnny Cage was still swinging away and wandering around the ring like an idiot, the entire crowd all stood up on their seats once more and looked toward the titantron, where the Rumble clock popped up to tick down to the next entrant in the match!

"Look alive, everyone, we got the next entrant coming down here!" Tazz said as he looked right to the curtain.

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #67: Captain Falcon (F-Zero)**

Right after the buzzer sounded off, the entire Mute City theme from F-Zero began playing in full blast as the Blue Falcon (the vehicle, not the superhero) started to ride through the curtain in full speed and right down the aisle. Once it stopped right at ringside, the hood popped open to reveal a man dressed in a purplish blue suit and decked out with a full red helmet riding inside!

"Now here's one heck of a speedfreak coming in!" The King smirked out.

"And it's in the form of our next entrant, Captain Falcon from F-Zero!" JR nodded.

"I hear he's quite the favorite to play in the Smash Bros. series!" Tazz nodded also before replying, "What are the chances we're gonna see a Falcon Punch?"

"I'd say pretty good, Tazz!" Cole said with a wink.

Once he got out of his vehicle, Captain Falcon appeared right at the apron and waited for Ryu Hayabusa to turn right around. When he did, the male bounty hunter used the ropes to fly in the air and nail the ninja with a big springboard clothesline!

"What a way to enter this match!" JR exclaimed.

"Definitely got his target right where he wanted him!" The King replied.

Captain Falcon was just getting himself started in this match, especially when he dodged a roaring elbow from Soma Cruz just by ducking down.

In response, Captain Falcon managed to counter with a single gut kick, followed by a big Leg Drop Bulldog!

"Falcon dropping that big fameasser!" Tazz pointed out.

"He definitely saw that one coming!" The King nodded.

Xion tried her best to stop Captain Falcon herself by leaping up and catching him with a jumping DDT, only for Captain Falcon to use his inner strength to hold the Organization XIII member right up in the air. It wouldn't be for long though as Captain Falcon soon dropped her to the mat with a vicious flapjack!

"Welp, that didn't go well for Xion!" Cole shook his head.

"You mean the landing that she took or the leaping DDT she failed in?" Tazz asked Cole directly.

"Both sounds nice in my opinion, Tazz!" Cole said, nodding to Tazz.

Xion managed to get right on top of her knees, only to look up and see Captain Falcon wind his arm up to the side and bring out a surge of energy forming around that same arm of his. This definitely spelled bad news for her as she attempted to get her nerves back and escape.

Alas, it was too late for her though as Captain Falcon yelled out two familiar words for everyone in San Diego to hear:

"FALCON PUNCH!"

Before anyone knew it, Captain Falcon delivered a big Falcon Punch to Xion in which the impact was so hard, it sent Xion flying right to the upper right turnbuckle and knocked out right to the mat in record speed!

"Oh my gawd!" JR shrieked.

"How in the hell is that girl not having whiplash right now?!" Tazz shrieked as well.

The King shrugged his shoulders before saying, "Don't know, but I do know one thing: That was one hell of a Falcon Punch she took!"

As Captain Falcon was building up momentum of his own, so was Cloud as he managed to catch Agent 47 out of nowhere with a Discus Big Boot.

"Well, that was a wakeup call!" Tazz smirked.

"And I bet that woke Agent 47 up!" The King nodded.

The hit didn't really knock him out though, but it did leave him stunned long enough for Cloud to get him into suplex position right away. But instead of dropping the hitman with a usual suplex, Cloud immediately drilled him right on his head with a painful brainbuster!

"Oh, brainbuster!" Cole heavily cringed.

"That's gonna be one major headache for Agent 47!" Tazz nodded.

Cloud wouldn't be quite done yet with Agent 47 though as he hung onto the hitman's head and flipped his body backwards, trapping Agent 47 in a surprising Guillotine Choke! The crowd all popped as Cloud locked into that hold as long as he could, compressing the hitman's entire brain which started to make him lose a bit of consciousness.

"Guillotine! Cloud locks in that guillotine!" JR exclaimed.

"Once again, it still won't get him eliminated, but he'll lose consciousness enough to be thrown over!" Tazz shook his head.

"That could definitely be Cloud's intention!" Cole nodded to Tazz.

Cloud locked in that hold for a good twenty seconds until Doomguy finally cut the ex-soldier off with a running shining wizard, knocking him out and letting Agent 47 go.

"Doomguy coming right to the rescue!" Tazz pointed out.

"Yeah, I never thought he'd do something to help out someone so dangerous like him!" The King said, referring to Doomguy.

Cloud wasn't the only contestant in trouble though, as Samus continued to have problems of her very own with Rock Howard. The youngster proceeded to place her upside down with a tree of woe over to the lower right turnbuckle, but not without using his signature jacket to wrap her feet around the turnpost of course!

"That's something you don't see every day!" JR replied.

"She's definitely ain't gonna find no way to escape from this one!" Tazz said, shaking his head.

Whatever Tazz said was definitely right. Samus tried to escape just by struggling, but with her legs being tied thanks to Rock's jacket, she couldn't get it.

Rock Howard used this to his advantage as he went to the opposite corner (which was the lower left side of the turnbuckle), and climbed right up bringing the fans to their feet in anticipation of what would happen next. With Samus nowhere to go at all, Rock leaped off the top and crashed down on the bounty hunter's face with a crushing Coast-to-Coast dropkick!

"MY GAWD!" J.R. shrieked!

"You could be right, JR!" Tazz nodded, "That boy went Coast-to-Coast all over Samus!"

"I got a feeling that could be better than Shane McMahon's version!" The King exclaimed, agreeing with Tazz for the moment.

All of the San Diego faithful repeatedly started up a "Holy Shit" chant over and over again in response to this unbelievable spot that Rock had pulled off. The chants didn't last long though as they kept themselves out of their seat and looked over to the stage, where the Rumble clock started up again for the next entrant that was about to come in this match.

"This is turning very tense now, guys." Cole replied, "Who will come out as the next entrant in this match?"

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #68: Jack Carver (Far Cry)**

Right as the buzzer sounded off yet again, the crowd were treated to the tune of Saxon's "Ride Like The Wind" (yes, it's a Christopher Cross cover) playing in the soundsystem as a man dressed in a red Hawaiian shirt, denim vest, tanned jeans and black combat boots started racing through the curtain and down the aisle to a screaming legion of fans.

"Looks like someone's finally off the island." Tazz smirked.

"And heading to our Rumble too, Tazz!" JR exclaimed, "This man entering at #68 is the first protagonist from the _Far Cry_ games, Jack Carver!"

"I'm very interested to see what he's gonna do here in this match!" Cole exclaimed as well.

Once he finally got inside the ring, he cleaned house right away by catching Marth with a good left hook, followed to two more left hooks before cracking Marth good in the mouth with a big windup punch!

"Jack Carver raising some hell here!" Tazz pointed out.

"And he did just that all over Marth!" Cole nodded, agreeing with Tazz.

Jack's momentum was suddenly halted out of nowhere once he turned around to get hit with a double gut kick by both Byleth and Dorothea. The two then proceeded to wrap the survivors arms around their heads and attempted to lift Jack up with a double suplex. Thankfully, Jack knew his instincts very well as he managed to hook his leg around Byleth's, leaving him unable to be lifted.

"Byleth and Dorothea trying to lift him up off the mat." JR replied.

"They definitely won't get the job done with Jack's leg hooked around like that." Tazz pointed out once more.

The duo attempted to lift Jack up once more, but all it got them instead was Jack countering the attempted double team maneuver with a double DDT of his own!

"Double DDT!" Cole shouted.

"That definitely didn't go well for Byleth and Dorothea!" The King shook his head.

Meanwhile, as Jack was trying to get himself settled into the ring, both Sonic and Tails were at the upper left turnbuckle stomping a double mudhole all over Iori Yagami's entire chest, beating down the red-haired maniac for a good 12 seconds.

"I'm gonna say it's not going well for Iori either!" JR replied while shaking his head too.

"This crowd doesn't matter to be honest!" Tazz replied, "They absolutely love seeing Iori get his ass handed to him for once!"

After they were done roughing Iori up, the two sent Iori running to the opposite corner before Sonic got down on all fours, signaling another Poetry In Motion.

But as soon as Tails took off running, Iori quickly recovered and hopped on Sonic's back, blasting Tails apart with a huge jumping clothesline!

"Ohhh, so much for teamwork!" The King yelped.

"Iori definitely put an end to that right away!" JR shook his head.

The clothesline Tails took was definitely more than enough to get him dazed. That was what Iori needed to grab him right by the fox's own two-tails, all before throwing the youngster over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a rip-roaring shower of boos.

"Tails is out! Tails is eliminated!" Cole exclaimed.

"Crap, and I thought he was doing good too!" Tazz groaned, obviously disappointed with the elimination of Tails.

"Iori made sure he didn't, and he definitely did!" JR nodded.

**40th Elimination: Tails; Eliminated by: Iori Yagami; Duration: 15:22**

Sonic noticed what happened to his partner right away, forcing him to strike Iori only for the maniac to claw the blue speedster right by his face, scratching it very hard in response!

"Oh, right on the face!" Cole replied.

"Talk about desperate measures, Cole." The King groaned in anger.

That dirty tactic proved to be more than enough for Iori to grab him right by his blue fur and toss him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to much hate from the entire San Diego crowd.

"Damn it, not Sonic too!" Tazz groaned once again.

"I'm afraid it is, Tazz!" JR nodded.

"I got no idea who the heck is gonna stop him now!" The King said, shrugging his shoulders.

**41st Elimination: Sonic The Hedgehog; Eliminated by: Iori Yagami; Duration: 1:06:31**

With both Sonic and Tails laying asleep on the floor, Iori decided to take his sweet precious time talking down to him from the comfort of his own ring.

"You two pathetic pieces of scum can't stop me!" Iori shouted to the fallen duo, "That million dollars is mine, you hear me? And don't you pitiful worms forget-"

Iori never completed that sentence though as Coco Bandicoot snuck up right behind him with a school boy, only for Iori stand up on his knees while Coco began to deliver a superkick. The foot didn't face though as Iori managed to catch it right away, leaving Coco hopping for her life while seeing Iori seethe in pure anger.

"You're gonna pay for getting in my way, you pathetic bandicoot bitch!" The red-haired emo growled.

"Oh no, I think Coco's gonna regret that!" Tazz shook his head.

The King then growled in anger himself, "C'mon, anybody but Coco!"

Before Iori could do something so savage to Coco though, he was cut off by YunSeong, who hit Iori with a hard Trouble In Paradise!

"YunSeong with the Trouble In Paradise!" Cole exclaimed.

"That definitely bought Coco enough time!" The King said, sighing in relief.

YunSeong looked to pick Iori up right on his feet, but as he did though, Iori quickly managed to turn him upside down and plant the hot-headed Korean right by his head with a vicious Tombstone Piledriver!

"Down goes YunSeong!" JR pointed out.

"I'm thinking he paid for that act of heroism!" Tazz nodded.

"Well, what on earth was he gonna do?" The King shrugged to Tazz, "There was no way he was gonna see Coco get ripped to shreds by this sicko!"

As YunSeong spent a good portion recovering on the mat, the entire crowd all stood up out of their seats once more and looked toward to the stage, seeing the Rumble clock light up the titantron yet again for the 69th entrant to appear.

"We got another entrant coming down the ring right now!" Cole pointed to the curtain.

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #69: Ezio Auditore (Assassin's Creed)**

After the buzzer started sounding out all across the stadium, the lights dimmed a little only to shine somewhere across the left portion of the audience stands where a man dressed in a hooded white coat with brown boots came out running down the stands and around ringside, much to a big round of cheers coming from the crowd themselves!

"Oh, this is gonna be quite something, Cole!" Tazz pointed out.

"Especially now that Ezio Auditore from the Assassins Creed series is now in the Rumble match!" Cole nodded.

"I've heard he can be quite a dangerous competitor, especially in the air!" JR exclaimed, "So it'll be interesting to see how his assassin skills will fare in this match!"

Once he finally entered the ring though, the first target Ezio went after was Soma Cruz, who got hit with a hard left kick, followed by another hard left kick before Ezio got him good with a spinning back kick right to the guts!

"Look at Ezio tear it up!" The King smirked with satisfaction.

"I'll say, he's tearing Soma alive with those kicks!" JR said with a single nod.

Ezio wasn't quite done with Soma yet as the assassin found the vampire-hunter down on his knees.

He used this to his advantage as Ezio ran right to the ropes and back again, hitting Soma with a Booker T-like scissors kick!

"Ezio with the scissor kick!" Cole pointed out.

"That kind of kick would definitely make Booker T's axe kick look like garbage!" The King replied.

Tazz then nodded over to the King, "I'll definitely tell Booker you said that then, King."

Ezio got right back up, only to be surprised by Alyx Vance, who snuck from behind just by hopping on top of his shoulders in a surprising Electric Chair position!

"Whoa, Ezio's momentum may not last long here!" JR shook his head.

Trying to attempt a hurricanrana instead, Alyx managed to spin herself around only for Ezio to drop her face onto the mat, countering it with a big alleyoop instead!

"Down goes Alyx!" Cole shouted.

"No doubt Ezio outsmarted her one step forward!" Tazz nodded.

Seeing the resistance fighter right down on her knees, Ezio then proceeded by knocking Alyx right out by hitting her with a big basement back kick right to the side of the head!

"My gawd!" JR shrieked a little bit.

"I think that just rang my ears!" The King chuckled.

Tazz then nodded, "Mine too! I think I may need a Q-tip though."

As Ezio continued his momentum in the match like every other competitor was doing, the camera quickly scrolled around to see Coco Bandicoot grabbing Christie from behind and sending her running to the ropes in hopes to get her with an O'Connor Roll German Suplex. However, Christie had other plans though as she managed to hang onto the ropes, forcing Coco to roll herself backwards. That didn't stop for her though as Coco proceeded to go after her with a clothesline, only for Christie to lower down the ropes, sending Coco over the ropes yet managed to hang on tightly around the ropes, keeping her safe.

"And Coco's... still in!" Cole sighed in relief.

"She was definitely wise to hang in there!" Tazz nodded.

Coco managed to hang onto the apron for a little while until Christie managed to surprise Crash's sister with a running enzugiri that knocked her off the apron and onto the floor, eliminating her from this matchup completely.

"Well, not anymore she's not!" The King shook her head, "Coco's going going gone!"

"It definitely seems that way after that big enzugiri she took!" JR nodded.

**42nd Elimination: Coco Bandicoot; Eliminated by: Christie Monteiro; Duration: 17:28**

Christie managed to recover from all the stress she had been going in this Rumble match, but it didn't last long once she felt Sub-Zero grab her from behind. He then managed to spin Christie around, catching her with a bone-crushing Bearhug for good measure!

"Whoa, excellent transition!" Tazz chuckled, obviously impressed by that move Sub-Zero did.

"Sub-Zero definitely not giving Christie one ounce of rest there." JR replied.

Cole then nodded out in unison, "With that bearhug Sub-Zero's locking in, I think that's saying much!"

Sub-Zero wouldn't have that move for long though as he latched onto Christie and sent her flying to the mat with a big overhead belly-to-belly suplex!

"What a wonderful overhead belly-to-belly suplex!" JR exclaimed.

"I guarantee you that wasn't wonderful for Christie to take!" The King shook his head.

Meanwhile, as Christie started reeling from the effects of that suplex, the camera shifted across to see Cammy White lock in quite a grounded headlock to Candy Cane, who felt her own entire body start to lose consciousness around her.

"Cammy's got that intense headlock locked in!" Cole replied.

It wouldn't be just any other ordinary headlock though as Cammy managed to stand right on her head, transitioning a ground headlock into a headstand headlock which left the crowd counting their asses off to see how long Cammy was holding onto Candy Cane while she was upside down in a headstand position.

"Look at that!" The King quickly pointed out.

"How on earth was Cammy able to do something like that anyway?" Tazz asked the The King.

Jerry found himself shrugging his shoulders and saying, "Maybe she's been watching a lot of Dolph Ziggler matches in her spare time!"

"Ah, so that must be it." Tazz nodded back to the Memphis legend.

She managed to stand on her head for a good fifteen seconds before Cammy got herself down.

But when the Delta Red soldier did though, Candy Cane managed to recover quickly and get herself back on her feet, nailing a big back suplex all over Cammy!

"Nice back suplex by the rebellious schoolgirl!" JR replied.

"Cammy definitely wasn't expecting that from her!" Tazz shook his head furiously.

Candy Cane soon got back up only to get clipped from behind by Iori, who smashed his forehead deep inside the back of her neck much to the distaste of fans watching.

"And there's Iori butting in yet again." The King groaned.

"You definitely had to expect that from Iori one way or another." Cole groaned as well.

"Aw come on, Iori!" Tazz groaned in disgust, "That's no way to treat a lady!"

But then, just to make matters worse for Candy Cane, Iori managed to wrap her arms from behind and place his foot right on the back of the schoolgirl's head, threatening to curb stomp her head right into the mat just to raise more ire from the fans.

"Damn it, this is just too much!" The King shrilled out of anger.

"Someone's gotta do something about this!" Tazz yelped.

"Hopefully, someone who may be coming in next may be of some use!" JR nodded, "Either way, I can't even watch!"

With Iori continuing to use Candy Cane as a human dummy, the crowd quickly rose up out of their feet and looked toward the titantron, where the Rumble clock started to tick down to the next entrant in t-minus 12… 11...

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

After the buzzer sounded for the thousandth time tonight, the song "Down With The King" by RUN-DMC began to play around Qualcomm Stadium, leaving fans anticipating in wonder of who could be entering this song. This song was definitely more than enough for Iori to let go of Candy Cane and confront this entrant who was about to make his way through the curtain momentarily. (I swear the buzzer is starting to become annoying as time goes on)

"Hmmm, who on earth could that be?" Tazz asked himself.

"Don't know, but whatever it is, it's sure getting Iori's attention right now!" JR nodded.

But then all of a sudden, a round of San Diego Charger cheerleaders began making their way through the curtain, forming two separate lines that lasted from the stage and down the aisle. They proceeded to shake their pom-poms back and forth all before the camera got a good look at the next entrant's upper and lower body, which was identified as a red tanktop, bullet-like suspenders, black jeans and brown boots. Once the pom-poms began to separate, the camera got a good look at the man that was simply known as...

**Entrant #70: Duke Nukem**

"Hey guys, you know what it's time to do right now?" Tazz asked his broadcast partners.

"It's time to hail to the king, Tazz!" The King exclaimed, "Duke Nukem has arrived!"

"If there's anyone who can stop Iori Yagami and his chaos, no doubt it's gotta be Duke!" JR nodded.

"And this crowd is definitely on their feet!" Cole nodded as well.

Duke Nukem started to walk down that aisle full of parting cheerleaders, staring down at Iori with such a death stare that was making Iori's insides shiver with such uncertain intentions. Iori on the other hand wasn't affected by this at all as he started to crack his knuckles with a single snap.

"What must Iori be thinking staring him down from inside the ring?" Tazz asked yet again.

"If I was him, I'd think to myself that I'd finally meet my match!" JR replied to Tazz.

After taking that very patient walk down at ringside, Duke managed to enter the ring in such an intimidating way, forcing Iori to confront him close up in quite an epic face-off. Duke wasn't affected by Iori's heartless demeanor, which only made the flat-topped muscleman lay out quite a competitive smirk.

"Pathetic scum like you make me sick." Iori said, sneering very angrily at Duke, "Your whole presence sickens me. Your face sickens me. Your smile sickens me. I'm about to end it right now, along with your stupid life."

Duke then chuckled out before saying, "A bastard like you sure has fighting words. I bet you kiss that mother with that foul-looking mouth of yours, you stupid-looking pissass."

The insult that Duke gave him forced Iori to use his hand and latch it right on his neck, choking Duke out of nowhere.

"Oh, that done did it now!" Tazz gulped.

"That definitely didn't sit well with Iori!" Cole shook his head.

"Oh no," The King gulped in fear. "This can't be good for Duke."

Thankfully, Duke Nukem was about to put the King's worries away as he used his hand to choke Iori as well, therefore leading to a big tug-of-war battle to happen between both Iori and Duke Nukem. This crowd got up right on their feet, cheering this little scene off mostly because they were on Duke's side in this intense showdown.

"Hold up, something's happening!" JR quickly pointed out.

"Duke's fighting back!" Tazz shouted, "Definitely a lot of strength left in him!"

"Hopefully, it may be enough to rough Iori in the long run!" The King nodded.

The tug-of-war happened for a good 20 seconds before Samus Aran, Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage all started to hit away at Iori Yagami with repeatable punch shots to the face. The blows only managed to enrage Iori to the point where he split the pile immediately, only to look up and get hit with a big boot, courtesy of Duke Nukem!

"Big boot! Iori's down!" JR pointed out again.

"It took a while, but Duke's got Iori's guard down!" Tazz nodded.

With Iori finally down on the mat, Duke managed to instruct Samus, Johnny and Sonya to go right after the red-haired grunt, which they did by getting Iori back up to his feet. Before anyone knew it, the foursome of Duke Nukem, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade and Samus Aran all lifted Iori over the top rope and dropped him all the way down the ringside floor, bringing in a shockwave full of cheers that were happy to finally see him go, especially from the commentary team themselves!

"Oh, finally!" The King sighed in relief.

"Finally is right! Iori Yagami has been eliminated from the Rumble!" JR shouted.

"Yeah, and good riddance too!" Cole nodded, "I thought we'd never see him leave!"

**43rd Elimination: Iori Yagami; Eliminated by: Duke Nukem, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade and Samus Aran; Duration: 23:32**

Iori soon got up to his feet, only to hear the "Na Na Na Na, Hey Hey Hey, Goodbye" chants directed right at him. Those chants began to get louder and louder as seconds went on in this Royal Rumble match. Plugging his ears with his hands didn't help him much either.

This kind of heat from the fans forced Iori to go into rage mode as the red-haired maniac started to punch out referee after referee, surprising the commentators themselves.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?!" JR groaned.

"Iori has no right to do that to an official!" The King pointed out.

"I agree too, King!" Tazz nodded before replying, "He just got himself fined hard!"

The referees weren't the only thing Iori took his rage out on. He then went over to one of the timekeepers down at ringside and struck him right in the face with a vicious, violent big boot!

"Damn it, not the timekeeper!" Cole groaned loudly.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you sonuvabitch!?" JR shouted to Iori, who turned around to face the Oklahoman himself.

Before Iori could approach him in the announcer's table, a group full of security men managed to leap right behind Iori and tackled him right to the ground, trying to constrain him from doing more damage to everyone around ringside.

"Oh, about time!" The King said while rolling his eyes.

"That guy's a damn maniac!" Tazz yelped.

JR then nodded in pure sanity, "One that deserves to be in a mental hospital, I'm sure!"

"Get off of me, you no-good worms!" Iori said to the security, who got a tight hold on him.

With Iori unable to escape the security's clutches for the time being, the rest of the San Diego crowd all looked toward the stage once more to see the Rumble clock light up yet again for the next entrant that was about to enter the match.

"We all got another one coming down here, guys!" Tazz pointed to the curtain, "Who's it gonna be?"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Yeah, Tazz, you're gonna have to wait until next chapter. Anyway, here are the stats!**

_**Number of competitors who have been eliminated: **_45

_**Number of competitors still left in the ring: **_27

_**Number of competitors still left: **_80

_**Competitors that are eliminated: **_Dan Hibiki, Arthur, Roxas, Niko Bellic, Claire Redfield, Elena Fisher, Hurk Drubman, Commander Shepard, Sir Dan Fortesque, Gabriel Logan, Shana, Psymon Stark, Akira Yuki, Ken Masters, Guybrush Threepwood, Taki, Nina Williams, Ratchet, Jak, Pac-Man, Ryo Sakazaki, Hope Estheim, Strider Hiryu, Issac Clarke, Handsome Jack, Billy Lee, Chell, Luigi, Delsin Rowe, Tomba, Guile, Vault Dweller, Lone Wanderer, T.J. Combo, Joker, Zero, Link, Setsuka, Corvo Attano, Tails, Sonic The Hedgehog, Coco Bandicoot and Iori Yagami

_**Competitors that are still in the ring: **_Cloud Strife, D-Va, Christie Monteiro, Byleth Eisner, Samus Aran, Johnny Cage, Trish, Sonya Blade, Dorothea Arnault, Doomguy, Soma Cruz, Cammy White, Jin Kazama, Alyx Vance, Ryu Hayabusa, Marth, Sub-Zero, Candy Cane, Hong YunSeong, Xion, Rouge The Bat, Agent 47, Rock Howard, Captain Falcon, Jack Carver, Ezio Auditore and Duke Nukem

_**Most Eliminations:**_ Cloud Strife (3 eliminations)

**Now it's time for the burning questions!**

**Will Johnny Cage get into more crazy crap?**

**Who'll get the bad end of a Falcon Punch?**

**Is Dorothea still the sexiest female in Fire Emblem: Three Houses?**

**The questions will be answered in the next chapter like always, so don't forget to read, review and leave feedback as well if you wish. Anyway, time for Domino's! MMMMMMMM!**


	11. Ch 11: Red-Haired Romance

**Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble**

**Rated T for Mild Language and Violence**

**Summary: 150 competitors from your favorite video games compete in an all-out battle royal gauntlet to see which character can not only be considered the greatest of all time, but can be granted any wish he desires. Who will definitely be the last one standing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with any video games or any of the characters from those video games. The various characters from every video game you see here are owned by Nintendo, Sony, Sega, Capcom, SNK, WB Games, Square Enix, Bandai Namco, Activision, Konami, Blizzard, Rockstar Games, Atlus, Rare, Microsoft, Ubisoft, Koei Tecmo, etc. Anyway, to make sure I'm not doing this alone though since both The Amazing Ghost Musician and WOLFWATCHER12 will help me out with this story as well. So all thanks and the credit goes to him, everyone. Anyway, sit back with a nice six-pack full of Sprite with you, and enjoy this masterpiece we have created. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Red-Haired Romance**_

* * *

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #71: Zangief (Street Fighter)**

After the buzzer sounded off all across Qualcomm Stadium, the entire Russian national anthem started to play much to the disgust of the entire San Diego crowd, which was followed by the appearance of a muscle-bounded man with chest hair, red spandex with a gold belt, red wrestling boots, a mohawk complete with a beard, and a cape that was draped around his shoulders. This next contestant didn't seem to be bothered by the boos these fans were giving him as they only pumped him up even more further as he walked down the aisle.

"Uh-oh, I think the game just changed, guys!" Tazz said with a startled gasp.

"I think it's about to be game over for everyone!" The King exclaimed, "Look who's about to come in!"

"And no doubt our next entrant is one of the most dangerous wrestlers from the Street Fighter series, Zangief!" JR exclaimed.

"Yeah, and it looks like Zangief isn't getting a nice warm welcome here in San Diego!" Cole shook his head, referring to the crowd that was chanting "USA" all over.

"Probably because everybody here knows Zangief is not only a villain," Tazz brought up, "But he might be working for Russian President Vladimir Putin."

"Sounds like an interesting possibility at least!" JR nodded.

Once he finally got inside the ring, the man known as the Red Cyclone looked around to see who to beat on. He suddenly turned around to see Cammy White launch herself from the top rope and attempt a hurricanrana, only for Zangief to use his strength to hang her upside down!

"Uh-oh, that wasn't wise!" Tazz shook his head.

"Cammy made a big error right there!" JR pointed out.

Zangief then used the error she made to lift her up into a powerbomb position.

Just to make things worse for Cammy, Zangief ended up launching her into both Candy Cane and Jack Carver altogether, knocking all three of them down!

"Oh, talk about killing two birds with one stone!" Cole yelped.

"More like killing two birds with one Cammy!" The King nodded.

Trish tried her hand at stopping Zangief with a clothesline, but the Red Cyclone thought one step ahead by ducking down and getting behind Trish with a german suplex, followed by another, and then launched himself into the air and slamming her down with a vicious airbourne german suplex!

"My goodness!" JR shrieked.

"How on earth was that even possible?!" Cole shrieked as well.

"Did you see them fly up in the air?" Tazz said to Cole, "I'll tell ya, you don't see amazing stuff like that in ECW!"

The next target Zangief approached was Ryu Hayabusa, who managed to catch him in surprise with a gut kick before attempting a body slam. Once again, Zangief got the best of this showdown by pounding Hayabusa in the back and setting him up into a piledriver position. But then, he leaped up into the air and spun himself around, slamming Hayabusa down with an insane spinning piledriver!

"Oh my gawd!" JR shouted.

"You got that right, JR!" Tazz nodded, "I'm surprised a move like that didn't break his freakin' neck!"

"So far, nobody's been able to slow him down since he entered!" The King shook his head.

Rouge The Bat, of course, wanted to take her shot against the big Russian herself.

She managed to get right behind Zangief and hop on his back, locking in a big sleeperhold in order to make sure he'd go down on one knee. Much to the fans delight, the sleeperhold managed to work wonders as the excruciating hold managed to get Zangief down on one knee as promised.

"I can't believe it!" Tazz said before pointing out, "Look!"

"Who knew all it took was a bat with puppies?" The King shrugged.

"I'm as stunned as you are, King!" JR exclaimed.

Unfortunately for Rouge, that one ounce of momentum she was building didn't last long as Zangief managed to get a second wind and got right back up, all before catching Rouge in a samoan drop position.

But instead of slamming her to the mat though, Zangief hung into Rouge as he started to spin around the ring in a very intense airplane spin! And he was going mega fast as well, going all around the ring while using Rouge as some sort of battering ram. During that intense spin though, Zangief used Rouge's legs to take down D-Va, Jin and Captain Falcon in the process, all before spinning once more

"Yikes, how many times he's gonna spin her around like that?!" Tazz yelped in surprise.

Cole then shrugged his shoulders, "I don't even know to be honest! He's going so completely fast, I can't even keep count!"

"I'm gonna guess he's probably up to 50, I think!" JR guessed a little.

By the time he had stopped though, Zangief had indeed spun Rouge around an unbelievable 50 times. But before Zangief could put Rouge down though, he saw Xion charging right at him with a running body press. It proved to be a mistake though as Zangief managed to catch her right at the same time Rouge was still being held around the Russian's shoulders. This unbelievable sight definitely caught the entire commentary team and fans by surprise.

"No way!" The King exclaimed.

"Zangief caught her like it was nobody's frickin' business!" Tazz exclaimed as well.

"Either way, that was a big mistake for Xion to do!" Cole nodded.

Holding Xion into a backbreaker position, Zangief used his power to toss Xion over his shoulders with a big fallaway slam while at the same time dropping Rouge to the mat with a Samoan Drop!

"You gotta be kidding me!" JR gasped very loudly.

"How on earth was Zangief able to pull that combo off?!" The King replied out of pure shock.

Tazz then shrugged before saying to King, "Maybe because he's unreal, King!"

With both Xion and Rouge reeling from that devastating move, the rest of the crowd immediately looked to the stage and saw the Rumble clock tick down to the next entrant ready to enter the match.

"We're about to be treated to number 72 making his/her way through that curtain!" The King said, pointing to the curtain.

**Entrant #72: Ellie (The Last of Us)**

Once the buzzer rang yet again, a metal cover of The Cranberries hit song "Zombie" (sung by Jonathan Young) began to play out loudly as a teenage girl dressed up in a mahogany sweatshirt, dark blue jeans, black sneakers and brown hair came out running through the curtain and was instantly greeted by a round of raucous cheers, mostly directed towards at the girl herself.

"Well, here comes a survivor in her own right!" JR exclaimed.

"And without a doubt, it's Ellie from The Last of Us entering this Rumble match at #72!" Cole pointed out.

"We've seen her survive the zombie-ridden streets with her best friend Joel, but I'm interested to see what king of experience she could bring to the Rumble!" Tazz said, asking his broadcasting partners again.

Unfortunately for Ellie, it would not be as easy as expected once she got inside the ring. And she got inside to see Zangief stand right in front of Ellie, growling right at her in such a very intimidating way. She looked a little frightened at first knowing that the Red Cyclone was towering over her, yet still managed to display a determined look on her face.

"I got a feeling she may not survive for long!" The King shook his head unsurely.

"Especially not when you have a 300-plus Russian growling at you like a guard dog!" Tazz said, shaking his head too.

After a few seconds of that tense staredown, Ellie foolishly managed to stick her entire tongue at Zangief, who attempted to get her hands on her. Ellie's quick instincts took effect nicely as she crawled right under Zangief and got back up just to slap Duke Nukem right in the back of the head. Knowing Duke was about to turn around to see who smacked him, Ellie sidestepped out of the way nicely, forcing Duke to turn around and face Zangief with a pissed-off frown on his face. Zangief did his best to explain to Duke what happened, only for Duke Nukem to knock the Russian out with a vicious right hook!

"And Zangief is knocked out!" JR shouted.

"That's a left hook Mike Tyson would be proud of!" The King nodded.

Duke wasn't quite done with Zangief though as he got the Red Cyclone up, only to nail Zangief once again with another left hook. However, it didn't knock him down all the way though as the Russian was still on his feet. It wouldn't be for long anyway as Duke managed to pick him right up and bodyslam all the way down to the mat with a big pop!

"He slammed him!" JR shrieked, "By gawd, he slammed him!"

"No kidding, I think Zangief is surprised!" Tazz smirked out, looking at the shocked expression Zangief made around his face.

The body slam proved to be enough to stun him as it left Zangief to drag himself to the ropes.

When he got back up though, Duke rushed right at him and attempted to push him right to the ropes in attempt to lift him up over the top rope, only for Zangief to hook his leg on the lower rope and hang on to the upper rope, leaving Duke unable to get him over. It didn't stop him from trying it again though.

"Yeah, there's no way Duke's gonna pull this off!" The King shook his head very unsurely.

"Definitely not when Zangief's legs are as big as grocery bags!" Tazz said, shaking his head.

This one-on-one elimination process soon turned into a big five-on-one elimination process as both Cammy, Jin, Cloud and D-Va all stopped what they were doing and approached Duke, helping him to get Zangief over the ropes. However, the four contestants attempted and struggled to get his legs off the mat though as they were literally stuck to the mat.

"Hold up, I think Duke's got some help!" JR pointed out.

"Even so, they still can't seem to get him over!" The King shook his head as well, "You might need to get a bulldozer at this point!"

The contestants all around the ring felt like they didn't need one to begin with as more contestants began to approach Duke Nukem and help him attempt to get Zangief over the top rope. The contestants that were helping Duke out were Byleth, Dorothea, Marth, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Samus, Ezio, Xion, Alyx, Sub-Zero, Rouge, Jack, Christie, Hayabusa, Soma, Agent 47, Trish, Rock and YunSeong. Candy Cane thought of helping out at first, but just decided to chill at the lower left turnbuckle by relaxing like she was laying in a hammock.

This unbelievable 24-to-1 elimination process finally began to work out as Zangief felt his feet finally leave up the mat, leaving him to hang onto the ropes very tightly, struggling to survive.

"I can't believe it, it's finally working!" Tazz replied in amazement.

"Zangief is not gonna have anywhere to go!" Cole quickly pointed out, "He's caught between a rock and a hard place!"

After only around 35 seconds of pushing and pulling, the entire row of contestants (all except Candy Cane and Ellie) all managed to get Zangief over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a staggering wave of cheers from the entire San Diego audience.

"HE'S OUT! HE'S FINALLY OUT!" JR shouted.

"I can't believe it!" Tazz replied out of shock, "They finally got him!"

"They definitely have to be worn out by now after trying to get this big guy over!" The King nodded.

"But either way, Zangief is finally out of here!" Cole said, sighing in relief.

**44th Elimination: Zangief; Eliminated by: Duke Nukem, Cammy White, Jin Kazama, Cloud Strife, D-Va, Byleth Eisner, Dorothea Arnault, Marth, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Samus Aran, Ezio Auditore, Xion, Alyx Vance, Sub-Zero, Rouge the Bat, Jack Carver, Christie Monteiro, Ryu Hayabusa, Soma Cruz, Agent 47, Doomguy, Trish, Rock Howard and Hong Yun-Seong; Duration: 1:47**

Zangief immediately got up and shook his senses right out before he looked all around this entire stadium, completely being drained out by the "Na Na Na Na, Hey Hey Hey, Goodbye" chants that were directed at him. He attempted to cover his ears with his hands, yet that only made the fans chant them very louder.

Those chants would soon die down though as the crowd all saw the Rumble clock light back up at the titantron, therefore bringing out another entrant to enter the Rumble match.

"Anyway, we're gonna check out another entrant about to enter this match." Cole replied, "Who will it be?"**  
**

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #73: Phoenix Wright**

As that buzzer sounded off again, the theme song to the popular 1980's sitcom _Night Court_ began to play out around the stadium's soundsystem, which was followed by a man dressed up in an all-blue tuxedo, red tie, and slicked black hair coming out through the curtain and greeted instantly by this capacity crowd, who were up on their feet cheering for this man right away!

"I think we're about to see justice being served here, guys!" Tazz quickly pointed out.

"And this man may be the one to serve it here in this Royal Rumble match!" JR nodded.

Cole then replied, "At #73, we have the ace attorney himself, Phoenix Wright!"

Meanwhile, as he was coming down the aisle, the camera shifted back over to Zangief as he was still angry and frustrated about being outnumbered that soon led to his elimination. The referees around him were yelling at Zangief, telling him to go back to the dressing room, but he wouldn't have any of it anymore.

So he decided to go to the timekeeper's table and grab a chair before pushing the referees aside with the force of a tornado!

"Oh no, I don't think he's gonna take his elimination well!" The King shook his head in fear.

"No, he isn't!" Cole shook his head too.

With the violent rage of a bear, Zangief started to whack Duke Nukem upside the head with the steel chair, knocking the muscle man down much to a round of boos!

"Hey, come on now!" JR groaned.

"That's not right!" snarled The King.

He wasn't done with his carnage just yet.

Zangief then used his steel chair to then whack Rock Howard, Jack Carver, Captain Falcon and Ezio Auditore in the process.

"Damn it, someone come inside the ring and stop him!" Cole said, shouting for help.

"I don't think they will, Cole!" Tazz replied, shaking his head to Cole, "This man has suddenly lost it."

That wasn't all though as Zangief used the same steel chair to whack anyone he came in contact with. This included Phoenix Wright (who unfortunately got right inside the ring), Cloud Strife, Johnny Cage, D-Va, Agent 47, Trish, Hayabusa, Byleth, Dorothea, Marth, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Doomguy, Xion, Jin, Soma, Sub-Zero, Rouge, YunSeong, Ellie and Cammy. The contestant who got the worst out of that chair shot was Christie Monteiro, who Zangief slammed the chair hard around her back before continuing to slam the steel chair onto her once again, but this time, even more repeatedly! This scene was enraging everyone around the stands and including the commentators themselves.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS BASTARD!?" JR yelled in anger.

"C'mon, enough is enough!" The King groaned, "Christie's back may be broken!"

"I don't think Zangief cares what happens!" Tazz gulped, "This guy doesn't know how to take a loss like a man!"

After beating her down with a steel chair around 15 times, Zangief finally threw the steel chair away at ringside, much to the relief of everyone watching.

The good people of San Diego didn't take too kindly to this scene, as they all booed very heavily and violently at Zangief for the carnage he caused all around the ring.

"What a sore loser Zangief is!" JR angrily exclaimed, "And Russia has to be proud of this?"

"They should be held accountable for a vicious display like this!" The King replied.

As Zangief finally left the ring and walked right up to the aisle, Candy Cane (who was very lucky to hide under the ring and not get hit by Zangief's steel chair) managed to quickly sneak back into the ring and pick a very weakened Christie Monteiro right up her feet and send her flying over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her much to the boos from this angry San Diego crowd!

"And Christie's been eliminated!" Cole shouted.

Tazz then groaned in despair, "No, damn it! That wasn't right!"

"Well, blame Zangief for being out of control, Tazz!" JR replied to Tazz.

**45th Elimination: Christie Monteiro; Eliminated by: Candy Cane; Duration: 55:48**

As the rest of the EMT's all attempted to check on Christie down on the ringside floor, the rest of the crowd all looked toward to the stage and stood up in anticipation as the countdown clock ticked down to the 74th entrant of the match.

"As our medical staff try to check on Christie, we're gonna see who our next entrant is in this Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble!" Cole said as he pointed to the curtain again.

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #74: Kitana (Mortal Kombat)**

As the buzzer sounded off full-blast, a sexy sultry tune began to play all across Qualcomm Stadium, which was soon identified as the song "Mystify" by INXS. And then, what followed was the appearance of a beautiful mysterious woman with long hair, blue veil, blue top, blue arm sleeves, blue sash and blue high-heeled boots. The fans, especially the male demographic, all replied with hollers and cat-calls all over, as a sign of how attractive she looked. Even The King was losing control of himself seeing her in a fangirl way. (BTW, Kitana's dressed in her Mortal Kombat 9 form)

"Oh my goodness, I think I must be in heaven, guys!" The King smirked out a bit crazily.

"Settle down there, King." JR said to King, "This is the Rumble, not a strip club you're in."

"Well, setting King's hormones aside for the minute, coming in at #74 is Mortal Kombat fan favorite and the Princess of Edenia herself, Kitana!" Cole exclaimed.

"I heard that Liu Kang was supposed to be in this, but decided to bow out due to his training promises, so Kitana's stepping in for her man!" Tazz replied, "Talk about a nice guy, huh?"

Kitana took her sweet time coming down the aisle as she decided to treat her fans to a nice walking fan show, twirling them around and even giving her fans quite a flirtatious wink in the process, which ended on one of her male fans spilling his beer in the process.

"Oh man, why can't she ever wink at me?" The King said, groaning in response.

"C'mon King, you know she's already spoken for!" JR replied to the King again.

After she finally put her fans away, Kitana finally entered the ring and struck right away, catching Trish with a spinning back kick to the ribs, a kick straight to the head and a roundhouse kick straight to the face!

"Whoa, Kitana's not wasting time around!" Tazz yelped.

"No, she's not!" JR shook his head, "She's in it for the long run like everyone else!"

Jack Carver tried to stop her momentum the best that he could by surprising Kitana with a german suplex from behind, but Kitana managed to backflip on her feet and stand right behind him, surprising him with a vicious Inverted Frankensteiner of her very own!

"Yeah, that definitely didn't help, Jack!" The King shook his head.

"Jack got planted very well thanks to Kitana!" Cole nodded, referring to the Poison Rana Kitana had made a few seconds ago.

Meanwhile, just as Kitana was still building up momentum in this Rumble match, the cameraman had decided to play pervert in the meantime by taking a good look at Candy Cane's white panties, which was shown right under her small plaid skirt at the same time she was doing a foot choke straight to D-Va's face at the upper left turnbuckle.

"Whoa, hold up…" Cole gulped nervously.

"I'm loving the Rumble already, guys!" The King smirked out from the sight of her panties, "Look at that shot!"

"I literally have no idea who Omega hired to be cameraman for this, but I can guarantee you that Candy Cane won't be pleased if she finds out about this!" JR replied. (Thankfully, she didn't find out.)

However, the cameraman wasn't the only one being all hot and bothered by this image.

As a matter of fact, so did YunSeong as he broke away and gave out quite a sly grin around his face, making a facial expression that literally said "Dat Ass" in the process.

"Looks like YunSeong's definitely enjoying that image!" Tazz chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure the rest of the men are as well, Tazz!" JR nodded before seeing YunSeong's hand make a clawing motion, "Uh, what on earth is he doing?"

"Please tell me he's not…" Cole gulped nervously once again.

With Candy Cane not noticing at all, the red-haired Korean warrior swung his hand and spanked the rebellious red-haired schoolgirl right in her plaid-covered rump, bringing out a wild ovation from the male demographic sitting in the audience. Even The King couldn't contain himself when he saw the blush coming out of Candy Cane's embarrassed cheeks!

"Ah, he actually did it!" The King smirked happily.

"YunSeong just spanked Candy Cane right in the butt!" J.R. exclaimed.

"I'll say," Tazz nodded before replying, "He's gonna remember that for the rest of his life!"

"Although it'll be safe to say that Candy Cane probably wants to forget that moment though!" JR nodded, unsure on how Candy Cane would react to that moment.

He wanted to smack the ever-loving shit out of that hot-headed swordsman with every vicious blood she had inside. She couldn't wait to thrash every ounce of his hair, skin and every body part he ever had left. It was gonna be a sweet beatdown that Candy Cane was gonna give YunSeong.

But much to his surprise though, the embarrassed look Candy Cane gave him soon turned to a flirtatious smirk, saying to him, "Well, ain't you rough. I like that in a cutie like you."

"Wha… she actually enjoyed it?!" J.R. shrieked a little in shock.

"I think Candy Cane's taking a liking to him!" Tazz smirked, "That definitely sounds like the easy type."

"I doubt that, but either way, I think she's smitten by him regardless!" The King nodded joyously.

Seeing YunSeong's satisfied face smitten with pleasure, Candy Cane got all hot and bothered herself by smirking to him, "You wanna see more of me…?"

YunSeong looked to the crowd around him, who all began to chant "Yes" over and over again towards him as an easier way to make that answer to the question that Candy Cane gave him. So in response, he took in an easy nod to her before motioning his finger and whispered, "Bring it on…"

"Ah, I can't believe it!" The King said, smirking out of his seat, "He's gonna see some puppies!"

"Who knows, maybe he might get some if he's even more lucky!" Tazz smirked to the King, "Maybe call it a Live Sex Celebration 2.0?"

"After all, anything can happen in the Rumble match!" JR nodded.

The hot-headed Korean watched with anticipation as Candy Cane started to tease him off by playing with the string that held her t-shirt bikini top together, slipping down and leaving her shirt split in two (she's not exposed yet). This was definitely about to be the greatest day in Yun-Seong's life.

Or so he thought it was. Right before Candy Cane could bring the goods out, Ellie came running out of nowhere and drop-kicked Candy Cane right on the back, forcing her to fall on top of YunSeong. But that wasn't all, because Candy Cane realized that her entire chest was being covered around YunSeong's face, bringing in another wild pop from the San Diego crowd!

"Oh my god!" The King chuckled in laughter.

"Well, take a look at that!" Tazz pointed out, "They're already getting to the action right now!"

"Yeah, but definitely not what Candy Cane was thinking!" Cole shook his head.

Candy Cane felt so embarrassed of what just happened that she quickly got off of YunSeong and covered herself back up, which left YunSeong's face reddened with a satisfying smile.

She then turned back around to see Ellie stick her tongue out at Candy Cane, which forced the rebellious red-haired schoolgirl to scowl right back at the smarky teenager herself.

"You mother fuc-! I'll kick your ass!" Candy Cane shouted as she began to run towards Ellie.

Ellie then freaked out before sliding under the ring with Candy Cane chasing her all around the ringside, now turning this into an intense cat-and-mouse chase.

"Well, in the words of George Jones himself: The race is on!" JR shouted.

"I can tell Candy Cane's gonna thrash the ever loving hell out of Ellie for ruining her fun like that!" The King nodded, "It sucks because I wanted to see some puppies!"

"You can have all the time in the world to see puppies, King." Cole said as he comforted a distressed King, "But right now, we got a Rumble to call!"

As the chase between Ellie and Candy Cane continued at ringside, the crowd all stood up once more as they turned to the stage and saw the Rumble clock light up the titantron, bringing in yet another entrant to enter the Rumble match.

"While the chase continues between them, we might as well see who number #75 is!" JR exclaimed.

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

After the buzzer rang out through all four corners of Qualcomm Stadium, the crowd's ears suddenly rang out by the sound of a motorcycle running through the curtain, which was soon followed by the sight of flashing lights as well. Just to add to this kind of feeling, the song "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap" by AC/DC started to play out full-blast, which managed to get quite a big pop in the process.

"I wonder who could be coming through that curtain?" Tazz raised his eyebrow.

"I don't have a clue whatsoever, but whoever it is definitely gonna make one hell of an entrance."

Much to their surprise, the next entrant that came out of that curtain was a anthropormorphic bandicoot dressed in blue jeans and black sneakers, who was riding in a custom-made motorcycle. His appearance made the pop from the audience sound even more louder than expected. Of course, it was no surprise that this 75th entrant was...

**Entrant #75: Crash Bandicoot**

"Whoa, what an entrance!" The King smirked out.

"That entrance and that hog can only belong to our next entrant on our list, Crash Bandicoot!" JR exclaimed.

"It reminds me a whole lot like the Undertaker and his American Badass persona!" Tazz exclaimed as well.

"This was way before that, Tazz." Cole said to Tazz, "This was Crash's other attire that he wore in _Crash Bandicoot Warped_!"

Both Ellie and Candy Cane managed to glance at the motorcycle coming right down the aisle to where they were standing. They found themselves frightened by this so much that both girls managed to dive out of the way, leaving Crash to ride through them with ease and ride through all four corners at ringside all before coming right to a full complete halt.

"That's one hell of a ride if I ever seen one!" Tazz pointed out.

"I'm certain Ellie and Candy Cane almost got turned to roadkill because of him!" The King exclaimed.

After nearly fifteen seconds of that entrance though, Crash managed to get inside the ring and look all around for someone to fight.

Much to his luck though, he managed to find both Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade at the ropes as they were struggling to get Soma Cruz over the top rope and onto the floor. Cage soon got a glance at the bandicoot and said, "Hey, come help me throw this pretty boy out!"

Hearing what Cage said to him, Crash managed to approach the actor...

...

...

...

...only to grab him by the jacket and punch him right in the face repeatedly, forcing Cage to end up groggy in a corner.

"Hey, what in the heck are you doing, Crash?" The King said to the now-pissed-off bandicoot.

"I think I know why he's attacking him, King!" Tazz replied to the King, "Because earlier, we saw Cage grab Coco's tush by accident! I can guarantee you that didn't sit well with Crash at all!"

"No, it definitely did not!" JR said, shaking his head.

The punches got so rough that it literally got Cage right down on his ass at the lower right turnbuckle.

That was the position Crash needed from all of this as the bandicoot rushed right to the ropes and back again, nailing the actor with a running face wash!

"Oh, goodness!" Cole gasped.

"Not the moneymaker again!" The King said, groaning in agony, "How much has that perfect face suffered enough?"

"Maybe enough to get a facelift!" JR chuckled a little.

That little running face wash wasn't enough to satisfy Crash though as he ran back to the ropes again and blasted him with yet another running face wash. The King suddenly found himself grimacing at the thought of the actor's face getting roughed by by Crash's shoes.

"C'mon, please stop, Crash!" The King begged in humorous fashion.

"This all would've been avoided if Cage didn't act like the accidental pervert like he was!" JR exclaimed.

Meanwhile, as Crash was busy taking care of business, Marth was having his hands full with Alyx Vance, who got whipped right to the lower left turnbuckle. Alyx used her brains though to grab onto the ropes and leap up in the air, only for Marth to catch her in the air and set her up into powerslam position.

"Uh-oh, Marth's got a hold of her!" Cole shouted.

"I don't know what the heck Alyx was thinking!" Tazz shook his head.

Realizing that he was close to the ropes, Marth decided to take care of the trash by attempting to throw out Alyx over the top rope, only for her to hang onto the ropes tightly in attempt to prevent elimination in this match. It didn't stop Marth from trying to push her through though, even though he was still struggling.

"I think we got an elimination about to occur here!" The King exclaimed.

"Alyx is trying her best not to let that happen to her!" JR said, shaking his head as well.

But unfortunately, her best would not be enough though as Byleth and Dorothea call came in and helped Marth attempt to throw Alyx over the top rope. And after only seconds of hanging on, she let the ropes go forcing the three contestants to flip Alyx over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to yet another big pop from the crowd.

"And Alyx has been eliminated!" Cole replied.

"She definitely didn't have much of a chance here in the Rumble!" Tazz also replied in unison.

**46th Elimination: Alyx Vance; Eliminated by: Byleth Eisner, Dorothea Arnault and Marth; Duration: 18:40**

Right as Alyx started to leave ringside feeling a bit disappointed, Agent 47 managed to get Xion right over the top rope with a samoan drop, only for the member of Organization XIII to hang onto the ropes tightly out of safety.

"And she's... nope, Xion's still safe!" JR sighed in relief.

"She was almost a goner right there!" Tazz exclaimed.

Agent 47 attempted to knock Xion right off the apron, only for Xion to surprise him with a shoulder block right to the ribs before following it up with a springboard Gatson Cutter!

"Whoa!" The King yelped out of his seat.

"Xion definitely put out a hit on Agent 47 with that Gatson Cutter!" Cole pointed out.

"He definitely didn't expect that to happen!" Tazz shook his head, obviously agreeing with Cole.

As Agent 47 found himself reeling all across the mat, the entire San Diego crowd all got up on their feet once more and looked to the stage, seeing the Rumble clock tick all the way down to the next entrant appearing in this match.

"Anyway, we're gonna see and find out who's drawn number 76!" JR said, pointing out to the curtain again.

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #76: Krystal (StarFox)**

As the buzzer sounded off yet again, the crowd was treated to the song "Foxy Lady" by Jimi Hendrix playing on the soundsystem as a female blue anthropomorphic fox dressed in a revealing black/blue bodysuit began making her way through the curtain to a thousand cheers from the fans, mostly from the horny male demographic once again (they couldn't help it knowing how attractive she was). However, she wasn't alone though as she also had her trusty staff with her to use as she ran down the aisle as fast as she could.

"Whoa, I think Rouge may have some competition right here!" Tazz pointed out.

"You're right Tazz, knowing that Krystal from the Star Fox series is now in this Rumble match!" JR nodded to Tazz.

"Aside from that, she's also the love interest of the contestant we'll be seeing later on here tonight, Fox McCloud!" Cole replied, reminding everyone once more.

Instead of getting inside the ring like every other contestant would, Krystal decided to enter the ring in style by using that staff to pole vault over the ropes and onto the mat, bringing out a surprising pop from the amazed San Diego crowd.

"Wow!" The King smirked.

"That was frickin' amazing!" Tazz nodded.

"Now we knew why Fox kept her all to himself!" The King said, smirking again like a fangirl ever could.

The first contestant to target Krystal first was Ezio Auditore, who decided to put her down with a big lariat. It was a mistake though as Krystal would duck down and hit the mysterious assassin in the ribs with her staff before using that same staff to crotch him right between the legs!

"Ohhhhhhh!" Cole cringed painfully.

"That was definitely drama to the groin!" The King cringed as well, although with a smirk.

But Krystal wouldn't be done with Ezio though as she then used that same staff to wrap around his neck, sending him back to the mat with a vicious White Russian Leg Sweep!

"And we got another one!" Tazz replied, "Man, how many White Russians have we seen here tonight?"

"I don't know, I wasn't really making count!" Cole shrugged in response.

Krystal then proceeded to throw her staff away once she saw Jin Kazama trying to recover right at the lower left turnbuckle. She wasted no time at all by rushing right at him, nailing him right in the face with a hard shining wizard at the corner!

"What a shot!" The King exclaimed.

"That'll scramble Jin's brain back and forth!" Tazz nodded out.

The vivacious blue fox kept on going through as she trapped Jin with a headlock, obviously going for a running bulldog. But as she was running though, she saw Rock Howard step in her way, forcing her legs to leap onto the youngster's neck. She then proceeded to flip both Rock and Jin over, trapping them both with a headscissors and headlock all in the same time! Rock, of course, was trapped with the headscissors while Jin still got himself caught in the headlock, impressing both fans and commentators alike!

"Krystal's looking very unstoppable here!" Cole pointed out quickly.

"No doubt he's making Rock experience her the hard way!" The King exclaimed once more, "Look at those long legs trapping Rock's neck like a pair of tongs!"

"I bet that's close to a woman that Rock will ever get to." Tazz smirked out, leaving King to laugh a bit.

While Krystal continued to trap both Rock and Jin in a stranglehold, Jack Carver was in a bit of a mess himself as Duke Nukem managed to lift him right up in the air with a big Gorilla Press.

"Uh-oh, are we gonna see another elimination here?" JR said, raising his eyebrow.

"Could be, I don't know." Tazz shrugged.

Instead of eliminating him though, Duke Nukem decided to entertain the fans as always by bench pressing Jack all over his shoulders. It was definitely like what Guile did, although he was bench pressing him a bit more faster and a bit more aggressive this time. Even the commentators were quite amazed by the pace he was suddenly going.

"Someone call Guile, I think we got Duke giving him a run for his money!" The King amazingly pointed out.

"It certainly seems that way, King!" Cole nodded to the King.

Duke proceeded to drop Jack down on the mat, but before he could though, he suddenly turned around to see Phoenix Wright stop him in his tracks.

"Hold up right there!" Phoenix shouted to Duke, right before he pointed down and said, "Drop him!"

Nodding to the ace attorney himself, Duke finally managed to drop the survivor, only for Phoenix Wright to catch Jack mid-air with a big RKO!

"RKO!" Cole incoherently shouted.

"That was definitely a long way down for Jack Carver!" JR nodded.

"No doubt he didn't like the landing!" Tazz said as he shook his head.

As Jack began to feel the effects of that horrendous fall though, the camera managed to get a quick look at Cloud Strife as he rolled under the ropes and searched down on the apron, hoping to find a weapon that would prove useful to him.

"Cloud hoping to find better luck in his search for a weapon there." JR replied.

"Yeah, because the last time he searched under there, all he got was cheetah with a fire extinguisher!" The King said to JR.

"Well, let's hope he gets a better outcome than this!" Cole nodded.

For Cloud, he finally managed to get a better outcome indeed.

After seconds of searching under the apron, he managed to pull out a table for him to set at ringside.

"Hey, you were right, Cole!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Cloud's definitely putting up the table into play it seems!" Cole exclaimed as well.

Cloud then proceeded to get back into the ring, but before he could, he looked back to the table only to sprout an idea in his mind.

So he went back to dig under the apron, only to pull out yet another table to set up. But instead of setting it up aside to the table though, Cloud decided to take it up a notch by setting the table on top of the other one, stacking them both together.

"Is Cloud that crazy?!" The King yelped.

"Seems like it, King!" JR nodded, "And I hate to be anyone else who ends up on the worst end of these tables!"

Once Cloud had finally set up those stack of tables right at ringside, the crowd all stood up once more and looked toward to the stage, where the Rumble clock had lit up the titantron yet again for the next entrant to come out and enter the Rumble match.

"I think we're about to witness another entrant about to make his way in the match!" Cole pointed out to the curtain.

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #77: Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII)**

Once the buzzer rang out for the 75th time tonight, the song "Bullet With A Name" by Nonpoint began to play out fullblast as a man with shaggy dark brown hair, white tanktop, black leather jacket, black leather pants, leather boots and signature scar around his face bolted right through the curtain and ran down the aisle to a tremendous pop from the ecstatic San Diego crowd.

"Heads up, guys!" Tazz pointed out, "We got more Final Fantasy folk coming down!"

"And coming down at #77 is the main hero from Final Fantasy VIII, Squall Leonhart!" JR exclaimed.

"He's also known in Kingdom Hearts as his other name, Leon!" Cole exclaimed as well.

"Well, if that's the case, someone tell Leon Kennedy in the back his identity's been stolen." The King smirked back.

After he entered the ring, he got in the first strike by spearing Soma Cruz out of his shoes right before he flooded the vampire hunter's face with nothing more than mounting punches, trying to rough the silver-haired pretty boy up the best he could.

"Whoa, Squall's starting off strong!" Tazz replied.

"I think we're definitely seeing an intense Squall here tonight!" Cole nodded.

Soma attempted to drag himself to the lower right turnbuckle in order to recover, but all he found was him sitting flat on his ass while Squall stomped on him repeatedly, turning Soma into a human "Welcome Home" mat.

"Wow, Squall needs to calm himself down there!" The King chuckled.

"You know you can't reason with him, King." JR said to the King, "He wants to unleash everything he has in order to win!"

As Soma got roughed up long enough, Squall felt himself being pumped up so much as he ran right to the opposite corner and back again, blasting Soma right in the face with a vicious Hesitation dropkick to the corner!

"Target acquired!" Tazz shouted.

"And the target he got, Tazz!" JR nodded over to the ECW original.

However, that first dropkick didn't satisfy Squall though as he proceeded to run right to the opposite corner and give him yet another Hesitation dropkick. But as he got up and turned around, he saw Captain Falcon trying to strike him down with a Falcon Punch. Squall instantly managed to duck down though and ran right back around, flipping his own body over and trapping Captain Falcon with a tilt-o-whirl-hurricanrana! The impact though would be shocking as Falcon tripped and stumbled forward, crashing his entire helmet right between Soma's legs in pure agony!

"Oh no!" The King yelped in surprise.

"That young man may never be the same thanks to Captain Falcon!" JR shook his head.

Tazz then turned to JR and snickered, "You mean he got his little whip damaged?"

"Exactly what I mean!" JR nodded.

It would soon be a lot worse for Captain Falcon though as the impact he took forced his own helmet to blind him permanently, making him unable to see. He then started to swing all around the air, adding this as an effect due to him being blinded.

"Um, guys. I think something's up with Captain Falcon!" Tazz pointed out.

"Apparently, that collision he had with Soma forced his helmet to come down an inch!" JR said, explaining to his partners.

"I literally have no idea how the heck that could happen!" Cole said, shrugging his shoulders.

After only a few seconds of struggling however, Captain Falcon managed to stop himself and lift his helmet back up over his eyes, allowing him to see again.

That unfortunately let his guard down as Ryu Hayabusa snuck right behind him and threw Captain Falcon over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him very surprisingly much to the fans's disbelief.

"Aw, damn! Now he's out!" Tazz groaned in defeat.

"I guess you gotta thank Squall for having Falcon collide with Soma like that!" Cole replied to Tazz.

"And with that out of the way, Captain Falcon has now been eliminated out of the Rumble!" JR exclaimed.

**47th Elimination: Captain Falcon; Eliminated by: Ryu Hayabusa; Duration: 10:32**

Right after Captain Falcon took his disappointing leave from ringside, Samus Aran was at the upper left turnbuckle, hitting away at Ezio Auditore right in the face just to let him stand still for a top-rope hurricanrana that she was about to pull off.

"Look at Samus trying to keep Ezio grounded!" Tazz pointed out.

"I can imagine Ezio's hardly the one to be dazed in a situation like this!" JR replied.

But Ezio ended up getting dazed from those punches, which led Samus to pull off her top rope hurricanrana without any interruptions.

That happened once she saw Cammy try to approach her, looking to knock her off the top rope. But Samus decided to take this into a positive as she leapt off the top rope and knocked Cammy down with a standing top-rope moonsault!

"What an excellent move right there!" Cole shouted.

"That's definitely thinking outside of the box, Cole!" Tazz nodded, agreeing with Cole before replying, "I bet you didn't know I stole that from Taco Bell."

"Yeah, I bet you did." Cole nodded back.

Samus took her sweet time trying to get herself back up before she turned right around to see Ezio launch himself off the top rope, nailing Samus with an insane top-rope clothesline for good measure!

"Uh-oh, I guess she forgot Ezio!" JR exclaimed.

"No kidding, JR!" The King replied before chuckling out, "She definitely got it right in her Mother Brain!"

As the camera got in a good shot of Samus being motionless around the mat, the famous Royal Rumble clock lit right back up on the titantron, forcing the crowd to turn to the stage and tick down to the next entrant that was ready to appear.

"Anyway, as King tries to pull out some good old Metroid jokes, we might as well see who's number 78!" Tazz said as he looked to the curtain again.

**Entrant #78: Sophitia Alexandra (Soul Calibur)**

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

Right after the buzzer blared out once again, the crowd's ears were tickled to a rock version of "Flight of The Valkyries", which apparently turned out to be Daniel Bryan's theme from the WWE. What followed after that was the appearance of a beautiful blonde-haired woman with long hair, a short skin-tight white toga, blue leaves on the side of her head (they're hair accessories), and dark black/blue knee-high boots coming through the curtain. Her appearance definitely got the male crowd hot and bothered in a fangirlish way again, especially The King as he went all-out crazy for her in the commentary.

"I think somebody better call the big man upstairs," The King smirked, "Because I hear Heaven's missing an angel!"

"Well, she may seem to look like one, but she's definitely quite a skilled warrior, King!" Cole exclaimed.

"And here to show her skills at #78 is Sophitia Alexandra from the Soulcalibur series!" JR replied.

The King let out a smirk before muttering, "I bet she'd show her skills to me, if you know what I mean."

"Well, sorry to break it to you King, but she's already married." Cole said to the King via disappointment,

"What?!" The King shrieked to JR, "Aw, that's not fair!"

"Tough luck, King!" JR replied, "Life isn't fair, deal with it!"

As The King whimpered in disappointment, Sophitia took her signature shield and started running down the aisle before getting in the ring and being approached by the A-list actor himself, Johnny Cage.

But before she could attack him though, Cage let his hands out on defense and said, "Whoa whoa whoa, hold up. Don't attack the face! I got a proposition for you you'll want to hear!"

"Wha- what's Cage up to now?" Cole raised his eyebrow.

"I don't know, but I can guarantee it'll end bad either way." JR shrugged.

With Sophitia being stopped in her tracks, Cage calmed himself down before speaking to the beautiful goddess, "Look, I know what you've been wanting. You've been wanting your hands on the money, the moolah, that gold you've been wanting for that bakery. Well, what if I can help you on that mission? All you gotta do is shake my hand, and we got ourselves an alliance. I'll take you into the final two, babe. What do you say?"

He then completed the sentence with his hand given out to her. However, what she didn't know that the actor's hand had a mini buzzer wrapped around him, forcing the rest of the crowd to notice and tell Sophitia not to trust him just by shaking their heads no. Yet, she didn't even know what to make of this.

"I think Cage is gonna try to win Sophitia over here!" The King exclaimed.

"I definitely wouldn't do that if I was Sophitia," JR said before pointing out to the buzzer, "Look at what Cage has got!"

"I'm pretty sure it's a fake buzzer he's got." The King smirked once more.

After looking at the crowd all around her, Sophitia managed to give Cage her answer by kicking the buzzer off the actor's hand, forcing him to hold his own hand in total pain. Therefore, Sophitia's answer to Cage's offer was definitely a "No" in her opinion!

"Oh, come on!" The King groaned.

"I think we all know what her answer was, King!" Cole exclaimed.

"It's not fair!" The King said, groaning again, "Sophitia just wasted her chance!"

Cage took his time shaking the pain off of his hand before he turned around and faced Sophitia, "Hey man, why on earth did you do that for any-"

He wouldn't get the chance to finish that sentence though as Sophitia took her signature shield and hit him right in the groin, all before shutting Cage up for good with a vicious Buzzsaw Kick!

"Ohhh, night night, Cage!" Tazz smirked.

"That's what he gets for trying to compromise with Sophitia!" JR said to Tazz.

"This is totally not fair to Cage, JR!" The King comically whined, "Can't this guy ever get a break?"

Meanwhile, as Cage was still counting stars down the mat, the camera scrolled over to take a look at Kitana, who right now had kicked Krystal right in the gut and lifted her upside down before slamming her with a package piledriver!

"What a big package piledriver!" Cole exclaimed.

That wasn't over for Krystal though as Crash Bandicoot managed to flip Krystal right back up on her feet and wrap his arms around her neck in a full nelson position, all before flipping her over with a vicious Dragon Suplex!

"Oh, and it turned into a hard Dragon Suplex, Cole!" Tazz exclaimed as well.

"No doubt a combo quite like that could give her whiplash!" JR pointed out.

As Krystal remained on the mat very motionlessly, Sophitia looked all around for her next opponent to fight when all of a sudden, she suddenly bumped right into Sonya Blade, who turned right around to face Sophitia head-on.

But the two didn't have time for a staredown though as both women started to feed furious headshots to each other's face, sending both the crowd and a sex-crazy Jerry "The King" Lawler into an immediate frenzy.

"And both Sophitia and Sonya are going right at it!" Cole shouted.

The King immediately smirked with giddly pride by saying, "This is what I definitely came to see, Cole! I'm like a kid who definitely woke up at Christmas morning!"

"I'm pretty sure you have, King!" JR nodded to the King.

The forearm shots continued for a good ten seconds before Sophitia got in a forearm shot so hard, the hard impact knocked Sonya right through the ropes and onto the floor, knocking her unconscious for the moment!

"What a shot right there!" The King pointed out.

"Thankfully, Sonya managed to slide through the ropes and not over, which means Sonya still still hasn't been elimimated!" JR shook his head.

That didn't matter much to Sophitia though as she still wanted a piece of Sonya herself, who right now was shaking some nerves out of that hard forearm attack outside the ring. The blonde-haired greek beauty managed to slide under the ropes and get on top of the apron, all before rushing after Sonya Blade with a flying knee right to the face!

"Flying knee right across the kisser!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Sonya's definitely gonna feel that one close to home!" JR exclaimed as well, agreeing with Tazz.

This catfight between Sonya and Sophitia managed to escalate to new levels as their fight was taken right to the barricade, where Sophitia immediately threw the Special Forces general over like a sack of bricks!

"And Sonya goes over the barricade!" Cole replied.

"I think we're gonna see Claire/Elena 2.0 right here!" The King said in a total ecstatic frenzy, "This is definitely getting good!"

As Sophitia and Sonya started to take their fight to the stands though, the fans all took their focus off the catfight and onto the stage, where the Rumble clock had lit up all across the titantron, obviously making way for the next entrant that was about to enter the Rumble match right now.

"As much as we all want to find out who's gonna reign supreme in this catfight, we all need to see who's gonna be number 79 next!" JR pointed to the curtain.

**Entrant #79: Marshall Law (Tekken)**

As the buzzer sounded out across Qualcomm Stadium, the crowd all popped up to their feet as a man with black hair, baggy yellow pants, black sash belt and white/black karate shoes came out through the curtain set to the tune of "Mama Said Knock You Out" by Five Finger Death Punch (which is a LL Cool J cover). Just to thrill the crowd even more, he decided to show off to the crowd by doing his martial arts moves with a punch, kick and a leaping roundhouse kick before bowing down karate-style.

"I think it's about time we do a little kung-fu fighting, guys!" Tazz pointed out.

"And just to do it himself is Tekken's own Marshall Law at #79!" Cole exclaimed, "Of course, just like Liu Kang and Fei-Long, he too was also modeled after kung-fu film legend, Bruce Lee!"

Marshall Law started coming down the aisle in full speed before finally getting in the ring, catching Cloud Strife with two hard left kicks and finally finishing his combo with a wicked dropsault dropkick.

"Law cleaning house right away!" JR replied.

"Cloud's definitely getting the worst end of that onslaught!" Tazz replied as well.

Sub-Zero tried his best to slow Marshall Law down by grabbing onto him, but all the Lin Kuei grandmaster got was a stomp right to the foot and an elbow right to the face all before Law completed his combo by backflipping and forcing his feet to catch onto Sub-Zero's neck. Using every core strength he had, Law managed to flip Sub-Zero over with a tilt-o-whirl headscissors.

"Now Sub-Zero gets the worst end of it too!" The King exclaimed.

"Law still looking very unstoppable even at the age he's in!" JR said, looking very impressed by him.

Meanwhile, as Law was building up momentum by his own terms, both Marth and Byleth were on the lower right turnbuckle, looking to catch Hayabusa with a big double back suplex on the corner only for the mysterious ninja to hang onto the ropes tightly for extra leverage.

"Uh-oh, this cannot be good for Hayabusa here!" Tazz shook his head.

"I can imagine the hard way down he's gonna experience!" Cole said, fearing the worst for Hayabusa.

Luckily, Cole didn't need to fear the worst as Hayabusa knocked both Byleth and Marth right off the middle rope, forcing Hayabusa to place his feet on the top rope.

With a deep breath, Ryu Hayabusa leaped off the top rope and attempted to pull off a moonsault on the two men, only for both Marth and Byleth to move right out of the way. The ninja knew his instincts right away and recovered nicely by landing on both his two feet, but when he did, Dorothea came running in and nailed Hayabusa right in the face with a Last Shot!

"WHAT THE-?!" The King shrieked in response.

"Where on earth did Dorothea come from?!" Tazz shrieked as well.

"Don't know, but I think she gave him a Last Shot!" Cole nodded, referring to the finisher made famous by Adam Cole.

That Last Shot that Dorothea gave to Hayabusa was more than enough to incapacitate the ninja altogether, which forced the threesome of Byleth, Dorothea and Marth to team up together and pick his lifeless body right up, therefore sending him over the top rope and onto the floor for a big elimination!

"Hayabusa's over... and out!" JR exclaimed.

"Looks like his ninja days in the Rumble are over for tonight!" Tazz smirked out.

"You're definitely right on that one, Tazz!" Cole nodded over to Tazz.

**48th Elimination: Ryu Hayabusa; Eliminated by: Byleth Eisner, Dorothea Arnault and Marth; Duration: 21:24**

After Ryu took his disappointing departure from the Rumble match, the camera scrolled right over to the right where they saw both Samus Aran and Trish exchanging chops to each other right by the apron. They were still hanging onto the ropes, hoping not to let go of their grip. The slightest loss of their grip was going to result in elimination, so the two women were hitting each other with loud chops in hopes that one of them were gonna let go.

"Both Samus and Trish are in dangerous territory here!" Tazz replied.

The King then shuddered in disbelief, "Oh, not the puppies! They're gonna bruise each other if they keep going like this!"

The chops between them were getting much more harder and much more rougher than the next, with Samus Aran taking most of the hits around her chest.

And yet, the chops she took definitely enraged her as she replied with a big superkick, strangely knocking Trish over the top rope and back right into the ring leaving Samus to remain on the apron!

"Oh, and she superkicks Trish right back in!" JR exclaimed once again.

Tazz then shook his head and said, "I think that's definitely a bad mistake for her!"

With Trish right off her back, Samus managed to stay on the apron in order to recover.

It definitely proved to be a mistake though as Kitana managed to hop to the middle rope and fly toward the blonde bounty hunter, nailing her with an Enzugiri that knocked Samus off the apron and onto the floor, eliminating her to a big pop from the ecstatic San Diego crowd.

"Oh, and Samus is gone!" Cole cringed a little.

"Damn, and I was rooting for her too!" Tazz groaned, "I mean, she was tearing it up!"

"Well, not anymore she's not!" JR shook his head.

**49th Elimination: Samus Aran; Eliminated by: Kitana; Duration: 47:41**

While Samus started taking her leave from ringside, the camera managed to quickly switch over to the catfight between Sonya Blade and Sophitia, who quickly got whipped right over to the plastic garbage tins!

"Irish whip right over to the garbage cans!" Cole quickly pointed out.

J.R. soon replied with a nod, "I got a good feeling trash is about to be taken out!"

And the Oklahoman would be right on the dot. Sonya Blade then proceeded to lift up the garbage can over by her head as she was looking to land the entire thing all over a helpless Sophitia.

But she wouldn't be helpless though as Sophitia realized she still had her shield with her. With the shield by her hands, Sophitia chucked the entire shield all over Sonya's ribs, knocking both her and the garbage can right down the floor!

"Down goes Sonya!" Tazz exclaimed.

"And down goes the can too!" The King smirked, "Heck, I think Sonya went down on her can as well!"

Meanwhile, as the catfight between Sonya and Sophitia continued to a fever pitch, the rest of the San Diego crowd all stood up out of their seats and looked right over to the titantron, where the countdown clock started to tick down to another entrant ready to enter the match.

"Looks like we're about to be treated to our next entrant, ladies and gentleman. Who will it be?" J.R. asked in anticipation.

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #80: Blaze Fielding (Streets of Rage)**

Once as the buzzer finished ringing throughout the stadium, the entire "Go Straight" theme from the Streets of Rage 2 video game started to play out full-blast as a beautiful brunette-haired woman dressed in a red top, short mini-red skirt, dark red boots and decked out with a black jacket came out through the curtain and was greeted by big catcalls and ecstatic hollering from the entire male demographic yet again. The King of course was thrilled beyond belief for this entrant, especially when he looked at her chest like the horn-dog that he was.

"Yes, more puppies!" The King said in a thrilling mood, "I swear, this Rumble is getting good as ever with all of these hot chicks coming in!"

"I'm sure you're thrilled as we are, King, now that Blaze Fielding from the _Streets of Rage_ franchise is now in the match!" JR nodded.

"I'm very interested to see how Blaze can handle herself in that ring!" Tazz smirked with anticipation.

It didn't take too long for Blaze to run down the aisle and enter the ring right away, surprising D-Va with a vicious Codebreaker!

"Codebreaker right out of nowhere!" Cole exclaimed.

"That'll shake D-Va's brain all night long!" The King smirked out.

Phoenix Wright attempted to stop her himself, but before he could even lay one finger around her though, Blaze surprised him with yet another Codebreaker!

"Oh, and another one!" Tazz replied.

"She's handing them out like Halloween candy!" The King smirked yet again, obviously being interested by her skills.

Blaze continued her momentum for several more seconds before Doomguy decided to make it come to a complete stop and pound Blaze right on her back with his fist. He then turned her right around and proceeded to go for a Michinoku Driver when all of a sudden, Blaze managed to slip through Doomguy's shoulders and turned him around, planting yet another Codebreaker for the third time!

"Another Codebreaker!" Cole exclaimed.

However, the Codebreaker was so impactful that it made Doomguy stumble towards Squall, who managed to lift Doomguy up with a back body drop over the top rope yet the ruthless soldier managed to hang onto the ropes, keeping him safe on the apron.

"And he's... safe on the apron!" The King said a bit suspensefully.

"That kept him alive for now!" Tazz nodded.

Unfortunately, he wouldn't be kept alive for long.

Doomguy looked right up to see both Squall Leonhart and Blaze Fielding charge after him with a double bicycle kick that knocked him off the apron and right onto the floor, therefore eliminating him from the contest!

"Welp, he just met his doom!" JR chuckled a bit.

"That's it for Doomguy, he's done-zo!" Tazz smirked.

**50th Elimination: Doomguy; Eliminated by: Squall Leonhart and Blaze Fielding; Duration: 30:19**

As Doomguy left ringside holding his jaw altogether, Hong YunSeong tried his best to charge right at Duke Nukem, only for the flat-top muscleman to catch him and lay him out with a huge spine-buster. Meanwhile, while that was going on, Candy Cane proceeded to go on top rope, hoping to surprise Duke Nukem from behind with a flying body press that she wanted to attempt!

"Big spinebuster by Duke right there!" Cole quickly pointed out.

Tazz then pointed to Candy Cane and said, "I wouldn't celebrate too soon, Duke. Because look what's behind you!"

It didn't take too long for Duke to turn right around with a smirk on his face, grabbing Candy Cane right by the end of her t-shirt bikini top. Candy looked at this right away and formed a big gulp right around her throat in total fear.

"Time for you to join the Mile High Club." Duke smirked to Candy before he proceeded to use her as a catapult.

With nowhere to go for the rebellious schoolgirl, Duke launched Candy Cane right in the air and landed right into YunSeong, pinning him with Candy Cane right on the top and YunSeong right on the bottom. It was quite an uncompromising position at best as this scene forced more cat-calls to come from the male horndogs sitting right in the audience again.

"Oh my!" Cole said as he blushed.

"That's a position YunSeong thought he never get into!" The King smirked out.

Tazz then smirked very naughtily before saying to King, "So far, he's been getting a lot more action than you are, King!"

"Hey, I heard that!" The King snarled over to Tazz.

Both YunSeong and Candy Cane looked at each other with shock and embarrassment for a few seconds before the hot-headed Korean looked over her shoulder and saw a very shocking sight, which happened to be a green leaf with red berries attached to the vines. Candy Cane then turned her head to the object herself, which shockingly managed to be a mistletoe out of all things. This festive image brought out a lot of hoots and hollers from the entire crowd, who were begging to get it on in this entire Rumble.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing!" JR replied with a surprised blush on his cheeks.

"Hey, it may not be Christmas time, but hey, you can't break tradition!" Tazz exclaimed.

The King then groaned in humorous fashion, "Oh, come on, anybody but him! Anybody but YunSeong!"

They stared at it for a few seconds before both YunSeong and Candy Cane exchanged a gaze between each other's eyes. Their looks soon turned from embarassment to passion as Candy Cane found herself licking her lips at the red-haired hothead himself. It wouldn't be long before both Candy Cane and YunSeong engaged in a very passionate kiss that soon turned into an all-out tongue war between the swordwielder and the school girl themselves. Their passionate makeout session brought the male fans to their feet to the point that they chanted "Yes! Yes! Yes!" all over again in pure fanboy-ish response.

"Wow, look at them go, guys!" Tazz smirked very crazily, "They're going all out on each other!"

"Anything can happen in the Royal Rumble match and without a doubt, this is definitely happening!" JR nodded.

"C'mon, it's not fair!" The King groaned once more, "Why can't it be me and not that hot-head?"

"Tough loss, King!" Tazz smirked to the King, "It looks like YunSeong's already winning the Rumble and the girl as we speak! Man, I love the Royal Rumble!"

Both YunSeong and Candy Cane enjoyed their hot makeout session before the camera zoomed back up to realize that the mistletoe the new-found lovers saw was hanging from a singapore cane that was held by Ellie herself. She then turned to the camera and raised her eyebrows in a very devilish kind of way, thinking of something mischievous to do about the image she was seeing.

"Uh-oh, this won't be good." Tazz gulped in horror.

"I'm afraid that's not just any mistletoe those two saw!" Cole shook his head out of sanity.

While the two still made out like crazy, Ellie decided to go into her famous Ken Griffey Jr. batting stance and swung that stick right through Candy Cane's plaid-covered tush before whacking YunSeong right through the chest painfully! This of course, brought out a little part of the boos from the audience, mostly because they were getting used to the hot action in the ring.

"My gawd!" JR said, cringing painfully.

"Well, that's a way to ruin an intimate moment!" Cole chuckled.

"Oh, all I can say is: Thank goodness for Ellie!" The King said, sighing in relief, "I never thought it would end!"

As both Candy Cane and YunSeong began to feel the effects of that mistletoe-wrapped kendo stick, the crowd all looked toward the stage yet again as they saw the famous Rumble clock light up the titantron for their next entrant to come out momentarily.

"This Rumble is getting very fast and furious, ladies and gentleman!" Cole exclaimed, "Who'll be the next contestant ready to enter the match?"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**It'll probably a while before that happens, Cole, but right now, let's check a look at the facts for this chapter!**

_**Number of competitors who have been eliminated: **_50

_**Number of competitors still left in the ring: **_30

_**Number of competitors still left: **_70

_**Competitors that are eliminated: **_Dan Hibiki, Arthur, Roxas, Niko Bellic, Claire Redfield, Elena Fisher, Hurk Drubman, Commander Shepard, Sir Dan Fortesque, Gabriel Logan, Shana, Psymon Stark, Akira Yuki, Ken Masters, Guybrush Threepwood, Taki, Nina Williams, Ratchet, Jak, Pac-Man, Ryo Sakazaki, Hope Estheim, Strider Hiryu, Issac Clarke, Handsome Jack, Billy Lee, Chell, Luigi, Delsin Rowe, Tomba, Guile, Vault Dweller, Lone Wanderer, T.J. Combo, Joker, Zero, Link, Setsuka, Corvo Attano, Tails, Sonic The Hedgehog, Coco Bandicoot, Iori Yagami, Zangief, Christie Monteiro, Alyx Vance, Captain Falcon, Ryu Hayabusa, Samus Aran and Doomguy

_**Competitors that are still in the ring: **_Cloud Strife, D-Va, Byleth Eisner, Johnny Cage, Trish, Sonya Blade, Dorothea Arnault, Soma Cruz, Cammy White, Jin Kazama, Marth, Sub-Zero, Candy Cane, Hong YunSeong, Xion, Rouge The Bat, Agent 47, Rock Howard, Jack Carver, Ezio Auditore, Duke Nukem, Ellie, Phoenix Wright, Kitana, Crash Bandicoot, Krystal, Squall Leonhart, Sophitia Alexandra, Marshall Law and Blaze Fielding

_**Most Eliminations: **_Byleth Eisner (6 eliminations) **(NEW!)**

**Longest-Lasting Competitor:** Cloud Strife (80 minutes)

**BTW, I just want to let you know that there was NO nudity involved in this chapter at all. I'm only keeping it T-rated, just because it was safe. Read the whole chapter and you'll see there was no nudes involved. Just so we are perfectly clear (of course, I'm talking to the other kind of critics, the one that's rhymes with "Britics Dunited" just because I hate them so much for making me get rid of my M-rated stories here.**

**Anyway, time for the burning questions!**

**Will Ellie ruin more precious hot romantic moments?**

**How long will Sophitia and Sonya's catfight last (yes, they're still in there, so we'll see more of this fight)?**

**Am I soooooo gonna ship YunSeong and Candy Cane right after this story is over and done with?**

**C'mon, we all know that last one's gonna be true, but the rest will be answered until next chapter, so read, review and leave feedback if you desire. So until next time...**

**REST IN PEACE**

**SHAD GASPARD**

**1981-2020**


	12. Ch 12: Roses On Your Marks

**Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble**

**Rated T for Mild Language and Violence**

**Summary: 150 competitors from your favorite video games compete in an all-out battle royal gauntlet to see which character can not only be considered the greatest of all time, but can be granted any wish he desires. Who will definitely be the last one standing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with any video games or any of the characters from those video games. The various characters from every video game you see here are owned by Nintendo, Sony, Sega, Capcom, SNK, WB Games, Square Enix, Bandai Namco, Activision, Konami, Blizzard, Rockstar Games, Atlus, Rare, Microsoft, Ubisoft, Koei Tecmo, etc. Anyway, to make sure I'm not doing this alone though since both The Amazing Ghost Musician and WOLFWATCHER12 will help me out with this story as well. So all thanks and the credit goes to him, everyone. Anyway, sit back with a nice six-pack full of Sprite with you, and enjoy this masterpiece we have created. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Roses On Your Marks**_

* * *

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #81: Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII)**

Once that buzzer sounded yet again (I'm not lying, it's turning a bit of an earworm), the people around the stadium soon heard the song "Shadows Of The Night" from Pat Benatar play out all around the stadium as a woman with pink hair, white vest dress, red belt and shin-guards came out through the curtain and down the aisle to a brilliant reception from the crowd.

"Looks like the Final Fantasy series has gotten more badass." Tazz smirked.

"Especially now that Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII is now in the Rumble match!" Cole exclaimed yet again, "She's the 81st entrant to enter so far."

"You can best be sure this ring is already filling out as we speak." The King replied

JR then shrugged out, "I have no idea how many people are in the ring so far. Let's hope this ring can be strong enough to hold that much!"

"Well JR, if I calculated this right there's now 31 competitors in the ring right now." Cole explained.

Tazz grinned to Cole, "Man that's some nice math, Cole."

Lightning then got on the apron, just in time to see Candy Cane try to get her hands on Ellie, who was trying to block herself from getting a thrashing from the pissed-off schoolgirl.

Candy Cane suddenly looked up to her and saw Lightning hop to the ropes, catching her in surprise with a big springboard blockbuster!

"And Lightning goes on the attack!" Cole shouted.

"I think Ellie may have to thank Lightning for saving her hide right there!" JR pointed out.

Tazz then turned to JR and replied, "Although I think Candy Cane's gonna remember that soon enough."

"Yeah but with a tough woman like Lightning, I can see her giving Candy Cane the short end of the candy stick!" The King nodded.

Lightning wasn't quite done with Candy Cane just yet. Just as the rebellious school girl was getting groggy on the mat, the pink-haired warrior rushed right to the ropes and leaped back, hitting Candy Cane with a high-risk Lionsault!

"Lionsault connected!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Lightning picking up some momentum here!" Cole pointed out.

As Lightning began to get back up, she felt Krystal's arms wrap around her from behind, looking to get her out of nowhere with a German Suplex.

But using her smarts and brains, Lightning managed to shake her own body, getting Krystal off of her only for the blue fox to turn right around and eat a big modified STO from Lightning herself.

"Oh, impressive counter right there!" JR replied.

The worst wouldn't be over for Krystal though as Lightning then wrapped one of her legs around the fox's neck and locked her arms over her, trapping Krystal with a big Koji Clutch! The blue fox struggled to break free as hard as she could, but Lightning locked into the hold tighter as she could, ridding the air out of Krystal's entire brain as a result.

"Koji Clutch!" Cole exclaimed once more, "Lightning's got it locked in!"

"Krystal's in a heap of trouble here, guys." Tazz pointed out, "Because even if submissions don't count in this match, her getting blacked out from the hold could be more than enough to throw her over!"

"I think it could be Lightning's intention." JR nodded.

As the submission hold continued, Trish saw what was going on between Lightning and Krystal and decided to do something about it. So she ran right to the ropes and back again, hitting Krystal with a big desolation dropkick right to the side of the head!

"Oh, big dropkick by Trish!" Cole replied.

"I kinda thought she'd save Krystal on that one!" JR pointed out again.

"Apparently, that wasn't the case this time around." Tazz shook his head, "That was quite a hit on the cerveza."

"You mean cabeza, Tazz." JR said to Tazz.

Tazz then replied with, "I'm certain JBL told me it was cerveza."

"I swear, I don't even know why you listen to him in the first place..." Cole said, shaking his head out of regret for Tazz.

Meanwhile, as Krystal was trying her best to get back into the matchup, the camera looked outside the ring and got a good glimpse of both Byleth and Dorothea, who were busy pulling out a table from under the apron before setting it up to the enjoyment of fans watching.

"Uh-oh, looks like somebody's putting the wood into play!" Tazz pointed out.

"Things are about to get hardcore in this match." JR replied,

"Oh man, I hate to see who's gonna get the bad end of those tables." The King gulped in fear.

However, one table wasn't enough to satisfy them though as Byleth dug under the apron again for another table, followed by Dorothea grabbing a roll of barbed wire to wrap on top of it, leaving the crowd aching for more.

JR also gulped in fear as well, "By gawd, it's gonna be worse than I imagined!"

"Oh my god, Dorothea is wrapping that barbed wire all around that table!" Cole shuddered in horror.

"Yeah, I'm surprised her fingers ain't even getting cut from touching that stuff!" Tazz shook his head.

"Oh no I can't watch this!" The King shrieked as he covered his eyes.

JR then looked to The King and said, "Why are you covering your eyes? No one's gone through the table yet!"

"So what, JR?" The King replied, "It's horrible whether you like it or not!"

Right as both Byleth and Dorothea were busy setting up the table, the camera got a good look inside the ring where Johnny Cage was getting to the ropes after being trapped in an ankle hold by Xion. He somehow looked to Dorothea and started begging for help, yet to no avail because she was busy ignoring him.

"Hey, hot girl with the cute little hat, can you help me out here?" Cage pleaded to Dorothea in pain, "My ankle's starting to f***ing hurt!"

"Yeah, I don't think that's actually gonna help, Cage!" Tazz shook his head to him.

"Hey you can't do that to Johnny Cage!" The King shrieked in concern, "That's his fighting feet!"

"Tough luck, King!" JR replied, "He definitely brought this on himself!"

Xion looked to lock in the hold for even longer until Lightning immediately came out of nowhere and decked Xion right in the back of the head with a back superkick!

"Oh, a superkick from behind!" Cole cringed a little.

"Lightning nearly knocked her brain off her skull!" Tazz exclaimed, "I think some aspirin's in order!"

The hit proved to be more enough for Xion to be knocked out from the maneuver, which gave Lightning the opportunity to grab her from behind and chuck her over the top rope and onto the floor, getting her first elimination of the match.

"Well, you can cross Xion off the Rumble!" Tazz pointed out.

"Indeed, Tazz." JR nodded, "She's done for the day!"

**51st Elimination: Xion; Eliminated by: Lightning; Duration: 18:48**

As Xion slowly found herself exiting ringside, the crowd once more all turned their attention to the stage, where the countdown clock started lighting up towards its next entrant of the Rumble match.

"We've got our next entrant coming up, guys!" Tazz said, pointing to the clock.

"I can't wait to see who comes out next." The King replied in anticipation.

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #82: Eric Sparrow (Tony Hawk's Underground)**

After the buzzer sounded off full-blast, the ecstatic cheers from the crowd all turned to raucous boos as a man dressed in a pink shirt (which was covered over a long-sleeved shirt he got on), blue jeans, black sneakers and nearly-shaved brown hair came through the curtain set to the tune of "I Love Livin' In The City" by Fear. The boos were definitely headache-inducing for Eric to endure, forcing the crowd to break out in a repeatable "Sparrow Sucks" chant over and over again.

Cole saw him immediately and groaned, "Oh no..."

"You mean, 'Oh, yes'!" Tazz corrected Cole idiotically, "The best skateboarder in the entire universe is here in the Rumble!"

"Oh, get real, Tazz!" The King rolled his eyes to Tazz before replying, "This annoying cheater's not great as he thinks he is!"

"Well, like it or not, guys, Eric Sparrow from the _Tony Hawk's Underground _games is in this match," Cole groaned again, "This is gonna be a nightmare."

"I swear, what on earth do you guys have against this guy?" Tazz said to his partners, referring to Eric.

"You know, Tazz, I don't feel like explaining this to you!" JR groaned to Tazz.

"Probably because you nor Cole don't know anything about Eric Sparrow." The King replied.

Sparrow found himself triggered by the boos so easily that he got out a microphone from his pocket and took his time taking shots at the audience themselves.

"Hey, I don't know why you're chanting that, but the rest of you buttnuggets better start showing me the respect I damn well deserve!" The skateboarder growled angrily at the audience, who continued to boo him monstrously even going so far to chant 'You Suck' over and over again to him. "You think I suck. No, the rest of you all suck, just because I'm a better skateboarder than that wannabe me, Tony Hawk or that dope out freak Bam Margera combined!"

"Oh come on now, what disrespect from this punk." JR glared with anger.

"Hey, all he's doing is speaking from the heart," Tazz said to JR before saying, "I mean, nothing wrong with flaunting those mic skills of his."

"Oh give me a break, Tazz!" Cole replied, rolling his eyes. "The only thing he's ever known for is screaming like a little girl and wetting his own pants when Bam pointed that chainsaw at him!"

"Geez Cole, since when did you and JR become biased?" The King asked.

With JR and Cole ignoring what The King said, Eric continued his slow walk down the aisle while continuing to rip the San Diego crowd to shreds.

"And you wanna know who else sucks besides the rest of you San Diego skankoids?" Eric scowled before saying, "I'll tell you all who, those filthy shit-turds you call the San Diego Chargers! The reason why never won a Super Bowl in the first place is because you spend all day and night in your homes cheering for those dim-witted San Francisco 49ers instead this one time 24 years ago! I can tell why the team chose to leave this dump, because this town deserves to go into the toilet where it deserves."

The booing grew so large and violent that the fans that were sitting at ringside were getting out of their seats and attempted to get into the barricade, trying their best to punch the prick himself. Unfortunately for them, the rest of the security team were holding their back.

"That is a bunch of bullcrap!" JR scowled out again.

"Yeah right, like you know the difference between champions like Eric and losers like the Chargers." Tazz smirked to his partners.

"Are you blind Tazz, or just an a**hole?" Cole replied as he glared at his partner, "Because you clearly don't pay attention to the NFL or any Sports that don't have teams you like."

"Oh and I guess you guys do?" The King said sarcastically to his partners.

Despite the booing that was sent out to him, Eric let out a smirk as he finished his closing statement to the rest of the fans, "But don't you worry, everyone. I promise that yours truly, Eric Sparrow, will bring this city that sucks into a new lease on life. I will finally bring you the title that the rest of you fans all deserve. Watch and observe as I, Eric Sparrow, become the first ever winner of the Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble and the first ever, King of San Diego!"

As the fans continued to boo, the competitors in the ring all stopped what they were doing and watched as Eric Sparrow got right in the ring, making the biggest mistake as he taunted the rest of the angered competitors. The rest of the competitors (except Eric) all looked at each other and nodded, all before surrounding and ganging up on Eric Sparrow, pounding him viciously to the mat much to the delight of the San Diego audience and both Cole and JR. Tazz and The King on the other hand, complained as always seeing Eric take the brutal pounding he deserved.

"Hey, come on, that's not fair!" The King whined, "What are they doing?!"

Cole grinned, "Well, I think it's safe to say that Eric's about to eat his words the hard way!"

"I say that punk damn well deserves every beating he's taking right now." JR nodded in agreement.

Tazz then whined as well, "It's not right, they should at least give him a fighting chance!"

"Why the hell should they give him one after the way he insulted everyone in the crowd?!" Cole said to Tazz in return.

The King shrugged idiotically before saying, "I think it's in the rulebook somewhere!"

"There is nothing in the damn rulebook that says anything like that, King." JR replied, "I swear, and to think Corey Graves and JBL were morons…"

"Seriously Tazz, both you and The King both need help." Cole scowled out to both Tazz and The King.

Tazz then turned to Cole and spoke with an offensive tone, "Excuse me?"

"Oh really, Cole?" The King glared, "You and JR are ones to talk, I'm surprised Mr. McMahon didn't fire both of you already."

"At least we're not biased." JR growled.

The beatdown had gone on for a full 15 seconds, therefore leaving Eric Sparrow no time at all to get up and recover from that brutal beatdown.

It was all that Marshall Law, Cammy White, Duke Nukem, Jin Kazama, Lightning, Crash Bandicoot, Blaze Fielding, Ezio Auditore, Rouge The Bat and Soma Cruz needed to deadlift Eric Sparrow off the mat and lift him up in a Gorilla Press.

Realizing they were dangerously close to the double barbed-wire table that was set up by Byleth and Dorothea earlier, the 10-competitor team all launched Eric over the top rope, falling all the way down to the barbed wire table, crashing through it painfully to an earth-shattering ovation!

"GOOD GAWD ALMIGHTY! THEY KILLED HIM!" JR shrieked in horror.

"OH MY LORD!" Cole shouted, "Eric Sparrow may be history!"

"Damn it, it's not fair!" Tazz said, crying in defeat, "He didn't get a chance, Cole!"

"You're telling me!" The King replied in agreement, "I hope you two are happy!"

"Oh, we're satisfied, King!" Cole chuckled in return.

"It's justice, and it damn well feels good." JR nodded.

**52nd Elimination: Eric Sparrow; Eliminated by: Marshall Law, Cammy White, Duke Nukem, Jin Kazama, Lightning, Crash Bandicoot, Blaze Fielding, Ezio Auditore, Rouge the Bat and Soma Cruz; Duration: 0:24**

Eric immediately found himself screaming in excruciating pain. So much so that the EMT's weren't bothering to help the annoying, skateboarding loudmouth at all.

"Oh great, how insulting is this?" Tazz groaned, "Those nurses down at ringside ain't even coming to his aid!"

"That's his own damn fault," JR replied back to Tazz, "If he wants help, let him get it himself."

As Tazz and The King continued to whine about their BS, the whole entire promo alongside the beatdown that Eric Sparrow suffered took up an entire minute, which was more than enough for the Rumble clock to appear on the titantron and reveal the next entrant that was about to come out momentarily.

"Well, while Tazz and King are busy crying in their beer, we might as well see who's coming out at #83!" Cole said, pointing to the curtain.

"Well, I for one ain't excited," The King shook his head, "I bet there's no one that can cheer me up from Eric getting eliminated."

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #83: Mai Shiranui (Fatal Fury/The King of Fighters)**

Once the buzzer sounded off yet again, the song "The Jack" by AC/DC began to blare out across the soundsystem. That of course was soon followed by the appearance of a certain buxom kunoichi dressed clad in red with a familiar brown ponytail, who came out strutting those curvaceous hip curves of hers and waving that signature fan of hers. All of the male fans in the audience, and including Jerry "The King" Lawler, all got themselves hot and bothered looking and gawking at the sexy entrant herself.

"Wait a minute, more puppies are coming through! I repeat, more puppies coming through!" The King shrieked in happiness.

"There we go, now there's the King we know and love." Cole chuckled.

JR found himself nodding as well as he said, "I can tell why that is because coming up next is one of SNK's most sexiest fighters of all time from both Fatal Fury and The King of Fighters, Mai Shiranui!"

Tazz grinned, "Oh baby, I can tell she'll be perfect for the good boys and girls here in this Rumble!" (Yeah, it's a Sakurai reference, I can tell.)

After she was done showing off for the hot and horny fans at ringside, Mai set her fan aside and bolted down the aisle as fast as she could, all before entering the ring to a fist shot courtesy of Cammy White. But that didn't affect Mai though as she managed to punch right back though, catching the Delta Red leader off guard with a four hit punch combo all before decking her with a reverse back elbow!

"Whoa, look at Mai killing it here!" JR pointed out.

"She's definitely not gonna let Cammy upstage her by a mile!" Tazz nodded.

"Mai is known as the Queen of Fighters for many reasons, Tazz." Cole added in.

Mai wasn't quite done with Cammy just yet though as the buxom ninja soon saw Cammy get right back up. It wouldn't be for long though as Mai leaped up right in the air and went down on Cammy with a Rough Ryder leg lariat!

"And down comes Cammy again!" JR exclaimed.

"No doubt she's getting the worst end of that Shiranui style beatdown!" The King shook his head with a smile.

Tazz smirked as well saying, "I hate to be that next contestant who suffers that!"

Meanwhile, as Mai was busy building up momentum from her appearance, the camera shifted back to Kitana as she was busy trying to lift Sophitia Alexandra from behind, hoping to set her up with a big Super Back Suplex from the lower right turnbuckle.

"Wait a minute, Kitana's about to go high risk here." Cole pointed out.

"Definitely not the position that both women want to be in, Cole." Tazz shook his head as well.

JR nodded before saying, "Possibly cause there's a good chance they'll be pushed over and out that way."

Thankfully for the two girls themselves, nobody was getting in both Kitana and Sophitia's way.

That left the princess of Edenia open to attempt to lift Sophitia up for that Super Back Suplex. Before she could however, she felt her legs being grabbed by D-Va, who successfully managed to slam both Kitana and Sophitia all the way down to the mat with a powerbomb, all while Kitana still held Sophitia in that back suplex position, resulting in a different version of the Tower of Doom!

"Oh, dear lord!" Cole said, shrieking a little.

"D-Va sending both of them all the way down to hell!" J.R. shrieked as well.

"Hard to believe she's one of the few ones still alive in this matchup!" Tazz exclaimed, "I'll tell ya, guys, D-Va's one hell of a survivor!"

Meanwhile, at another part of the ring, Ezio Auditore was taking control of Marshall Law, taking the martial artist from behind with a big Abdominal Stretch. But just to make it hard for Mr. Law himself, Ezio managed to grab Law's leg and bend it back as well, trapping him in a cobra version of the stretch himself.

"Look at this," The King replied to JR, "He's bending Law like an accordion!"

"That he is, King." JR said, nodding to his partner.

"You wonder if he's gonna play him as well, JR?" The King smirked yet again.

JR then shrugged before shaking his head, "Why on earth should I know?!"

The pain that Law was feeling around his back was excruciating at best, getting worse with each possible second. The martial artist struggled to fight back by trying to reach out to the ropes, but the abdominal pain was too much for him to withstand alone.

All seemed lost for him until Jack Carver came running out of nowhere and decked Ezio with a big boot. That shot proved to be enough for Ezio to finally let go of Law for now.

"What a shot by Jack!" Tazz exclaimed.

"I think he might have added a few years to Law's life for that assist!" Cole pointed out yet again.

Jack Carver wasn't looking to be done with Ezio just yet. He immediately added insult to injury by grabbing the assassin's arms while Jack used his own foot to stomp on Ezio's face repeatedly, crushing him with mini curb-stomps over and over.

"By gawd, Jack Carver's gone out of control!" JR exclaimed.

"I hate to see how much in pain Ezio's kisser is right now!" The King shook his head in return.

While Ezio continued to hold that mouth of his in pain, the crowd all looked towards the stage and saw the Rumble clock light up once again to the next entrant entering the Rumble match.

"This action's getting quite tense as it continues, folks." Cole replied, "Who will keep that trend next?"

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #84: Chris Redfield (Resident Evil)**

After the Rumble buzzer sounded off for the 83rd time, the song "Savior" by Rise Against proceeded to play all throughout Qualcomm Stadium as a muscle-built man dressed in his famous Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance uniform from Resident Evil 5 came out to a rip roaring amount of cheers from this San Diego crowd. They popped even harder when he dug something from his pants and showed everyone the American flag for everyone else to see.

"Now here's some serious muscle coming in, guys!" The King pointed out.

"And it's in the form of longtime Resident Evil veteran Chris Redfield at #84!" JR exclaimed.

"Aw yeah, there's my guy right there Cole." Tazz grinned, "If you want to find real American steel, Chris Redfield knows how to get it done!"

"He definitely proved that once he punched that boulder back at RE5." Cole nodded.

After he put away that flag of his, Chris made a fast sprint right down the aisle before he finally got in the ring, only to engage in a fistoff between himself and Agent 47. The two men went right at it, punching each other in the face just to see who would get the momentum in this encounter.

"Whoa, Chris not wasting any time right away!" Tazz pointed out.

"He and Agent 47 are engaging in a big slobberknocker here!" JR shouted.

"Only one of these men will get the upper edge in the Rumble!" Cole shouted as well.

The slugfest lasted for a good ten seconds before Chris won the encounter by trapping Agent 47 to the upper right turnbuckle and stomping his ribs repeatedly, therefore stomping that mudhole and walking it dry.

"Looks like Chris definitely proved that superiority!" The King said, pointing over to Chris.

"I think the Hitman's being the one that's getting the full hit right now." Tazz nodded.

Chris continued to stomp endlessly at Agent 47 before he found himself stopped by his tracks thanks to Crash Bandicoot. But Crash wasn't looking to hit him though.

Instead, he forced Chris to go down on all fours, leading Crash himself to hop on Chris's spine and hit Agent 47 with a Poetry In Motion leg lariat, knocking the hitman very silly in response!

"Well that's an unexpected teaming right there!" JR pointed out.

"Crash hitting that Poetry In Motion to good use!" Tazz also pointed out, nodding back and forth.

The worst wouldn't be quite over for Agent 47 though as Candy Cane and YunSeong also capitalized on this occasion by decking the hitman in the face with a double superkick!

"Superkick Party coming through!" Cole exclaimed.

"I'm not lying, this two-person alliance between Candy Cane and YunSeong is definitely growing on me, guys." Tazz nodded.

Meanwhile, as Agent 47 was busy being the latest pain magnet, the camera shifted over to Phoenix Wright as he was busy punching away towards Rock Howard's face, while Rock found himself tied helplessly to the ropes.

"Hey, Phoenix is getting back into this match." The King pointed out.

JR nodded before saying, "Definitely shows how much fight this young lawyer's got."

"Really, because the only fighting moves this guy's got is shouting "Objection" and "Hold it" all the time." Tazz replied.

"Why would you think that, Tazz?" Cole said to the ECW legend.

Tazz then shrugged out by saying, "I've been playing Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3."

"I should've guessed." Cole replied with his eyes rolled.

After Rock became dazed and confused from those shots, Phoenix Wright began to wind his arms over and over again, planning to put out a big clothesline just to put Rock over the rope and onto the floor.

But before he could get a chance to, Jack Carver came running and drop-kicked Phoenix Wright right in the back of the head, making the lawyer tumbling towards Rock. The student of Terry Bogard saw what was going on and launched Phoenix over the ropes with a big back body drop, sending Phoenix all the way down to the floor, eliminating him from the match!

"Welp, case closed for Phoenix Wright!" Tazz chuckled.

"You're right, Tazz!" Cole nodded to Tazz, "Phoenix Wright is done for the night!"

**53rd Elimination: Phoenix Wright; Eliminated by: Rock Howard and Jack Carver; Duration: 11:32**

After Phoenix Wright left ringside feeling quite disappointed from his elimination, Duke Nukem was busy taking care of Squall Leonhart the hard way by trapping the ravenous youngster in a vicious Full Nelson hold. It would only continue to get worse for Squall once Duke decided to take the hold he got Squall in and bashed the kid's head around the lower left turnbuckle in a 10-count Full Nelson Turnbuckle Smash.

"Oh, this ain't looking good for Squall right now." JR shook his head.

"What's not looking good, JR? That little barrage he's suffering or the headaches he's receiving from that barrage?" The King asked JR.

The Oklahoman then nodded as he said, "I'm pretty sure it's probably both!"

With Squall looking dazed as ever, Duke Nukem used every part of his strength to drop Squall to the mat with a big Dragon Suplex!

"Duke Nukem with a big Dragon Suplex!" Cole exclaimed.

Tazz chuckled before saying, "If Squall keeps getting hit in the head like this, he may audition to be the next bobblehead!"

Meanwhile, as Squall became laid out in a daze, the rest of the crowd and camera all shifted over to the titantron, where the countdown clock had lit up towards the stage, therefore revealing the next entrant to enter the Rumble match.

"Well, fans, it's about time we find out who's been drawn #85 in this Royal Rumble match!" J.R. pointed out.

The King then rubbed his hands in anticipation as he said, "Whoever's coming out next is definitely gonna have a night to themselves!"

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #85: Aisha (Rumble Roses)**

After the buzzer sounded off once more, the song "Fate" by Aisha began to play fullblast all across the stadium as a spotlight began to shine on three women, mostly the one in the middle knowing she had blonde hair, brown skin, platinum white top, tight white jeans, white boots, black elbow pads and black gloves while the two women behind her were wearing a white bra, black shorts, black boots and sporting black hats therefore acting like backup dancers.

The three women immediately started to dance to the music by first shaking their legs before moving their hips all around, letting the fans sitting at ringside be enchanted by their entire dance. Heck, even The King himself was finding this beat kinda catchy.

"I don't know how I can get more lucky than this!" The King smirked over to Cole, "I'm thinking this Rumble's about to get bootylicious!"

"It'll be even more than that, now that Aisha from "Rumble Roses" is in this Royal Rumble match!" JR exclaimed.

"The woman is also one of the best female wrestlers in the gaming world, gentlemen." Cole explained, "Aisha is a 7 time Rumble Roses champion and is a current tag team champion with her long time friend and rival Dixie Clements."

Tazz raised his eyebrow and said, "Hey, she's kinda like that Beyonce chick, right?"

"Of course she is!" The King replied to Tazz, "Please tell me this ain't your first time seeing her!"

"Calm down, I'm just saying Aisha reminds me of Beyonce!" Tazz said, defending himself in front of The King, "Of course I already know who she is! What do you think am I, stupid?!"

"YES!" Cole, JR and King said, shouting angrily to Tazz.

Aisha took that long dance down the aisle while the backup dancers behind her continued to dance on the stage itself.

She made it all the way down ringside where Eric Sparrow, who was barely walking on his own due to the nasty barbed-wire table spot he suffered, ended up standing in Aisha's way. The dancer didn't like this one bit though as he kicked Eric Sparrow square in the balls, forcing him to hit the ringside floor once more!

"Oh, come on!" Tazz whined.

"Hey, don't blame Aisha for this, Tazz." JR said to Tazz, "It's Sparrow's fault he got in the way!"

"Hey it's not his fault that the EMT's wouldn't help him!" The King said, also whining as well.

"He brought it on himself for opening his big mouth, King!" Cole replied, "Whether you or Tazz wanna accept it or not, that's the truth."

After she finally got Eric out of the way, she got right up on the apron where Sonya Blade tried her best to knock her right off. Aisha used some quick thinking and nailed Sonya Blade with a shoulder thrust right to the ribs, all before doing an amazing handstand on the apron ropes. She then grabbed Sonya's neck using her legs and flipped her all around, nailing a big Vaulting Headscissor Takedown!

"Well, that's one way to enter the ring!" Tazz pointed out.

"Nice impressive move by Aisha!" Cole nodded before adding, "I bet you didn't know this, Tazz, but did you know that she recently bought herself a big mansion in Los Angeles that's right near to the place that John Morrison lives? They're actually neighbors."

"What?" The King replied in awe. "Are you serious, Cole?"

"It was on TMZ." Cole replied back to The King.

"I haven't watched that show in years!" Tazz exclaimed.

"You don't really pay attention to any of the news, Tazz!" JR said, rolling his eyes.

As Tazz continued to ignore JR, Sonya was trying to get her senses back together at the turnbuckles, only for Aisha to come running after her and hitting her with a vicious corner dropkick right to the face!

"Oh, that got her really good!" Cole exclaimed as well.

"No doubt Sonya didn't see that coming." The King shook his head.

Meanwhile, at another part of the ring, Mai Shiranui was continuing her momentum in the match by hitting a snapmare on Sub-Zero, followed with a running penalty kick and ending with a standing double stomp!

"Mai hitting a tremendous combo all over the Lin Kuei grandmaster!" JR pointed out.

Tazz raised his eyebrow as he asked JR, "Quick question, JR, is Lynne Quay a real person?"

"I got no idea why you're asking me that…" JR shook his head.

"Just ignore him, JR." Cole said to JR, referring to Tazz, "It's worthless to explain to him why."

Mai continued to pump the crowd up even more, only for that momentum to cut completely short when Trish snuck up from behind and flipped Mai right over with a reverse hurricanrana!

"WHOA!" The King shouted.

"No kidding, King!" JR nodded to the King, "Trish planted Mai good with that poison-rana!"

That poison-rana got Mai Shiranui dazed and confused enough for Trish to attempt to eliminate her by clotheslining her over the top rope, only for Mai to hang onto the ropes just in the nick of time.

"Mai Shiranui is- no wait a minute!" Cole cut himself off.

"Nope, she's still hanging in there, Cole!" Tazz shook his head.

The King wiped his head in relief, "Good, I don't know how well I'd take if she was gone!"

Mai took a rest in the apron a little bit before she whistled right over to Trish, who turned right around to face the kunoichi in her direction. With Trish in her sights, Mai immediately front-flipped back into the ring and blasted Trish with a hard Buckshot Lariat!

"OUCH!" Tazz shrieked a little.

"She dadgummed blasted her right in the face with that Buckshot Lariat!" JR pointed out.

Tazz then raised his eyebrow as he said, "I wonder where Mai learned that from?"

"I would say from "Hangman" Adam Page, Tazz!" Cole replied, "No doubt he's watching with a smile on his face."

Trish found himself incapaciated long enough for the busty ninja to pick the blonde devil hunter right back up on her feet and throw her over the top rope and right onto the floor, therefore eliminating Trish from the Rumble entirely to a mixed reaction (which was mostly cheers from the male side).

"Dang it, another set of puppies are gone!" The King cried out.

"Sorry you're disappointed, King, but those are the rules of the Rumble, like it or not!" JR said to the King, "And consider that a first elimination for Mai Shiranui herself!"

**54th Elimination: Trish; Eliminated by: Mai Shiranui; Duration: 43:34**

Trish then left ringside in defeat, but for her to run right into Eric Sparrow again, who was attempting to get up from that nut kick that Aisha had given her earlier.

Not pleased with the way Eric had been acting, Trish immediately grabbed him right by the head and nailed him to the floor with a big DDT!

"Oh no, come on Trish!" Tazz whined.

"Like I said earlier, Tazz!" Cole replied, "Eric Sparrow brought it all on himself."

"Still, she could show a little sympathy!" The King groaned out in return.

"Let's be honest, nobody here wants to give him sympathy AT ALL!" JR said, shaking his head to the King.

After Trish finally left ringside though, the camera shifted back to the ring where Jin Kazama got Marth up in an Oklahoma Slam position. Instead of slamming him through the mat, Jin slammed Marth's face right into the turnbuckle all before the son of Kazuya Mishima ran back to the ropes and back again hoping to catch Marth by surprise with a running big boot. Marth immediately ducked down and ran to the ropes himself, all before rebounding with a big spear right to Jin!

"Oh, Marth got him good!" The King exclaimed.

"That spear's gotta be tough to swallow for someone like Jin!" JR pointed out close-up.

With Jin literally knocked out from the spear itself, the crowd all converged themselves as they looked at the Rumble clock, basically waiting in anticipation as they saw that clock ticking down to the next entrant of the match.

"We're still going to the limit guys!" Tazz shouted before replying, "Just who on earth's gonna be #86?"

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #86: Shantae**

Once the Rumble buzzer blared out yet again, a Bollywood rap song began to play from the soundsystem itself as a sexy, curvaceous woman with a red top, familiar purple ponytail and red genie pants strutted through the curtain, only to be greeted and cheered at from a lot of male fans sitting at ringside. They cheered even more loudly as Shantae started to tease her fans with a mesmerizing belly dance, all of which hypnotized both Jerry Lawler and Tazz altogether.

"Oh, luck be our lady tonight!" The King smirked, "We're getting more puppies!"

"More like fine double whoppers, King!" Tazz smirked as well, referring to her hips.

"Well, either way you look at it, Shantae has arrived as the 86th entrant for the Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble!" JR exclaimed.

"And no doubt, she'll use her curves and her ponytail to good use here in this match!" Cole nodded.

Right after she was finished bellydancing for the fans, Shantae took a quick dash down the aisle before finally getting inside the ring, wasting no time superkicking D-Va right in the gut.

"Oh, right by the fruit basket!" Tazz pointed out.

Shantae wasn't quite done yet though as the vivacious purple-haired bellydancer trapped D-Va with a wristlock, all before she ran up the upper right turnbuckle and flipped her body around, sending D-Va flying with a wristlock springboard arm drag!

"Impressive arm drag courtesy of Shantae!" Cole replied.

"Hey, is it too late to change my pick, guys?" Tazz said to his broadcast partners.

"I have no idea, Tazz!" JR said, rolling his eyes.

Tazz groaned to JR before saying, "Yikes, you didn't need to get all snarky about it…"

Shantae continued to bellydance even more for the excited fans, all before she turned around to get chopped in the chest by Lightning, therefore stopping her momentum for now.

"Aw man, why did she have to ruin it?!" The King sighed disappointingly.

"Hey, what can I say, King? It's the Rumble!" JR said to King.

Lightning continued to chop her around the chest repeatedly until Shantae found herself a bit groggy around the ropes. The pink-haired swordswoman then proceeded to whip the bellydancer straight to the other ropes, but only Shantae to counterwhip Lightning right back. And when Lightning ran back to her, Shantae decided to strike back by using her own butt to hit Lightning right in the face!

"Whoa, talk about a Rear View!" Tazz said, obviously caught by surprise.

"And Shantae made sure she gave every part of that view to Lightning!" Cole nodded.

JR nodded as well saying, "You gotta wonder if she's been watching a lot of those Naomi matches as of late?"

"She probably has for sure!" Tazz nodded.

Meanwhile, at another part of the ring, the camera was shifting over to Sonya Blade, who right now had Aisha trapped in a full nelson hold while at the same time shouting over to Johnny Cage trying to get some help.

"Damn it, Johnny, where the hell are you?!" Sonya shouted, "I want you to take this free shot!"

Unfortunately for her, Johnny wasn't even paying attention to his ex-wife, knowing that his entire body was busy getting shoved inside a now-empty trash can thanks to Duke Nukem.

"Well, so much for getting help!" Tazz groaned.

"Come on Duke, don't do this to Johnny Cage." The King complained, begging Duke not to humiliate the actor like this.

"Too late, King, your calls probably aren't gonna help him anyway!" JR shook his head.

The King then groaned to JR saying, "This isn't fair to Cage at all!"

"Anything goes in the Royal Rumble, King!" Cole explained.

Sonya attempted to hang onto Aisha as long as she could, but unfortunately, she couldn't as the dancer slipped down from Sonya's grip before catching her with a victory roll, all ending with a big double stomp right to the chest!

"Whoa, impressive counter by Aisha!" Tazz pointed out.

"Aisha using Sonya as a human 'Welcome Home' mat right there!" JR also pointed out.

Sonya held onto her chest in major pain, all before Aisha surprised her with a Codebreaker right to the face. The impact proved to be so strong that it sent Sonya's entire momentum and body to go over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to a bunch of cheers!

"Oh, no way!" The King yelped in surprise.

"Oh, yes way, King!" Cole nodded, "What an upset by Aisha!"

"I can't believe she eliminated one of the popular video game females there ever is!" Tazz exclaimed before saying, "Man, I'm in shock!"

"Indeed, Tazz!" JR nodded as well, "Consider that Aisha's first elimination for this match!"

**55th Elimination: Sonya Blade; Eliminated by: Aisha; Duration: 40:34**

Sonya soon picked herself off and left ringside looking a little frustrated, mostly because she couldn't even get help from her own ex-husband. Even the commentators noticed the agitated, grumpy look on her face and caught wind of it right away.

"Ouch, well that's a sore sport!" The King chuckled.

"I can tell Johnny's getting a boot to the yambags after this is over." Tazz chuckled as well.

Cole nodded to Tazz before explaining, "Even if he does explain the situation he was in, Sonya probably won't wanna hear it."

"Now I really hope that Johnny Cage wins this Rumble." The King stated, "Nothing's worth getting kicked in the little Cages!"

After Sonya left, the camera moved back to the ring where Hong YunSeong grabbed Cloud Strife right by the neck, only to drive him right down the mat with a big Twist of Fate. While that was happening though, the camera also got a look at Candy Cane, who right now was climbing up the top rope, looking to pull off an aerial attack on the spiky-haired swordsman himself.

"There we go, Twist of Fate!" JR exclaimed.

"Indeed," Tazz nodded before replying, "But I don't think the worst is over for Cloud just yet!"

"Candy Cane's going up top, that is a very dangerous position she's putting herself in." Cole mentioned.

"No kidding, she's risking elimination this way!" The King nodded, fearing the worst for the rebellious schoolgirl.

Candy Cane looked to pull off a Swanton Bomb all over Cloud, but before she was looking to take off for that attempt, Dorothea whipped Blaze Fielding right to the ropes, which forced Candy to fall down and crashland right down to the mat painfully!

"OH GOSH!" JR yelped.

"Well, that didn't tickle!" Tazz shook his head with a chuckle.

"I think that hurt worse than it tickled, Tazz." Cole nodded, agreeing with Tazz.

While the schoolgirl withered in intense pain from that landing, the crowd all turned to the stage where right now, the countdown clock was lighting up to reveal the next entrant that was about to enter this matchup right now.

"Looks like we're about to witness number 87 coming in!" The King exclaimed, "Who's it gonna be?"

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #87: Falco Lombardi (StarFox)**

As the buzzer continued to blast all throughout Qualcomm Stadium, "Danger Zone" by Kenny Loggins played out around the soundsystem as a blue jay with red pupils, orange beak, red jumpsuit and white jacket came out through the curtain and started to run down the aisle, much to an incredible response from this San Diego crowd.

"Well, here's comes a fast one comin', Cole!" Tazz exclaimed.

"And he might as well come in hot because Falco Lombardi from _StarFox_ has entered #87 in this match!" JR pointed out.

"I'm loving this guy so far, and he hasn't quite entered the ring yet!" The King exclaimed.

Before he could even enter the ring however, Falco looked right under the ring, hoping to look for a weapon to use in the match.

Marshall Law immediately saw what was going on and attempted to grab Falco by the jacket. But once he did though, Falco popped up and pistol-whipped him with a paintball gun!

"Paintball gun! Falco's got a paintball gun!" Cole pointed out as well.

Tazz raised his eyebrow before saying, "Wait a minute, isn't having a gun in the match against the rules?"

"It's perfectly fine as long as it's a paintball gun and nothing else!" JR nodded.

"Eh, works enough for me." Tazz replied, shrugging it out.

The martial artist was now reeling from the hit, which gave Falco enough time to enter the ring and adjust his paintball gun.

Once Law turned right around though, Falco fired away and got Marshall right by the left leg, right arm and a good portion of his right thigh.

"Whoa, perfect shot!" The King said, being impressed by Falco's accuracy.

"I wonder what this guy would do against Erron Black in a shootout?" Tazz asked JR.

"Probably wouldn't know, King!" JR shrugged back, "But either way, Falco's on a roll!"

Falco looked for more targets to go shoot at all before Jack Carver attempted to wrest that paintball gun away from the bluejay himself.

Thankfully, Falco made sure it didn't happen once he kicked Jack right by the leg and shot his paintballs towards Jack's entire thighs, all before pistol-whipping Jack right in the face.

"I think Falco's in a pistol-whipping kind of mood right here!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Jack tried to get that gun away from him, and looked what happened!" Cole pointed out.

Meanwhile, as Falco continued to build some momentum in this matchup (like every other contestant was doing when they first entered), the camera shifted to another part of the ring where Rouge The Bat was busy carrying Cammy White right on her shoulders.

"Oh man, is she gonna throw her out?" The King asked his partners.

His broadcast partners couldn't give him an answer, but Rouge The Bat sure did once she put Cammy down for a big powerslam!

"Guess you were wrong on that one!" Cole said to The King.

"Rouge got her down with that powerslam," JR replied before shaking his head, "But I don't think Rouge seems to be quite done with her!"

Unsatisfied with the damage she gave to Cammy, Rouge indeed wasn't done with her.

The thieving jewel thief then proceeded to climb up the top rope, only to realize that she foolishly had her back turned on herself.

It was the kind of situation that Sophitia Alexandra herself needed to push Rouge right off the top rope and all the way down to the floor, crashlanding all the way down to elimination!

"Oh no!" The King cried out.

"Looks like her heist is over, King!" JR pointed out in return.

"And it was all thanks to Sophitia herself!" Tazz nodded, "Chalk one up for the Greeks!"

**56th Elimination: Rouge the Bat; Eliminated by: Sophitia Alexandra; Duration: 23:40**

Sophitia took her sweet time to process herself, only to see she had her guard down from behind as Sub-Zero came in and trapped the blonde-haired swordswoman with a Full Nelson. The Lin Kuei Grandmaster shook her all around as a way to wring her entire neck and shoulders in the process, which worked considering that it was now hurting her.

"Sub-Zero locks in that Full Nelson, Cole!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Submissions once again don't count, but no doubt a move like that will make Sophitia dazed and confused regardless!" Cole exclaimed also.

Once he felt Sophitia go a little numb, Sub-Zero decided to capitalize by flipping Sophitia over to the mat with a vicious Dragon Suplex!

"Oh my!" JR yelped.

"He nearly came this close to dropping on her neck!" The King shrieked a little.

As Sophitia clutched the back of her neck in total pain, the crowd yet again stood up out of their seats and looked toward the titantron in anticipation of the next entrant that was now about to appear.

"The next entrant's about to appear soon, fellas." Tazz replied to his partners, "Man, does this have me so excited?"

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #88: Reiko Hinomoto (Rumble Roses)**

After the buzzer was sounded off for perhaps the 87th time, the song "Look to The Sky" by Sota Fujimori feat. Yoshiko started playing out while at the same time, a woman with a medium brown bobcut and dressed in a red top complete with red shorts, red boots, red gloves and red neck belt came out to another big pop from the crowd. But she wasn't quite alone though as she came out waving the Japanese flag, therefore being proud to fight for the country she was representing today.

"I think we got another case of puppies heading down our way!" The King said in a thrilling tone.

JR then rolled his eyes before saying to The King, "You think she may be all beauty, King, but our next entrant coming out right now is gonna prove she's all 100% brawn!"

"And we'll see how Reiko Hinomoto from Rumble Roses will fare out in this Rumble match!" Cole pointed out.

Michael Cole was definitely gonna get his answer the second that Reiko finally stepped inside the ring. She ended up ducking a clothesline from Byleth, only for Reiko to grab the professor from behind and send him driving down to the mat with a German suplex!

"Reiko with that big German!" Tazz exclaimed.

"I don't think she's quite done with him, Tazz!" Cole pointed out as he shook his head.

Reiko wasn't quite done yet with Byleth though as she then picked him up with another German suplex. And then another as she also dropped him with a third German, Kurt Angle-style.

"I think Reiko's giving Byleth a first-class trip to Suplex City!" The King pointed out.

"No kidding!" JR exclaimed before saying, "At this point, Byleth's wishing he'd be back at Gronder Field right now!"

Reiko looked to put away Byleth for another German Suplex, only to cut herself off once she saw Rock Howard trying to approach her. Reiko put her smarts to good use by getting behind Rock and dropping him with a Dragon Suplex!

"Oh no Rock, what the hell were you thinking!?" Tazz shook his head.

"He's probably regretting crossing paths with Reiko!" Cole said to Tazz.

Once again, Reiko wasn't quite finished with her barrage of suplexes. She got Rock back up again only to flip him over with yet another Dragon Suplex before hitting another one repeatedly much to the delight of fans.

"Yet another Dragon Suplex from Reiko!" JR exclaimed.

"Please tell me she's not gonna keep doing this for an entire minute!" The King shook his head from amazement.

Cole then nodded to King as he said, "Like it or not, King, that's what she plans to do!"

Knowing that Rock had suffered enough suplexes, Reiko then pushed him away and focused on the new target she was staring at: Krystal.

The female blue fox tried to get her hands on Reiko with a big clothesline, but the Zero-Two fighter thought one step ahead by ducking down and hitting Krystal from behind, all before lifting her up and dropping Krystal down with a vicious Tiger Suplex!

"Now she got her with a Tiger Suplex!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Reiko Hinomoto is pulling out quite the tri-fecta here tonight!" JR exclaimed as well, being quite captivated by Reiko's performance.

She wouldn't be quite done yet though as Reiko then picked up Krystal with another Tiger Suplex. Then, just like her series of suplexes she pulled off earlier, Reiko then dropped Krystal to the mat with a third Tiger Suplex, bringing the entire San Diego crowd to their feet!

"And one more!" Cole shouted.

"I think Reiko just transformed herself into some kind of suplex twister!" Tazz replied, "You think we can hire that Bill Paxton guy as a storm team?"

Reiko looked to create more momentum as she could, but was finally stopped when she turned around to eat a bicycle kick from Dorothea.

Well, that's what Dorothea would have thought though when Reiko caught her foot just by the nick of time. That was more than enough for Reiko to keep her momentum intact.

"Whoa, that was a close call!" The King sighed in relief.

"She definitely caught Dorothea at the right time!" Cole nodded out.

Reiko managed to make Dorothea hop on her foot for a good while before she spun the songstress all around and fell into a Death Valley Driver position. The fighter from Japan then proceeded to spin Dorothea all around the ring before dropping her with a vicious TKO!

"There it is, TKO!" JR pointed out.

"She definitely put that songbird down for sure!" Tazz nodded.

As Dorothea found herself quite dazed in pain, the entire crowd had once again looked to the stage for the thousandth time tonight and stared up to the Rumble clock, which was now ticking down to the next entrant of the match.

"We're just about getting close to the #100 mark, but right now, let's see who's drawn #89 in this match!" The King said, pointing right to the curtain.

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #89: Kyo Kusanagi (The King of Fighters)**

As soon as that Rumble buzzer hit, the crowd was treated to the sounds of "Burn" by Deep Purple playing all across Qualcomm Stadium as a man dressed in a black high school uniform with his trademark Kusanagi gloves and white headband came out to a big standing ovation from his fans, who were busy chanting Kyo's name repeatedly as a way to get him pumped.

"Hey, now that we've got a Queen of Fighters, we're about to get the King of Fighters as well!" Tazz replied.

"And coming in right now is the main man of the King of Fighters franchise, Kyo Kusanagi!" JR exclaimed.

The King let out a heartened chuckle before saying, "I'm glad Iori isn't in the same ring as him right now. These two would have tore this ring up to shreds!"

"Well, it kinda looks like Kyo's got nothing to worry about now!" JR nodded in relief.

Once Kyo finally got inside the ring though, he wasted no time going after his first target, which just happened to be Soma Cruz. The ex-high schooler managed to catch the silver-haired vampire hunter with a big four-hit left hook combo before he looked at his own hand and gave him a hard open-handed haymaker straight into his jaw.

"Look at Kyo go!" JR exclaimed.

"Reminds us of a certain Brahma Bull we all know!" Tazz pointed out, referring to The Rock.

Kyo wouldn't be quite finished with Soma though as he then got him up, only to irish whip Soma right to the ropes and nail him with a vicious Brahma Bull Spinebuster!

"Kyo with that hard spinebuster!" Cole exclaimed.

"This dude's literally takin' Soma to school there!" JR exclaimed as well.

Knowing that the spinebuster itself was enough to take Soma down, Kyo immediately got the vampire hunter up on his feet and chucked him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a bunch of cheers from the crowd.

"And out goes Soma, Cole!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Just like that, Kyo Kusanagi picks up his first elimination of the night!" Cole replied.

**57th Elimination: Soma Cruz; Eliminated by: Kyo Kusanagi; Duration: 38:19**

As Soma Cruz slowly exited ringside in defeat, Kyo was soon met with a couple of fist shots courtesy of Squall Leonhart. The ravenous swordsman then proceeded to whip Kyo right to the ropes, only for Kyo to reverse with a counterwhip, sending Squall running instead. When he came back though, Kyo managed to put him down by catching him with a big Rock Bottom!

"No way, Kyo with the Rock Bottom!" The King shrieked happily.

"He's definitely living up that "King of Fighters" title, King!" JR exclaimed, "And I got a good feeling he's just getting started!"

Meanwhile, as Kyo continued to build momentum in this match, Ellie was starting to pick up the pace as she crawled up on Duke Nukem's shoulders and trapped Duke with a big sleeperhold, in an attempt to slow him down. It didn't quite slow him down as Ellie wanted to and such, but it did actually make Duke run around the ring in shoulders while attempting to shake his upper body back and forth in attempt to get Ellie off of him.

"Look at that, Duke's giving Ellie a piggy-back ride!" Tazz said, chuckling his ass off.

"I don't think this is no ride, Tazz!" JR shook his head as he pointed out, "I think he's trying to get her off of him!"

"No kidding, I think she's about the biggest spider monkey I've ever seen!" The King chuckled as well.

Ellie managed to lock in that hold for a good 20 seconds before both she and Duke looked up to see Kitana flying off the top rope. Without any warning, the princess of Edenia came down on both Ellie and Duke, nailing both of them with a Top Rope Double Codebreaker that sent the fans out of their seat!

"Oh my gawd!" JR yelped.

"Please tell me I didn't see that!" Tazz shook his head.

"I think we all did, Tazz!" Cole nodded, "Kitana with a brilliant double Codebreaker off the top!"

"Yeah, and I still can't believe Ellie held onto Duke as well!" The King nodded.

The move in fact didn't knock Ellie out entirely, but it was more than enough to get her dazed long enough for Kitana to pick Ellie up on her feet and throw her over the top rope. Thankfully, Ellie didn't hit the floor though as she hung onto the ropes for safety, leaving her safe from elimination.

"Whoa, that was a close one for Ellie!" Tazz sighed in relief.

"She's still alive for the moment!" JR exclaimed.

Kitana saw that Ellie was still stranded on the apron, which didn't take too kindly with her as she attempted to knock her out with a haymaker, only for Ellie to counter with a haymaker of her own. But that proved to be a deadly mistake for her though as Kitana countered back with a big Enzugiri that knocked Ellie off the apron and onto the floor, eliminating the zombie hunter from the match!

"Well, her run in the Rumble is dead as far as I'm concerned." The King snickered over to JR.

"No doubt Ellie's headed for the showers." Cole nodded.

**58th Elimination: Ellie; Eliminated by: Kitana; Duration: 17:35**

As Ellie took her departure from ringside, Kitana was left to take a little bit of a breather at the ropes, only to have it cut short by Agent 47, who snuck in behind her and locked the princess of Edenia with a vicious Tazzmission! Kitana found herself gagged and begging for air as her neck and shoulder joints started to crunch together painfully, leaving the submission hold to be too painful for Kitana to endure.

"There goes Agent 47 with the Tazzmission!" JR shrieked out loudly.

"Ah, the move I made famous back in ECW!" Tazz chuckled yet again, "Good times, I tell ya."

"I'm not sure if Kitana shares your opinion though, Tazz." Cole pointed out, "She's basically fighting for her life here!"

"Indeed, those hand-to-hand skills as an assassin are paying off for Agent 47 here tonight!" The King nodded.

Meanwhile, as Agent 47 continued to choke the life out of Kitana endlessly, the crowd all stood out of their seats and saw the Rumble clock light up once again, therefore awaiting the next entrant's arrival in the Rumble match.

"Anyway, we're on our way to find out who's the 90th entrant in the Rumble match!" JR exclaimed, "Who's it gonna be?"

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #90: Raven (Tekken)**

After the buzzer sounded off full-blast, the San Diego crowd were all treated to the sound of "Wake Up Dead" by Megadeth blasting all throughout the stadium, which would soon be followed by the appearance of a well-muscled man with black skin, blonde hair, sunglasses and a sleeveless black ninja outfit. However, instead of appearing on the stage right through the curtain, the spotlight was shown around the audience where the next entrant was coming all the way down the stands!

"Whoa, where did that guy come from?!" Tazz said, yelping out of his seat.

"That ain't no ordinary guy, Tazz!" JR shook his head in return, "That's Raven from the Tekken series entering the Rumble match at #90!"

"It seems like he wants to make his entrance his own way!" Cole exclaimed.

"I can tell he's gonna be a major threat!" The King nodded.

After he got over the barricade, Raven immediately entered the ring by climbing up the top rope and leaping off, crashing down on both Agent 47 and Kitana with an epic Frog Splash!

"Whoa, two for the friggin' price of one!" Tazz smirked.

"No kidding!" The King nodded, "That's one way for Kitana to break out of the Tazz-Mission!"

"Yeah, but I think Kitana may have suffered worse from the Frog Splash than it did Agent 47!" Cole nodded as well.

Raven wouldn't be quite done though as he then caught a superkick from Crash Bandicoot, leaving him hopping around on one foot. Although not for long as Raven pulled Crash toward him and countered big with an exploder suplex!

"Exploder Suplex from this... um, what kind of guy is he?" Tazz asked JR.

"I think he's an ninja/agent." JR replied.

The King smirked before saying, "Kinda looks like a combo between Blade and Hayabusa from _Ninja Gaiden_."

"That's an interesting analogy if I heard one." JR replied yet again.

Meanwhile, as Raven looked for more targets to fight, the camera scrolled over to outside of the ring where Johnny Cage was taking a breather after rolling himself under the ropes, trying to get away from Byleth himself. At the middle of his break though, Johnny took the time to search under the apron, only to pull out a 15-foot high ladder, much to the excitement of the fans watching at ringside.

"Oh boy, I don't want to know where this is heading..." The King said, fearing the worst for Cage.

"Cage willing to pull out all of the stops here in this match by any means necessary!" Tazz exclaimed.

Cage then proceeded to get the ladder in the ring, but only for Mai Shiranui to come running in and slide her body through the rope, hitting the actor right in the face with a Wrecking Ball Dropkick!

"Dang it, not in the moneymaker again!" The King gulped in horror.

"I'm afraid so, King!" Cole nodded, "Cage is definitely not catching a break at all!"

Realizing that she was still hanging on to the ropes, Mai decided to flip her body right back into the ring, only to find Chris Redfield standing right before her. The busty kunoichi in red didn't find him to be a problem as she wrapped her feet right around Chris's neck and flipped him around with a tilt-o-whirl headscissors, leaving him hanging on the second rope.

"Nice move from Mai right there!" JR pointed out.

"Can't believe Chris fell for that!" Tazz replied before realizing the position Chris was suddenly in, "But look at that, JR! I think Mai may be looking to dial it up!"

Tazz was right on the dot. Mai soon realized Chris became groggy right on the second rope, which became the perfect position for Mai to run right to the ropes and back again, hitting the former S.T.A.R.S. officer with a big Tiger Feint Kick aka 619!

"Dial it up... 619!" Cole shouted loudly.

But that wasn't quite over for Chris yet as the move caused by Mai caused Chris to stumble towards Kyo, who then replied with yet another Rock Bottom to the fallen officer!

"Kyo with yet another Rock Bottom!" JR shouted also.

"Yikes, and to think Cage wasn't catching a break himself!" The King yelped a little.

Meanwhile, as the action continued full-blast though, one of the backstage producers rushed right to J.R. and immediately whispered right in his ear. The Oklahoman found himself gasping in full suspense, which suddenly alarmed him deep down to the point where he suddenly got that announcement.

After the producer left, J.R. suddenly reminded his partners, "Ladies and gentleman, I think there seems to be something going on in the back! Cameramen, can you switch over there?"

From there, the camera suddenly switched to backstage where they scrolled up to see EMT's and backstage personnel circle around what seemed to be an unconscious woman in blue hair and decked out in darkened blackish-blue armor. She found herself groaning and dazed around in intensive pain, which finally managed to catch the attention of all commentators sitting at ringside, knowing who the identity of this unconscious woman was.

Tazz suddenly pointed out, "Wait a minute, that's..."

"That's Lucina from the Fire Emblem series!" Cole replied, finishing Tazz's statement.

"I think she's been attacked from backstage!" J.R. guessed out correctly.

"Duh, you think, JR?" Tazz rolled his eyes, "Somebody must've put a hit on her!"

"I don't think she's gonna compete in the Rumble with a condition like that!" The King shook his head regrettably.

It didn't take too long for the event's host, Kenny Omega, to come running at the scene himself and analyzed the damage of what happened involving Lucina. He went down on his knee and waved his hand toward Lucina's face in response to see if she was gonna respond. Unfortunately for him, Lucina looked too dazed, confused and unconscious to respond back to Omega, which forced him to groan in defeat.

"Did anyone know what the hell happened to her?!" Kenny asked the medics.

"We don't know," One of the medics (who looked like Uncle Joey from Full House) shrugged right back to Omega, "All we know is that we found her like this."

"Damn, looks like she won't be able to compete then." Omega shook his head to himself before asking the medics, "You all keep checking on her. I'll find someone in the back who can be her replacement."

As Kenny Omega walked out of the backstage area, the camera turned back to the ring where the action still continued from here. At the same time though, the crowd also turned to the stage once more and saw the Rumble clock light up once again for the next Rumble entrant to come right out for the match.

"What a darn shame for Lucina, having her Rumble opportunity robbed like this." Tazz groaned in defeat.

"But I'm pretty sure there more to come for the rest of the competitors left to enter!" Cole nodded over to Tazz, "Right now, we're gonna see who has entered #91 in this Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble!"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Seriously, you don't know how long this frickin' hiatus took, but at least me and my buddy got it done! Okay, fact time!**

_**Number of competitors who have been eliminated: **_58

_**Number of competitors still left in the ring: **_32

_**Number of competitors still left: **_60

_**Competitors that are eliminated: **_Dan Hibiki, Arthur, Roxas, Niko Bellic, Claire Redfield, Elena Fisher, Hurk Drubman, Commander Shepard, Sir Dan Fortesque, Gabriel Logan, Shana, Psymon Stark, Akira Yuki, Ken Masters, Guybrush Threepwood, Taki, Nina Williams, Ratchet, Jak, Pac-Man, Ryo Sakazaki, Hope Estheim, Strider Hiryu, Issac Clarke, Handsome Jack, Billy Lee, Chell, Luigi, Delsin Rowe, Tomba, Guile, Vault Dweller, Lone Wanderer, T.J. Combo, Joker, Zero, Link, Setsuka, Corvo Attano, Tails, Sonic The Hedgehog, Coco Bandicoot, Iori Yagami, Zangief, Christie Monteiro, Alyx Vance, Captain Falcon, Ryu Hayabusa, Samus Aran, Doomguy, Xion, Eric Sparrow, Phoenix Wright, Trish, Sonya Blade, Rouge The Bat, Soma Cruz and Ellie

_**Competitors that are still in the ring: **_Cloud Strife, D-Va, Byleth Eisner, Johnny Cage, Dorothea Arnault, Cammy White, Jin Kazama, Marth, Sub-Zero, Candy Cane, Hong YunSeong, Agent 47, Rock Howard, Jack Carver, Ezio Auditore, Duke Nukem, Kitana, Crash Bandicoot, Krystal, Squall Leonhart, Sophitia Alexandra, Marshall Law, Blaze Fielding, Lightning, Mai Shiranui, Chris Redfield, Aisha, Shantae, Falco Lombardi, Reiko Hinomoto, Kyo Kusanagi and Raven

_**Most Eliminations: **_Byleth Eisner (6 eliminations) **(NEW!)**

**Longest-Lasting Competitor:** Cloud Strife (90 minutes)

**Now that the stats are out of the way, here are the burning questions:**

**Will I go with this?**

**Will I go with that?**

**Will it all make sense?**

**The questions will be answered in the next chapter, so make sure you read, review and give us some feedback if you wish, nothing too harsh and rude because I've been dealing with a trolling dumbass in one of my Rumble fics (I'm looking at you ShoVermilion, you dumpster fire). But respective criticism is welcome! Until next time, peace out mother F-ers.**


	13. Ch 13: Southern Hospitality

**Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble**

**Rated T for Mild Language and Violence**

**Summary: 150 competitors from your favorite video games compete in an all-out battle royal gauntlet to see which character can not only be considered the greatest of all time, but can be granted any wish he desires. Who will definitely be the last one standing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with any video games or any of the characters from those video games. The various characters from every video game you see here are owned by Nintendo, Sony, Sega, Capcom, SNK, WB Games, Square Enix, Bandai Namco, Activision, Konami, Blizzard, Rockstar Games, Atlus, Rare, Microsoft, Ubisoft, Koei Tecmo, etc. Anyway, to make sure I'm not doing this alone though since both The Amazing Ghost Musician and WOLFWATCHER12 will help me out with this story as well. So all thanks and the credit goes to him, everyone. Anyway, sit back with a nice six-pack full of Sprite with you, and enjoy this masterpiece we have created. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Southern Hospitality**_

* * *

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #91: Helena Douglas (Dead or Alive)**

After the buzzer sounded off once again, the entire crowd was treated to the metal version of the France national anthem playing in the soundsystem as a beautiful blonde-haired woman with long twin pig-tails and decked out in a chinese-styled black dress with black stockings came out to the usual catcalls and hollers from the usual horny male demographic sitting at ringside. Even Jerry Lawler himself couldn't contain his excitement looking right at her legs and cleavage combined.

"Oh man, JR! I think there's about to be a French revolution coming in this Rumble!" The King said with excitement.

"And representing that country and the game _Dead Or Alive_ is Helena Douglas at #91!" JR exclaimed.

"I swear, this Rumble is bringing a lot of the waifu in here." Tazz chuckled, "How does Kenny Omega get these awesome babes?"

"That's what I'm thinking too, Tazz!" Cole nodded.

Once Helena got in the ring though, she was getting a very tough welcome thanks to Lightning, who right now was trying to keep Helena down on her knees with hard fist shots right to the back. That managed to work for a little while, making Helena huddle down while she tried to endure every blow that was given to her.

"I think Lightning's trying to spoil her Rumble welcome!" Tazz pointed out.

"And she's doing quite a good job at it too!" JR nodded to Tazz.

Lightning then proceeded to irish whip Helena over to the ropes and attempted to give her a back body drop, but it proved to be a mistake for Lightning as she ducked down, leading Helena to strike back by surprising Lightning with an epic Fisherman's Suplex!

"Whoa, Helena with a nice counter there!" Cole exclaimed.

However, one Fisherman's Suplex wasn't quite enough to satisfy Helena.

It was then that Helena got Lightning right back up again, hooked her leg once more, and delivered yet another Fisherman's Suplex!

"Oh, and she nails a second one!" JR replied.

Yet, Helena still wasn't finished with Lightning just yet.

She managed to get her up once again, trying to attempt another Fisherman's Suplex. Once she managed to get her right up in the air, she spun her body a bit transitioning into a Fisherman's Driver, bringing out a big pop from the San Diego crowd!

"Helena is definitely cleaning house all over Lightning!" Tazz exclaimed, "I'll tell ya, that would be my kind of lady!"

"Oh, in your dreams, Tazz!" JR replied, all before reminding Tazz to his face, "I happen to know Helena digs classy men, considering she's a woman with class!"

"So you mean to tell me she's like a french Lacey Evans with a lot of cleavage showing?" Tazz smirked over to the Oklahoman.

JR shrugged as he said, "I guess when you do put it that way…"

Once Helena got right back up on her feet, she felt her pigtails being yanked harshly by Candy Cane, who then decided to whip Helena right by the upper right turnbuckle. The rebellious teenager then proceeded to go right after her, only for Helena to hit Candy Cane with a big boot right in the face.

The move blinded her long enough for Helena to climb up on the middle rope and grab Candy Cane right by the neck, all before flipping herself over and nail a Diamond Dust neckbreaker on the schoolgirl!

"And Helena nails a big Diamond Dust!" Cole exclaimed.

"At this point, I'm not sure if I want to change my vote to her now!" The King shrugged with a smile, "I mean, she's got a set of french poodles!"

"I definitely don't want to know what that means…" JR muttered to The King.

Meanwhile, as Helena continued to make a killing at the Rumble, the camera scrolled over to the lower left turnbuckle where Dorothea was busy trapping Blaze Fielding with a foot choke right to the face. Blaze tried her best to move her face all around in hopes to find some kind of air to breathe in, but the only thing she was tasting at this point was boot leather, courtesy of the songstress herself.

"Well, talk about putting your foot in someone's mouth!" Tazz chuckled with a smirk.

"Trust me, I'm certain Blaze doesn't want to feel that experience!" Cole shook his head.

It was bound to get worse for Blaze though as she saw Dorothea back away from her by an inch for some reason. But then all of a sudden, she saw both Byleth and Dorothea run from opposite corners and sprint over to the lower right turnbuckle, hitting Blaze with a double corner Helluva Kick that knocked her the hell out!

"Oh my lord!" JR shrieked.

"That was the most brutal Helluva Kick I've ever seen!" Tazz yelped in return.

"You gotta wonder if that tops those other kicks Sami Zayn has done in his career?" Cole shrugged out.

JR shrugged before saying, "It could probably be for all we know!"

"I'm still unsure myself!" The King added in.

Before both Byleth and Dorothea could latch their foot off the ropes though, they saw Agent 47 rush right after them, trying to lift their other legs in order to attempt a double elimination!

"Uh-oh, two for the price of one, Cole!" Tazz pointed out.

"It may look like it for Agent 47!" Cole nodded.

**59th Elimination: Agent 47; Eliminated by: Byleth Eisner, Dorothea Arnault and Marth; Duration: 26:47**

Once Agent 47 took his leave from ringside, the entire San Diego crowd all stood up from their seats and looked toward the stage, where the countdown clock had now lit up once again for the next entrant that was about to now enter the Rumble match.

"Well, out goes one and in comes another!" The King exclaimed, "I can't wait to see who's got #92?"

**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***

**Entrant #92: Axel Stone (Streets of Rage)**

After the buzzer sounded off once more for everyone to hear, the crowd immediately got hyped as they heard the words "Shot to the heart, and you're to blame, darlin' you give love a bad name…" blast from the sound-speakers, identifying the song as "You Give Love A Bad Name" by Bon Jovi. It was then followed by the appearance of a blond-haired man dressed up in white tank-top, blue headband, blue jeans, white sneakers and red gloves, who came out with a shopping cart filled with various weapons.

"I think the streets are about to rage, Cole!" Tazz exclaimed.

"And it just did now that Axel Stone from the Streets of Rage series has now made his way in the Rumble match!" Cole pointed out, "He's currently #92 as of right now."

"It looks like Axel did himself some home shopping before coming here!" The King chuckled out.

"And it looks like he's here to try some new tools himself!" JR nodded.

He soon stopped his weapon-filled cart at ringside, only to grab a garbage can from the cart itself and chucked it inside the ring, where thankfully, it didn't land on anyone in its path. Once he got in the ring, he looked up to see Jack Carver grab a hockey stick and attempt to swing at Axel. He failed once Axel managed to duck down, kick Jack in the cut, and nail him down to the mat with an epic DDT!

"Yeah, nice try, Carver!" The King exclaimed.

"Axel got him good with a DDT!" JR replied.

After he put Carver down for now, Axel looked to the upper right turnbuckle where his best friend and partner, Blaze Fielding, was now recovering from that double Helluva Kick given to her thanks to Byleth and Dorothea. He immediately rushed right over to her and checked up on Blaze right away.

"Hey, you all right?" Axel said to her before saying, "Sorry I should've gotten an earlier number."

"It's alright." Blaze nodded, right before she saw Jin Kazama run right behind Axel Stone looking to attack him, "Look out!"

Although Axel didn't look behind him though, Blaze managed to grab Axel's body and ducked down just in time for Jin to miss out what could have been a double Stinger Splash from the corner.

"Whoa, smart move from the two!" Tazz exclaimed.

"They managed to make Jin snuff out of that Stinger Splash!" The King pointed out.

The botch that Jin caused to himself didn't exactly knock him out, but it managed to get him a little groggy.

It was all that Axel and Blaze needed to go for the kill, hitting Jin with a running spear and clothesline combo for good measure.

"Oh, geez-!" Tazz yelped out of suspense.

"I think that nearly tore Jin in half!" JR pointed out as well, "And I think I really mean that!"

"If that little splash botch didn't knock him out, that little combo that Axel and Blaze caused totally did!" The King exclaimed.

The two looked to eliminate Jin at first before D-Va started to hit away at them, catching both Axel and Blaze off guard with furious punches coming from left to right.

"Look at D-Va trying to fight both of them out!" Cole exclaimed.

"Yeah, I got a feeling that's gonna be a mistake on D-Va's part." Tazz replied.

And indeed it was a mistake from D-Va's part. It wouldn't be long before Axel and Blaze connected with a big double knife edge chop, hitting D-Va right by the chest. It was then followed by the two of them whipping D-Va right to the ropes and back again, hitting the colorful soldier with a double Japanese Arm Drag and ending it up with a quick kip-up!

"Incredible double team by Axel and Blaze!" JR replied as well.

"That was totally something straight from The Rockers' playbook!" The King pointed out.

The team of Axel and Blaze weren't quite done yet though as the duo soon ducked a double clothesline coming from Squall and Lightning, and hit them right in the guts, all before Axel and Blaze dropped them to the mat with twin DDTs!

"Wrong place, wrong time for Squall and Lightning!" Tazz shook his head.

"We're right around 30 seconds left 'till the next entrant and so far, these two are killing it in the match!" The King exclaimed.

Their momentum was just getting started though as the two ex-cops then picked up Squall for a double scoop slam, before going right into opposite corners and climbing up the top rope, hoping to pull off a high-risk double team maneuver on the fallen gunblader.

"I think Squall just found himself in the drop zone." Tazz quickly pointed out.

"And both Axel and Blaze got him right on target as we speak!" Cole nodded to Tazz.

With Squall definitely unable to move at all, both Axel and Blaze took off respectively and hit Squall with an epic Double Top Rope Fist Drop!

"What an epic maneuver, JR!" The King shouted.

"Axel and Blaze just gave everyone a run for their money right now!" JR exclaimed, "And that move proved it!"

"If I were everyone here in that ring right now, then I wouldn't want to get close to them at all!" Tazz shook his head.

"Axel and Blaze are one deadly duo, Tazz!" Cole mentioned, "I'd definitely watch out for them indeed."

The King then nodded before saying to Cole, "You're telling me, especially since our next entrant is just about to make its way out here."

As Axel and Blaze continued to build their momentum from here, the entire crowd all took notice of the Rumble clock appearing on stage again, which indicated that another entrant was about to make his/her way in the Rumble match.

"I definitely can't wait to see who it is!" Tazz smirked, rubbing his hands with anticipation.

**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***

**Entrant #93: Dixie Clemets (Rumble Roses)**

As the buzzer sounded off full-blast, the crowd were all enchanted to the tune of "Yankee Rose" playing around the soundsystem, which was soon followed by the appearance of an attractive blue-eyed blonde-haired cowgirl. She had a cow-patterned top with cow-patterned chaps, white spandex, and white cowboy boots, which caught the eye of every horny male demographic sitting down at ringside, and especially Jerry "The King" Lawler himself.

"Whoo-hoo! We got a cowgirl in the Rumble! This is great!" The King squealed happily.

"Indeed, now that Dixie Clemets from the Rumble Roses is now in the match!" Cole nodded.

"I've heard she's one of many favorites to win this match!" The King exclaimed, "Good thing I put my bet down on her!"

"Just exactly how much did you even bet on her?" JR asked King.

"$50." The King answered.

"I definitely had to know..." rolled JR's eyes.

After Dixie finally got inside the ring, he stood up to stand face-to-face with her best friend/tag team partner Aisha, who immediately stared her down with quite a cold stare. The rest of the San Diego crowd all took notice of this staredown and got right up to their feet, cheering both Dixie and Aisha one at a time, knowing which one of them would dare bring out the first hit against one another.

"I think it's about to go down, guys!" Tazz pointed out.

"Of course, it is mentioned that both Dixie and Aisha are the current Rumble Roses Tag Team Champions." Cole reminded everyone watching.

"I guess you can say we're gonna see a friendly competition between the two." The King replied.

JR nodded before saying, "Of course, the "every man and woman for themselves" rule still stands in this match!"

Both Dixie and Aisha started circling all around the ring for a good twenty seconds, still looking to find out which one of them would still make that first hit. It was looking very tense along with the back-to-back chants between "Dixie" of "Aisha" that were being thrown around non-stop.

It lasted for a good while before Chris Redfield stepped in the middle, forcing both Dixie and Aisha to give him a double Superkick in return.

"Ohh, well so much for that!" Tazz exclaimed.

"That's like the fifth double superkick I've seen so far!" The King exclaimed, "I wonder if we can make a drinking game out of it?"

"Well, if we did, you'd probably be drunk." JR smirked to The King.

The team of Dixie and Aisha weren't done with Chris though as they picked him right back on his feet, only to pick him up in the air and drop him to the mat with a Double Brainbuster!

"Ohhh, that was brutal!" Tazz cringed painfully.

"No doubt Rodeo Drive plans to be that brutal in this Rumble, and we're seeing that right now!" Cole nodded.

Meanwhile, as Dixie and Aisha continued to dominate Chris, Krystal was having her hands full with Mai Shiranui, stomping into the kunoichi's ribs repeatedly down at the lower right turnbuckle.

"Look at that, Krystal's roughing up Mai!" The King pointed out.

"If there's anything I love in a Rumble, it's a chick roughing up a chick!" Tazz chuckled, "Man, do I love it."

After she was busy roughing Mai up at the corner, Krystal ran to the opposite corner and back again, blasting Mai hard with a big Bronco Buster!

"Whoa, ride 'em, Krystal!" The King squealed in delight.

"Indeed, she is, King!" JR nodded, "Mai's getting the worst end of that Bronco Buster!"

"I think I may have a good feeling Krystal ain't done with her!" Tazz shook his head.

Tazz was definitely right for sure as Krystal got right off of Mai, which forced the busty ninja to get right back up. It wouldn't be for long though as she saw Krystal running right towards her, trying to attempt a big Stinger Splash.

But knowing the ninja she was, Mai quickly ducked down, forcing Krystal to hit her head right on the turnpost. That gave Mai a big opportunity to grab Krystal right by her legs and flip her over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her in a big way!

"Welp, thanks for coming, Krystal!" The King chuckled.

"That was a big mistake for Krystal, King!" Cole replied, "And now she's long gone out of the Rumble!"

**60th Elimination: Krystal; Eliminated by: Mai Shiranui; Duration: 17:45**

After Krystal took her painful leave from ringside, the crowd immediately wasted no time getting up to their feet and looked towards the stage, looking up to the countdown clock and awaiting the next entrant that was now about to enter the Rumble match next.

"Well, you know what they say, 'Another one leaves and another one enters'." Tazz replied as well, "Just who's gonna come out next, guys?"

**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***

**Entrant #94: Fulgore (Killer Instinct)**

As the buzzer began blaring out all across Qualcomm Stadium, the song "Hangar 18" by Megadeth started playing in full-blast as a 560-pound machine plated in all platinum with red eyes and a small patch of orange hair in the back of his head came out to a batch of both cheers and boos from the audience. To even complete his entrance though, he was met with a shower of pyro that was shooting all across the stage and even was met with cannon fire that was shot up in the sky.

"Uh-oh, I smell trouble coming, guys!" The King yelped.

"And he's 560 pounds full of trouble, too!" JR exclaimed, "In comes Fulgore from the Killer Instinct series at #94!"

"If those watching at homes have placed bets on their favorites, best be wise to change them now!" Tazz exclaimed in fear, "Because I got a good feeling Fulgore's gonna end every one of those chances now!"

Fulgore ended up getting inside the ring where several competitors (Sub-Zero, Cammy White, Ezio Auditore) did the right thing and ganged up on the machine himself, trying to keep Fulgore down on his knees with hard several blows. The crowd was cheering like crazy when they saw this ounce of offense work on the helpless Ultratech project himself.

"Well, that's a smart idea if I've ever seen one!" JR pointed out.

"I got a good feeling it won't last!" Tazz shook his head.

Indeed, it wasn't gonna last, considering Fulgore was now slowly getting up on his knees trying to absorb each hit that Sub-Zero, Cammy and Ezio were giving him.

And in response, it got him mad as Fulgore pushed all three off of him with one hard shove, therefore splitting the pile.

"See? Told ya!" Tazz pointed out.

"Fulgore just split the pile right there!" Cole pointed out as well, "This is not gonna be good!"

With Fulgore looking supercharged and pissed off, he immediately went on a rampage by slamming Sophitia Alexandra with a German Suplex, which was soon followed by a rainmaker lariat that spun Sophitia all around!

"Oh my gawd!" JR yelped.

"He nearly took her frickin' head off!" Tazz shrieked to JR.

"Sophitia's probably gonna wish she was back at the bakery with her sister!" The King yelped as well.

Crash Bandicoot and Cloud Strife were the next targets that were on Fulgore's list though as the machine managed to block a fist shot from Cloud, all before chucking the ex-soldier all the way to the upper left turnbuckle where he almost stumbled over the ropes.

However, Cloud's attempted lunge over Fulgore proved to be a perfect distraction though as it caused Crash to leap up on Fulgore and surprise the 560-pound mechanical monster with a sleeperhold. It proved to work at first though, forcing Fulgore to struggle and spin around in an attempt to get Crash off of him.

"Oh, wait a minute! Crash is trying to slow him down!" Cole shouted.

"Yeah, good luck with that, Crash!" Tazz shook his head, "I can tell that ain't going to work!"

Knowing that Crash wasn't gonna let go of him easily, Fulgore found a way to break Crash off of him the hard way by scooting Crash backwards and crashing onto Cloud, creating a two-man sandwich at the turnbuckle!

"Ooooh, talk about a club sandwich!" The King chuckled out, "Fulgore just made one out of Cloud and Crash!"

"That definitely wasn't smart of the two to do something like that!" JR exclaimed.

Fulgore continued to dominate as always before the four-man squad of Kyo Kusanagi, Kitana, Shantae and Raven all foolishly managed to gang up on the machine once more, flooding him with fist shot after fist shot.

Knowing he was getting tired of being ganged up like this, Fulgore managed to shove all four away with just a powerful shove. Then, he grabbed both Kitana and Shantae's throats, therefore lifting them all the way up and down to the mat with a wicked double chokeslam!

"Oh my!" Cole shrieked in return.

"That definitely had to be a long way down!" Tazz shuddered, "I wonder if they're gonna have to hire a chiropractor after this?"

"That may be possible!" JR nodded.

"It might be the best option they have to at this point!" The King replied.

With the sound of boos breaking towards him, Fulgore found himself in full control of the Rumble match.

Of course, that wouldn't last long though as he turned around to see Duke Nukem standing in front of him with his fists clenched and a smirk breaking across his face. The crowd immediately saw this and was hooked into this tense staredown happening in the ring right now.

"Whoa, hang onto your hats, guys!" Tazz said to his broadcast partners, "Something's brewin'!"

"I can tell the crowd's on their feet right now!" The King exclaimed.

"Especially now that Fulgore may have possibly met his match in Duke Nukem!" JR nodded.

Duke Nukem immediately cracked his knuckles out of pure vengeance before saying to Fulgore, "You want to pick on babes your own size? Try me and see how you like it!"

Nodding right back to the studded muscleman, Fulgore obliged by charging into Duke Nukem, who immediately charged back into the machine making this into a tense tug-of-war between the two of them!

"Take a look at this, guys!" Tazz pointed out, "It's now man vs. machine!"

"No doubt Duke and Fulgore are shaking the pillars of heaven here tonight in the Rumble!" JR nodded.

"I don't even care who's winning this test of strength anymore, this is great!" The King exclaimed.

The test of strength between Duke Nukem and Fulgore was so tense that it made the rest of the crowd inside Qualcomm Stadium stand right up out of their seat, not even knowing who was gonna lose their guard. It lasted for a good while though before the crowd turned to the stage and saw the Rumble clock light up for the next Rumble entrant that was about to enter.

"Well, as fun as I'm finding this test of strength, we gotta see who's the next entrant coming out!" Cole said as he pointed towards the curtain.

**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***

**Entrant #95: Siegfried Schtauffen (Soul Calibur)**

Once as the Rumble buzzer rang out, the song "Rainbow In The Dark" by Dio began to blast out through the soundspeakers as a blonde-haired man with long-hair and decked out in crystallic armor came out through the curtain and was immediately greeted with a big pop from the San Diego crowd. But he wasn't alone though as he also brought his signature sword, Soul Calibur, with him down the aisle.

"Now here's a legendary soul eternally retold!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Here's the wielder of the legendary Soul Calibur himself, Siegfried Schauffen, entering at #95!" J.R. quickly pointed out.

The King also replied by reminding J.R., "Of course, when he wields Soul Edge though, he automatically becomes Nightmare!"

"I can guarantee you that Siegfried's got nothing to worry about here tonight!" Cole said, reassuring The King face-first.

Siegfried finally managed to make it inside the ring, where he managed to get a good look at both Duke Nukem and Fulgore still engaging in their test of strength battle.

Deciding to butt in right away, Siegfried clenched his Soul Calibur tightly and smashed it across Fulgore's back, forcing the machine to tumble towards Duke Nukem, who connected the big man with a big body slam!

"Oh my gawd!" JR shrieked loudly.

"He managed to body slam that 560-pound machine right to the mat!" The King shrieked also.

Cole then nodded by saying, "Such unreal strength coming from Duke Nukem himself!"

That kind of strength was more than enough to knock Fulgore right off his feet, which proved to do enough damage for Duke Nukem to pick up the Ultratech machine up on his feet, trying to get Fulgore over on the top rope.

It wasn't quite easy for Duke Nukem to pull off this feat though as Fulgore managed to clench onto the ropes, making it unable for Duke to flip him over the ropes even though he managed to get one of the machine's feet off the mat.

"Wait a minute, Duke's trying to eliminate Fulgore from the Rumble!" The King pointed out quickly.

Tazz chuckled as he said, "Good luck, because there's no way he's gonna eliminate that 560-pound hunk of junk."

Tazz's words were about to be proven wrong though as Duke saw Cammy White, Jin Kazama, Kitana, Chris Redfield, Axel Stone and Blaze Fielding come to the muscle-man's aid and pushed Fulgore through, now making this until a 7-on-1 elimination process. Yet it was still not enough though as Fulgore was still barely getting over the ropes, still making his weight as an advantage to keep himself in.

"Look at this, Cole!" Tazz exclaimed.

Luckily for Duke, Cammy, Jin, Kitana, Chris, Axel and Blaze, they all get help lifting the big machine once Siegfried Schtauffen, Lightning, Marshall Law, Crash Bandicoot, Kyo Kusanagi, Shantae, Falco Lombardi, Cloud Strife, Aisha, Dixie Clemets, Johnny Cage, Mai Shiranui, Ezio Auditore, Raven, Helena Douglas, Jack Carver, D-Va, Squall Leonhart, Reiko Hinomoto, Byleth Eisner, Dorothea Arnault, Sophitia Alexandra, Candy Cane, Hong YunSeong, Marth and Sub-Zero all came to help, now resulting in an unbelievable 34-on-1 elimination process (which actually seems unreal). This brought the fans to their feet, cheering this unbelievable feat on.

"Yeah, I don't think Fulgore's gonna last here!" The King shook his head.

"With the way he's getting ganged up like this, he won't have a chance!" JR said, also shaking his head.

"Everybody in the ring is teaming up to get Fulgore outta there." Tazz explained.

"Well they all know that machine is a big threat like he was in Killer Instinct." Cole replied.

After a good unbelievable 30 seconds of pushing, the entire group of contestants all successfully pushed Fulgore over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a gigantic shockwave of cheers all over the stadium!

"I don't believe it!" The King said at a loss for words.

"Oh believe it, King!" Cole nodded, "Fulgore is immediately out of this match!"

**61st Elimination: Fulgore; Eliminated by: Duke Nukem, Cloud Strife, Falco Lombardi, Shantae, Jack Carver, D-Va, Cammy White, Candy Cane, Hong Yunseong, Johnny Cage, Sub-Zero, Kitana, Jin Kazama, Axel Stone, Blaze Fielding, Crash Bandicoot, Mai Shiranui, Kyo Kusanagi, Ezio Auditore, Squall Leonhart, Lightning, Marth, Byleth Eisner, Dorothea Arnault, Marshall Law, Raven, Aisha, Dixie Clemets, Reiko Hinomoto, Chris Redfield, Helena Douglas and Siegfried Schtauffen; Duration: 1:28**

Fulgore got up right away and looked at the other competitors in the ring, feeling a bit shocked and surprised that he was eliminated in that fashion. He was so shocked that the machine continued to ignore the referees and officials that were telling him to go to the back.

"Look, he can't believe what happened to him!" The King chuckled out.

"Um, I don't know what the heck he's feeling." Tazz replied, "He looks a little blank."

The way he was eliminated by the hefty bunch of contestants immediately pissed Fulgore off so much that he instantly went on a rampage. And he did so by swatting the large group of officials that were cornering him!

"Hey, what the hell?!" J.R. shouted.

"Oh my lord!" Cole shrieked, right before ducking for cover.

"What the hell's up with him?!" Tazz shouted as well, "He's frickin' wrecking our officials!"

"Somebody get out here and stop this crazy machine before he starts killing all of us." The King yelled.

His rampage was literally getting started though. Fulgore also went right after the steel steps and started throwing them right inside the ring, where it luckily landed into the mat yet almost came this close to crushing Rock Howard in the process.

"Yikes, did you see that?!" Tazz asked Cole, pointing to the steel steps.

"Rock nearly got his head taken off!" Cole nodded.

Fulgore attempted to grab another set of steel steps before he accidentally bumped into a frightened cameraman. Not liking the fact he did that, Fulgore took the scared cameraman and threw him toward the announce table, breaking it in pieces and scaring both JR and Cole away as a result!

"What the hell's your problem?!" The King shouted to Fulgore, "That was our table you broke, you idiot!"

"Forget it, King! There's no reasoning with this monster!" Tazz shook his head.

The mechanical monster attempted to go after Jerry Lawler next when finally, a stun gun was shot out of nowhere, finally shooting Fulgore right in the stomach filled with electricity. It kept shooting him nonstop until Fulgore was finally shut down, falling down to the floor with a huge hard thud.

It was then that the camera scrolled right behind Fulgore to reveal a mysterious muscular figure dressed in a police hat, tight blue shirt, black jeans, black boots, and black gloves turning off his stun gun on the monster himself. The crowd popped up to their feet when it was revealed that Kurtis Stryker from Mortal Kombat was the one who shut down Fulgore to his knees.

"Hey look!" The King said, pointing to Stryker!

"Bah gawd, it's Kurtis Stryker!" JR shrieked, "The man Kenny Omega hired to be the security team is here!"

"Well, if there's anyone who can stop him from wreaking havoc, I'm glad it was him!" Tazz nodded.

"Yeah, thank goodness for that!" Cole nodded in relief, "I was this close to peeing my pants!"

It didn't take too long for Stryker and the rest of the security team to wrap Fulgore's arms behind him and cuff the machine right away, right as the same time the entire San Diego crowd all got up on their feet and looked toward the stage to see the Rumble clock light up for the next entrant to appear in the match.

"Well, since Stryker's finally putting away Fulgore for now, we might as well check out who's the next entrant of the match!" The King pointed to the stage.

**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***

**Entrant #96: Tina Armstrong (Dead or Alive)**

As the buzzer sounded off for a good 95th time so far, the crowd came to their feet as they heard the song "I Love Rock and Roll" by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts play on throughout Qualcomm Stadium, which was followed by the appearance of a beautiful blonde haired woman dressed up in a patriotic top, blue cowboy jeans, cowboy boots and cowboy hat. She immediately blew a kiss right to the male demographic, who went crazy for this attractive entrant making her appearance right now.

"Oh my, this is gonna be good!" The King squealed out of joy, "Another favorite for me to cheer on!"

"I'd known you like her, King!" JR nodded to the King, "And she'll prove to be a favorite once Tina Armstrong from the Dead or Alive series enters the match!"

"Tina Armstrong is very well known as a successful wrestler, a supermodel, an actress, a Rockstar and believe it or not, she's planning to run for Senator for Texas too!" Cole said to his broadcast partners.

"No doubt she's definitely going places!" Tazz nodded.

After Tina got in the ring, she stood up to see Lightning attempt to hit her with a garbage can. It didn't take too long for Tina to grab onto the can itself, resulting in a bit of a tug-of-war between the two warriors.

"Whoa, that was a close one!" The King sighed in relief.

"Tina definitely saw that trash can coming!" Tazz pointed out.

That tug of war lasted for a good seven seconds before Tina kicked Lightning right in the gut and took the trash can herself, slamming it on top of Lightning's own forehead!

"Oh, jeez!" J.R. yelped from the sound of that trash can.

"That's one heck of a wakeup call she gave her!" The King chuckled.

Tina wouldn't be quite finished with Lightning just yet though as she soon placed the garbage can inside the pink-haired heroine and connected with a big dropkick, knocking both her and the can down entirely.

"Oof! I bet that hurt worse than the trash-can shot!" Tazz pointed out.

"No doubt she's taking out the trash in this Rumble, Tazz!" Cole nodded in unison.

Meanwhile, at another part of the ring, Johnny Cage was busy searching around the other trash can, trying to find a weapon to use to his advantage. He searched around for a good few seconds before he pulled out and it seemed to be a titanium smoke bomb, which thankfully still had the trigger attached.

Cage looked at it with disgust as he said, "Eh, this one's probably fake."

And with that, the movie star threw the smoke bomb away, which the impact forced the trigger to pop off the bomb hilariously. What came before that was a huge gallon of smoke that came out of the bomb, literally blinding a few of the contestants that got in the way.

"Ah, what the hell?" JR said, coughing a bit from the smoke.

"Cage let out a big smoke bomb in the ring!" Cole replied, "It's so big, I can almost hardly see what's going in this match!"

Tazz chuckled before saying, "Well, thank goodness I'm wearing sunglasses for this!"

"What a sneaky yet smart move from Johnny Cage!" The King smirked.

The smoke of course, managed to blind YunSeong though, as he was trying desperately to regain his vision as fast as he could.

"Agh, dumb bastard had to let that damn smokebomb out..." YunSeong coughed, referring to Cage.

Unfortunately, he wouldn't regain his vision just in time to have Rock Howard sneaking on him from behind and throw YunSeong over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him right away.

"Oh, that's a shame!" Tazz groaned.

"I still can't see!" Cole shook his head before saying, "What on earth happened?"

"YunSeong's down and out of the Rumble, Cole! That's what happened!" The King pointed out.

** 62nd Elimination: Hong YunSeong; Eliminated by: Rock Howard; Duration: 34:36**

As YunSeong took his exit from ringside though, Rock took the time to process himself before he was met with a kick to the ribs, courtesy of Dorothea.

With Rock clutching his ribs tightly, both Dorothea and Byleth caught Rock by surprise with a Total Elimination! Dorothea caught Rock's legs with a leg sweep while Byleth blasted him in the face with a wheel kick!

"Now that's what I call Total Elimination!" JR exclaimed.

Tazz then said with a goofy smirk, "Or as my man Joey Styles calls it, 'TOTAL ELIMINATION!'"

"Yeah, don't do that." Cole said, shaking his head to Tazz.

"Seriously Tazz!" JR added in, "You almost made me lose my hearing!"

The impact from that double team proved to be enough for Rock to be unconscious, which was the perfect time for the trio of Byleth, Dorothea and Marth to pick him right back up to his feet, and throw him over the ropes and onto the floor, therefore eliminating him right out of this match.

"And another one bites the dust, Cole!" Tazz said, pointing out to Rock.

"I think that also counts as an elimination for Byleth too!" JR reminded Tazz, "He's at number 8 so far!"

**63rd Elimination: Rock Howard; Eliminated by: Byleth Eisner, Dorothea Arnault and Marth; Duration: 30:46**

As Rock painfully departed from ringside, the crowd all took notice as the Rumble clock appeared onstage again, ticking down to the next entrant that was about to enter momentarily.

"Well, now that Rock's out, I think now's a very good time to see who the next entrant's gonna be!" Cole exclaimed.

"Me too." Tazz nodded, "Only three more to #100, Cole!"

**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***

**Entrant #97: Lloyd (The Legend of Dragoon)**

As the buzzer sounded off once more to an earworm-ish level, the song "Skeletons of Society" by Slayer began playing out loud across the stadium as a white-haired man with a young-ish appearance and dressed up in a black vest, black jeans, black gloves and a flaming sword suddenly came out to a round of boos coming from the San Diego audience themselves. The 97th entrant responded of course by flipping off to the fans, who flipped their middle fingers right back to him in return.

"Oh, no, this guy?" JR groaned.

"I'm afraid so, JR!" Tazz exclaimed, "And those who are big fans of Legend of Dragoon are definitely familiar with this asshole."

"Unfortunately for all of us, the asshole that's coming out next happens to be Lloyd from _The Legend of Dragoon_." Cole explained while rolling his eyes in disgust, "Everybody in the video game world knows what he did to Lavitz, and everyone still hasn't forgotten."

The King didn't seem to have a problem as he shrugged to his partners, "Eh, he doesn't look too bad to me. It's Lavitz's fault he shouldn't get involved with his business."

"How in the hell can you say that, King?" JR shouted angrily towards his partner.

"Because Lavitz made a mistake striking down this man!" The King said in defense, "He'd still be alive if it wasn't for his carelessness."

"Oh what a load of crap!" JR snarled in disgust.

"Seriously King, what's with you tonight in supporting villains?" Cole replied, "First you support Pinstripe Potoroo, next was Handsome Jack, then Eric Sparrow and now this man?!"

The King backed away from them, saying, "Yeesh, it's just opinions! No need to chew me out!"

"Hey I have no problem with your opinion, King." Tazz said, "I just think that both Cole and JR just like to make us look stupid."

JR glared at Tazz, "Or maybe both of you are spending too much time around JBL!"

As the rest of the commentators argued to each other like crazy, Lloyd finally entered the ring where D-Va did the right thing by ganging up on Lloyd by trying to flood him with haymaker shots right upside the head. It was working too as it kept Lloyd down on his knees.

"Hey, D-Va's stopping Lloyd right away!" JR pointed out.

The King smirked evilly before saying, "Yeah, that's a bad idea. She doesn't know what she's getting into!"

"I can already tell something bad's gonna happen to D-Va." Cole replied nervously.

Something bad was indeed going to happen to D-Va. Lloyd managed to get back up on her feet and push D-Va off of him. When D-Va got back up though, she saw Lloyd coming and got hit with a big boot from the heartless swordsman. The sight of that move immediately made the commentators cringe in disgust.

"Gawd Almighty, have mercy on her!" JR exclaimed.

"D-Va should've never got in his way." The King shrugged, "Just saying."

"You should've been dropped on your head, King." Cole replied to him angrily.

"Oh bite me, Cole!" The King glared.

Marshall Law decided to go after Lloyd by catching him with a flurry full of roundhouse kicks right to the chest, but much to Law's shock, Lloyd began to absorb those blows one by one, as if he wasn't being affected by those kicks themselves.

"Um, I'm not sure if that's smart, Law!" Cole shook his head.

"Aw man, look out Marshall!" Tazz gluped.

It was too late for Marshall to take Tazz's warning close-up as Lloyd managed to catch Law right by the leg. And then, just to piss off the San Diego crowd even more, Lloyd responded by kicking Marshall Law right in the crotch area, leaving the martial artist screaming in intense pain.

"Good lord!" JR cringed again.

"That was uncalled for right there!" Cole pointed out.

The King found himself smirking once more as he said, "Hey, anything's legal in the Rumble, guys!"

"Unfortunately, you're right!" Cole nodded in disgust.

As Lloyd continued his momentum much to the hatred coming from the angry pissed-off fans, he turned around only to see an intimidated Sub-Zero stand right in front of him, leaving some of the crowd to pop up to their feet and side with Sub-Zero in this intense faceoff he was now having with Lloyd.

"Wait a minute, something's going on!" Tazz said, pointing to both Sub-Zero and Lloyd.

"It looks like Lloyd may have met his match!" JR exclaimed.

The King scoffed with laughter saying, "Oh, Sub-Zero won't be a problem to Lloyd."

"Don't be so sure, King!" Cole said, shaking his head to the King.

"Yeah I've played Mortal Kombat for a really long time to know how dangerous a fighter Sub-Zero really is." Tazz explained, "You really don't wanna underestimate him!"

Tazz was right about that, Lloyd was about to learn that lesson the hard way once he tried to surprise the Lin Kuei grandmaster with a haymaker.

But Sub-Zero put his smarts to the test as he caught Lloyd's fist in time, only to wring it around painfully and leave Lloyd's wrist to hurt as a response.

"Ha, what do you say to that, King?" Cole replied to King with a chuckle.

"Hey, come on, that's not right!" The King shook his head before saying, "He can't avoid Lloyd!"

"Did you just rhyme those together?" JR said, raising his eyebrow to King with a 'WTF' look on his face.

Tazz grinned as he said to King, "That's a nice rhyme King, I'll admit that."

Knowing that he had that wrist-lock on Lloyd for far too long, Sub-Zero decided to shut him up the hard way by putting down the swordsman with a big Uranage!

"That'll finally slow him down!" JR exclaimed.

"Sub-Zero just got lucky right there." The King grunted annoyingly, "I'm sure Lloyd will get back in this, I'm sure of it!"

Meanwhile, as Lloyd continued to hold his wrist in pain, the camera scrolled to another part of the ring where Byleth was busy holding Aisha from behind, waiting for Dorothea to come by and deck Aisha in the face. The songstress attempted to hit a big boot right to the dancer's face, only for Aisha to duck down leading Dorothea to accidentally boot her own professor right in the face.

"Uh-oh!" Tazz yelped, seeing that miscalculation.

"Well, that hit definitely backfired!" JR shook his head, "Dorothea kicked him in the face by accident!"

"She obviously meant to hit Aisha for sure!" Cole nodded to JR.

Dorothea watched in horror as Byleth ended up holding his entire face out of physical pain, which proved to be the perfect distraction for Reiko Hinomoto to come running towards the songstress, blasting Dorothea with a big spear!

"What a big spear by Reiko to Dorothea!" The King exclaimed.

With Byleth looking quite dazed and confused of what was going on, both Aisha and Dixie immediately capitalized on this confusion as the two women both charged with a double clothesline, sending Byleth right over the rope and onto the floor with a big elimination!

"And Rodeo Drive strikes big!" Tazz pointed out.

"I'll say, it's back to the Garreg Mach Monastery for Byleth!" The King nodded.

"But at least he won't go home defeated, King!" JR shook his head again, "Byleth managed to eliminate a good portion of the competition!"

"That's quite impressive for sure!" Cole said, nodding to JR.

**64th Elimination: Byleth Eisner; Eliminated by: Aisha, Dixie Clemets and Reiko Hinomoto; Duration: 1:15:26**

As Byleth remained on the outside floor trying to pick himself back up, the camera scrolled right back to the ring where it saw Reiko nod right over to Dixie and Aisha, attempting to help her deal with a fallen Dorothea. The cowgirl and dancer obliged right away as they went right over to the Zero-Two fighter and picked Dorothea right back up to her feet, all before lifting her up in a military press.

"Oh no, I'm afraid to see what comes next for Dorothea!" The King gulped in horror.

What came next was the trio of Aisha, Dixie Clemets and Reiko Hinomoto launching Dorothea out of the ring and onto the floor, forcing Byleth to catch her and break her fall on her way down!

"Looks like the show's over for Miss Dorothea herself!" Tazz chuckled.

"Not all is lost though, Tazz!" The King chuckled as well before pointing to both Byleth and Dorothea, "At least she fell for Byleth in the end!"

"You mean, she fell on top of Byleth!" Tazz replied, laughing boisterously.

**65th Elimination: Dorothea Arnault; Eliminated by: Aisha and Dixie Clemets; Duration: 49:37**

At the lower right side of the ring though, Marth managed to body slam Duke Nukem before going right up the top rope, Rob Van Dam-style. But as soon as he got on top rope though, he turned to see Duke Nukem grab him right by the throat, looking very unaffected by the body slam that Marth gave him not too long ago.

"Oh no, Marth, what the heck were you thinking?!" The King gulped.

"I'm thinking he's probably gonna get a one-way ticket out of the Rumble!" JR nodded to the King.

No doubt JR was bound to be right on that fact. After grabbing Marth right by the neck, Duke Nukem then grabbed the rest of his body in a gorilla press position, bench pressing Marth just to entertain the fans sitting at ringside. After several lifts though, Duke used his power to good use and launched Marth over the top rope and onto the floor, forcing both Byleth and Dorothea to break his fall on his way down!

"And Duke Nukem puts Marth's fire out indefinitely!" Cole exclaimed.

"Too bad for the Fire Emblem team!" Tazz chuckled before saying, "As what Queen always says, 'Another one bites the dust'!"

**66th Elimination: Marth; Eliminated by: Duke Nukem; Duration: 38:46**

As the trio of Marth, Byleth and Dorothea remained motionless at ringside, the Rumble clock therefore lit up once again, forcing the crowd to take notice right away as they looked to the stage to see who would be the next entrant to compete in the Rumble match!

"The ring is surely starting to shrink up, ladies and gentleman." Cole said to his partners, "Just who'll keep this Rumble alive next?"

**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***

**Entrant #98: Simon Belmont (CastleVania)**

As the buzzer sounded off once again, the arranged Smash Bros. remix of the "CastleVania" theme soon played out across the soundsystem as a muscular man with dirty-blonde hair and decked out in clad brown armor came out to a very thrilling pop from the San Diego crowd themselves, most of those cheers surprisingly came from the female demographic who were cheering their heads off for this mysteriously attractive male running down to ringside.

"Well, here comes a legit vampire slayer coming down!" Tazz pointed out.

"It may not be Buffy, but we definitely got Simon Belmont from the _CastleVania_ series entering this Rumble match!" JR said, also pointing out as well.

The King nodded before saying, "I'm surprised he's a big favorite among the women here!"

"Well, his blonde locks, muscular physique and the way he uses that signature whip says it all!" Cole reminded The King first-hand.

After he finally got in the ring, Simon went right to work on his competition right away as he managed to catch Jin, Kyo, Siegfried and Chris off-guard with his whip, lashing out at them with full force!

"Simon definitely is not wasting no time at all!" JR replied.

"That whip of his is definitely helping him!" The King nodded.

He then turned around to see Ezio come right at him, only for Simon to use his whip to wrap all around the assassin's neck, therefore taking him down on his stomach.

"Whoa, he almost got him!" Tazz said, referring to Ezio.

Cole then shook his head, "But Simon saw him coming from behind!"

That wasn't all for Simon though. With Ezio's neck being wrapped around Simon's whip, the vampire-slaying warrior then grabbed the front end of the whip to choke the assassin out while using one of his legs to bend Ezio's back just to increase the strangulation.

"Look at this!" JR pointed out, "Interesting tactic from Simon!"

"Ezio's getting a major choking, I can tell you that!" Tazz nodded.

"Really, I thought Ezio had a lump in his throat." The King chuckled a bit.

"You're something else, aren't you, King?" Cole said to King, rolling his eyes in an un-amusing way.

The King nodded before saying to JR, "Oh, trust me, Cole. I got a million-"

However, he soon got cut off when one of the fans immediately jumped over the barricade and leaped all over The King, choking the life out of the Hall-of-Famer. It wasn't any ordinary figure though as the camera soon identified the man in clad-green armor and boyishly blonde hair as Albert from "The Legend of Dragoon!"

"Hey, what the hell?" Tazz yelped, seeing the mugging first hand.

Cole then pointed out with a shriek., "That's... that's Albert from The Legend of Dragoon!"

"He's not in the Rumble match, but I assume he heard what The King said about his brother!" JR guessed out in unison.

"If that's the case, then I honestly don't blame him at all!" Tazz shook his head.

Still angry and pissed off as he was, Albert then grabbed Jerry Lawler right by the throat and looked at him with a cold violent stare. The kind of stare that made The King now wincing in fear.

"If you even think of talking about my dead brother like that again, I'm gonna make you regret the day you were born," Albert growled to the King in a threatening tone before saying with gritting teeth, "Are we clear."

"Yeah, I got it. Sorry..." The King said, literally gasping for air.

Just like that, Albert finally let go of Jerry Lawler just by shoving him back onto his chair, which tumbled The King over on his ass.

"Safe to say, I think The King just got what he deserves!" Tazz smirked.

The King literally got back up in his chair and straightened out his headset before asking JR, "What on earth was that guy's problem?!"

"Well, this wouldn't happen to you if you didn't shut your mouth about Lavitz in the first place!" JR said to The King.

"Well, I didn't know he'd come and attack me like this!" Jerry Lawler whined in defense of what happened to him.

As the rest of the King's broadcast partners all ignored him from that comment, the camera scrolled back to the ring where Chris Redfield whipped Jack Carver to the lower left turnbuckle.

Chris attempted to go after Jack at first before Jack countered with a big boot right to the face, followed by a running Blockbuster neckbreaker!

"Nice move by Carver himself!" Tazz pointed out.

"That'll definitely keep Chris incapacitated for a bit." Cole nodded.

Not even waiting for Chris to get a chance to get up, Jack decided to go for the kill by picking Chris right up on his feet in an attempt to get him over the ropes for an elimination.

But Chris managed to counterwhip at the last second by throwing Carver over the top rope, only for Jack Carver to hang onto the ropes therefore leaving him on the apron for now.

"He's out of-no wait a minute!" JR said, quickly correcting himself.

"Jack Carver definitely got lucky there!" The King smirked out.

Realizing Jack was still on the apron, Chris attempted to get him by ramming his shoulder straight into Carver's ribs, but even so, he still wasn't letting go.

Chris attempted to push his shoulder towards Carver for another few seconds before Cammy came running and decked Jack Carver right in the face, therefore knocking him out off the apron and hitting the floor, resulting in another big elimination.

"Looks like he wasn't lucky that time!" Cole shook his head.

"So much for keeping himself safe!" Tazz nodded, "Both Chris and Cammy made sure he wouldn't be for long!"

**67th Elimination: Jack Carver; Eliminated by: Chris Redfield and Cammy White; Duration: 30:34**

As Jack took his disappointed leave from ringside, the camera scrolled back to the ring to see Tina Armstrong attempt to hit Cloud with a big fisherman's suplex. However, the spiky-haired swordsman denied her right away when he pushed her off of him, forcing Tina to bump into Dixie from behind.

Dixie noticed this right away and turned around to see Tina standing close to her, resulting in a very intense staredown between the two. The crowd immediately noticed this right away and began to cheer their heads right off, begging to see this dream matchup happen between the two southern chicks. It was so split between the two women that one crowd chanted "Tina" while the other part of the stadium was busy chanting "Dixie" side-by-side.

"Wait a minute, hold your horses, ladies and gents!" Tazz said, quickly pointing out to the staredown.

"I think we may have a bit of a standoff going on here between Tina and Dixie!" JR exclaimed.

The King was getting excited saying, "Standoff nothing, this is gonna be great. Heck, this showdown will be so great, I'm not sure if I really want to choose a winner in this!"

"You can say that this is a dream match for the ages, King." Cole stated.

Both Dixie and Tina attempted to circle around each other, waiting to see who would throw that first punch in this so-called southern chick showdown. But as that was going on though, the crowd noticed the Rumble clock lighting up once again in the titantron, which forced them to turn away from the ring for a while and focus to see who was gonna come out of that curtain next.

"Yeah, I think you're gonna have to wait a bit on that, Cole!" Tazz nodded before saying, "We got number 99 coming our way now!"

**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***

**Entrant #99: Pasadena O'Possum (Crash Bandicoot/Crash Tag Team Racing)**

As the buzzer once again sounded off for the thousandth time tonight, the crowd's ears soon heard the sound of car engines running right behind the curtain while the song "Fuel" by Metallica played out full blast. That was soon followed by the appearance of an anthropomorphic female possum with blonde pigtails, pink hat, blue jumpsuit with blue boots and enchanting green eyes coming out through the curtain driving her specialized go-kart down the aisle. Surprisingly enough, she also managed to get a big pop coming from the fans in the audience, most of them of course were big Crash Bandicoot fans.

"Hold up, I think someone else may want to join in!" Cole exclaimed.

"She's the queen of the Crash Team Racing circuit, and tonight, she plans to be the Queen of the Rumble circuit as Pasadena O'Possum from _Crash Tag Team Racing_ and the _Crash Bandicoot_ series enters #99 in the match!" JR exclaimed as well.

"Of course, just recently, she made her return in the recent game _Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled_." Cole reminded everyone watching at home, "So we'll see what she brings to the table!"

Once she parked her car in the middle of the entrance ramp, Pasadena adjusted her glove before finally entering the ring, therefore resulting in a three-woman staredown between Pasadena O'Possum, Tina Armstrong and Dixie Clemets.

"Oh, hold the phone, Cole!" Tazz said, stopping Cole for a bit before pointing out, "Looks like we got ourselves a three-way!"

"Yeah, a delicious southern fried three-way!" The King chuckled, "You get it, because the three of them are from the South and all?"

JR then shrugged as he said, "I don't get you at all one bit, but at least the fans here inside Qualcomm Stadium definitely do!"

Pasadena immediately gestured to the southern duo to "Bring it on", right before Tina and Dixie charged right after her. The hotshot racer proved to be ready as Pasadena managed to trade blows back and forth between the two blonde wrestlers, successfully keeping her ground.

"Well, Pasadena definitely came ready for this one!" Tazz exclaimed.

"I'm surprised she's taking care of both Tina and Dixie by herself!" The King nodded in response.

However, it wouldn't be long until Tina and Dixie immediately fought back against Pasadena, flooding the southern belle with a flurry full of chops and punches to the chest. Some of them forced Pasadena to be held around the ropes.

But instead of eliminating her though, Tina and Dixie decided to rough her up even more by whipping her right to the ropes, trying to attempt a big double clothesline to Pasadena. But Pasadena's instincts kicked right in as she ducked down from the attempted double clothesline and ran back again, blasting both Dixie and Tina with a leaping double clothesline of her very own!

"And Pasadena strikes again!" Cole shouted.

"Double clothesline courtesy of Miss O'Possum herself!" JR replied, feeling a bit ecstatic.

That big clothesline she gave to both Dixie and Tina pumped Pasadena up to new heights, making her feel excited and ecstatic to do more damage.

But before she could though, she glanced her eyes toward the weapon filled garbage can out of curiosity, making her dig down through the can to see what she could find.

"I wonder what kind of toys Pasadena's gonna find under there?" Tazz asked JR.

"I'm certain what she digs out won't be good for the rest of the contestants, I can reassure you that!" JR shrugged while shaking his head.

After only a few seconds of searching around the weapon-filled trash bin, Pasadena pulled out what seemed to be a bottle of Wumpa Whip, which oddly enough, became her favorite drink.

"Uh-oh, she's brought out the Wumpa Whip, Cole!" The King pointed out.

"The same kind of drink Pasadena always celebrates with at the end of her victories!" Cole exclaimed, "I got no idea what she's gonna do with that!"

Luckily for her, she had the right weapon at the right time once she saw Falco Lombardi attempt to push Crash Bandicoot over the top rope just to get an elimination.

Pasadena wouldn't let that happen though as she took that bottle of Wumpa Whip and shook it all around in response. She then approached Falco head-on and undid the bottle as a fizz-full of Wumpa Whip was shot out of the bottle, blinding the cocky space pilot right between the eyes!

"Agh, I can't see!" Falco shouted in pain as he held his eyes tightly.

"Wumpa Whip right to the eyes!" JR said, cringing at himself.

Tazz then laughed before saying, "Yep, looks like the drink's on him this time... literally!"

The Wumpa Whip right to the eyes blinded Falco long enough for both Crash and Pasadena to lift Falco over the top rope and onto the floor, marking another elimination for Crash and marking the first elimination for Pasadena!

"And out goes Falco!" The King exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's gonna head back and get his threads dry from that Wumpa Whip that got splashed on him!" Tazz chuckled yet again.

JR nodded to Tazz before saying, "That's probably a good idea considering he's already gone!"

**68th Elimination: Falco Lombardi; Eliminated by: Crash Bandicoot and Pasadena O'Possum; Duration: 12:26**

Meanwhile, as Falco took his leave from ringside, the camera shifted back to ringside where Reiko Hinomoto suddenly caught Tina Armstrong in a gutwrench position. She then flipped her over and slammed the southern beauty down in a gutwrench suplex!

"Brilliant gutwrench suplex executed by Reiko!" Cole exclaimed.

"She's definitely giving Tina a run for her money!" Tazz exclaimed as well.

Reiko wasn't exactly done with Tina just yet. Knowing she still had Tina in a gutwrench position, Reiko had decided to lift her up once more but this time, she managed to drop Tina to the mat with a big gutwrench powerbomb!

"Oh, look at that!" The King pointed out.

"Reiko is hereby cleaning house in this contest!" JR replied, "And Tina may as well be in trouble!"

With those two gutwrench-style moves she suffered at the hands of Reiko, Tina now found herself dazed and confused as she struggled to get to the ropes in order for her to stand up.

When she did stand up however, she looked to see Reiko rush right towards her, attempting to clothesline her over the top rope. But using her instant quick reflexes, Tina let down the ropes forcing Reiko to tumble over the ropes and onto the ropes, outsmarting the Zero-Two fighter for the elimination.

"Oh no!" Tazz yelped.

"Tina just outsmarted Reiko right there!" JR shouted in unison, "And that my friends, is an elimination!"

"That loss definitely won't feel good for Reiko!" Cole said as he shook his head.

**69th Elimination: Reiko Hinomoto; Eliminated by: Tina Armstrong; Duration: 11:41**

After Reiko slowly left ringside in defeat, Tina of course decided to rub it in the defeated wrestler's face by taunting her in the form of shaking her butt at Reiko.

It ended up to be a mistake however as Raven came out of nowhere and dropped his leg down on the back of her head with a Famouser!

"Oh, now THAT was a mistake!" JR pointed out.

"She should've never done that to Reiko right there," Tazz said, also pointing to the situation before replying, "Otherwise, someone's gonna leave you wide open for a Famouser!"

Meanwhile, as Tina was laid down on the mat looking very unconscious from that maneuver, the San Diego crowd all stood up to their feet and looked over to the stage, where the Rumble clock lit up the titantron for the next entrant to appear in the match.

"I can't believe we're finally up to #100!" The King said with excitement, "Who's it gonna be, guys?"

**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***

**Entrant #100: Mega Man**

As the buzzer sounded off throughout Qualcomm Stadium, the entire Mega Man II Medley from the Super Smash Bros. series began to play fullblast as a kid with a big head and decked in blue machine-like armor began flying past the curtain thanks to a robotic dog he was riding in on, which of course happened to be decked in red machine-like armor too. The reception he got for his entrance was definitely big at best, even resulting in "Mega Man" chants all throughout this stadium.

"Check this out, Astro Boy ain't got nothing on this dude!" Tazz pointed out with a smirk.

"Blasting through at #100 is the self-proclaimed Blue Bomber himself, Mega Man!" JR stated first-hand.

"And it looks like he's got himself a ride too," The King smirked, referring to Mega Man's canine companion, Rush.

Cole then nodded out as he said, "Of course, wherever Mega Man goes, Rush is definitely sure to follow!"

Mega Man soon got off of his dog Rush, who parked at ringside just to see his master and fellow friend get inside the ring. And Mega Man started to tear up the competition right away, feeding off both Simon Belmont and Siegfried with twin dropkicks before whipping Siegfried right to the ropes.

But the great blonde-haired swordsman himself counterwhipped instead, therefore forcing Mega Man to run for the ropes instead. Siegfried then attempted to pull off a back body drop, only for Mega Man to front flip over him Ricochet-style and turn the knight right around, catching Siegfried by surprise with a codebreaker!

"Amazing sequence by the Blue Bomber!" JR exclaimed.

"This kid's definitely got some skills in his arsenal!" Tazz nodded while smirking, "I wonder what kind of robot Mega Man beat to earn that power?"

"Not that I know of, Tazz!" Cole shrugged in response.

Mega Man was far from over though as he then noticed a soccer ball popping out of the weapon-filled trash bin itself.

With a smirk across his lips, Mega Man pulled out that exact soccer ball and instantly kicked it, knocking out a big row of contestants such as Helena, Squall, Candy Cane and Cage in one sitting!

"Ouch, that's gonna deserve a red card!" The King cringed a little bit.

"But it's all legal here in the Rumble, King!" JR said, reminding the King. "And Mega Man is using his soccer skills to take care of the competition."

Tazz then shook his head before saying to JR, "Yeah, don't remind me, that _Mega Man Soccer_ game sucked ass."

Still feeling pumped as ever, Mega Man then noticed Candy Cane getting down on all fours while a dazed Squall Leonhart was standing right next to her. This proved to be the perfect position for Mega Man to rush right over to the rebellious schoolgirl and hop on her spine, forcing him to launch towards Squall and hit the gunblader with an impressive jumping tornado DDT!

"Oh, no way!" The King chuckled out of amazement.

"Mega Man just used Candy Cane as a mini-trampoline to hit that leaping DDT on Squall!" Cole pointed out.

"I think Squall's in for some major painkillers here after the Rumble!" Tazz chuckled.

Meanwhile, as Mega Man continued to build up momentum like any other contestant would do, the camera scrolled over to the right side of the ring where Shantae was busy trying to knock Blaze Fielding off the apron with repeatable shoulder blocks to the ribs in attempt to get her eliminated.

"Look at that, Blaze is in major trouble!" JR replied.

"I'll say, Shantae's trying her best to get Blaze eliminated here in this match!" Cole nodded with the Oklahoman.

Shantae attempted another shoulder block only for Blaze to move out of the way and kick Shantae right in the side of the face. This blinded Shantae long enough for Blaze to re-enter the ring via Slingshot Canadian Destroyer on Shantae from the apron!

"Oh my god!" The King said with a yelp.

"Slingshot Canadian Destroyer from the apron!" Cole quickly pointed out.

That Slingshot Canadian Destroyer didn't knock out Shantae completely, but it left her stumbling back towards the ropes long enough for both Blaze and Axel to rush right toward her with a double dropkick, therefore sending Shantae over the top rope and onto the floor for a quick elimination (much to a mixed reaction from the San Diego crowd, of course)!

"And a Double Dropkick for the elimination!" JR shouted.

"No, anybody but Shantae!" The King said, groaning in defeat, "Dang it, she was a looker!"

"And she had them fine double whoppers too!" Tazz replied, referring to Shantae's 'hips'.

"Sorry, Tazz and King, it's just the way this Rumble has to be!" JR shrugged to both Tazz and King.

**70th Elimination: Shantae; Eliminated by: Axel Stone and Blaze Fielding; Duration: 14:34**

While Shantae left ringside much to the disappointment of her fans at ringside, Cloud Strife started to climb up at the lower left turnbuckle trying to attempt a high-risk superplex to Mai Shiranui, who was busy trying to grab onto the ropes as possible.

"Uh-oh, this is gonna be bad news for both Cloud and Mai here!" The King said, taking in a big nervous gulp.

JR then reminded King, "Even bigger for Cloud if someone attempts to push him off the middle rope and onto the floor just like that!"

However, before Cloud could even think of superplexing Mai right off the top rope though, Mai's hide was immediately saved once Kyo approached Cloud and caught him in an Electric Chair position, leaving the busty kunoichi in red to remain on top. It wouldn't be long though once Mai realized the position she was suddenly in seeing Cloud on top of Kyo's shoulders. She looked around and saw the fans chant "LOD" at both her and Kyo, knowing they wanted to see the double team that made the Road Warriors famous in their career.

"Whoa, we gonna see it?" Tazz said to Cole.

"Kyo's definitely got Rock set up on his shoulders, so we'll see what Mai can do here!" Cole shrugged to Tazz, "Is she thinking what I think she's thinking?"

Mai was about to give Cole's answer her own way as the ninja in red leapt off the top ropes and blasted Cloud with a huge flying clothesline, leaving the spiky-haired soldier to flip himself all the way down much to a huge pop from the audience.

"There it is, the move that made Hawk and Animal legends, the Doomsday Device!" The King shrieked in excitement.

"No doubt it's gonna be doomsday for Cloud if he keeps this kind of punishment like this!" Tazz nodded, "Heck, I'm amazed he's still in this matchup for so long!"

"It just goes to show you how resilient Cloud is at taking punishment like this, Tazz!" Cole said to the ECW great.

While Cloud tried his best to recover from that unexpected double team, the countdown clock appeared once more on the titantron as the people continued to take notice to the stage and see which entrant was gonna make his/her appearance next. And no doubt they were waiting once again with anticipation.

"We've finally passed 100 contestants, and now we've got 50 left to go!" Cole replied in energetic fashion, "Just who will the next 101st entrant be?"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Welp, that's another chapter done for today. I swear, the grind's so worth it. But enough about that. Let's check out the facts, shall we?**

_**Number of competitors who have been eliminated: **_70

_**Number of competitors still left in the ring: **_30

_**Number of competitors still left: **_50

_**Competitors that are eliminated: **_Dan Hibiki, Arthur, Roxas, Niko Bellic, Claire Redfield, Elena Fisher, Hurk Drubman, Commander Shepard, Sir Dan Fortesque, Gabriel Logan, Shana, Psymon Stark, Akira Yuki, Ken Masters, Guybrush Threepwood, Taki, Nina Williams, Ratchet, Jak, Pac-Man, Ryo Sakazaki, Hope Estheim, Strider Hiryu, Issac Clarke, Handsome Jack, Billy Lee, Chell, Luigi, Delsin Rowe, Tomba, Guile, Vault Dweller, Lone Wanderer, T.J. Combo, Joker, Zero, Link, Setsuka, Corvo Attano, Tails, Sonic The Hedgehog, Coco Bandicoot, Iori Yagami, Zangief, Christie Monteiro, Alyx Vance, Captain Falcon, Ryu Hayabusa, Samus Aran, Doomguy, Xion, Eric Sparrow, Phoenix Wright, Trish, Sonya Blade, Rouge The Bat, Soma Cruz, Ellie, Agent 47, Krystal, Fulgore, Hong YunSeong, Rock Howard, Byleth Eisner, Dorothea Arnault, Marth, Jack Carver, Falco Lombardi, Reiko Hinomoto and Shantae

_**Competitors that are still in the ring: **_Cloud Strife, D-Va, Johnny Cage, Cammy White, Jin Kazama, Sub-Zero, Candy Cane, Ezio Auditore, Duke Nukem, Kitana, Crash Bandicoot, Squall Leonhart, Sophitia Alexandra, Marshall Law, Blaze Fielding, Lightning, Mai Shiranui, Chris Redfield, Aisha, Kyo Kusanagi, Raven, Helena Douglas, Axel Stone, Dixie Clemets, Siegfried Schtauffen, Tina Armstrong, Lloyd, Simon Belmont, Pasadena O'Possum and Mega Man

_**Most Eliminations: **_Byleth Eisner (8 eliminations) **(NEW!)**

_**Longest-Lasting Competitor:**_ Cloud Strife (100 minutes)

**Now that the starts are over and done with, we now have these burning questions to answer:**

**Will Lloyd continue to piss the rest of the crowd off?**

**Will the Rumble ever survive without Shantae's "double whoppers"? (Yep, we're talking about DAT ASS!)**

**Does Aleister Black really deserve better in the WWE (I fully believe he does since that assbag Vince McMahon and that fat f**k Bruce Pritchard keep ruining him for not putting him on TV already)?**

**Those questions will be answered in the chapter everyone. So don't forget to read, review and leave a little feedback if you want to see more of the Rumble. Until next time, trend this: #AleisterBlackDeservesBetter**


	14. Ch 14: Going Bananas

**Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble**

**Rated T for Mild Language and Violence**

**Summary: 150 competitors from your favorite video games compete in an all-out battle royal gauntlet to see which character can not only be considered the greatest of all time, but can be granted any wish he desires. Who will definitely be the last one standing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with any video games or any of the characters from those video games. The various characters from every video game you see here are owned by Nintendo, Sony, Sega, Capcom, SNK, WB Games, Square Enix, Bandai Namco, Activision, Konami, Blizzard, Rockstar Games, Atlus, Rare, Microsoft, Ubisoft, Koei Tecmo, etc. Anyway, to make sure I'm not doing this alone though since both The Amazing Ghost Musician and WOLFWATCHER12 will help me out with this story as well. So all thanks and the credit goes to him, everyone. Anyway, sit back with a nice six-pack full of Sprite with you, and enjoy this masterpiece we have created. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Going Bananas**_

* * *

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #101: Morrigan Aensland (DarkStalkers)**

As the buzzer sounded for the 100th time of the night, the crowd all heard the sound of "Girls, Girls, Girls" by Motley Crue blasting through the soundspeakers as an attractive teal-haired woman with long hair, voluptuous figure, black one piece with dark pink leggings, black high-heeled boots, and bat wings on the top of her head came out to a brilliant response from the entire male demographic sitting at ringside right now.

Both Tazz and The King took a big shine to this mysterious entrant, keeping their eyes on her mostly on her delectable cleavage.

"All right, we got more puppies!" The King smirked, "Heck, I think they're a great pair of bat-puppies if you ask me!"

"Well, our next entrant is actually a succubus from the Darkstalkers franchise, King!" Cole said to the King, "And she goes by the name of Morrigan Aensland!"

"Then how come she's got bat wings on her head?" Tazz shrugged out.

"Not that I know of, Tazz." JR shrugged back to Tazz, "But one thing is certain, she plans to seduce this entire competition!"

After taking in that long sexy strut down the aisle, Morrigan got right inside the ring and stood next to the one man Morrigan was looking at right now: Johnny Cage. Apparently, he stopped what he was doing and saw the succubus get inside the ring and give him a flirtatious wink.

"Well, ain't you quite a heartthrob, huh?" Morrigan chuckled to him.

"Yep, they all say so, honey." Johnny Cage smirked back, "And I gotta say, that walk down that aisle was definitely sex-ay, sweetheart."

The King liked what he was seeing from this scene, forcing him to smirk, "Looks like Morrigan's taking a liking to Cage!"

"Good lord, King!" JR groaned in disgust, "I think everyone knows how this is gonna end!"

Tazz groaned to JR as he said, "C'mon, quit being a sore ass, JR! What's the worst that can happen?"

"Seriously, Tazz?" Cole said rolling his eyes, "Do you not see how unpredictable the rumble tonight has been?"

Enjoying the actor's company all to herself, Morrigan then decided to ask Cage for a favor by saying, "So, now that I'm meeting you for the first time, you want to see some of my… 'acting' skills right in the back…?"

Smirking like a goofy schoolboy, Cage nodded as he said, "Well, that's quite an interesting offer, ma'am. So my answer is-"

Unfortunately, Cage would not give her that answer though as Sophitia Alexandra dropkicked Morrigan right into Johnny Cage, forcing her head to collide with his in a bit of a head-on collision!

"Wha… oh, come on!" The King whined.

"That's definitely not fair," Tazz shook his head, "I wanted to see those acting skills of hers!"

"I bet neither of them are quite family-friendly, I assume!" JR shook his head.

Morrigan was allegedly pissed at the blonde-haired greek for cutting her interaction with Cage off. In fact, she was so pissed that she tried to take a swing at Sophitia, only for the blonde to duck down and lift the succubus up from behind, forcing Morrigan's spine to get slammed on Sophitia's knee with a big atomic drop!

"Oh, got it right in the tush, Cole!" Tazz pointed out.

"Morrigan definitely getting a rough start here in the Rumble!" Cole replied.

Morrigan found her hips hurting from the attack, forcing her to move to the ropes and recover. As she was doing so however, she saw Sophitia running right towards her, trying to attempt a clothesline in order to get Morrigan eliminated early.

But the beautiful succubus managed to outsmart Sophitia one step further by catching the greek by surprise, lifting her up with a back body drop that sent Sophitia over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to big cheers from the crowd!

"Well, someone's getting a trip back to Athens!" The King groaned in defeat.

"And Morrigan made sure she got a first-class seat!" JR nodded.

"That right there marks Morrigan's first elimination tonight!" Cole pointed out.

**71st Elimination: Sophitia Alexandra; Eliminated by: Morrigan Aensland; Duration: 23:26**

Right after Sophitia took her leave from ringside, the camera zoomed to the left where Duke Nukem was busy searching under the weapon-filled trash can. After seconds of searching though, Duke pulled out what seemed to be a six-pack full of Miller Lite beer, which made the muscleman smirk with delight.

"Well, looks like it's Miller time tonight, guys!" Tazz smirked out juicily.

"Duke definitely having a good time here at the Video Game All-Star Royal Rumble and so are we!" JR exclaimed.

The King then shouted over to Duke from the commentary table, "Hey, throw a beer over to me!"

"I don't think Duke's gonna hear you, King!" Cole exclaimed to the King.

Before Duke could open up a beer from one of the plastic rings though, he was soon cut off by Marshall Law, who was approaching him while trying to keep his breath from all of the fighting.

"Man, it's getting rough out there..." Marshall said to himself before looking up to Duke with the beers in hand, "Hey, you gonna hand me a beer? I'm thirsty."

"Sure, no problem!" Duke nodded as he popped a beer open just to give to Law alone.

The two men then proceeded to drink down their beers, Stone Cold Steve Austin-style, much to the delight of this ecstatic San Diego crowd who all wanted to see a mini-beer bash here in the Rumble.

"Well, I'm not sure if I condone beer-drinking here in the Rumble, but anything goes here in the Rumble!" JR exclaimed with a smirk.

"It's not fair," The King groaned, "They didn't give me a beer!"

Before the two men could come finish their beers though, they were instantly cut off by Lloyd, who immediately threw a chair at the two of them which resulted in both Duke and Law falling down with their beer joining them down the mat. This kind of scene wasn't taking too lightly to the fans, who booed loudly to Lloyd in response.

"You definitely won't get to, King!" Cole shook his head to the Hall-of-Famer, "Looks like Lloyd just crashed their beer party!"

"Yeesh! Talk about a party pooper, huh Cole?" Tazz said to Cole.

Lloyd wasn't quite finished with that beer bash though as the silver haired bastard himself decided to end that little beer party both Duke and Law where having with themselves.

He took the four-pack of canned Miller Lites and threw them away out of the ring, much to more boos from the audience.

"Oh, great." The King groaned, "Not also is he ruining this Rumble, but worse than that, he just got rid of the beer!"

"No use of drinking that now unfortunately!" Tazz shook his head.

As Lloyd continued the raise the ire of this angry pissed off crowd, the San Diego faithful inside Qualcomm Stadium all turned to the stage, where the Rumble clock soon lit up the titantron to its next entrant in the match.

"Well, the beer party may be over, but the next entrant's party may start to begin!" Cole exclaimed, "Just who will be the next entrant coming out?"

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #102: Cid Highwind (Final Fantasy VII)**

Once that familiar buzzer hit for a good 101st time, the song "Flight Of Icarus" by Iron Maiden began blasting through the sound system as a middle-aged man (right around 32 years old) with blonde hair, five-o'clock shadow, eye goggles around his forehead, white shirt that was covered by a blue shirt vest, brown gloves, olive jeans and brown boots came out to another stellar pop from the crowd. What completed his look however wasn't just his signature spear he was carrying, but he also had a cigarette in his mouth that he blew smoke into before taking that run down the aisle.

"I think somebody's about to smoke the competition here, JR!" The King said, pointing out to the next entrant.

"You could be right, King!" JR nodded, "And our 101st entrant of the night, Cid Highwind from Final Fantasy VII, is gonna show who's the real pilot in this ring!"

"I agree," Tazz nodded as well, "I got a good feeling he's about to take flight!"

And no doubt, Tazz's words would definitely come true once Cid clutched onto his spear tightly.

Using his own weapon, Cid used the spear to pole vault him right inside the ring, making people stand up to their feet with a big gigantic pop!

"Whoa, no way!" The King shrieked with excitement.

"A nice creative way for Cid to enter the ring!" Cole nodded.

Lloyd was looking to ruin Cid's fun by attempting to strike him, but the pilot of the Highwind himself thought quickly as he ducked and struck Lloyd right in the ribs with a spear, followed by using that same spear to sweep him right by his legs!

"Cid's starting out strong here!" Tazz exclaimed.

"He definitely did just that by taking Lloyd off his feet, that's for sure!" JR nodded to Tazz.

Axel Stone attempted to swat that spear away from Cid for himself, but the chain-smoking pilot of course took a grip on his favorite weapon, therefore leading to a big of a tug-of-war between Axel and Cid.

"Looks like there's a tug-of-war going down here!" Cole pointed out.

"I think Axel's looking to make a big steal, Cole!" Tazz suggested to Cole.

However, Cid wasn't gonna let that happen though as the pilot of the Highwind managed to boot Axel right in the gut, all before slamming that spear of his right into the back of Axel, knocking him down.

"Yeah, I don't think that's gonna happen at all, Tazz!" JR said, shaking his head to Tazz.

"I'm thinking that spear must be closer to Cid than his airships!" Cole replied.

The King nodded to Cole before saying, "Heck, probably his cigarettes too!"

With the momentum still building on his side, Cid looked around to see Squall trying so hard to desperately get Marshall Law over the top rope in order to eliminate him. Knowing that he had to do the right thing and all, Cid rushed right over to Squall and attempted to double team Law in order to make it a two-on-one elimination process.

"They got Law right where they want him!" Tazz pointed out.

"They're Final Fantasy folk, Tazz!" Cole replied to the ECW legend, "So you'll have to expect them teaming up one way or another!"

Law attempted to hang onto the ropes for as long as he could, but it was to no avail as he felt one of his hands slip off the ropes, which was perfect for both Cloud and Squall to get the martial artist over the top rope and onto the floor!

"Well, his Kung Fu Fighting days are over!" The King smirked.

"And so is his time in the Rumble too!" JR nodded, "Game over for Marshall Law!"

**72nd Elimination: Marshall Law; Eliminated by: Cid Highwind and Squall Leonhart; Duration: 23:39**

Right after Law took his disappointing leave from ringside, the camera shifted to the upper right side of the ring where Helena Douglas and Cloud Strife hit Jin Kazama with a double dropkick that forced him to tumble towards the ropes, getting tied up in the process.

"Big double dropkick from Helena and Cloud!" Cole exclaimed.

"Yeah, but that of course got Jin trapped in the process!" Tazz pointed out.

With Jin's entire arms and shoulders trapped around the ropes, this forced both Helena and Cloud to stomp on Jin's ribs repeatedly, hitting him around ten times in order to rough him up even more.

"Jin's in a whole lot of trouble there." The King pointed out as well.

"No doubt Helena and Cloud got the upper hand all over him." JR nodded.

The two then proceeded to lift his legs off the mat in attempt to throw him over, only for Cloud to use his footpower to push both Helena and Cloud off of him. Once they got back up though, they got back up only for Jin to retreat to the apron and hop on the ropes, only to be caught by an RKO out of nowhere courtesy of D-Va!

"Oh man!" Tazz shrieked.

"RKO right out of nowhere, courtesy of D-Va!" Cole said, nearly falling out of his seat.

"She definitely came at the right place in definitely the right time!" JR nodded.

With the rest of crowd going on a frenzy for D-Va's entire stunt, the ovation soon died down fast enough for them to turn to the stage and see the Rumble clock appear on the titantron, nearly ticking down to the next entrant of the match.

"This Rumble's about to continue with the next entrant coming in!" The King exclaimed, "Who's got number 103?"

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #103: Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes)**

After the buzzer once again sounded off like always, the crowd all popped once they heard the song "Bad" by Michael Jackson play all around the soundstage. That was soon followed of course by the appearance of a man with spiky black hair, white shirt that was covered by his red jacket, tight denim jeans, white sneakers and gold shades. He managed to point his finger guns right to the screaming audience in order to get him even more pumped.

"Hey, I think this guy may be looking to go for a touchdown!" Tazz nodded.

Cole then nodded back as he said, "As in Travis Touchdown from the No More Heroes series, Tazz! He's number 103 in the Rumble so far."

"With a look that's so hip and snazzy, no wonder he's one to look out for!" The King replied.

Once he took that long run in the aisle though, Travis finally managed to get in the ring and took Ezio's feet off with a spear!

"Wow, take a look at that!" Tazz shrieked with excitement.

"He nearly dead gummed ripped Ezio's body apart with that spear!" J.R. said, cringing a little.

Travis wouldn't be quite done with Ezio though as he backed the struggling assassin right to the lower right corner.

Once Ezio finally managed to get right back up though, Travis came rushing in delivering an epic Stinger Splash to Ezio, much to the delight of the crowd here in San Diego.

"Stinger Splash at the corner!" JR shouted.

"I can't believe he's tearing it up so far!" Tazz nodded, feeling impressed by Travis's skills.

"Well, it's no surprise that he's a big pro wrestling fan, Tazz!" Cole said to Tazz.

The Stinger Splash got Travis Touchdown so pumped up that he proceeded to do another one, just for the sake of his fans.

With Ezio struggling to recover from the corner, Travis approached him yet again and delivered yet another big Stinger Splash for good measure!

"And he nails another one!" The King smirked.

"I don't know how good Travis is keeping up here, but it seems really damn good here from my standpoint!" Tazz nodded.

Still feeling pumped as ever from those two Stinger Splashes, Travis immediately went to the opposite corner, looking to go for a third Stinger Splash on Ezio.

Once he took off running though however, Ezio looked up what was coming his way and ducked down with an unexpected back body drop, launching Travis Touchdown over the top rope but managed to remain on the apron just to keep himself safe from elimination.

"Whoa, that was a close one!" JR sighed with relief.

"That was almost suicide for him!" Tazz nodded to JR.

Ezio managed to use Travis's hesitation for a second as the assassin attempted to hit Travis with a big forearm shot to the head, which forced the hero to hang onto the ropes once again!

"He's... no, he's still in!" The King slowly pointed out.

"Travis just managed to hang in there!" J.R. pointed out as well.

It wouldn't be for long though as Ezio attempted to push Travis just by using his boot. But Travis still managed to hang onto the ropes, making sure he didn't let go. That also didn't stop Raven and Cammy White from helping Ezio attempt to push Travis off the apron in a three-on-one elimination process. Yet still, Travis wasn't letting go of the ropes regardless.

"Oh man, Travis is in deep deep trouble here!" Tazz groaned in horror.

Cole then shook his head saying, "I don't think Travis is gonna be lasting long with odds like that!"

And he definitely wasn't going to.

Johnny Cage immediately saw what was going on between Travis and the three entrants themselves, therefore deciding to help out right away by taking his good sunglasses off his face and flicking it towards Travis. The youngster was immediately cut off by the flying specs right away, forcing both Cage, Ezio, Raven and Cammy to finally push Travis off the apron and onto the floor, resulting in his elimination much to the raucous boos in the crowd.

"Oh no, I can't believe it!" Tazz groaned.

"He's already gone?" The King said to JR, "And just like that?"

"I'm afraid so, guys!" Cole nodded to both King and Tazz.

"Travis Touchdown, a big fan favorite here in the Rumble, has been eliminated unexpectedly in this match!" Cole sadly groaned.

**73rd Elimination: Travis Touchdown; Eliminated by: Johnny Cage, Raven, Cammy White and Ezio Auditore; Duration: 0:42**

As Travis left ringside feeling very surprised and upset from his elimination, the camera soon scrolled over to the left where Candy Cane was busy looking left to right for some reason before asking the commentators far away from the ring.

"Hey, where in the hell did you see my boyfriend?!" Candy Cane said, shouting over to Tazz.

"Um, what are you talkin' about?" Tazz shrugged back.

Cole then whispered in Tazz's face, "I think she means YunSeong, Tazz."

"Oh, I think he got eliminated due to a smoke bomb going off." Tazz shouted back to Candy Cane.

Before Candy Cane could complain and groan at the slightest though, she felt herself being grabbed from behind by Kitana, who tried to attempt a German suplex. Being the dirty schoolgirl heel she was, Candy swung her leg backwards, lowblowing Kitana right between her legs!

"Oh, that's not gonna feel good!" JR shook his head uncomfortably.

"I think Candy Cane might have popped Kitana's cherry on that one!" Tazz smirked out.

"Yeah, but not in a good way!" The King said, shaking his head as well.

Meanwhile, as Candy Cane continued to get a little breather in the middle of the ring, the crowd all looked to the stage once again, awaiting the Rumble clock to tick down to its next upcoming entrant in the match.

"The hits continue to keep on getting better, folks!" JR exclaimed, "Who's gonna get a hold of the 104th entrant here tonight?"

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #104: Miss Spencer (Rumble Roses)**

As the buzzer went off once again, the fans all heard the song "Hot For Teacher" by Van Halen played around the titantron, forcing them to erupt to their feet as an attractive blonde teacher with a short ponytail. red eyeglasses, a white buttoned up shirt with a red scarf, orange miniskirt, orange kneepads and black boots came through the curtain, nearly being cheered through the roof thanks to thousands of horny male demographic sitting by the stands.

"Oh, guess who's got it bad, got it bad, got it bad tonight?" The King smirked to his broadcast partners.

JR nodded before saying, "Apparently, this woman from Rumble Roses does, King! It's Miss Spencer coming in at #104!"

"Although I can agree that these 70,000 plus fans are definitely hot for teachers, I can guarantee you that!" Tazz nodded out.

After adjusting her glasses just to give Candy Cane one cold hard stare, Miss Spencer made a dash down the aisle and immediately rushed inside the ring, letting the fans go bat-shit crazy as both Miss Spencer and Candy Cane exchanged quick punch shots against one another.

"Oh, we got a fast and furious encounter going on here!" Tazz pointed out.

"No doubt, rivalries like these are the reason why I love the Rumble!" The King nodded to Tazz.

The blows began to trade one another between Miss Spencer and Candy Cane for a good ten seconds before the blonde-haired teacher herself managed to trap Candy Cane right to the ropes. Miss Spencer then whipped the rebellious schoolgirl towards the ropes, only for Candy Cane to counterwhip, sending Miss Spencer running instead. Candy Cane attempted to catch Miss Spencer by surprise with a discus clothesline, only for the teacher to duck right down and run back, blasting Candy Cane in the face with a running wheel kick!

"Miss Spencer coming through!" JR shouted proudly.

"No doubt she wrecked Candy Cane there!" Tazz nodded.

The teacher was far from over with her so-called student though as Miss Spencer took advantage of a dazed and confused Candy Cane, kicking her right in the ribs and locking her with a double underhook lock. Which didn't last long before Miss Spencer dropped Candy Cane's face right on the mat with a Pedigree!

"There she is with the Pedigree!" Cole exclaimed, "Very reminiscent of Triple H!"

The move managed to get Candy Cane incapacitated long enough for Miss Spencer to rush right towards her with a big double clothesline, sending Candy Cane over the top rope and onto the floor with a very big pop!

"And she's gone!" JR exclaimed.

"Dang it, not my favorite pair of puppies!" The King said, groaning like a child.

"Tough luck, King!" Tazz smirked to King, "Looks like Candy Canes headin' back to detention!"

**74th Elimination: Candy Cane; Eliminated by: Miss Spencer; Duration: 43:28**

Candy Cane immediately got up to her feet as she looked around the crowd, who was chanting "Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na, Hey Hey Hey, Goodbye" to her non-stop. Knowing she wouldn't take her elimination seriously, Candy Cane foolishly attempted to get back in the ring, only for the rest of the officials to restrain her right away. Despite that, it didn't stop Candy Cane from giving Miss Spencer a verbal thrashing of course.

"You son of a... I'll get you back for this. You'll see!" Candy Cane said, shouting to her own teacher before she left on her own terms.

"Wow, talk about a spoiled brat, huh?" JR said to Cole.

The longtime SmackDown announcer then nodded to JR, "Yeah, makes me glad I didn't go to private school."

Meanwhile, as Candy Cane finally left ringside, the camera scrolled down to the right where Crash Bandicoot managed to slam Dixie down to the mat with a Powerbomb, right before Crash transitioned into a boston crab literally trapping the cowgirl in the painful submission move. Dixie felt her back wrench painfully as Crash continued to sit down on her spine, compressing her lower back down to the mat.

"Crash with that impressive transition!" JR exclaimed.

"That's gotta be the most painful thing Dixie's gonna feel from that bandicoot!" The King nodded, "I'd know I hate it if I was in her shoes."

The punishment wouldn't be quite over for Dixie though as Pasadena came by and trapped the blonde-haired cowgirl with a Crossface submission hold, therefore leaving Dixie trapped and unable to get out from this double submission hold.

"Oh, I feel like a chiropractor's in order for Dixie now!" Tazz replied.

"I think you're right, Tazz." The King yelped, "I don't know how we can hire one for these hurt contestants!"

"I'm guessing Dixie's gonna afford one the most!" JR nodded out.

The pain that Dixie was feeling around her spine, neck and shoulders was so excruciating, she felt like she was getting tortured by Anesthesia herself back at a Rumble Roses ring.

It wouldn't last long thankfully as Tina Armstrong came running out of nowhere and decked Crash right in the back of the head with an enzugiri, right around at the same time Aisha came running and decked Pasadena O'Possum right in the face with a running dropkick.

"Well, talk about help from unlikely places!" Cole sighed in relief.

"Yeah, especially from Tina!" The King nodded to Cole, "Heck, I'm thinking Tina wants Dixie all to herself!"

"I think that's probably gonna be her objective, King!" JR nodded.

While Dixie Clemets struggled to get back in this match however, the camera scrolled up to see Kyo Kusanagi and Mai Shiranui attempting to lift up Duke Nukem for a double suplex, but to no avail unfortunately.

"Yeah, I don't think that's gonna happen." Tazz said, shaking his head at this failed feat of strength.

"It definitely can't be considered how big Duke Nukem's muscles are!" Cole replied, agreeing with Tazz.

Despite that failed attempt though, both Kyo and Mai continued to try yet again for the second attempt. But as that was happening though, the crowd all focused on the stage once more, seeing the countdown clock light up once again for the next entrant that was about to come out momentarily.

"Looks like both Kyo and Mai may need a little extra help here," JR shrugged, "Hopefully the next entrant may be of use!"

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #105: Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury/The King of Fighters)**

With the buzzer sounding off full-blast, the song "Till I Collapse" from Eminem began to play on repeat as a certain blonde-haired man with a signature Red "Fatal Fury" hat, grey tank top that was covered by a familiar red vest, denim jeans and red Sketchers shoes began making his way through the curtain set to a tremendous applause from the crowd inside Qualcomm Stadium. The people immediately went crazy for this entrant, who spent the entire duration chanting "Terry! Terry! Terry!" over and over again.

"I guess they found one in the form of this man!" The King smirked with anticipation.

"He's the hero that put Southtown on the map, and one of SNK's finest from both Fatal Fury and the King of Fighters, Terry Bogard at #105!" Cole exclaimed.

Tazz then shook his head while replying with a big gulp, "Yeah, but whatever you do, don't let him ask you if you're okay!"

"I'm certain someone's gotta be stupid to fall for that!" JR nodded to Tazz.

After tipping his hat to the rest of the crowd, Terry began to run down the aisle in full-speed before finally getting inside the ring just in time to see Kyo and Mai attempt once again to lift up Duke Nukem for a double suplex.

He helped out right away by grabbing Duke Nukem right by the legs and as both Kyo and Mai attempted to lift him up, Terry strongly picked Duke's legs right up the mat, leaving both the ex-high schooler and kunoichi to finally slam him with that double suplex. This unbelievable feat of strength immediately brought the fans to their entire feet, chanting "This is awesome" as a result.

"Hey, you say it can't be done, Tazz, but by gawd they did!" JR shrieked.

Tazz was shocked out of his feet saying, "Whoa, you've gotta be kidding me!"

"I wish we were, Tazz, but this is a real deal!" Cole replied to Tazz.

"I bet Duke's gonna be shocked this happened to him right now!" The King nodded.

While the crowd continued to get crazy after what they saw, the celebration definitely didn't last long though as the San Diego faithful all turned to the stage and let out a chorus of boos for some reason. It wasn't until the camera scrolled up to the stage to see Pinstripe Potoroo looking very pissed off as he walked down the aisle with backstage officials telling him to go back.

"Oh, damn it, this guy again?!" Cole heavily groaned.

"What on earth is Pinstripe Potoroo doing here?" JR raised his eyebrow, "He's not even supposed to be in the damn Rumble!"

"Well, of course he's not, he got replaced by Tails!" Cole said to JR.

"That should've never happened!" The King said, practically defending Pinstripe, "He got cheated thanks to Kenny Omega and the rest of his friends earlier tonight!"

One of the backstage officials tried to get a hold of Pinstripe, only for the pissed off potoroo to swat his hand away saying, "Hey, getcha hands off of me! I'm gonna get in that ring, and there ain't a damn thing you can do about it!"

However, there was one guy who was actually standing in his way in the middle of ringside. Pinstripe immediately looked down at the ramp to see the event's personal one-man security team Kurtis Stryker stand in the way.

"Um, I think Stryker has to disagree there, Pinstripe!" JR pointed out.

"Yeah, right, like Pinstripe afraid of some mall cop!" The King said, chuckling towards JR's face.

"Stryker's not a mall cop, King!" Cole said to King, practically defending Stryker, "I'll have you know he's part of a riot squad from New York City!"

Looking quite unintimidated in front of Stryker, Pinstripe sneered with anger, "I don't wanna have to fight ya, but if you know what's good for me, you'll let me in this Rumble right… now."

Looking back to Terry Bogard and back to Pinstripe, Stryker immediately stepped aside, therefore letting the suit-wearing Potoroo finally in the ring. But as he did though, Terry immediately approached him with a cheerful smirk on his face.

He immediately tipped his hat to Pinstripe saying, "Hey, Pinhead, are you OK?"

"What's it to ya, hat freak?" Pinstripe snarled.

And then all of a sudden, Terry rushed right over to Pinstripe by punching him hard in the face and blasted a big wave of energy screaming, "BUSTAH WOLF!"

The impact of that shot was so strong that it literally sent Pinstripe flying right through the sky and out of orbit, leaving the rest of the commentators and fans all stunned in shock. Stryker on the other hand, was left with a big satisfied smile on his face.

"GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY, HE BAH GAWD SENT HIM FLYING!" JR shrieked out of his seat.

Tazz was immediately lost for words screaming, "Did we… DID WE JUST SEE A FINAL SMASH?!"

"I can't believe Terry Bogard just did that!" The King shrieked as well, leaving himself in shock.

"Indeed," Cole nodded before saying, "And I guess that's probably the last we're gonna see of Pinstripe for good!"

With the crowd right on their feet, Terry decided to do what he loved to do best after pulling out his special move. And that was to take his "Fatal Fury" cap and toss it to the audience shouting "OK!" in response!

"There we go, that's what I've been wanting to hear!" JR nodded with satisfaction.

"These fans are definitely OK, although I can't say the same for Pinstripe!" Cole shook his head, "He's definitely LONG gone!"

"It's still not fair, Cole!" The King whined, still complaining about what Terry did to Pinstripe.

"Sorry King, life's not fair." Tazz shook his head at the King, "Let's move on living!"

With the rest of the crowd literally going on a frenzy after what Terry did, they soon found themselves focusing on the stage again, seeing the Rumble clock light up YET again for their next entrant about to appear in the match.

"This crowd is still on their feet, ladies and gentleman," JR replied, "Will they be that way once our next character comes out in only T-minus 12... 11..."

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #106: Sebastian (Stardew Valley)**

As the buzzer sounded off once again, the song "Horror Business" by The Misfits began playing from the soundstage as a man with stylish emo hair, black hoodie, dark blue jeans and dark brown shoes came out with a shovel in his hands. Much to the delight of fans though, the next entrant was busy walking alongside a spiky blonde-haired man on the left and a beautiful velvet-haired girl in a dark purple/haired dress with brown boots on the right.

"Ah, here's somebody that can smoke the competition!" Tazz pointed out.

"Entering at #106 is Sebastian from the hottest indie title of 2016, "Stardew Valley"!" Cole exclaimed.

"No doubt he's got friends like Sam and Abigail to back him all the way!" JR replied in unison.

After giving two of his best friends a fist bump, Sebastian entered the ring right away, giving Cloud Strife two shovel shots across the ribs and the back!

"Sebastian starting off strong and hard there!" Tazz pointed out.

"He definitely has to be the moody one out of his group of friends!" Cole exclaimed.

Siegfried tried to be the next man that attempted to stop Sebastian's momentum, but the emo gave the knight another shovel shot to the abdomen, all before putting the shovel down in perfect position for Sebastian to drop Siegfried with a DDT. The fans all watched in cringe seeing Siegfried's head being driven down to the metal plate.

"Ohhhh, right on the shovel!" The King cringed a bit.

"That'll be one heck of a headache to wake up to!" JR replied.

Sebastian managed to continue his momentum for a little bit longer before he was immediately cut off with a glowing Shadow Kick, courtesy of Johnny Cage!

"Cage with a big Shadow Kick!" Tazz exclaimed.

"That definitely didn't last long!" The King chuckled a bit.

Cage immediately felt himself getting pumped up pulling off one of the best signature moves he was known for, much to the delight of the crowd watching him.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long for him as Cage stepped on the shovel's entire handle, forcing the entire shovel to connect with Cage's entire face!

"Oh my gawd!" JR shrieked.

"Oh, no!" The King shrieked as well, "What in the hell were you thinking, Johnny?!"

"It's simple, King: He just walked right into a shovel!" Tazz said, trying to hold in his laughter.

Meanwhile, as Johnny was busy crying his ass off, Raven was busy getting the upper hand on Simon Belmont as he got him held up into a Samoan Drop position.

Before he could even think about dropping him however, Simon managed to wiggle free and push Raven right toward the ropes. When he turned around however, Simon rushed right at him with a double clothesline that sent him over the top rope and onto the floor, marking Simon's first elimination of the match!

"Guess Blade didn't belong in this world!" The King smirked.

"It's Raven, not Blade!" JR said, correcting the King very sternly.

"My mistake!" The King yelped in defense, "It's just that he reminds me like Wesley Snipes!"

"Well, he's not, King!" Cole replied, shaking his head at the King.

**75th Elimination: Raven; Eliminated by: Simon Belmont; Duration: 16:27**

Right after he saw Raven leave ringside defeated on his own turns, Simon then turned around only for Duke Nukem to trip him on his feet with his own muscular hands.

He then grabbed him by the legs and then, by the delight of every loyal wrestling fan watching, proceeded to swing him over and over again a la Giant Swing. The fans managed to keep their eyes glued with every rotation, every revolution Duke had made for the blonde-haired vampire slayer.

"I swear, this ain't gonna be a good ride for Simon!" Tazz shook his head.

JR nodded before saying, "Nor is it a pleasant one, Tazz. Look how fast Duke's going right now!"

"Well, you know what they say, JR, 'Round and round, he goes. And where Duke stops, nobody knows'!" Cole shrugged out.

One-by-one, the people inside Qualcomm Stadium all began to count down every single spin for as long as Duke wished.

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

6...

7...

8...

9...

10...

11...

12...

13...

14...

15...

16...

17...

18...

19...

20...

21...

22...

23...

24...

25...

26...

27...

28...

29...

30...

31...

32...

33...

34...

35...

36...

37...

38...

39...

40...

The crowd immediately went apeshit for Duke's swing, as he managed to swing him around an earth-shattering 40 times. That was more than enough to make both men dazed, but Duke on the other hand wasn't quite done with Simon just yet.

Duke then proceeded to use Simon as a catapult, therefore sending him right into the turnpost and knocking him out!

"He hit the post!" JR shouted, "Bah gawd, Simon's head just hit the post!"

"Talk about a horrible night to have a curse," The King smirked before saying, "He just had a horrible night to have a concussion!"

With Simon Belmont still dazed around the ring, the crowd once again all turned over to the stage and saw the Rumble clock lighting up once more for the next entrant to come right through the curtain.

"The fun's not gonna stop there, because the fun's gonna continue with our next entrant!" Tazz exclaimed, "I'm so excited to see who it is!"

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #107: Tawna Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot)**

When the buzzer sounded off from a distance, the song "Six Pack" by Black Flag played all throughout the rafters as a female anthropormorphic bandicoot made her way down the aisle wearing a pink shirt with a light blue scarf and a brown jacket, denim jeans, pink leg-warmers, blue shoes and sporting what seemed to be a blonde/blue punk rock haircut. There were a lot of people in the audience who didn't know who she was, but her face looked quite familiar, which was enough for her to get a decent pop.

"Wait a minute, I don't remember her!" The King shook his head before replying, "Who is she?"

"Well, believe it or not, King, that woman coming out next is Tawna Bandicoot from the Crash Bandicoot franchise!" Cole pointed out.

"Really?" The King raised his eyebrow, "No wonder she looked different from her shirt and hot pants attire!"

"Hey, she's trying something new, King!" JR replied to The King.

**(Take note that this was way before Crash Bandicoot 4 was announced, hencewhy people didn't know who she was at first considering the look we decided to give her for this story.)**

After she got right on the apron though, Tawna managed to stare down to Kitana, who was right on her knees trying to catch her breath.

Deciding to enter the ring in style, Tawna flipped her body and entered inside the ring, dropping Kitana with an insane Slingshot DDT!

"Whoa, that was cool." Tazz replied.

"Impressive Slingshot DDT from Tawna herself!" JR nodded.

Blaze Fielding tried to stop Tawna's momentum by trying to surprise her with a running dropkick out of nowhere, but the bandicoot instantly saw it coming and moved out of the way before pushing Blaze back to the upper left corner using her foot. Blaze then stumbled over Tawna, who ended up surprising her with a big Exploder Suplex!

"Big Exploder right by the corner!" Cole exclaimed.

"She almost got jumped on by Blaze right at the moment!" JR exclaimed as well.

With the momentum she was starting to build up one at a time, Tawna felt like she was now suddenly on a roll.

But it was suddenly put on hold when Tawna found herself being turned around by Pasadena O'Possum, who exchanged quite a cold-hard stare to the punk rock-looking buccaneer herself. The staredown was so personal that the camera, the fans and especially the commentators sitting at ringside caught wind of this scene.

"Uh-oh..." The King said with a big gulp in his throat.

"'Uh-oh' is right, King!" Cole exclaimed, "I think Tawna found herself some competition!"

"You're definitely right, Cole!" Tazz nodded to Cole, "These two have a big rivalry when it comes to Crash Bandicoot himself! And man, do these two despise each other."

Not liking the way she was forced to face Pasadena herself, Tawna scowled back at the racer, "Please tell me you didn't just do that to me right now."

"So what if I did?" Pasadena said, scowling back at her, "What the hell are you gonna do about it?"

"Keep pushing me like that and see what happens!" Tawna replied, warning her very seriously.

"Oh, really?" Pasadena raised her eyebrow, "Because I thought THIS was pushing!"

Just to prove her point, Pasadena decided to literally push Tawna physically, who in return speared the female possum to the mat and flooded her with furious punches. This expected scene definitely caught interest with the fans, who were now getting on their feet cheering and hollering for this catfight to escalate!

"Oh, and the gloves are off!" Tazz smirked with excitement.

"This is the kind of battle everyone wants to see, Tazz!" JR said to the ECW legend.

"Me too!" The King nodded, "This catfight is the reason I love this Rumble!"

Tawna had a good upper hand for a little bit until Pasadena ended up turning things around in her favor, flooding Tawna with a flurry of punch shots of her very own.

"Now Pasadena's fighting back!" Tazz pointed out.

JR nodded as he then said, "No doubt this fight has now gotten personal between the both of them!"

As much as the rest of the fans were watching from ringside enjoyed this catfight, it didn't last long unfortunately though as Crash Bandicoot stepped in and successfully managed to separate both Tawna and Pasadena, much to the disappointment of the crowd.

"Aw man, just when I thought it was gonna be good!" The King said, groaning in defeat.

Still struggling with the two women in his life, Crash said to both Tawna and Pasadena, "Okay, stop fighting, mates! I'm having a very hard time tryin' to keep you apart!"

"That's right, hold me back!" Pasadena said to Crash as she pointed to Tawna, "That way when you lemme go, I can thrash her even more!"

"Was this because I left Crash in the past?" Tawna said, replying to Pasadena, "Look what I did was an accident, okay?"

Pasadena shook her head to Tawna saying, "No, you datin' Pinstripe was an accident! Crash deserved better from you!"

"Women, STOP!" Crash shouted to the two girls, who thankfully did manage to come to a stop, "Look, I understand you two don't like each other and I know what it looks like to be the third bandicoot in this relationship, but I need the two of you to quit fighting for once and help me out! That way it'll just be the three of us in the final three! What do the two of you say, mates?"

Both Tawna and Pasadena attempted to come up with an answer before Lloyd immediately butted in and slugged Crash right in the back of a steel chair!

"Oh, Lloyd from behind!" JR replied while cringing.

Lloyd wasn't quite finished with either Tawna or Pasadena though as he then hit the two of then right in the ribs with the same steel chair he hit Crash with.

And then, with such embroiled rage, he slammed the steel chair around Pasadena's back repeatedly, pounding her endlessly much to the total distaste and hate coming from this pissed off crowd themselves!

"My god, somebody stop this man!" Cole shouted with anger.

"Lloyd's not gonna care if you're man or woman or small or large, he will be heartless no matter what!" Tazz shook his head.

"Damn it, Pasadena meeds help, for goodness sakes!" JR cried out.

After beating her down with a steel chair for a good 15th time, Lloyd finally set the steel chair down, only to see the Rumble clock light up right on the titantron. He came to a complete stop and waited in anticipation as the clock began ticking down to its next entrant.

"The next entrant is about to come out in t-minus 10 seconds!" King replied, "Hopefully, he can manage to stop this savage!"

_**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #108: Dart Feld (The Legend of Dragoon)**

Once the buzzer sounded off again, the crowd was soon treated to the song "Mouth For War" by Pantera playing across the stadium as a spiky brown-haired man with a red headband, black tanktop, black jeans, brown belt, brown boots and red metal-like shoulder pads came out running through the curtain and down the aisle, much to the delight and excitement from the audience themselves. And yet, he came out much to the shock that was immediately left on Lloyd's jaw-dropped face.

"Oh, Lloyd's gonna be in for it now!" The King chuckled.

"He should be now that Dart Feld from The Legend of Dragoon is now in the match!" JR nodded to the King.

"I can see he's got a lot of unfinished business against Lloyd here!" Tazz exclaimed, "So if I were Lloyd here, I think I'd better start running now!"

And that's all what Lloyd did. As soon as Dart finally got inside the ring, Lloyd took the coward's way out by rolling under the ropes and leaving the ring.

That didn't take too kindly to Dart though as he decided to chase right after the silver-haired scumbag, now resulting in a cat-and-mouse chase all across ringside.

"Oh, what a snake in the grass Lloyd's becoming!" JR said out of disgust.

"But Dart's definitely on his tail!" Tazz nodded, "And it won't be long before he snatches it across Lloyd's back!"

"I think he'll do it sooner rather than later!" The King nodded as well.

The chase lasted for a good ten seconds until Lloyd finally got back inside the ring, only to get hit with a big boot courtesy of Sub-Zero. It didn't knock Lloyd out completely, but it left him tired and stunned enough for Dart to get right back into the ring and spear Lloyd right out of his shoes!

"Oh, that got him!" Tazz pointed out.

"Guess you have to thank Sub-Zero for that little assist!" The King chuckled a little.

The fans were eating up every single fist shot that Dart was giving to Lloyd. Indeed, this was the perfect payback for Dart and nothing was gonna stop him.

That was until Lloyd of course, decided to wiggle free and retreat under the ropes once more. Despite that, it didn't stop Dart from chasing right after him again.

"And the chase continues!" JR shouted out.

"I got a feeling this may never end, JR!" The King shook his head.

Meanwhile, as Dart continued to go after Lloyd, the camera quickly shifted back to the ring where Helena Douglas was busy trying to get Aisha over the top rope and onto the floor with an Oklahoma Slam. But luckily for the dancer, Aisha had her hands attached to the ropes, forcing Helena to struggle back and forth as a result.

"Helena is definitely trying her best to get Aisha out of this match!" Cole replied.

"Well, she definitely doesn't want to get eliminated with someone that has a lot of class." Tazz shrugged out to Cole.

After seconds of fighting back, Aisha managed to slip out of Helena's grasp and grabbed the saucy Frenchwoman by the legs, sending Helena over the top rope only to hang on for dear life.

"Whoa, Helena's safe!" The King said, sighing in relief.

However, both Aisha and Dixie Clemets noticed the image of Helena still hanging onto the ropes, which forced the team known as Rodeo Drive to hit Helena with a running double dropkick to the head, forcing Helena to let go of the ropes and drop to the floor for another elimination.

"Well, not for long, King!" JR shook his head.

"Dang it, not another set of poodles gone!" The King groaned once more.

"I'm afraid it is, King!" Tazz nodded, "Time for this beauty to head back to France!"

**76th Elimination: Helena Douglas; Eliminated by: Aisha and Dixie Clemets; Duration: 17:35**

After Helena sadly took her leave from ringside, the camera scrolled back outside the crowd where Dart and Lloyd were now fighting around the stands. Sadly, Lloyd managed to get the advantage by poking Dart right between the eyes and sent him running right to the wall, knocking him out for the time being.

"What a desperate move by Lloyd!" JR replied.

"Hey, he had to do what he did to Dart," Tazz said, defending Lloyd once more. "I mean, that guy is such a savage!"

"Really?" Cole raised his eyebrow. "Because I thought Lloyd was the savage."

Knowing the damage he did to Dart wasn't enough, Lloyd had decided to do more to Dart by taking the camera from the cameraman himself and clutching it tight, waiting for Dart to get up.

"Oh no, this isn't gonna be pleasant!" The King shook his head.

"Hitting Dart with a camera?" Tazz said with a gasp before smirking, "That's gotta be the smartest idea ever. Hope he's ready for his close-up!"

"Oh, ha ha, Tazz…" Cole replied sarcastically.

As Dart turned right around, Lloyd charged with the camera only for Dart to duck right down and superkick Lloyd square in the teeth dead-on!

"Superkick right to Lloyd!" JR shouted.

"Now who's asking for a close-up now?" The King smirked over to Tazz.

"Give me a break, that wasn't even funny on my part…" Tazz said, grumbling to himself.

"Believe me Tazz, nobody finds that funny at all." Cole groaned.

While Dart and Lloyd continued their brawl in the audience, the crowd took the time to look toward the stage and see the countdown clock displayed all across the titantron, making way for the next entrant that was about to come on down to the Rumble match.

"While that brawl goes on, let us see who's drawn #109 in the Rumble!" JR pointed out the curtain.

_**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #109: Barret Wallace (Final Fantasy VII)**

Seconds after the buzzer went off, the crowd immediately went on their feet once they heard the song "X Gon Give It To Ya" by DMX blast around the sound speakers. That was soon followed by the appearance of a dirty green pick-up truck, which was being driven by a big African-American muscleman with a brown vest, black tank top, olive green jeans and brown work boots. Plus, instead of the signature machine gun he had in his left arm, he was equipped with a boxing glove to sport on, just to use for this Royal Rumble match.

"Whoa, we got a real deal comin' through, gents!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Definitely considered to be the muscle of Cloud's AVALANCHE faction, here comes Barret Wallace from Final Fantasy VII at #109!" JR replied.

"Just to let you know that he's dedicating this Rumble match to her daughter, Marlene." Cole replied as well, reminding his broadcast partners, "So regardless what happens, he's gonna do his best to make it as far as he can and survive."

After he got out of his truck, Barret adjusted his glasses and hit the ring running, blasting both Axel Stone and Jin Kazama with double clotheslines just to get an epic start.

"Ohh, that didn't feel good!" The King shook his head.

"Barret dropped them like flies, King!" JR nodded.

Sebastian tried his hand at stopping the trash-talking gunman by attempting to hit a jumping DDT, only for Barret to hold him right up in the air and then drop him with a face-first flapjack!

"Well, that was unfortunate!" Tazz yelped.

"Consider another fly that's been dropped thanks to Barret!" The King chuckled a bit.

Knowing that Sebastian was still dazed out from that flapjack, Barret then picked the emo right up on his shoulders and then dropped the smoker on his head with an F-5, leaving both his friends Sam and Abigail at ringside worried about their friend.

"Barret with the F5!" JR replied.

"I'm pretty sure Sebastian's friends at ringside hate to be in their friend's shoes right now!" The King exclaimed.

Cole nodded before saying to The King, "I'm sure everyone feels the same right now!"

Meanwhile, as Barret continued his dominance in the match, the camera scrolled around to see Sub-Zero punch away at both Terry Bogard and Kyo Kusanagi as they were trying to get a hold of him.

"Looks like Sub-Zero's being a targeted man right here!" Tazz pointed out.

"Well, Sub-Zero's impressive ice powers can definitely be considered a threat to the kombatants!" JR nodded.

Sub-Zero continued to punch away at Terry and Kyo for good several seconds before Mai Shiranui came out running and blasted the Lin Kuei grandmaster with a big running knee!

"I guess that took him down!" The King exclaimed.

"Mai finally giving both Terry and Kyo a hand there!" Cole exclaimed as well.

That knee shot managed to get Sub-Zero pretty good there, as it got him laid out and unconscious.

It would be enough for the trio of Kyo, Mai and Terry to pick Sub-Zero up on his feet and throw him over the ropes and onto the floor, eliminating him much to a mixed reaction from the crowd (all of the boos of course were from the Sub-Zero fans).

"There goes Sub-Zero, ladies and gents!" Tazz exclaimed.

The King nodded as he said, "Looks like these MK fans in the audience don't like it at all!"

"That's their loss, King!" JR shook his head, "Once you're gone, you can't come back 'til the whole thing is over!"

**77th Elimination: Sub-Zero; Eliminated by: Kyo Kusanagi, Mai Shiranui and Terry Bogard; Duration: 49:33**

Once Sub-Zero took his leave however, Johnny Cage was once again trying to reach into the weapon-filled trash bin when all of a sudden, he felt a little buzz go right through the pockets in his pants.

"Wha... who the hell's texting me?" Cage said to himself before quickly digging out his cell phone.

The actor then opened up his phone to reveal her daughter Cassie giving Johnny her usual selfie, which happened to be a picture of Cage's daughter sucking on her usual strawberry-flavored Slurpee.

"Dang it, Cassie! I'm in the middle of trying to win a Rumble here!" Johnny cried out to himself before putting his phone away.

But as he did though, he was cut off-guard by Siegfried, who then picked Cage up with an Argentine Backbreaker. But instead of wrenching the actor's back though, he slammed Cage to the mat with a Burning Hammer.

"Uh-oh, that just cost him!" The King yelped.

"Siegfried managed to capitalize big from the distraction Cage had!" JR exclaimed.

Tazz chuckled a bit before saying, "That'll teach him not to be distracted!"

Right as he was getting back up though, the camera quickly scrolled up to the lower left turnbuckle where Morrigan Aensland was trying to sneak up on Siegfried from the top rope, attempting to hit him with a trashcan lid.

"Uh-oh, Siegfried better be careful!" The King pointed out.

"Morrigan's about to give him a wakeup call from the top!" Cole also pointed out as well.

As Siegfried turned around, he saw Morrigan leap off the top rope with the lid in hand, only for the blonde-haired night to move out of the way. In result, Morrigan ended up hitting Johnny Cage right upside the head with the lid instead!

"Oh no, not again!" The King groaned.

"Johnny Cage is definitely not getting a break!" JR replied, shaking his head.

Cole then shook his head as well, "Well, it's no surprise Morrigan didn't give him one!"

As the stars around Cage's head continued to spin around, the entire San Diego crowd all stood up yet again and looked to the stage to see the Rumble clock tick all the way down to its next entrant.

"We've got another contestant coming down the aisle," Tazz pointed out to the curtain, "Man, I can't wait to see who it is!"

_**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***_

**Entrant #110: Donkey Kong**

Once the buzzer rang out for the good 109th time so far, the familiar "DK Rap" tune from _Donkey Kong 64_ played away much to the excitement of all the fans inside Qualcomm Stadium, who started to dance around as they saw a familar big brown ape with a red DK tie came out through the curtain and headed down the aisle.

"I think this Rumble's about to go bananas, JR!" The King frantically pointed out.

"And no doubt that Donkey Kong plans to make the Royal Rumble his own personal jungle!" JR nodded to the King.

Tazz then chuckled as he said, "I'm probably gonna have the feeling he'll be a main threat, because let's be honest, this guy's friggin' huge!"

No doubt that size of his though was bound to be a factor once he finally got inside that ring. Ezio Auditore of course would be the first man to attempt to fight the big ape, catching him by surprise with three hard left hooks and a jumping spinning back kick for good measure. Those hits of course managed to make DK stumble back to the ropes a bit, making the King look very surprised.

"Agh, I can't believe that stung him!" The Memphis native said out of shock.

"Heck, I can't even believe that also worked!" Tazz replied, not even knowing what to make.

With Donkey Kong already being groggy as it is, Ezio attempted to strike him again, but only for DK to use his entire left arm to catch Ezio by surprise with a single-arm back body drop, which sent the assassin flying over the top rope and onto the floor for his first elimination!

"There goes Ezio, he's eliminated!" Cole quickly shouted.

"That was definitely a mistake on Ezio's part!" Tazz shook his head, "And look where that completely got him!"

"Yeah, a trip back to the showers!" JR nodded.

**78th Elimination: Ezio Auditore; Eliminated by: Donkey Kong; Duration: 41:09**

Squall Leonhart tried his best to stop Donkey Kong himself just by hopping on the ape's entire back and attempting a big sleeperhold, with a few punches to the head just to slow him down.

"Oh no, what's he doing?" The King facepalmed in response.

"I think Squall's gonna try to bring the big ape down it seems!" Cole pointed out.

This ended up catching Donkey Kong offguard of course, which made him angry enough to spin and swing Squall all around the ring, which led the gunblader to hang onto his fur for dear life.

"I think Squall's about to be in for the ride of his life!" JR exclaimed.

"Yeah, definitely one he's gonna get sick from at least!" The King nodded in response.

Donkey Kong ended up spinning him around for a good ten seconds before two of Squall's feet quickly got on the top ropes, leading the big brown ape to push Squall off of him in which the impact and momentum was so big, it sent Squall flying over the top rope and onto the floor for another elimination.

"Whoa, look at him go!" Tazz said with a loud gasp. "Don't think I've seen anyone fly out of the ring like that!"

"And with that, Donkey Kong picks up another elimination here at the Rumble!" JR exclaimed.

**79th Elimination: Squall Leonhart; Eliminated by: Donkey Kong; Duration: 33:22**

As the crowd suddenly managed to get behind Donkey Kong, the camera scrolled behind the ape to see Mega Man climb up the top rope in order to surprise Donkey Kong with a flying body press.

When the gorilla finally turned around though, Mega Man finally launched himself over the top rope, only for Donkey Kong to catch him mid-air much to the shock and awe from the San Diego crowd himself!

"Uh-oh!" The King yelped.

"What on earth was Mega Man thinking?!" JR said, shrieking out of his seat.

"Well, that's simple, JR," Tazz shrugged before saying, "He wasn't thinking!"

It wouldn't be long before Donkey Kong then decided to transition into a Gorilla Press, bench-pressing Mega Man above his arms before launching the Blue Bomber over the top ropes and onto the floor, eliminating him as both Ezio and Squall broke Mega Man's fall!

"And Donkey Kong with another elimination!" Cole shouted.

"Yeah, and Mega Man took Ezio and Squall down with him too!" The King nodded with a little chuckle.

"Is there anyone stopping this kind of momentum?" JR asked his partners.

**80th Elimination: Mega Man; Eliminated by: Donkey Kong; Duration: 10:31**

As the threesome of Ezio, Squall and Mega Man all left ringside, Donkey Kong found himself beating his chest like the big ape that he continued to be.

However, that would all end once Donkey Kong turned right around to see Barret Wallace standing in front of him, resulting in a very tense standoff that had the entire crowd on their feet. It was clear who these fans didn't know who to cheer for in this showdown, yet it hardly didn't matter as these two were about to engage in a big hoss fight.

"Whoa, take a look at that staredown!" Tazz pointed out at the ring.

"You can always expect the unexpected in the Rumble match, and no doubt, this encounter is one of them!" Cole nodded, feelin tense of what was gonna happen between the two muscle-bound characters.

In the midst of this little staredown though, Barret took his time to adjust both his glasses and boxing glove while speaking to DK with a sneer, "You think you so bad just because you kidnap someone's girl? Sorry, but that don't roll with me!"

Donkey Kong didn't reply of course, but he did gesture a "bring it on" over to Barret, which forced the big burly gunman to charge right at him resulting in a big test of strength between the two super heavyweights!

"And thus, the hoss fight has begun!" JR exclaimed in anticipation.

"I don't even know who to even choose in this one, guys!" The King shrugged before saying, "It's so split, I swear, it's quite confusing!"

"I don't blame you, King, and neither do these fans!" Cole nodded in unison.

The test of strength between Donkey Kong and Barret definitely went back and forth at best with DK's size continuing to be a factor. He managed to get Barret right down on his knee, much to the delight of his fans that were busy chanting his name.

"DK's definitely got Barret beat!" Tazz pointed out.

"Not every surprising since he's a big ape!" Cole nodded.

DK had Barret down on his knees for a hefty fifteen seconds before both Morrigan and Chris decided to double team on the gorilla himself with a top rope double dropkick to the back. The hit forced Donkey Kong to tumble over Barret, who surprised everyone watching at home by hip tossing the big ape to the mat!

"No way!" The King shrieked before turning to JR, "Did Barret just-"

"Oh, he did, King!" J.R. said, nodding to The King.

"He managed to toss him like he was no one's business!" Cole replied, still amazed by Barret's strength. "I'm quite impressed!"

"Of course, you gotta thank Chris and Morrigan for that little assist!" Tazz reminded Cole.

As Donkey Kong found himself a little dazed from that judo toss, the rest of the crowd all looked to the stage once more, seeing the Rumble clock light up for the next entrant that was about to appear in the match.

"We're just about getting to the nitty gritty, everyone!" The King said to everyone watching at home, "Who's about to enter the ring next?"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Well, that's another chapter done for today. Anyway, here are the stats!**

_**Number of competitors who have been eliminated: **_80

_**Number of competitors still left in the ring: **_30

_**Number of competitors still left: 4**_0

_**Competitors that are eliminated: **_Dan Hibiki, Arthur, Roxas, Niko Bellic, Claire Redfield, Elena Fisher, Hurk Drubman, Commander Shepard, Sir Dan Fortesque, Gabriel Logan, Shana, Psymon Stark, Akira Yuki, Ken Masters, Guybrush Threepwood, Taki, Nina Williams, Ratchet, Jak, Pac-Man, Ryo Sakazaki, Hope Estheim, Strider Hiryu, Issac Clarke, Handsome Jack, Billy Lee, Chell, Luigi, Delsin Rowe, Tomba, Guile, Vault Dweller, Lone Wanderer, T.J. Combo, Joker, Zero, Link, Setsuka, Corvo Attano, Tails, Sonic The Hedgehog, Coco Bandicoot, Iori Yagami, Zangief, Christie Monteiro, Alyx Vance, Captain Falcon, Ryu Hayabusa, Samus Aran, Doomguy, Xion, Eric Sparrow, Phoenix Wright, Trish, Sonya Blade, Rouge The Bat, Soma Cruz, Ellie, Agent 47, Krystal, Fulgore, Hong YunSeong, Rock Howard, Byleth Eisner, Dorothea Arnault, Marth, Jack Carver, Falco Lombardi, Reiko Hinomoto, Shantae, Sophitia Alexandra, Marshall Law, Travis Touchdown, Candy Cane, Raven, Helena Douglas, Sub-Zero, Ezio Auditore, Squall Leonhart and Mega Man

_**Competitors that are still in the ring: **_Cloud Strife, D-Va, Johnny Cage, Cammy White, Jin Kazama, Duke Nukem, Kitana, Crash Bandicoot, Blaze Fielding, Lightning, Mai Shiranui, Chris Redfield, Aisha, Kyo Kusanagi, Axel Stone, Dixie Clemets, Siegfried Schtauffen, Tina Armstrong, Lloyd, Simon Belmont, Pasadena O'Possum, Morrigan Aensland, Cid Highwind, Miss Spencer, Terry Bogard, Sebastian, Tawna Bandicoot, Dart Feld, Barret Wallace and Donkey Kong

_**Most Eliminations: **_Byleth Eisner (8 eliminations) **(NEW!)**

_**Longest-Lasting Competitor:**_ Cloud Strife (110 minutes)

**Okay, here are the questions?**

**Will the alliance of Morrigan and Chris Redfield pick up steam?**

**Will Donkey Kong try to get back into the Rumble?**

**Are my delicious pork/potato burritos done?**

**Well, that last question is true, but the rest will be answered into the next chapter, folks. Anyway, make sure you read, review and leave some feedback if you desire. Until next time, it's burrito time!**


End file.
